Survivants
by Rosenrot o Rosenrot
Summary: Rogue One Fix-it. Est-ce la peine d'en dire vraiment plus? J'ai adoré le film, il fallait qu'il se termine comme ça... et pourtant, on ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer que certains survivent. Jyn, Cassian et Bodhi réchappent à Scarif... Voilà ma version de comment ça aurait pu se passer.
1. Chapter 1

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était. C'étaient les secousses du vaisseau qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur, en la cognant contre les parois métalliques. Un moment désorientée, elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit harassé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et analysa la situation. Devant elle, à l'avant du vaisseau, Bodhi était aux commandes. Frénétique, il fixait la console avec un air halluciné et hagard. Elle balaya l'engin du regard, cherchant inconsciemment les autres, Chirrut, Baze, K2, et les autres compagnons qui l'avaient suivi, mais il était désespérément vide.

Brutalement, tout lui revint. Leur mission. La tour. Les plans de l'étoile de la mort, ainsi que sa sinistre apparition dans le ciel de Scarif. Elle avait alors cru leur dernier moment venu, à elle et à Cassian. Cassian !

Elle se redressa d'un coup sur la banquette, pour le regretter immédiatement. Sa tête tourna un moment, et elle du fermer les yeux quelques secondes en inspirant profondément, se remémorant ces derniers instants sur la plage, quand Cassian et elle s'étaient désespérément raccrochés l'un à l'autre pour affronter la mort. Et puis… Et puis le vaisseau au-dessus d'eux, Bodhi leur tendant la main pour les embarquer in extremis avec lui. Le reste était un peu flou. Elle se souvenait s'être effondrée sur le sol avec Cassian pendant que Bodhi mettait les gaz pour fuir cet enfer. Elle avait un vague souvenir de voir Cassian inconscient, et peut-être d'avoir parlé avec Bodhi un peu plus tard, bien qu'elle soit incapable de retranscrire la teneur de leur échange. Et puis elle avait du s'effondrer sur une banquette, l'épuisement et le choc prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, en essayant de contrôler les battements erratiques de son cœur. Le vaisseau était vide, ils étaient les seuls survivants. Mais Cassian avait embarqué avec elle. Elle tourna la tête et fini par aviser une autre couchette de l'autre côté de la carlingue. Dans la semi pénombre, la forme d'un corps s'en détachait à peine, mais il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Elle se leva et tituba plus qu'elle ne marcha, et prit appui sur le rebord de la banquette pour se pencher vers l'officier qu'elle avait entraîné avec elle dans ce cauchemar.

Il était livide, semblait plus mort que vif. La gorge serrée, elle tendit la main, et dégagea doucement son front des mèches de cheveux restées plaquées par la sueur. Ce contact lui permis de s'assurer qu'elle ne contemplait pas un cadavre. Il n'était pas froid, et il respirait, quoique bien trop légèrement. Les réflexes lui vinrent automatiquement et elle se pencha contre sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur, puis s'empara de son poignet pour prendre son pouls.

\- Il ne va pas fort, hein ?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Bodhi approcher, tout à son examen de l'état de Cassian. Elle leva vers lui un regard perdu, puis se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra autant qu'elle le pu, alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte désespérée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en vie, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

\- Moi non plus… lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais nous sommes bien peu à en revenir. Dis-moi qu'au moins, vous êtes parvenus à transmette ces foutus plans.

\- Oui… Oui, nous avons réussi.

À ces mots, Bodhi s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder, lui enserrant les épaules. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et son regard s'illumina. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus, et elle sourit aussi, s'autorisant même à pousser un soupire de soulagement. S'ils étaient bien peu à revenir, leurs camarades au moins n'étaient pas tombés pour rien.

Puis Bodhi finit par la lâcher, et ils revinrent tous deux au présent, se tournant vers leur compagnon, inconscient à côté d'eux.

\- Tout est un peu confus dans ma tête, avoua Jyn. J'ai vaguement le souvenir que tu es arrivé pour nous sauver, qu'on est montés, mais après, c'est très flou.

\- Pour être honnête, tu es montée comme tu as pu, et j'ai eu un mal de chien à hisser Cassian à bord. Je crois que le fait de se relever et de tenter de sauter à bord ont eu raison de ses dernières forces. Il était déjà inconscient quand il a touché le sol du vaisseau. Il a l'air d'avoir perdu pas mal de sang. Je l'ai mis là, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. A part retourner sur Yavin le plus vite possible pour le faire soigner.

Le son de sa voix trahissait son angoisse au sujet de Cassian. Elle se propagea instantanément à Jyn, qui contemplait le capitaine étendu près d'eux. Elle avait quelques notions de premiers soins, mais guère plus.

\- Pour le moment, il est vivant, murmura-t-elle, n'osant parler plus fort, de peur que sa voix ne se brise. Mais son pouls est erratique, et son cœur et sa respiration sont trop faibles. Je peux essayer de jeter un œil à ses blessures, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Les pires sont sûrement internes en plus. Il a fait une sale chute...

Sa voix s'était mise à chevroter légèrement à ces mots. Elle serra les dents, essayant de sortir de son esprit le son sourd du corps de Cassian heurtant la passerelle. Elle se sermonna intérieurement. Elle devait garder le contrôle. Pas question de trahir ses émotions. Et si Cassian venait à mourir, il faudrait comme d'habitude qu'elle fasse avec et laisse un fantôme de plus derrière elle. Mais malgré sa grande habitude du fait, cette pensée lui semblait tout à coup insurmontable.

\- On ne va pas le laisser tomber, dit alors Bodhi. Pas question qu'il meure maintenant après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Pas alors qu'il a survécu au pire. On va le sauver, ajouta-t-il en donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule de Jyn.

Elle le regarda en silence. Son expression désespérée ne la trompait pas, pas plus que son attitude à elle n'avait du le leurrer d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous deux perdus trop de leurs compagnons aujourd'hui pour supporter de perdre celui qui le premier avait choisi de leur faire confiance à tous les deux, suivant son instinct en dépit de toutes les probabilités ânonnées par son droïde. Jyn hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quand même un genre de kit de premiers secours que je voie si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?

Bodhi acquiesça, désignant le cockpit.

\- Bien, essaya de se convaincre Jyn. Après tu me diras si je peux t'assister pour le pilotage afin de ramener cette casserole à bon port.

Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, et ça la ragaillardissait. Elle sentait que Bodi était à deux doigts de craquer, et qu'il avait besoin de s'appuyer sur elle. Et pour elle aussi, se donner un objectif était d'une aide précieuse. Un but, c'est ce qui permet de mettre un pied devant l'autre, se disait-elle. Et pendant qu'on est occupé à ça, on évite de trop penser à ce qui nous fait peur, comme l'éventualité de perdre Cassian.

* * *

Leur arrivée sur Yavin provoqua un véritable bouleversement sur la base. A peine le sas du vaisseau fut-il ouvert que tout le monde sembla se précipiter vers eux. Mon Mothma en tête. Jyn du élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Un médecin, vite ! hurla-t-elle.

Ils avaient prévenus par message radio que Cassian était dans un état critique, et l'équipe médicale les attendait. Ils ne mirent que quelques instants à se frayer un passage et à monter dans le vaisseau. Jyn les accompagna jusqu'à Cassian, toujours inconscient sur la couchette. Elle essaya de donner les informations qui lui semblaient importantes pour les aider à évaluer son état.

\- Il a fait une chute importante, il a sans doute des fractures et peut-être des dommages internes. Il a aussi une blessure de blaster au flanc, qui s'est rouverte dans notre fuite et qui lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il est inconscient depuis que nous avons embarqués, il y a 10 heures.

\- Merci pour les informations. Nous voulons vous examiner aussi dès que nous en aurons fini avec lui. Vous ne semblez pas non plus au mieux de votre forme.

\- Je m'en fiche, occupez vous de lui, gronda Jyn.

Le médecin ne s'embarrassa pas à essayer d'argumenter avec elle. La façon dont l'équipe de médicale s'affairait autour de Cassian prouvait qu'elle jugeait son état critique. Elle ne traîna pas à l'emmener vers l'infirmerie. Jyn voulu les suivre mais fut arrêtée par Mon Mothma.

\- Vous ne leur serez d'aucune utilité, et nous avons besoin de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-elle d'une voix à la fois ferme et bienveillante.

Un peu dépassée par les événements, Jyn ne répondit pas, embrassant du regard le hangar où les rebelles s'étaient massés pour les accueillir et les acclamer. Elle avisa un groupe de vaisseaux chasseurs endommagés, sans doute de retour de Scarif, comme eux, et leurs pilotes, harassés, regroupés auprès d'eux. Derrière elle, Bodhi, descendait précautionneusement du vaisseau, effaré par le comité d'accueil. Il était à bout de forces et à bout de nerfs. Ignorant Mon Mothma, Jyn le rejoignit. Il s'effondra littéralement en la voyant, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues, les épaules secouées de sanglots muets. Et franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini, on l'a fait. Merci pour tout Bodhi, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

\- Amenez le dans un endroit où il puisse se reposer, il est à bout de forces, disait Mon Mothma à quelqu'un dans leur dos.

Jyn lâcha Bodhi et le laissa partir avec un droide et un aide de camps. Elle se tourna alors vers Mon Mothma.

\- Je sais que vous aussi vous êtes épuisée, mais…

\- J'ai dormi quelques heures pendant le vol. Ça ira. Mais je veux que vous m'ameniez auprès de Cassian dès que je vous aurais tout raconté. Et surtout, avant toute chose, je veux que vous me disiez si les plans de l'étoile de la mort ont bien été réceptionnés.

\- Suivez-moi.

Frustrée, Jyn obéit néanmoins, emboîtant le pas de la sénatrice en direction de la salle de commandement. Elles y retrouvèrent le général Draven et d'autres responsables de l'Alliance Rebelle. Silencieuse, Jyn se planta face à Mon Mothma, les bras croisés. Elle tenta toutefois de se contenir suffisamment pour ne pas se montrer trop hostile. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

\- Grâce à votre courage et au sacrifice de vos compagnons, nous avons bien récupéré les plans de l'étoile de la mort, mais, malheureusement, nous ne savons où ils sont pour le moment. Il semblerait que Darth Vador soit parvenu à mettre la main sur la princesse Leia, sans que nous en soyons sûrs, ni que nous puissions affirmer que c'est elle qui avait les plans.

\- Pardon ?! l'exclamation qui échappa à Jyn sonnait comme une menace.

\- La situation est très confuse, soupira Mon Mothma.

\- Mais chaque minute qui passe semble confirmer que l'Empire n'a pas remis la main sur les plans. Les représailles seraient immédiates. Or aucun de nos indicateurs ne nous a signalé quoi que ce soit.

\- Et vous avez prévu de faire quoi ?!

\- Nous sommes précisément en train d'y réfléchir, mais toutes les informations que vous pouvez nous donner nous seront précieuses pour nous y aider, expliqua Mon Mothma.

\- Les informations ?! explosa Jyn. Ce sont les plans de l'étoile de la mort les informations que je vous ai transmises ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre à part que plusieurs hommes ce sont sacrifiés pour que vous les égariez bêtement ?!

Elle était folle de rage. Ce fut presque sans y penser qu'elle envoya un violent coup de poing dans la table de la salle de commandement, s'écorchant les phalanges. Elle remonta son poing devant elle, essayant de se contenir. Quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinèrent sur son poignet. Face à elle, les instances de commandement de l'alliance rebelle la contemplaient en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Jyn à nouveau.

\- Maintenant, vous allez prendre du repos, dit Mon Mothma. Vous en avez fait beaucoup plus que ce que nous avions espéré de vous et je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ma gratitude. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez entendre, mais je vais vous demander de nous faire confiance, comme nous avons confiance en la princesse Leïa pour ramener les plans.

\- Pour le moment, intervint le général Draven, il s'agit surtout d'attendre les informations, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire, à part compter sur nos indicateurs et nos espions. D'ailleurs, dès que le capitaine Andor…

\- Le capitaine Andor a peu de chances de vous être utile dans l'immédiat, l'interrompit Jyn, acerbe. Elle se sentait littéralement hérissée, comme une chatte défendant ses petits. Fichez lui un peu la paix, ce serait déjà bien qu'il survive à ses blessures.

\- J'ignorais qu'elles étaient si graves, répondit le général d'un ton qui semblait presque radouci. Accordait-il un peu d'importance au sort de ses hommes ? se demanda Jyn, acerbe.

Il échangea un regard avec Mon Mothma.

\- Jyn, le mieux que vous ayez à faire maintenant est sans doute d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles, je vais vous faire conduire à l'infirmerie. Il vous faudra au passage vous faire examiner et prendre vous-même du repos.

* * *

Dans le fond, Jyn savait que Mon Mothma était de bonne foi, et c'est avec beaucoup de courtoisie qu'elle avait assigné un droïde à Jyn, afin qu'il accède à ses demandes. Elle s'était alors rendue à l'infirmerie, pour trouver les médecins toujours affairés sur Cassian. Elle préféra ne pas interférer et aller voir Bodhi. Celui-ci avait été légèrement sédaté, et dormait paisiblement dans une autre pièce. Finalement, désœuvrée, elle décida de se laisser examiner. Autant être opérationnelle au cas où. Miraculeusement, hormis quelques écorchures, bleus et contusions, elle n'avait rien de plus grave qu'une entorse, qui fut promptement bandée et soignée. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle boitait depuis le début, et qu'elle avait mal partout.

Étendue sur une couchette en attendant qu'on puisse lui donner des nouvelles de Cassian, elle tentait vainement de se reposer et de contenir la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Entre les nouvelles inquiétantes du devenir des plans de l'étoile de la mort, et son inquiétude grandissante pour Cassian, elle avait du mal à apaiser son esprit et à profiter du repos. Car quand les angoisses étaient repoussées au fond de son esprit, c'étaient les images de Scarif qui lui venaient. Krennic la mettant en joue, Cassian tombant dans la tour, les derniers mots de K2 dans le récepteur, presque couverts par le son des blaster, les cadavres jonchant le sol quand Cassian et elle étaient sortis de la tour, l'étoile de la mort dans le ciel alors qu'ils s'étreignaient assis dans le sable…

« _Ton père aurait été fier de toi_ ». Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle fut incapable de les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues. Au fond c'était le premier moment de pause depuis que l'Alliance l'avait libérée de Wobani, il y avait seulement une poignée de jours, et tant de choses étaient arrivées en un laps de temps tellement court que ça lui semblait être une éternité. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de choses à digérer, mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle en ait vraiment le loisir.

* * *

Une légère sonnerie la prévint de l'arrivée du droïde dans la cabine qui avait été mise à sa disposition. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur la couchette. Contre toutes attentes, finalement, elle avait réussi à dormir un peu.

\- Mademoiselle Erso.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Vous êtes ici depuis 6 heures et 38 minutes, mais votre temps de sommeil effectif n'est que de 5 heures et 12 minutes.

Jyn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ces droïdes. Elle pensa fugacement à K2 et eut un pincement au cœur. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle s'attacherait à l'un de ces tas de ferraille… et surtout à celui-là !

\- Je suis venu vous donner des nouvelles du capitaine Andor, ainsi que vous me l'aviez demandé.

La jeune femme se redressa tout à fait pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la couchette, parfaitement alerte à présent.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie qu'elle espérait maîtrisée.

\- Son état est stable à présent. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais il y a 83% de chances qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Voulez-vous un rapport complet de sa condition physique ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme vous le suspectiez, il souffrait d'un certain nombre de fractures et de blessures internes. Ce sont les hémorragies internes qui ont le plus inquiété les médecins, mais ils sont parvenus à les endiguer. Cependant le capitaine a perdu beaucoup de sang et reste très affaibli malgré les transfusions. Il a aussi souffert d'une fracture de la hanche, et trois de ses vertèbres, sans être réellement fracturées, sont fêlées. Fort heureusement, il n'a pas souffert d'atteintes à la moelle épinière. Cependant, par précaution, les médecins l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel afin de ne pas prendre le risque qu'il bouge pendant le processus de cicatrisation par bacta de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour les atteintes moins importantes, il souffrait également d'une clavicule et de côtes cassées, ainsi que de nombreux hématomes et contusions. La blessure provoquée par le blaster a également déchiré une partie du muscle, mais la cicatrisation ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- C'est un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à marcher… murmura Jyn, effarée.

\- Non mademoiselle Erso. Il est prouvé que le corps humain peut aller bien au-delà de ses limites raisonnables sous l'influence de l'adrénaline.

Jyn leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée par cette dernière remarque terre à terre du robot. Mais savoir Cassian pratiquement tiré d'affaire l'avait ragaillardie, et elle décida de se lever. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit elle-même à présent.

\- Vous devriez utiliser la béquille que nous vous avons mise à disposition au moins jusqu'à demain pour laisser reposer votre entorse et bénéficier ainsi totalement des bienfaits du bacta.

Jyn grommela, envisageant d'envoyer la béquille sur le droïde. Puis, à la réflexion, elle la prit quand même et s'appuya dessus. Toujours le même calcul, venu des réflexes pragmatiques de survie enseignés par Saw. Profiter de tout moment de calme pour optimiser les temps de repos et de cicatrisation en cas de blessure. Plus tard, ce sera peut-être trop tard, et récupérer au maximum ses capacités d'ici là peut changer la donne. C'était aussi ces préceptes qui lui avaient donnés son aptitude à pouvoir dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelles conditions, et de bénéficier pleinement de ce repos.

\- Les médecins vous conseillent également de manger quelque chose. Vous devez avoir grand faim.

La suggestion était également excellente, et elle réalisa qu'elle était affamée. Mais elle devait absolument voir Cassian.

\- Après. Je dois voir le capitaine Andor.

\- Comme je vous l'ai précisé, il est plongé dans un coma artificiel.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, mais il FAUT que je le voie. Pas de discussion. Et ensuite, j'irais voir comment se porte Bodhi. J'irais manger après.

\- Monsieur Rook dort encore. Il serait préférable de le laisser se reposer.

Cette fois, Jyn ne pu se retenir, et elle flanqua un coup de béquille exaspéré au droïde pour le faire avancer.

\- Bouge ! le houspilla-t-elle. On y va !

* * *

Elle avait suivi le droïde jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Cassian. En fait, il était tout près elle était elle-même dans le quartier médical, s'était-elle rendue compte. Maintenant, elle était immobile, le front contre la vitre de l'espèce de sas médical où reposait le jeune officier. Elle pensait que le voir vivant l'aurai rasséréné, mais de constater qu'il était toujours aussi inerte, relié à des machines, et le teint blafard, lui serrait la gorge. Il ne donnait pas spécialement une impression de force ou de charisme en temps normal, il avait une stature assez commune et il avait sans doute pris l'habitude d'en jouer pour se fondre dans la masse, mais le calme et l'assurance qu'il dégageait d'habitude contrastaient terriblement avec l'impression de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse qu'il présentait pour le moment. Le médecin lui avait réexpliqué les informations déjà données par le droïde. Il était dans un coma artificiel par précaution, et la plus grosse inquiétude qui demeurait à son sujet était due à la faiblesse générale provoquée par la perte de sang. Mais il était jeune et robuste, et l'équipe médicale jugeait son état satisfaisant. Il ne restait qu'à attendre.

Attendre que Cassian se réveille. Attendre de découvrir ce qu'il était advenu des plans de l'étoile de la mort. Jyn ferma les yeux et soupira. Rien de tout cela n'était son fort, elle n'était efficace que dans l'action. Maintenant elle allait se retrouver à réfléchir et à se poser des questions qu'elle aurait préféré mettre encore un peu de côté. Des questions comme « et maintenant ? ».

Elle se redressa en entendant des bruits de pas venir de son côté. Le général Draven arrivait, accompagné du médecin qui était visiblement en train de répéter le compte-rendu de l'état de Cassian. En l'apercevant, le général lui adressa un léger signe de tête, puis, comme elle, il se planta devant la vitre.

\- À combien de temps estimez-vous sa guérison ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

\- Nous avons programmé deux jours de coma artificiel, puis nous referons le point, pour voir si nous pouvons le réveiller ou pas. Ensuite, il restera très affaibli pendant encore une bonne semaine je pense, et il lui en faudra encore bien deux autres pour récupérer totalement.

\- C'est toujours gênant de devoir se passer d'un officier de valeur pendant plusieurs semaines, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Le général se tourna alors vers Jyn. Elle le toisait, hostile. Il sembla renoncer à lui adresser la parole, et, après avoir haussé les épaules, il s'éloigna. Jyn se détendit un peu. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour échanger des politesses avec une personne lui inspirant autant de méfiance. Non qu'elle soit douée pour les politesses, de toute façon. Cette réflexion se confirma très vite, quand quelqu'un d'autre fit son apparition. Elle entendit à nouveau un bruit de pas, et cette fois, c'est une jeune femme qui approchait. Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, sans doute quelqu'un appartenant aux services logistiques de la base rebelle. Un peu plus grande que Jyn, blonde et plutôt jolie, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, et son expression semblaient hagarde. Elle avait les mains jointe devant sa poitrine.

\- Oh mon dieu Cassian, gémit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la vitre.

Mal à l'aise, Jyn raffermit sa prise sur sa béquille, n'osant sauter aux conclusions quand à l'identité de la nouvelle venue, qui s'était maintenant mise à sangloter. De plus en plus gênée, Jyn prit sur elle, en tenta de la rassurer.

\- Son état est stable maintenant, les médecins ne sont plus inquiets. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! s'exclama l'autre en se tournant vers elle.

Décontenancée, Jyn tenta de répondre.

\- Et bien, les médecins m'ont expliqué qu'ils le gardaient dans un coma artificiel par précaution le temps qu'il se remette, mais…

\- C'est de votre faute ! C'est de votre faute s'il est mourant.

C'en était trop pour Jyn. Elle avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec ses propres regrets vis-à-vis des compagnons qui l'avaient suivis et qu'elle avait amené à la mort. Elle était aussi toujours inquiète pour Cassian, pour les plans de l'étoile de la mort. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire à partir de maintenant. Et juste avant, elle avait vu mourir son père et celui qui lui avaient fait office de tuteur. Elle avait déjà largement sa dose sans avoir à supporter les reproches d'une inconnue.

\- Il a choisi de venir, de son plein gré, gronda-t-elle. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir, comme nous tous. Il est vivant. Blessé, mais vivant. Et il va s'en remettre ! ajouta-t-elle, une expression farouche sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes une garce !

\- Et vous une idiote si vous n'êtes pas fichue de vous attendre à ce qu'un type comme lui ne revienne pas du combat !

Furieuse, Jyn tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussi vite que lui permettaient son clopinement et sa béquille. Cette fille l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds de façon déraisonnable, elle le savait. Elle avait réagit excessivement, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'excuser, ni se de montrer plus aimable à l'avenir.

\- Où est-ce qu'on mange ici ? demanda-t-elle au droïde, qui l'avait suivie.

\- Je vais vous montrer. Mais, si je puis me permettre, c'est un mauvais calcul de votre part de vous être fâchée avec l'une des cantinières de la base.

* * *

Attablée dans un coin du réfectoire, Jyn se forçait à manger. Son organisme en avait besoin, mais elle n'avait pas le moindre appétit pour autant. Elle avait rabroué les quelques personnes qui avaient tenté de lui adresser la parole. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, et pourtant cette solitude lui pesait. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur elle-même.

Quelqu'un s'approcha, elle fronça les sourcils et releva le visage. Elle se radoucit immédiatement en s'apercevant que c'était Bodhi. Reposé, il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme. Lors de son passage à l'infirmerie, on lui avait aussi pansé ses coupures et brûlures, mais ses blessures semblaient superficielles. Il semblait aussi s'être lavé et avoir eu des vêtements propres. C'était un peu étrange de ne plus le voir en uniforme de pilote impérial. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux, lui dit-elle pendant qu'il s'asseyait pour manger en face d'elle.

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile. J'étais épuisé et à bout de nerfs. Comment te sens tu, toi ?

\- Ma cheville a été soignée, pour le reste, je n'ai pas grand-chose de grave. J'ai pu me reposer un peu également. J'en avais bien besoin.

\- Et Cassian ? demanda Bodhi, une ombre inquiète dans le regard.

\- Ils l'ont stabilisé et mis dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures les plus graves. Ça devrait aller.

Bodhi ferma les yeux et soupira, soulagé.

Après ce bref échange, ils se mirent à manger, en silence pour commencer, puis Bodhi reprit la parole.

\- Tu avais l'air contrarié quand je suis arrivée.

\- Ouais… Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ici. Je ne sais pas quoi dire aux gens. Ils essayent d'être gentils, mais je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre. Et puis tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu des plans…

\- Comment ça ?

Jyn soupira et expliqua la situation à Bodhi.

\- Si seulement on savait par où commencer, on pourrait retourner à leur recherche, mais en l'état, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il faut espérer que les espions de l'Alliance aient vite une information. Mais c'est frustrant.

Bodhi eut l'air songeur un instant, puis il revint à Jyn.

\- Ca a le mérite de m'aider à me décider.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis un pilote. Je peux me rendre utile. Je vais me porter volontaire pour piloter pour l'Alliance. De toutes façons, en tant que déserteur, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais reprendre mes anciennes fonctions… ni comme si j'en avais envie de toutes façons.

Jyn hocha la tête. Pour Bodhi au moins, la voie était toute tracée.

* * *

Bodhi n'avait pas traîné à exprimer son vœux de rejoindre les pilotes rebelles. Dès qu'ils eurent mangés, il alla trouver Mon Mothma, qui le remercia chaleureusement et l'introduisit auprès des pilotes de la base. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'adapter aux vaisseaux de l'Alliance, mais toutes les bonnes volontés étaient les bienvenues, et il avait une certaine expérience en la matière, ainsi que des connaissances utiles sur les usages de l'Empire. A cette fin, le général Draven lui fit savoir qu'il aurait des questions à lui poser, pour compiler toutes les informations qui pouvaient être utiles à des missions ultérieures.

En attendant, il avait fait la connaissance de certains pilotes. Quelques uns, les pilotes de chasseurs, étaient de ceux qui les avaient appuyés sur Scarif.

\- C'est extraordinaire ce que vous avez accompli là-bas, lui disait d'ailleurs une petite rousse. Il fallait ça pour qu'on passe à l'action, mais ça demandait une sacrée dose de cran.

\- On avait tous nos motivations, mais au final, elles se rejoignaient sur le principe qu'après tout ce qu'on avait déjà fait, on ne pouvait pas abandonner. Mais je crois que Jyn et moi, on a un peu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on est les seuls survivants avec le capitaine Andor.

\- J'imagine… certains des nôtres ne sont pas revenus non plus, et c'est toujours un déchirement de voir les trous dans les rangs. Même si c'est la guerre, même si on sait que ça fait partie de ce pour quoi on est là, ça reste difficile à avaler. Toujours est-il que je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Moi c'est Tyma, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté Tyma, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Bodhi avait voulu rendre visite à Cassian, mais Jyn ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait maintenant un comité d'accueil devant lequel il fallait montrer patte blanche. Un peu décontenancé, il se présenta à la blonde éplorée qui montait la garde au chevet de l'officier. Elle fut aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Ne l'approchez pas, vous allez lui faire du mal.

\- Heu… aux dernières nouvelles, je lui ai plutôt sauvé la vie, tenta de plaisanter le pilote.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?!

\- Écoutez, je suis juste venu voir comment il allait. Jyn m'a…

\- Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ! Tout est de sa faute ! Et elle n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher de mon Cassian !

Interloqué, Bodhi ne sut quoi répondre à cette sortie. C'est alors que les droïdes médicaux, sans doute alertés par l'agitation autour de leur patient, firent leur entrée.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, le capitaine Andor a besoin de repos.

\- Mais il est dans le coma, tenta de protester Bodhi, que voulez-vous que ça lui fasse ?

\- Les malades humains ont besoin de calme. Le calme est la règle pour rester ici. Vous n'êtes pas calmes, alors vous sortez tous les deux, répondit le droïde, implacable.

Contrarié, Bodhi retourna au hangar des X-wings. Il y retrouva Tyma.

\- Je croyais que tu étais allé voir Andor ?

\- Oui ben moi aussi, mais je suis tombée sur sa petite copine je crois, et elle n'est pas commode.

Tyma fronça les sourcils.

\- Andor ? Une petite copine ? Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant tout à coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une petite blonde un peu hallucinée ? Une des cantinière ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle est cantinière, mais sinon la description est exacte.

\- C'est une dingue. Et elle a le goût du tragique, alors jouer les veuves éplorées au chevet de quelqu'un, ça lui parle je pense. Il faut qu'elle en profite tant qu'Andor est dans le coma, parce qu'il ne mettra pas long avant de l'envoyer promener quand il se réveillera.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer parce que je n'y comprends rien, soupira Bodhi.

\- Oh ben c'est tout bête. Il y a longtemps, au retour d'une de ses premières mission un peu éprouvante, Andor a trop bu et a couché avec elle. C'est pas trop son style d'habitude, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans ces moments là, quand on a besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine. On sait tous que c'est sans lendemains, surtout pour ceux qui vont au front et qui évitent de trop s'attacher. Sauf qu'il aurait pu mieux tomber. Elle s'est mis en tête que c'était l'homme de sa vie et il a eu un mal de chien à s'en défaire. Depuis, de temps en temps, elle fait une rechute. En général quand elle a eu des déboires sentimentaux. Et comme elle est dingue, ça lui arrive régulièrement. Par chance pour Andor, il est souvent en mission. Mais là, cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, il va avoir du mal à lui échapper.

\- Ah ouais… fit Bodhi, les yeux écarquillés. Et elle court spécifiquement après lui depuis longtemps comme ça ?

\- Non mais si seulement c'était juste après lui encore… mais elle fait ça avec tout le monde. Elle a deux ou trois cibles de prédilection, dont Andor, et elle alterne. Mais là, le héros de guerre dans le coma, c'est pas le genre de truc auquel elle peut résister.

\- Ah ouais… donc elle est vraiment dingue en fait ?

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est comme beaucoup ici, elle a tout perdu à cause de l'Empire, et chez elle, ça se traduit par ce besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un de façon pathologique. Mais on a beau comprendre, elle est fatigante.

Bodhi garda le silence un moment, songeur. Il pensa un instant à son état après l'interrogatoire de Saw Guerrera et frissonna. Il savait qu'il en garderait des séquelles longtemps. Devait-on le considérer comme un déséquilibré lui aussi ? Ils étaient sans doute nombreux, comme lui, comme cette fille, à avoir été plus blessés dans leur âme que dans leur corps par cette guerre. On ne perd pas tout du jour au lendemain sans en être atteint. Et ici, dans cette base de l'Alliance Rebelle, ils étaient sans doute tous un peu comme ça. Comme Cassian qui ne laissait rien ébranler son calme, mais dont le principal ami avait été un robot. Comme Jyn qui s'efforçait de prétendre que rien ne l'atteignait derrière la façade de son attitude dure. Mais aussi comme Galen Erso, l'homme qui lui avait fait prendre conscience du gâchis de sa vie, et qui œuvrait dans l'ombre en acceptant d'être haï de tous, et perdait son âme et son cœur dans son travail et dans l'œuvre de sa vie pour accepter ça. Ils avaient laissés beaucoup de morts derrière eux, mais le fardeau des survivants, c'était de ne pas en sortir indemne.

Curieusement, Tyma sembla avoir senti la teneur de ses réflexions, elle se pencha vers lui en lui tapota le coude.

On a tous nos petits trucs je crois. C'est pas ce qui nous empêche d'avancer. Ni de continuer à travailler tous ensemble pour un but plus important que nous même.

Bodhi hocha la tête, le regard brillant. C'était le sens même de l'équipage disparate de leur « Rogue One ». Ce serait son credo désormais.

* * *

Le droïde médical avait recommandé à Jyn de passer à nouveau la nuit à l'infirmerie afin de la garder encore un peu en observation. Il en était de même pour Bodhi, et, avant d'aller se coucher, ils allèrent ensemble prendre des nouvelles de Cassian. L'équipe médicale n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à leur dire, ils attendaient encore 20 heures pour le sortir de son coma et faire le point sur son état. Jyn avait espéré qu'au moins il aurait repris des couleurs, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui donne l'impression qu'il allait mieux, mais le voir inerte sur ce lit d'hôpital était toujours aussi déprimant. Elle tacha de réprimer la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre pendant qu'elle assurait à Bodhi que Cassian allait s'en sortir, qu'il était certainement plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Elle avait donc eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Les images éprouvantes de ces derniers jours la hantaient, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit dans son passé auquel penser pour les éloigner. Elle avait l'impression que son existence se résumait à se trouver au milieu d'un champs de ruine. C'est donc assez peu reposée qu'elle se leva le lendemain. La bonne nouvelle étant qu'elle pouvait par contre se passer de sa béquille.

\- Soyez quand même mesurée quelques jours. Éviter de courir, de sauter, ou autres activités physique qui solliciteraient plus votre cheville, lui avait conseillé le droïde médical.

La jeune femme avait ensuite eu la visite d'un droïde la prévenant que Mon Mothma souhaitait la voir. Mais avant cela, elle était partagée. Cassian n'était jamais très loin de ses pensées, bien qu'elle s'efforça de l'en chasser. Elle rechignait pourtant à retourner auprès de lui, sachant que le voir dans le coma ne faisait que décupler son angoisse à son sujet. Et en même temps, elle en mourrait d'envie, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un, et ça la perturbait. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, c'était sans doute naturel, essayait-elle de se raisonner. Scarif… Les images de guerre sur fond de paradis tropical lui revinrent. Ainsi que ce qu'elle avait cru être ses derniers instants, quand elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Cassian, avant qu'ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces. Son cœur se serra. Elle se décida tout à coup. Elle avait besoin de le voir.

Quand elle se présenta devant le sas médical où se trouvait toujours le capitaine, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver à nouveau la blonde à ses côtés. Elle lui faisait une impression de veuve éplorée, les yeux rougis par les larmes, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit du jeune homme. Jyn serra les mâchoires, refoulant les émotions contradictoires qui remontaient en elle, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'analyser. Elle s'éloigna.

Après tout, qui était-elle ici ? Une étrangère, une nouvelle venue tout au plus. Elle ne connaissait Cassian que depuis quelques jours, et lui, il avait sa vie ici, depuis des années a priori. Il avait forcément des liens avec des gens se raisonnait-elle. Quoi de plus naturel qu'en le ramenant ici blessé, d'autres personnes s'inquiètent pour lui ? Il avait une vie avant qu'ils se rencontrent, et visiblement celle-ci comportait une petite amie morte d'inquiétude à son sujet. Tant mieux pour lui, s'efforçait-elle de se dire alors que sa propre solitude lui semblait plus poignante que jamais.

L'entrevue avec Mon Mothma tombait finalement à point nommé.

* * *

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à éplucher des rapports, lire des cartes, et, il fallait l'admettre, se disputer. Jyn grommela, frustrée. Mon Mothma l'avait fait venir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et la tenir informée des événements… ou plus exactement de l'absence de nouvelles de quelque ordre que ce soit. Le général Draven mobilisait tous les moyens qu'il avait à disposition pour tenter de récolter des informations. Il avait envoyé plusieurs équipes supplémentaires et attendait des rapports. L'indécision et l'inactivité les rendait tous nerveux. Quand au sentiment de gâchis que ressentait Jyn, il lui donnait l'impression de devenir folle.

Elle était pourtant restée, n'ayant pas vraiment quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire. Elle avait prêté main forte aux officiers présents dans la salle de commandement pour éplucher les rapports et les messages récoltés de tous les côtés de la galaxie. Elle avait juste retrouvé Bodhi le temps du déjeuner, et, alors qu'il retournait s'entraîner avec les autres pilotes, elle était revenue dans cette pièce sinistre où la tension nerveuse mettait tout le monde à fleur de peau.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devriez vous reposer.

Mon Motha avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Jyn. Les morts de Rogue One pesaient plus lourd à chaque minute qui passait sans nouvelle des plans de l'étoile de la mort.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse me reposer dans un moment comme celui-ci ? lui répondit-elle d'un ton acide.

Le général Draven leur apporta une diversion en s'approchant avec la transcription d'un message qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Un croiseur impérial a été aperçu aux alentours d'une planète mineure des confins de l'anneau extérieur, Tatooine. Il semblerait que des troupes de Stormtrooper y aient été débarquées.

\- Tatooine ? Qu'y a-t-il sur cette planète ?

\- Du sable, des cailloux et des contrebandiers, répondit Jyn. Et c'est à peu près tout.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Il semblait qu'elle soit la seule à avoir déjà entendu parler de cette planète. De fait, elle y avait passé quelques temps il y avait un an ou deux, pour se faire oublier un moment. Elle avait détesté cet endroit.

\- Vous connaissez ? Ça ne semble pas être le genre d'endroit où les troupes de l'Empire sont habituée à évoluer.

\- C'est même rarissime d'en voir, confirma Jyn. Si un croiseur impérial se trouve là, ce n'est certainement pas par hasard.

\- Je vais y dépêcher les hommes que j'ai dans le secteur, approuva Draven. Qu'ils essayent d'en savoir plus, et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à passer à l'action si d'aventure les plans de l'étoile de la mort devaient avoir échoué sur cette planète.

\- Il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions, temporisa Mon Mothma, prudente.

\- Non, mais il faut être prêt. Il y a peu de raisons pour que l'Empire soit soudain pris d'activité dans un secteur aussi reculé. Les plans de l'étoile de la mort en sont une.

\- Allez-vous envoyer d'autres personnes en renfort ? Demanda Jyn.

Le général Draven regarda Mon Mothma. Il pesait visiblement le pour et le contre, évaluant ses possibilités.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour le moment, mais ça pourrait se décider d'ici quelques heures, finit-il par consentir.

* * *

 _Voilà le début, en espérant que ça plaise. L'histoire va faire une quinzaine de chapitre à peu près et impliquera d'autres personnages au fur et à mesure._

 _C'est donc un fix-it, où tout le monde ne survit pas... parce que ça ne me semblait juste pas logique que juste les personnages principaux survivent tous ensemble._

 _J'espère aussi réussir à écrire une histoire qui ne soit pas trop OOC, ce qui n'est pas si facile quand on commence à partir dans son truc et ce qui est, forcément, une interprétation personnelle des personnages._


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian se sentait brumeux. Il était désorienté, et avait l'impression de sortir d'une mélasse noirâtre. Il reprenait conscience par vagues, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait, ni savoir où il était. Il avait vaguement l'impression qu'il ressortait d'un cauchemar et qu'il aurait du être mort. Peut-être l'était-il ? Il essaya de bouger, et une vague de douleur lui traversa tout le corps. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Il entendit une sorte de râle puis comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait émit. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour faire passer la douleur. Quand elle devint maîtrisable et que son esprit put se concentrer sur autre chose il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au début, tout fut flou, comme si la brume de son esprit était aussi à l'extérieur. Tout lui semblait blanc et lumineux. Puis il distingua une silhouette.

Jyn, croassa-t-il instinctivement.

L'image de la jeune femme s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Son visage encadré de mèches de cheveux aussi rebelles que son esprit bravache. Ses yeux ardents et son expression décidée. Il était avec elle, ça lui revenait. Dans son esprit, aussi le ciel devint lumineux. La lumière du feu venu du ciel, la mort apportée par l'Empire. L'angoisse déferla en lui avec les souvenirs. Oui, il était avec Jyn et leurs derniers instants étaient venus. Sur Scarif. Au milieu des cadavres de leurs compagnons.

Mais il était vivant, la douleur était là pour le lui rappeler. Il était complètement perdu, ne savait plus où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Ni où était Jyn.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'agiter auprès de lui. La silhouette, toujours floue alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Jyn ? demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il sache si elle était avec lui, si elle avait survécu. Un sentiment d'effroi le glaça soudain à l'idée que ce ne fut pas le cas. Bon sang, où était-il ?

Il entendit un son de l'autre côté par rapport à lui. Une voix mécanique. Un droïde lui disait quelque chose. Un droïde ? Un essaya de forcer son regard à s'ajuster. Et de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. La brume commençait à se dissiper un peu dans son esprit, et il reconnu un droïde médical qui s'éloignait de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais les choses commençaient à prendre du sens. C'était un droïde de l'Alliance. Il avait sans doute été rapatrié sur Yavin.

\- Cassian ? Cassian, je t'en prie, est-ce que ça va ?

Les choses reprirent soudain plus clairement leur place dans son esprit et il reconnu la voix à ses côtés. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux le temps de se donner un semblant de contenance, parce que la personne qui essayait de lui parler n'était vraiment pas de celles à qui il voulait être confronté d'entrée de jeu en reprenant conscience, et surtout pas dans son état, après une mission suicide lors de laquelle il avait bien cru rester.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Erso ? Le capitaine Andor vous demande.

Les mots du droïde furent comme un électrochoc pour la jeune femme.

\- Il est réveillé ?

\- Il vient tout juste de reprendre conscience, et il vous a demandé. Puis-je vous accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

\- Allez-y Jyn, je vous en prie, intervint Mon Mothma, pleine de sollicitude. Et revenez nous donner de ses nouvelles s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du droïde. Ou, plus exactement, elle tenta de rester à son rythme et de s'empêcher de courir. Ne serait-ce que pour se donner le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Bon sang que ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants ! Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, tant elle était tiraillée dans tous les sens par ses angoisses et ses émotions. « il vous a demandée » C'était les mots du droïde. Elle repoussa dans un coin de son esprit l'effet qu'ils lui avaient fait.

\- Je connais le chemin, fit-elle soudain. Je vais y aller seule. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Bodhi Rook ? Il doit être avec les autres pilotes.

\- Dois-je lui aussi l'amener auprès du capitaine Andor ?

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Bien mademoiselle Erso.

Dès que le droïde fut parti, Jyn se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Elle ralenti le pas un peu avant d'arriver, histoire de ne pas paniquer tout le monde. Les droïdes médicaux n'aimaient pas l'agitation auprès de leurs patients.

C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que l'un d'entre eux était en train de dire à la jeune femme blonde que Jyn avait supposé être la petite amie de Cassian. Elle était encadrée de deux droïdes et semblait contrariée.

\- Votre présence agite le capitaine, vous devez sortir.

Quand, elle la croisa, la blonde lui adressa un regard furieux auquel Jyn ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire narquois. Oui, c'était mesquin, mais bon. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle s'approcha du sas, et pénétra dans la chambre de Cassian. Le médecin qui s'y trouvait se tourna vers elle.

\- Mademoiselle Erso.

Il dit peut-être autre chose, Jyn n'en avait aucune idée. Elle regardait Cassian. Il était toujours sur ce même lit sinistre, mais cette fois, il avait les yeux ouverts. Son teint était moins blafard aussi. Il semblait épuisé, mais, il était vivant. Et, en la voyant entrer, il esquissa un sourire. Il tenta de se redresser, mais le médecin l'en empêcha. Une grimace de douleur lui échappa.

\- Tu nous auras fait une belle frayeur, lança-t-elle en s'approchant du chevet du jeune officier.

Il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose, tant pis si c'était n'importe quoi.

\- Jyn… murmura Cassian en la regardant avec une expression d'intense soulagement.

Elle comprit qu'il venait de réaliser en la voyant qu'elle n'était pas morte. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle eut un peu de mal à refouler les larmes qui lui vinrent. Elle s'approcha de son chevet et lui sourit.

\- Hey… fit-elle en le regardant.

\- Hey… répondit-il d'un ton las, en lui rendant son regard et son sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder en silence. Ces quelques instants apaisèrent Jyn, elle qui se sentait au bord de l'implosion depuis deux jours. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit pour se comprendre. Ils étaient des survivants.

A leurs côté, le médecin toussota pour attirer leur attention.

\- Vos constantes sont stables et votre état est satisfaisant capitaine Andor. Je vais pouvoir vous laisser, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin. Pour le moment, vous allez surtout avoir besoin de repos. Vous êtes encore très affaibli.

Après avoir hoché la tête à l'attention de Jyn, le médecin sorti de la pièce. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Cassian et s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de lui. Elle hésita un instant, et posa sa main sur la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts comme ils l'avaient fait sur le sable de Scarif. Il pensa certainement à la même chose qu'elle, car il ferma les yeux un moment, en inspirant profondément.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal absolument partout, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Jyn ne put s'empêcher de rire en réponse.

\- J'imagine. Est-ce que le médecin t'a fait la liste de tes blessures ?

\- Je crois, mais j'étais trop vaseux pour comprendre.

\- Et bien sache juste que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies mal partout.

\- Ah.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Elle le contempla en silence. Il était vivant. Bien amoché, mais vivant.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas habituée à ce que les gens restent quand ça va mal.

\- Tu vois, ça existe, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Vois ce que ça t'a apporté, tu as une mine épouvantable.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était morts.

\- Moi aussi.

Ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement. Jyn pensa qu'il allait s'endormir, à bout de forces. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui lâcher la main et se lever, il murmura :

\- Les plans de l'étoile de la mort ?

Jyn hésita. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détesterait autant qu'elle-même qu'on lui réponde ça, mais il fallait absolument qu'il se repose.

\- Ne t'en inquiètes pas. Tout va bien.

\- J'ai déjà dit ça, et ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

Il avait rouvert les yeux et la fixait, inquiet. Elle pressa légèrement ses doigts et ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux du front de Cassian.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire de plus. Je te tiendrais au courant, mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer.

\- On les a bien transmis, hein ?

\- Oui.

Elle mit toute la conviction qu'elle put dans cette réponse, elle voulait à tout prix le rasséréner. Il sembla qu'elle y parvint, car il eut l'air de s'apaiser et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, elle attendit d'être certaine qu'il se soit endormi pour se lever. Elle l'observa encore un instant, puis s'éloigna du lit à contrecœur. Elle aperçut alors Bodhi derrière la vitre du sas. Lui aussi arborait une expression soulagée sur le visage. Elle sorti de la pièce et le rejoignit.

\- Il est réveillé ? Il va bien ?

\- Ça va. Il est faible, mais ça va.

Jyn sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle fut bien incapable de les retenir cette fois. Le soulagement et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle, et, cette fois, ce fut Bodhi qui l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter.

\- Viens-là petite sœur, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu as bien le droit de craquer un peu toi aussi.

Elle se laissa bercer dans l'étreinte de Bodhi alors que ses larmes coulaient, incontrôlables. Quand elles commencèrent à se tarir, elle se redressa et s'écarta de la poitrine du pilote.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais, reconnu-t-elle.

\- Alors que tu m'assurais le contraire, hein ? la taquina Bodhi. Tu es vraiment un phénomène toi. Mais moi aussi j'étais très inquiet pour lui. Après avoir perdu les autres et être rentrés tous les trois, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il meure comme ça.

\- Ouais… marmonna Jyn en tournant la tête dans la direction du lit où Cassian s'était rendormi.

\- Mais ça va aller maintenant. J'ai parlé avec le médecin quand il est parti. Il est tout à fait optimiste maintenant.

Jyn leva le visage vers Bodhi. Il lui souriant, l'encourageait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Elle se sentait soudain très lasse, vidée. Elle avait envie de se reposer. Elle comprit que c'était en partie son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Cassian qui l'avait maintenue dans l'état de stress où elle était, et, la tension se relâchant, son organisme lui réclamait des comptes.

\- Je dois aller donner des nouvelles de Cassian à Mon Mothma.

Bodhi décida de l'accompagner. Il y a deux jours, elle avait été pour lui le roc sur lequel s'appuyer, mais aujourd'hui c'était à son tour à elle de se reposer sur lui. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à tisser ce genre de liens avec les gens, et la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était mise à considérer Bodhi comme un ami l'effrayait. Sans parler de Cassian, avec qui elle aurait pourtant juré ne jamais pouvoir s'entendre de prime abord. S'attacher, c'était s'exposer à souffrir, c'était une leçon qu'elle avait apprise à la dure et qu'elle avait appliquée scrupuleusement depuis. Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de repousser ceux qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance. Ceux qui étaient restés quand tout allait mal.

* * *

Cassian dormit par vagues entrecoupées de brefs moments de conscience. Parfois, c'était la douleur qui le réveillait, auquel cas un droïde s'empressait de traficoter quelque chose au niveau de ses perfusions, et, très vite il se sentait mieux. Mais il détestait ça. Être ainsi relié à des machines, à la merci du bon vouloir du personnel médical le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit, et il considérait ça comme la situation la plus angoissante qui soit.

Tout était paisible dans l'infirmerie, et la plupart des lumières étaient éteintes. On devait être la nuit. Il perdait toute notion du temps, incapable de dire s'il avait été éveillé une minute ou une heure avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Ses pensées étaient confuses, et, s'il essayait de réfléchir, des images de guerre lui venaient. Il les repoussait obstinément, ne se sentant pas capable de les affronter pour le moment, ni de réfléchir à ce qu'elles impliquaient. Il se raccrochait à la pensée que Jyn était vivante. Il l'avait vue, il lui avait parlé. Elle s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle lui avait même pris la main, contact qui avait grandement contribué à le convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il avait été dans le coma pendant deux jours. Deux jours pendant lesquels l'Alliance aurait en théorie pleinement eu le temps de décider comment utiliser les plans de l'étoile de la mort. Or Jyn était restée évasive, et il savait très bien que c'était mauvais signe. Mais pour le moment personne n'était en mesure de répondre à ses questions à ce sujet. Si c'était la nuit, autant dormir et se reposer. Il tentait d'être pragmatique, de se baser sur ses réflexes de survie et de prendre les problèmes les uns après les autres. Tout en faisant abstraction de son état, et de la frustration qu'il éprouvait d'être ainsi cloué au lit.

L'aube était bien avancée quand il reprit à nouveau conscience. Un médecin était à ses côtés, examinant les écrans des moniteurs de contrôle auquel il était relié.

\- Alors, je vais comment ?

Le médecin sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Capitaine Andor, vous revoilà parmi nous. Il semblerait que vous alliez aussi bien que possible compte tenu de votre état, ajouta-t-il. Les rapports que je vois indiquent qu'il a quand même fallu vous administrer quelques sédatifs et des antidouleurs pour vous permettre de prendre du repos.

\- J'aimerais autant l'éviter à l'avenir.

\- Parce que vous êtes du genre à préférer souffrir en silence ?

\- Parce que je suis du genre à préférer savoir où j'en suis sans être drogué.

\- Ah, oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le médecin se concentra un moment encore sur le dossier de son patient, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Quelles sont les blessures les plus douloureuses ce matin ?

Cassian réfléchit un moment, faisant un peu le point de ses sensations avant de répondre.

\- Je me sens globalement vaseux, mais moins que lors de mon premier réveil. Je suis moins léthargique. J'ai un peu mal à la poitrine quand je respire. J'imagine que j'ai des côtes cassées ? J'ai aussi une douleur lancinante dans le dos et dans la hanche droite. C'est cette dernière je crois qui m'a réveillé dans la nuit, mais là, elle est supportable. Et sinon, ça me lance au niveau de l'épaule droite. Et mon flanc me brûle un peu, là où je me suis fait tiré dessus.

\- Tout ce que vous me décrivez correspond à vos fractures. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de cicatrisation. Vos blessures internes se sont bien remises, mais c'est sur elles que nous avons surtout porté notre attention à votre arrivée, ce sont elles qui rendaient votre état critique. Quand à votre faiblesse générale, elle est à imputer à votre perte de sang.

\- Tout va bien alors, ironisa Cassian.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Tout est normal en tous cas. J'envisageais donc pour vous une immersion en cuve bacta, pour vous aider à cicatriser de vos fractures. Mais je ne le ferais pas sans vous infliger des antidouleurs, car bouger risque de vous faire souffrir le martyr compte tenu de vos lésions.

\- Ah. Tout de suite les négociations.

\- C'est pour votre bien capitaine.

Cassian soupira et hocha la tête. Le médecin donna alors ses instructions au droïde médical qui attendait à ses côtés, puis prépara ses injections. Pendant qu'il observait ces préparatifs, le jeune homme retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de son retour sur Yavin. Il avait vraiment cru mourir sur Scarif. Mais Jyn et lui était là. Ils avaient sans doute été ramassés par un vaisseau de l'Alliance qui s'enfuyait ? Étaient-ils d'autres à avoir survécu ? Ça lui semblait bien improbable compte tenu de la mission suicide dont il avait chargé ses hommes. Leur diversion avait déclenché des combats conséquents. Avant même que l'étoile de la mort n'arme son tir, les représailles impériales avaient dû être terribles. Les probabilités que le médecin ait d'autres survivants de Rogue One à soigner étaient bien faibles. La culpabilité fut un choc violent sur sa conscience. Il s'était lui-même salit les mains un nombre non négligeable de fois, mais c'était une chose que de choisir ses actes, mais c'en était une autre d'envoyer des gens à la mort.

\- Vous êtes prêt capitaine Andor ?

Cassian se contenta à nouveau de hocher la tête. Il savait qu'il avait levé un lièvre dans son esprit. Les fantômes et les remords n'étaient pas prêts de le lâcher à présent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il pensait avoir maîtrisé ce genre d'états d'âmes. Sans doute qu'œuvrer seul n'était qu'une façon de contourner le problème. Alors que le médecin lui faisait une première injection, il pensa à Jyn. Elle au moins était vivante, et il l'avait aidée à honorer la mémoire de son père. Cette pensée l'apaisa. Il tenta de rester focalisé dessus, tout en repoussant ses inquiétudes au sujet du devenir des plans de l'étoile de la mort. Autant dire une rude tâche.

* * *

Elle avait vraiment dormi comme une masse cette fois, ce que le droïde lui confirma en lui disant qu'elle avait dormi près de 11h d'affilée. Jyn pensa que ça ne lui était peut-être jamais arrivé avant. Toujours était-il que ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait réellement mieux cette fois. Et elle mourrait de faim, ce qui était là encore plutôt bon signe. Dans un élan d'optimisme, Elle se dit que le général Draven aurait peut-être même des nouvelles de ce qui se tramait sur Tatooine. Néanmoins ses pas la portèrent automatiquement vers le sas médical où était soigné Cassian. Le reste attendrait.

Cette fois, non seulement il était éveillé, mais il avait repris des couleurs et il se tenait redressé contre la tête du lit, plus assis que couché. Le voir plus alerte lui mit du baume au cœur et elle sentit un sourire irrépressible lui venir aux lèvres. Quand il l'aperçu à travers la vitre, il lui sourit en retour. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer et vint directement auprès de lui. Comme la veille, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

\- Je sors d'un traitement au bacta. Et je suis sous antidouleur, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Tu nous as fait très peur.

A ces mots, une ombre torturée passa dans le regard de Cassian. Jyn fronça les sourcils, étonnée de sa réaction. Puis elle comprit, et elle explicita son propos.

\- Bodhi et moi étions inquiets à ton sujet.

\- Bodhi ? Bodhi est vivant lui aussi ? s'écria Cassian d'un air incrédule.

\- Oui. Il a failli y rester quand une grenade a été lancée dans le Rogue One, mais il est parvenu miraculeusement à la jeter hors du vaisseau et à le faire décoller. Il nous a vu au moment où il allait partir, alors que l'étoile de la mort apparaissait dans le ciel. Mais il n'y a que nous qu'il est parvenu à sauver, ajouta-t-elle tristement. C'est un peu flou dans mon esprit, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas vraiment t'en souvenir.

\- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, répondit Cassian d'une voix un peu rauque et en détournant les yeux, c'est d'avoir pensé mourir. Avec toi, ajouta-t-il en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est aussi le dernier souvenir qui soit net dans mon esprit, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard, bien qu'elle eut le sentiment que son cœur faisait le yoyo dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Jyn… murmura Cassian avec l'air de ne plus trop être sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas le serrer trop fort et à faire attention à sa clavicule et à ses côtes cassées. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de ce contact, trop bouleversée par le souvenir qu'ils avaient ranimé tous les deux. Et à la façon dont elle sentit les bras de Cassian sur son dos et ses épaules, elle sût qu'il en était de même pour lui.

\- Nous sommes vivants, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ça me semble presque incongru, c'est inespéré, et ça peut sembler injuste, mais nous sommes vivants.

\- C'est… c'est un bon résumé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps pour revenir dans le vif du sujet.

\- Les plans de l'étoile de la mort ?

Jyn se rassit et poussa un soupir. Elle regarda Cassian un moment, se demandant par quel bout lui présenter les événements qui lui avaient échappés pendant qu'il était inconscient. L'anxiété de Cassian était palpable alors qu'il attendait, tendu comme un arc, et Jyn avait des scrupules à lui révéler ce qu'elle savait, sachant qu'il serait incapable de rester tranquille après ça. Et pourtant, dans son état, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient trop semblables tous les deux pour qu'il tolère plus longtemps d'être tenu à l'écart.

\- Nous les avons transmis, mais ensuite, ça s'est gâté.

Cassian l'écoutait, silencieux, dans l'attente. Seule sa mâchoire serrée trahissait sa tension.

\- Le vaisseau du général Raddus a été attaqué par le bras droit de l'empereur.

\- Darth Vador ?

\- Oui. La suite demeure confuse. Un vaisseau a été arraisonné par Vador, celui de la princesse Leia semble-t-il. Les informations récoltées depuis laissent à espérer qu'elle a réussi à transmettre à son tour les plans, sans que nous soyons sûrs d'où ils se trouvent actuellement. Mais hier, une activité impériale suspecte autour de la planète Tatooin laissait à penser qu'ils pourraient être là. Je ne suis pas retournée voir Mon Mothma et Draven depuis, mais ils ont certainement envoyé une équipe là-bas en plus des agents qui étaient déjà dans le secteur.

\- Si je situe bien Tatooin, fit Cassian d'un ton las en se passant la main sur le visage, il doit y avoir deux missions Bothan dans le secteur actuellement. J'imagine que ce sont eux qui ont relayé les informations. Il faut que j'aille voir le général Draven.

\- Non.

Cassian leva un regard surpris vers elle.

\- Non, insista Jyn avec fermeté. Tu n'es pas en état, tu dois te reposer si tu veux être bon à quoi que ce soit rapidement. Je te tiendrais informé de tout, mais à condition que tu te tiennes tranquille, ajouta-t-elle, bien qu'ayant peu d'espoir que le chantage fonctionne. Sur elle, en tous cas, ça n'aurait pas marché.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment que je joue les malades, il faut que j'aille voir le général Draven, insista Cassian, buté.

Il commençait à faire mine d'essayer de se lever, à moitié empêtré dans ses perfusions, s'appuyant maladroitement sur un bras qui tremblait tant il était encore faible. Sans qu'elle put réellement s'expliquer pourquoi, Jyn se mit en colère. Elle le repoussa sans ménagements sur son lit, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de ses ambitions.

\- Tu vas rester tranquille, articula-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Je te tiendrais scrupuleusement informé. À moins que tu n'aies toujours pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour ça, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si Jyn. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, reconnu-t-il avec un peu de difficulté. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de… je me sens complètement inutile. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne t'aurais pas suivie sans cela.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sincère, avec ce même regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il était venu la trouver après l'entretien calamiteux avec le conseil, quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'aider à mener à bien cette mission, et qu'il avait amené des volontaires avec lui. Ce regard la désarmait complètement, se rendait-elle compte alors que sa colère était instantanément balayée.

\- Bien, fit-elle alors d'un ton satisfait. On fait comme ça alors.

Cassian lui coula un regard en biais, et, bien qu'il cachât toujours très bien ses sentiments, elle sût qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. L'arrivée de Bodhi coupa court à une éventuelle discussion.

\- Cassian, tu es réveillé !

\- Bodhi, tu es vivant ! répondit Cassian, ironique.

Bodhi marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant si Cassian avait décidé de remplacer K2 et ses réparties cinglantes. Mais le sourire du capitaine était cordial, et le pilote vint se placer à côté de lui, près de son chevet.

\- Content de te voir, lui dit Cassian en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

Bodhi se contenta de hocher la tête en pressant légèrement l'épaule de l'officier.

\- Je suis venu te voir hier soir, après ton réveil, mais tu t'étais déjà rendormi quand je suis arrivé, et, ce matin, tu étais en immersion bacta quand je suis passé. En tous cas, tu as l'air beaucoup mieux. Enfin par rapport à ton état initial je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en se faisant la réflexion que les traits tirés et l'attitude affaiblie de Cassian ne respiraient pas encore tout à fait l'énergie.

\- Je crois que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de m'en sortir sur ce coup, et c'est grâce à vous deux. Je ne serais jamais parvenu à sortir de cette maudite tour si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu, Jyn. Et de toutes évidences, Jyn et moi serions morts sur cette plage si tu n'avais pas été là Bodhi.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as réussi à monter jusqu'au sommet de la tour, dans l'état où tu étais, fit Jyn en secouant la tête. Mais sans ça, c'est moi qui ne serait pas là, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux un moment. Ils ne s'en étaient sortis qu'ensemble et cette pensée les liait, bien qu'elle fût très étrangère à leur façon de vivre jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient tous trois des solitaires, et Scarif leur avait appris à quel point ils pouvaient être plus forts ensemble. Si disparate fut leur équipe. Mais les rangs de celle-ci avaient toutefois été décimés, et le poids des fantômes se faisait oppressant. C'est sans doute pour cela que Bodhi rompit le silence.

\- Je me suis engagé au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle.

\- Pour de bon ? demanda Cassian.

\- Oui. A vrai dire en y repensant, je n'ai pas énormément d'autres alternatives, en tant que déserteur de l'Empire, je veux dire. Mais après ce que nous avons fait, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais abandonner le combat.

Cassian hochait la tête. Il n'osa pourtant pas demander à Jyn quelle décision elle avait prise de son côté. Le choix était sans doute plus épineux pour elle. Entre son passé avec Saw, l'héritage de son père, la voie de hors la loi qu'elle s'était tracée, sans parler de ses tendances indépendantes et insubordonnées… mais son esprit rebelle était l'essence même de ce pourquoi ils étaient tous là au sein de l'alliance. Le refus de plier devant l'Empire, la volonté de marcher la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il en coûte. Il souhaitait qu'elle reste, elle serait un élément de valeur pour l'Alliance, mais en même temps il n'était pas non plus convaincu qu'elle soit capable de rentrer suffisamment dans le rang pour ça. Par contre, s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que, tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il était advenu des plans de l'étoile de la mort, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Un médecin entra alors dans le sas médical. Il vint vérifier les constantes de son patient, puis il mit les visiteurs à la porte, assurant que Cassian avait encore besoin de repos. Ce dernier laissa ouvertement transpirer sa contrariété, mais ne contesta pas. Jyn et Bodhi prirent congé, lui assurant qu'ils repasseraient le voir dans la soirée.

Je te tiendrais au courant, assura Jyn, faisant allusion à leur conversation.

* * *

Quand Jyn retrouva Cassian et Bodhi, quelques heures plus tard, elle avait effectivement des nouvelles.

\- Les rapports indiquent que les forces impériales ont pris en chasse un vaisseau qui a quitté Tatooine dans la précipitation. Le vaisseau n'a pas été identifié, mais une équipe Bothan mène son enquête sur la planète pour en savoir plus. Draven avait envoyé une autre équipe en relais, et elle a pour mission d'essayer de suivre la trace du vaisseau non identifié et du croiseur.

\- Ça tient de la gageur, fit remarquer Cassian. Ils vont arriver bien après tout le monde, comment pourraient-ils deviner où le vaisseau est allé ? Il va falloir surveiller les déplacements de tous les croiseurs impériaux dans un périmètre accessible raisonnablement via l'hyperspace, et ce n'est déjà pas une mince affaire.

Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il procéderait, se concentrant sur les informations qu'il avait de ce secteur, les indicateurs possibles… pour se rendre compte de l'air amusé de Jyn. Il soupira. Bien sûr, il était cloué au lit et complètement impuissant, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se projetait forcément sur la façon de régler ce problème. Ce qui, à son avis, était beaucoup plus constructif que de remâcher la bataille de Scarif et la perte de leurs compagnons.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils vont faire, hasarda Bodhi, conscient que quelque chose venait de lui échapper.

\- Bien sûr. Ce sont certainement aussi les instructions du général Draven.

\- Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe Bodhi ?

\- On m'a fait m'entraîner un peu au pilotage des chasseurs, pour voir ce que je valais, mais je serais probablement affecté au transport de fret ou au pilotage d'engins plus lourds. C'est quelque chose avec lequel je suis à l'aise.

\- Pas sûr, fit Cassian. On n'a jamais assez de pilotes de chasseurs. Si tu t'en es sorti honorablement, il n'est pas exclu que tu te retrouves en X-wing.

Le regard de Cassian se fixa soudain derrière eux, vers la vitre du sas. Jyn et Bodhi se tournèrent à l'unisson pour découvrir que la cantinière blonde était de retour. Jyn eut l'impression d'une douche froide sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'efforça pour autant de garder une contenance, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son hostilité. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Cassian, dont le visage était impénétrable.

\- Tu préfères sans doute qu'on te laisse ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il alors qu'elle commençait à se lever du bord du lit où elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de s'asseoir. Jyn interrompit son mouvement, perplexe.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas rester seul avec ton… amie ?

\- Si possible, j'aimerais l'éviter.

Jyn se sentait confuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se décida à prendre le taureau par les cornes et mettre les choses au clair.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas ta petite amie ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? lui demanda Cassian en haussant un sourcil.

\- Heu… non… enfin c'est ce que je me suis dit. Enfin elle laissait à penser que…

Jyn était vraiment gênée. Et Bodhi se sentait désolé pour cette fille un peu dérangée. Mais il se mettait aussi à la place de Cassian, et comprenait qu'il ne soit pas franchement désireux de gérer ce problème à ce moment.

\- Je vais aller lui dire de s'en aller, décida-t-il en quittant le chevet du jeune capitaine pour sortir de la pièce

\- Merci Bodhi. Elle est…

\- Oui je sais, dit-il en hochant la tête avant de sortir.

Jyn de son côté reprenait une contenance. Elle se sentait soulagée, et préférait ne pas trop réfléchir à ses propres réactions.

\- Ce n'est pas très correct de ne pas même lui adresser la parole, mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage.

\- Tu te cherches des excuses ? demanda Jyn, perplexe.

\- Non, c'est plutôt un constat. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle n'est pas toute seule dans sa tête, et, par moment, elle a… des obsessions on va dire. Et des fois, c'est moi, grimaça-t-il.

Cette histoire le mettait très mal à l'aise depuis longtemps. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de se lier avec les gens, il avait été complètement guéri de ce type de rapprochements au sein de la base. Trop compliqué, avait-il conclu. Les autres y arrivaient visiblement, et il savait qu'il avait aussi eu une certaine malchance de tomber sur cette fille-là précisément, mais il n'était de toutes façon pas doué du tout pour gérer les relations humaines en général, et intimes en particulier. Il s'était donc depuis contenté de la compagnie de K2 pour ce qui était du soutien et de la conversation, et pour le reste, de ce qu'il trouvait sur sa route, pourvu qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un dont il ne recroiserait jamais le chemin. Il croisa alors le regard de Jyn et se demanda soudain avec une certaine inquiétude de la façon dont il allait gérer la nouvelle composante qu'elle représentait dans sa vie. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés très vite, au début, ce n'était qu'une mission. Mais après l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, après être revenue la chercher un certain nombre de fois, après qu'ils se soient mutuellement sauvés la vie et accordé leur confiance, après qu'ils aient crus mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était un euphémisme de dire que les choses avaient changé.

\- On dirait que Bodhi sait s'y prendre avec elle, constata Jyn qui regardait leur ami s'éloigner avec la jeune femme.

\- Elle est pourtant du genre têtu.

Jyn, toujours assise sur le bord de son lit, se tourna à nouveau vers lui. La situation lui sembla complètement ridicule et elle éclata de rire. Cassian ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cet éclat. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Jyn rire de la sorte et ce son éminemment vivant avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle rit un moment avant de parvenir à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je ris, avoua-t-elle. C'est juste que tout ça m'a semblé tellement… drôle. Surtout l'idée de te savoir embarrassé avec une histoire de ce genre, toi qui semble toujours vouloir tout garder sous contrôle.

Là, elle l'avait vexé, pensa-t-elle. Il avait froncé les sourcils et la toisait sans rien dire. Elle eut de nouveau envie de rire.

\- La preuve, insista-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, tu es vexé, et tu ne le reconnaîtras pas.

\- Ferme-la, bougonna Cassian en lui mettant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Oh tu sais bien que je ne sais pas quand me taire.

\- J'en suis conscient oui. Un peu comme K2 en fait.

La pensée pour son droïde lui avait échappé, et il sût que Jyn avait vu juste en disant qu'il voulait toujours tout garder sous contrôle. Il se tût, se demandant quel genre de pauvre type il était devenu pour être aussi attaché à un droïde.

\- Tu n'as pas une sauvegarde de sa mémoire ?

\- Je… pas que je sache, répondit-il en réfléchissant. Il faudrait qu'il en ait fait une de son propre chef, mais je n'en ai aucune idée en fait.

\- Ça vaut le coup de vérifier, non ?

\- Il faudrait regarder dans l'ordinateur de mes quartiers. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, ravi de changer de sujet, je vais te donner les coordonnées de mes quartiers si tu n'as pas été affectée quelque part. Je crains d'être coincé ici encore quelques jours, et, autant Bodhi a dû être installé avec les pilotes, autant il faudra sans doute un peu plus de temps pour toi. Alors, si tu veux, tu peux t'y installer en attendant.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? demanda Jyn, soudain sur le qui-vive. Parce qu'il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois. Je ne supporte plus la vue des murs de cette infirmerie, et j'ai déjà frappé trois droïdes médicaux.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit Cassian en riant. Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de problème.

C'est ainsi que Jyn se retrouva, ce soir-là, à s'installer dans les quartiers de Cassian. Elle hésita un instant devant la plaque marquée « Capitaine Cassian Andor » puis tapa le code sur le système de verrouillage. La porte s'ouvrit, lui permettant d'entrer dans une cabine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus spartiate. Aucun effet personnel ne meublait la pièce d'aucune sorte. Même chez lui, Cassian ne laissait aucune trace. C'est sans doute pour cela que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde qu'elle s'y installe quelques jours. Elle entra dans la pièce. Une couchette toute simple, une tablette avec un ordinateur, une chaise et un placard. Pas de fenêtres. C'était presque du luxe aux yeux de quelqu'un comme Jyn. Elle s'en accommoderait bien pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le placard, où quelques vêtements de rechange prouvaient que la pièce était bien habitée par Cassian en temps normal. Près du placard, une autre porte donnait sur une cabine de toilette privative. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle serait beaucoup mieux là qu'à l'infirmerie, sans aucun doute. Comme elle était maintenant bien remise, les médecins n'avaient fait aucune objection au fait qu'elle rende son lit.

Elle n'avait pas pensé être spécialement fatiguée, au vu du nombre d'heure de sommeil de sa dernière nuit, mais quand elle s'assit sur la couchette, elle se sentit soudain très lasse. Elle avait beau être à peu près remise de ses blessures, son organisme aurait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour recouvrer pleinement ses forces. Elle ôta sa veste et ses bottes et s'allongea. Alors qu'elle posait la tête sur l'oreiller et fermait les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de Cassian ici. Au contraire, elle sentait son odeur, et ressentait sa présence d'une certaine manière. Cette ambiance la mit à l'aise, et, en quelques minutes, elle fut profondément endormie.

* * *

 _Et voilà, le second chapitre. Pour info, tout est écrit, donc je vais pouvoir publier les chapitres à un bon rythme, c'est juste une question de mise en forme. Je l'ai commencée peu après avoir vu le film, je l'avais laissée de côté, et là, ça m'a pris de la terminer, donc la voilà._

 _Finalement la cantinière n'aura pas posé trop de problème. J'ai failli enlever ce truc là, parce que c'était pas très utile, puis finalement je l'ai laissé._

 _Donc maintenant, Cassian est réveillé._

 _Je ne le dépeins pas comme quelqu'un de complètement sombre et fermé, parce que c'est pas le ressenti que j'en ai. À mon sens, ce n'est pas ce que Diego Luna apporte au personnage, et d'ailleurs Gareth Edward a dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt des personnages qui sont juste sombres et ténébreux, qui font la gueule et ne disent rien, d'où son choix d'acteur._


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle commençait sa journée en allant voir Cassian, elle eut la surprise de trouver son lit vide.

\- J'ai un peu négocié, l'entendit-elle derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna. Il était derrière elle, en fauteuil roulant, flanqué d'un droïde médical. Il revenait sans doute d'une immersion en cuve bacta, car ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il lui adressait un sourire en coin qu'elle lui retourna.

\- Alors toi non plus tu ne supportes plus ces murs ?

\- Tu serais mal venue de me jeter la pierre. Mais j'ai pour consigne de me ménager. Surtout mon dos et ma hanche.

\- Les côtes et la clavicule ?

\- De ce côté-là, ça va. C'est presque ressoudé, grâce au bacta. Mais les vertèbres et la hanche, c'est plus long semble-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant dans quelle mesure les blessures de Cassian le faisaient encore souffrir. Il n'en laisserait de toute façon rien transparaître.

\- Tu as trouvé facilement ma cabine ?

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Merci de me l'avoir laissée, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'ici. Et je conçois que tu aies besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Ils ont décidé de me sortir de cette espèce de sas et de me mettre dans l'infirmerie classique.

\- C'est encourageant, tu te remets vite.

\- Tu en doutais ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, souhaitant conserver cette atmosphère légère. Mais si elle avait été honnête, elle aurait dit qu'en avait douté, à partir du moment où elle s'était réveillée dans le vaisseau pour le trouver inconscient et, avait-elle pensé, avec un pied dans la tombe.

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la cantine, où ils retrouvèrent Bodhi, ravi de constater que Cassian avait été autorisé à sortir de son lit. Jyn fut étonnée de constater que bien peu de gens semblèrent accorder de l'attention à Cassian. Nombreux lui adressèrent un signe de tête amical, mais personne ne vint le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles, ou lui adresser la parole. Elle qui s'était imaginé qu'il entretenait des liens d'amitié avec d'autres membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, elle se rendait compte à quel point sa fonction d'espion et le mode de vie qui allait avec avaient pris le pas sur tout le reste. Ni amis, ni ennemis, il n'était qu'une ombre parmi les autres, se fondant dans l'anonymat et la solitude. Pas étonnant que K2 ait eu autant d'importance pour lui.

\- Il faudra que j'aille voir le général Draven. Je suis étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé plus tôt.

\- Il est venu voir comment tu te portais pendant que tu étais inconscient, et a dû estimer que tu ne serais pas opérationnel d'ici un moment, fit Jyn.

\- Et bien maintenant il est temps que j'aille rendre des comptes.

\- Tu vas te faire passer un savon, hein ? demanda Bodhi, inquiet.

Cassian réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

\- Pour la forme, sans doute. Mais je connais assez le général pour savoir que la décision du conseil l'avait frustré et qu'il jugeait qu'il fallait lancer cette mission. Et une fois l'opération enclenchée, personne n'a hésité bien longtemps pour nous envoyer des chasseurs en soutient. Je ne pense pas que mon poste soit menacé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Ah, tant mieux alors.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Draven si indulgent, fit Jyn, sceptique.

\- Quand il m'envoie quelque part, c'est aussi parce qu'il a confiance en ma capacité à prendre des décisions et des initiatives. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi quotidiennement depuis plus de 10 ans. Le général est peut-être abrupt, mais il est droit dans ses bottes, et il ne va pas me le reprocher maintenant. Mais il sera sans doute obligé de me sanctionner quand même pour insubordination.

\- C'est stupide, jugea Jyn en colère. Tout le monde sait que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mais on va te le reprocher pour sauver les apparences ?

\- On reproche à l'Empire d'être arbitraire. Il nous faut des règles qui soient les mêmes pour tous, et, si on choisit de les transgresser, être prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Jyn fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue, mais préféra se taire. La notion de règlement était quelque chose de très flou chez elle, mis à part le fait que le concept même la hérissait. Les règles qu'elle avait suivies dans sa vie, c'étaient celles dictées par la survie, celle dont la sanction était immédiate et se payait chèrement. Des règles apprises à la dure, mais qui lui avaient permis d'être là aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'avait jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à lui imposer des règlements qu'elle jugeait arbitraires. Cassian, lui, restait un soldat, et les consignes faisaient partie de son quotidien depuis longtemps, même s'il était capable le cas échéant de choisir de les transgresser. Il croyait en cet idéal porté par l'Alliance et était prêt à avaler ce qui lui déplaisait tant qu'il pensait que le but final était plus grand et plus important.

Bodhi réorienta la conversation vers un sujet plus consensuel en posant quelques questions à Cassian sur le fonctionnement de la base de Yavin. Avec les autres pilotes, il suivait le mouvement, mais il ne se sentait pas toujours assez à l'aise pour demander des explications à chaque fois que quelque chose le perturbait.

\- Les pilotes ont des données de fichiers de procédures, expliquait Cassian. Tu dois pouvoir t'en faire fournir une copie. Par contre, tu ne dois pas les emmener avec toi en mission, ni les charger dans l'ordinateur de bord de ton appareil, pour éviter qu'ils tombent entre les mains de l'Empire. C'est une sorte de manuel à consulter le temps de te familiariser avec la façon de faire ici.

\- Quelle organisation, fit Jyn, ironique.

\- C'est assez récent en fait, répondit Cassian choisissant d'ignorer le sarcasme. La Rébellion commence à prendre de l'ampleur, et, plus nombreux nous sommes, plus nous avons besoin de structurer les choses. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à former longuement les gens, il faut qu'ils soient opérationnels le plus vite possible, alors des outils ont été mis en place pour cela.

\- Bien, je vais voir si je peux m'en procurer un.

\- Et, bien sûr, le plus simple, ce serait de te trouver une sorte de parrain… ou de marraine.

Bodhi fixa Cassian un moment, perplexe. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il y ait eu un sous-entendu dans ses propos, et pourtant, il en avait l'impression. Mais comment ce diable de type pouvait-il être au courant qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jolie Tyma ces derniers jours ? Il avait été inconscient les trois-quarts du temps et, et bloqué à l'infirmerie quand il était éveillé. Jyn les regardait tous les deux, perplexe. Cassian s'intéressait à son assiette, l'air le plus décontracté du monde.

\- Oui, finit par dire le pilote, je vais tâcher de faire comme ça.

* * *

Le trio s'était séparé après le déjeuner, Bodhi se dirigeant vers le hangar des X-wings, et Jyn et Cassian s'acheminant vers la salle du commandement. Cassian n'aimait pas du tout se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, mais sa simple tentative de se lever seul lui avait montré les limites de ses forces actuelles de façon impitoyable. Se tenir debout était une torture, alors le reste… Il faisait donc cette concession afin d'être en mesure de sortir de cette fichue infirmerie où il allait devenir fou. De toute façon, ce n'était une nouveauté pour personne là-bas : le capitaine Andor n'était pas un patient paisible. Dans la mesure où Jyn l'accompagnait, il avait même eu l'autorisation de se passer de droïde médical, à condition qu'il se ménage et qu'il se présente à 1100 précise pour son check up. Il tentait donc de se faire une raison, et de ne pas être de trop mauvaise humeur dans ce foutu fauteuil, mais bon sang, il détestait ça.

Leur arrivée dans la salle de commandement passa inaperçue tant tout le monde était sur les dents là-dedans. Cette atmosphère le galvanisa, il se retrouvait naturellement dans son élément. Il avisa le général Draven, et se plaça derrière lui avant d'attirer son attention d'un toussotement. Le général se retourna, l'air renfrogné. La stupeur remplaça cette expression en reconnaissant son officier.

\- Capitaine Andor ! Je n'espérais pas vous voir sortir de l'infirmerie avant encore plusieurs jours.

\- J'ai pour consigne de me ménager général.

\- Alors faites-le. Je vous veux opérationnel dès que possible. Mais c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là.

\- Je pensais que vous voudriez que je vous fasse mon rapport au plus vite, répondit Cassian prudemment.

Le général haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Ça n'a rien d'urgent, nous avons eu toutes les informations nécessaires par Erso.

Il adressa un léger signe de tête à Jyn pour la saluer en la mentionnant, puis reprit.

\- De toute façon, vous n'étiez pas réellement en mission, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que nous devrons parler de votre insubordination en temps voulu, mais ce n'est franchement pas la priorité pour le moment. Vous avez été tenu informé des récents événements j'imagine ?

\- Jusqu'à hier soir. Il y a du nouveau ?

\- Commençons par les mauvaises nouvelles.

Le général soupira et passe une main sur le visage, toute sa lassitude exprimée dans ce geste. L'anxiété tomba sur Cassian comme une masse de plomb à la vue du général dans cet état. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Jyn le sentit aussi, car elle se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Nous venons à peine d'en être informés et l'information n'a pas eu le temps d'être divulguée dans la base. La planète Aldéran a… disparue.

\- Non… murmura Cassian, choqué.

\- L'étoile de la mort… croassa Jyn en plantant ses doigts dans l'épaule de Cassian sans y penser.

Ils échangèrent un regard, horrifié.

\- C 'est l'explication la plus probable en effet, soupira le général. Il ne reste plus qu'un champs d'astéroïdes aux coordonnées qui étaient celles d'Aldéran il y a encore quelques heures. Aucun témoignage ou communiqué ne permet de le confirmer, mais ne soyons pas stupides, quelle autre puissance de feu pourrait faire ça ?

\- Toute la planète… pulvérisée… murmura Jyn d'une voix tremblante.

\- Cette fois, c'était un tir à pleine puissance, pas comme sur Jeddha ou… Scarif.

Le général hocha la tête à ce commentaire de Cassian. Il laissa eux deux jeunes gens le temps de digérer un peu la nouvelle. Eux, avaient vu et vécu la terrible force de destruction de l'arme impériale, et par deux fois. Personne d'autre que ces survivants n'avaient une idée plus précise de ce que cela signifiait.

Cassian leva la main pour la poser sur celle de Jyn, toujours crispée sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et desserra son emprise, réalisant qu'elle était probablement en train de lui faire mal. Elle baissa les yeux et plongea dans son regard, partageant la même angoisse, la même vision de ce ciel lumineux qui s'embrasait tout autour d'eux pendant que l'écorce même de la terre se soulevait. Ce moment où ils s'étaient vu mourir tous les deux.

Mais eux avaient survécu. Ce n'était pas le cas de la population d'une planète entière, alors qu'ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir l'éviter. Cassian avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche quand il releva le regard vers le général.

\- Aldéran est la planète natale de la princesse Leia.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard, confirma le général Draven. On ne peut bien sûr présumer de rien, mais de là à penser qu'il s'agisse de représailles vis-à-vis d'elle, ou d'une tentative d'intimidation, il n'y a qu'un pas.

\- Que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de franchir, mais qui laisserait à penser que la princesse est vivante et que l'Empire ne parvient pas à obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

\- Voilà où nous en sommes sur ce point. La sénatrice Mon Mothma s'apprête à faire une annonce officielle pour prévenir toute la base. Elle est en train d'essayer de rédiger le message.

\- Bodhi… murmura Jyn. On ne peut pas le laisser seul pour apprendre la nouvelle. Je vais aller le retrouver.

\- Un petit instant Erso. Il y a une dernière information qui nous est parvenue. Compte tenu de vos… accointances, vous aurez peut-être quelques éléments pour nous éclairer.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le vaisseau qui a fui Tatooine a été identifié. C'est un vaisseau de contrebandier du nom de Faucon Millenium.

Jyn s'étrangla. Elle dévisagea le général, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Oui, évidemment, poursuivit-elle, le Faucon est tellement… caractéristique. Aucun moyen de le confondre.

\- Vous le connaissez alors.

\- Oui, enfin, comme ça en passant. Et Han Solo surtout.

\- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Cassian.

\- Ça peut être une excellente nouvelle comme une catastrophe s'il est mêlé à ça. Ce type est capable du meilleur comme du pire. C'est un imbécile, mais il est doué. Et il est arrogant au-delà de tout entendement.

\- Et vénal j'imagine ? s'enquit Draven.

\- Évidemment.

\- En quoi est-ce un imbécile ? demanda Cassian.

\- Il est du genre à tirer d'abord et à réfléchir après. Et, dans le doute, il tire aussi.

\- Un subtil quoi, murmura Cassian en faisant une grimace.

\- Exactement ce dont nous avions besoin… grommela Draven.

Un mouvement attira leur attention dans le fond de la salle. La sénatrice Mon Mothma avait fait son apparition. L'air grave, elle s'approcha du panneau de commandement où un assistant commença à pianoter.

\- Elle va faire son annonce.

\- Jyn, va retrouver Bodhi, dit Cassian.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, indécise. Il lui rendit son regard, direct et sûr de lui. Il pressa légèrement sa main, toujours sur son épaule.

\- File, ne le laisse pas affronter ça seul.

Elle acquiesça et détala.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour gagner le hangar des X-wing, et, pendant ce temps, l'annonce de la sénatrice résonnait dans les hauts-parleurs de la base. Le temps était comme suspendu, chacun avait interrompu son activité et restait là, frappé de stupeur, écoutant le message de Mon Mothma avec la même expression d'horreur sur le visage. Jyn parvint au hangar au moment où le message touchait à sa fin. Elle avisa Bodhi, près d'un groupe de pilotes. Tous étaient silencieux, sinistres. Elle l'entendant arriver, ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle ne vit que Bodhi, pâle comme un linge, les yeux exorbités. Il tremblait. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'avait vue, tant il semblait choqué. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

Bodhi.

Son regard se fixa sur elle, et elle vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

\- Jyn… murmura-t-il. L'étoile de la mort… Cette fois… Cette fois…

Il n'y avait pas de mots. Alors elle le serra dans ses bras, laissant ses propres larmes couler tandis que le pilote se raccrochait à elle.

* * *

C'était comme si la base entière avait une monumentale gueule de bois, se disait Cassian en parcourant les couloirs à la recherche de Jyn et Bodhi. Il avait passé une grande partie de la matinée aux côtés du Général Draven. Ce dernier semblait soulagé par sa présence. Il savait que son supérieur l'appréciait, bien sûr, mais qu'il l'affiche aussi clairement était perturbant, et plus anxiogène qu'autre chose. Aller faire son check up à l'infirmerie avait presque été une bouffée d'air frais. Au moins les droïdes restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Mais alors qu'il circulait dans la base et qu'il constatait de lui-même à quel point tout le monde avait été ébranlé par la disparition d'Aldéran, l'angoisse et le désespoir se mettaient à nouveau à gronder en lui. Il repoussait tout ça aux confins de son esprit. Se demander si ses compagnons étaient morts pour rien ne l'aiderait pas à faire la part des choses et à continuer à avancer… et à trouver une solution pour remettre la main sur les plans qu'ils avaient arrachés à l'Empire de haute lutte.

Il retrouva Jyn et Bodhi dans une salle de stockage proche du hangar des X-wing. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y trouver également Tyma, une pilote qu'il connaissait un peu, et qui, à son grand étonnement, était venue lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Il avait commencé à comprendre quand elle avait évoqué Bodhi. C'est pour cela qu'il ne doutait pas que le pilote trouve sans problème une marraine dans l'escadrille. Il s'approcha du groupe, assis sur des caisses de matériel, et qui semblait discuter à voix basse. Cassian s'attarda sur Bodhi. Il avait l'air secoué, mais semblait calme.

Jyn fut la première à le voir arriver. Son visage s'éclaira en le voyant, et elle se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Cassian eut l'impression que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne un peu le contrôle de lui-même. Mais depuis que Jyn était entré dans sa vie, son self-control avait été mis à rude épreuve.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

\- Il a été secoué, comme nous tous. Mais il s'est calmé, ça va mieux. Ca ira je pense.

\- Et toi ?

L'étoile de la mort était l'œuvre de son père. Et au-delà de leur traumatisme à tous les trois, de revivre les cauchemars de Jeddha et de Scarif, au-delà de l'horreur de la disparition d'une planète entière et de toute sa population, il savait qu'elle portait aussi une culpabilité dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Elle n'y était pourtant pour rien, et il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui ôter ce fardeau des épaules, mais c'était tout simplement humain.

\- Moi aussi ça ira.

\- Jyn…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il n'était pas doué pour les relations humaines, et, pour la première fois, ça lui pesait. C'était plus simple de s'isoler et de laisser un mur entre lui et les autres. Parler avec K2 s'il en ressentait le besoin, ou s'abîmer au plus profond de lui-même, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait aller vers elle, partager sa peine, ne pas la laisser seule, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Et pourtant, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, il eut l'impression qu'elle avait comprit le message qu'il aurait voulu lui passer. Ça lui faisait peur de voir à quel point, en quelques jours, ils étaient parvenus à se comprendre au-delà des mots. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire et s'accroupit près de lui, posa son front sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il posa alors la main sur son épaule, puisant autant de réconfort dans ce contact qu'il espérait lui en transmettre.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Moi aussi, mais il ne faut surtout pas se dire ça. C'est au contraire la preuve qu'on a eu raison de faire ce qu'on a fait. Qu'on a eu raison de t'écouter et de te suivre, parce que ces foutus plans sont toujours notre meilleure carte contre cette abomination.

\- Si on les retrouve.

\- Et sinon, il nous restera à essayer de comprendre par nous même comment fonctionne la faille que ton père a laissée dans le système.

\- Et combien de planètes détruites pendant ce temps là ? répondit-elle d'un ton rageur en relevant le visage vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, entre la haine et le désespoir.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui appuyons sur la détente. Personne ne saurait nous tenir responsable des morts de l'Empire. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir vaincre l'étoile de la mort. Et surtout, surtout, n'oublie pas une chose : c'est grâce à ton père que nous avons une chance d'y arriver. Nous lui sommes tous redevables, et ne laisse personne ébranler ta conviction sur ce sujet.

Ces mots touchèrent Jyn plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Cassian la regardait droit dans les yeux, appuyant chaque mot avec ferveur. Il avait cette expression complètement ouverte qui, elle le savait, n'était pas coutumière chez lui, et qui avait le don de la prendre au dépourvu. Et, surtout, il pensait chacun des mots qu'il prononçait, et il tenait à ce qu'elle le sache. Il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle lui fasse part du sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de l'œuvre de son père, il l'avait deviné. Et il le balayait. En quelques phrases, il l'avait soulagée d'un poids énorme, et lui avait donné un leitmotiv auquel se raccrocher. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, luttant pour trouver les mots pour le remercier. Il pressa légèrement son épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bien, fit-il simplement en hochant la tête, coupant court à toute autre effusion.

Il s'était tourné à nouveau vers Bodhi, et elle se leva pour le laisser s'approcher du pilote. Un peu bouleversée par l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir, elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même avant de lui emboîter le pas. Bodhi s'était redressé et regardait Cassian s'approcher de lui. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, mais il était calme. Abattu. Vaincu.

\- À quoi ça sert que Galen et les autres se soient sacrifiés ?

\- C'est à nous qu'il appartient de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas en vain. C'est à nous de continuer de nous battre. Nous n'avons toujours aucune preuve que les plans soient réellement perdus, et il nous reste cet espoir pour continuer le combat.

\- Parce que les Rebellions reposent sur l'espoir, c'est ça ? fit le pilote avec une ombre de sourire.

\- Exactement, affirma Cassian en tendant les mains au pilote.

Ce dernier les saisi et les serra avec ferveur, le regard fixé sur Cassian, se raccrochant à l'expression assurée de ce dernier. Jyn les observait, en se demandant comment Cassian parvenait à conserver sa contenance. Ils étaient ensemble quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils avaient échangé ce regard horrifié, et elle savait très bien qu'il avait été aussi choqué qu'elle. Et pourtant il était là, peu de temps après, avec son masque de capitaine Andor, à parvenir à leur remonter le moral à Bodhi et à elle, alors qu'elle était prête à parier qu'en son fort intérieur, il n'en menait pas plus large qu'eux.

Jyn les avait rejoints quand Tyma se leva.

\- Je vais retourner avec les autres, expliqua-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

\- Tyma… mm… merci. Je… enfin…

\- Tu me payeras un verre à l'occasion, répondit-elle en lui flanquant une claque sur l'épaule.

\- D'accord, bredouilla le pilote.

\- Tu ne sais pas du tout dans quoi tu t'engage, fit remarquer Cassian.

\- Tu sais Andor, il y a sûrement des trucs que je sais et que tu n'aimerais pas que je raconte. Comme la dernière fois, quand tu as perdu ce pari, et que…

\- Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire.

Tyma secoua la tête, profitant de ce petit moment de légèreté comme d'un répit bienvenu. Mais les circonstances étaient trop lourdes pour que ce moment de grâce se prolonge bien longtemps et les sourires s'effacèrent bien vite des visages. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard à Bodhi avant de s'éloigner, laissant ce trio au sein duquel elle se sentait de trop.

\- Tu n'es pas attendu en salle de commandement ? demanda Jyn.

\- Pas pour le moment non. De toute façon je suis encore techniquement en repos.

Il laissa un peu tomber son masque de capitaine Andor, et ses compagnons s'aperçurent qu'il était épuisé. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, s'affaissant légèrement dans son fauteuil. Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard et s'installèrent à ses côtés, assis sur des caisses de matériel. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Cassian se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que Jyn a eu l'occasion de te parler de l'autre nouvelle que nous avons eue ce matin ?

\- Ah non, reconnu-t-elle. Le vaisseau qui a fuit Tatooine a été identifié.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est une information intéressante ?

\- Jyn est la mieux placée pour répondre, et j'aimerais moi-même avoir quelques détails.

\- Et bien, expliqua la jeune femme, il s'agit du Faucon Millenium, le vaisseau d'un contrebandier nommé Han Solo. Un type arrogant qui fait équipe avec un Wookie.

\- Un wookie ?! s'exclama Bodhi, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Chewbacca est impressionnant, mais en fin de compte beaucoup plus sympathique que Han. Enfin ce n'est pas qu'il soit antipathique… enfin pas tout le temps… Il peut même être charmant, mais il ne lui faudra pas cinq minutes pour sortir une énormité ou faire quelque chose de stupide.

Rien que d'en parler, Jyn était exaspérée. Elle surprit un regard amusé de la part de Cassian.

\- D'où est-ce que tu le connais ? s'enquit Bodhi. Il semblait fasciné.

\- Oh, et bien je le connaissais un peu de réputation, et, il y a quelques années, je me suis retrouvée à faire équipe avec lui. Un contrat facile, ça aurait du être de l'argent vite gagné, mais, bien sûr, Solo s'est arrangé pour se faire remarquer et rendre tout abominablement compliqué… et pour quand même nous tirer d'affaire, grâce à sa chance insolente. Mais j'ai vraiment du me retenir pour ne pas le frapper, l'étrangler ou lui tirer dessus. Ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire.

\- Et son vaisseau ?

\- C'est quel modèle ? renchérit Bodhi.

Jyn échangea un regard amusé avec Cassian. Bodhi était comme un gosse à l'écouter. Ses histoires de contrebande et de personnages hauts en couleurs paraissaient exotiques pour l'ex pilote impérial. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son histoire à lui l'était tout autant désormais.

\- Quel modèle, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est un vaisseau du genre poubelle ambulante. Un sale tas de ferraille qui tombe tout le temps en panne et qui donne l'impression de tomber en miette.

\- C'est engageant, commenta Cassian.

\- Et pourtant, non seulement il fonctionne, mais il est incroyablement rapide. Pas fiable, mais rapide. Un peu comme Solo en fait.

\- Tu pense vraiment qu'un type aussi désinvolte que ce que tu décris là pourrait avoir été impliqué dans la récupération des plans ? demanda encore Cassian, sceptique.

\- Si on part du principe que Solo est un véritable aimant à ennuis, ça n'a rien d'impossible.

\- Venant de toi, ce genre de remarque laisse songeur.

Pour la forme, Jyn fusilla Cassian du regard. Mais Bodhi ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils abandonnent une conversation qui le faisait rêver.

\- Tu as du voyager dans toute la galaxie Jyn.

\- Toi aussi, non ?

\- Oh... oui et non. Je suis… j'étais transporteur de marchandises. Alors je voyageais beaucoup, certes, mais mes destinations n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Et je n'avais que rarement l'occasion de réellement les découvrir. En général, j'étais bloqué aux entrepôts, à surveiller les marchandises et leur chargement. Rien de bien folichon quoi. Quand je pense à tout ça, ça me semble surréaliste, et j'ai encore du mal à vraiment me convaincre où je suis aujourd'hui et ce que nous avons fait. Ça me semble juste… complètement dingue.

\- Ça l'était. Vous avez tous été fous de me suivre, murmura Jyn.

\- Non, affirma Cassian. Pour ma part, de toute ma vie, c'est sans doute ce que j'ai fait qui avait le plus de sens. Et ne doute pas un seul instant que chacun de ceux qui sont tombés là-bas en était convaincu.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, et qu'il voulait la convaincre et effacer ses remords et ses doutes. Sans doute parce que les mêmes angoisses le taraudaient et qu'il savait exactement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Malgré tout, ses paroles la soulagèrent.

\- C'était aussi mon cas, affirma Bodhi. Tout spécialement pour moi, qui n'ai pas fait grand-chose ayant du sens de toute mon existence.

\- En tous cas, reprit Jyn, qui voulait revenir à un sujet plus léger, si j'ai beaucoup voyagé, ce n'était pas non plus des voyages d'agrément.

\- Peut-être pas, mais le genre de voyage qui permet de croiser des… personnalités, insinua Cassian.

Jyn saisit la perche qu'il lui tendait. Elle commença à raconter certaines anecdotes. Elle, si taciturne de prime abord, se révélait à la grande surprise de Bodhi et Cassian, une incroyable conteuse. Ils saisirent tous trois avec bonheur cette occasion d'oublier quelques instants l'horreur de la disparition d'Aldéran, et de partager un moment de calme et de complicité, tous les trois, un moment d'échange où ils resserrèrent les liens tissés entre eux, en apprenant à se connaître. Ils en avaient besoin, et ça leur fit un bien fou.

Au bout d'un moment, Jyn s'aperçut que Cassian avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était de plus en plus affaissé et luttait sans grand succès pour rester alerte. La fatigue prenait le pas sur le reste, et, alors qu'elle continuait à parler, il s'endormit tout à fait. Il avait un air paisible qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, pas même lors qu'il était inconscient, à l'infirmerie. Elle avait fini par se taire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et elle regardait Cassian dormir.

\- C'est incroyable ce qu'il a l'air plus jeune comme ça.

Bodhi aussi regardait Cassian, et avait exprimé à voie haute ce que Jyn était en train de se dire. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Il porte beaucoup de chose sur ses épaules je crois, finit par répondre Jyn.

\- Quand nous étions emprisonnés chez Saw, je crois que Chirrut lui a dit quelque chose de ce style. Je n'étais pas tout à fait… enfin j'ai entendu ça de loin, mais ça me revient maintenant. Il lui a dit que certains portaient leur prison avec eux, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Jyn hocha la tête. Elle comprenait l'idée générale, et se disait qu'elle s'appliquait à beaucoup de monde en. Mais très certainement à Cassian oui.

\- Il est aussi éprouvé que nous, et pourtant il s'obstine à le masquer pour nous remonter le moral.

\- C'est le « capitaine » ça Jyn, je suis sûr que c'est instinctif chez lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sous ses ordres.

Bodhi se tût et regarda Jyn, amusé.

\- Quoi ? finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Tu dis ça alors que tu fais exactement la même chose. Vous êtes pareils tous les deux.

\- Pas du tout, mentit Jyn.

Bodhi pouffa, Jyn leva les yeux ciel.

\- On devrait le ramener à l'infirmerie, finit par dire Jyn en se levant. Ça fait un moment qu'on est là.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Yavin était encore sous le choc, mais la base rebelle se secouait de son engourdissement et reprenait son activité. L'ambiance était morose et inquiète, mais il fallait bien continuer à avancer. Toujours en fauteuil, à son plus grand désespoir, Cassian pu à nouveau suivre l'avancée de la situation en salle de commandement, mais l'absence d'information était plus désespérante qu'autre chose. Jyn l'avait accompagnée le matin, puis s'était esquivée, mal à l'aise. Elle avait retrouvé Bodhi, mais il avait réellement commencé à s'intégrer au sein des pilotes, et était occupé. Elle s'était alors sentie extraordinairement désœuvrée et avait cherché à s'occuper et à se rendre utile auprès des techniciens de maintenance.

A midi, elle retrouva Cassian et Bodhi. Ils étaient près de l'entrée du réfectoire. Cassian échangeait quelques politesses avec deux types à côté de lui. D'après son expression fermée, Jyn songea qu'au mieux, les deux gus lui étaient indifférents. Quand elle s'approcha, il se détourna d'eux pour l'accueillir d'un léger sourire.

\- Te revoilà, dit Bodhi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta matinée ?

\- J'ai donné un coup de main à droite à gauche, grommela-t-elle.

Cassian grimaça intérieurement. Jyn n'avait aucun statut officiel, aucune affectation, et l'urgence de la situation avait fait que personne ne s'était vraiment occupé de son cas. Elle n'était pas du genre à apprécier l'inactivité, et il allait falloir remédier à cela, car il était prêt à parier que ça ne lui vaudrait rien de bon. Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour qu'il en ait la démonstration par l'exemple.

\- Je déteste cette inactivité. Ça me rend dingue. Il faut qu'on me trouve une occupation, n'importe quoi.

Un des deux sergents avec qui Cassian discutait avant que Jyn n'arrive trouva opportun d'intervenir. Il se retourna et toisa Jyn d'un air graveleux.

\- J'ai bien une suggestion pour une jolie minette dans ton genre.

Le coup était parti avant même que Cassian ait eu le temps de jurer. Fulgurant. Le type n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé qu'il était à genou, les mains sur le visage, le sang ruisselant de son nez. Au craquement, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir sur le fait qu'il était brisé.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse réellement être misogyne en ayant des personnalités comme la princesse Leia ou Mon Mothma à sa tête, commenta Cassian en regardant le sergent à ses pieds.

Jyn lui jeta un regard sidéré. Elle avait cogné par réflexe, mais au moment où son pied était parti, elle s'était dit que Cassian allait la réprimander. C'était bien sûr trop tard à ce stade, mais elle y avait pensé. Finalement, il était calmement en train de faire de l'ironie. Il n'appréciait sans doute pas du tout ce type en fin de compte.

\- Vous devriez peut-être amener votre petit camarade à l'infirmerie, ajouta Cassian à l'autre, qui était resté figé par la stupeur.

\- Oui capitaine, répondit l'intéressé en sursautant.

Il se pencha pour aider son compagnon à se relever, et croisa le regard de Cassian à ce moment là. Jyn le vit déglutit péniblement et pâlir. Elle ne put qu'imaginer la façon dont Cassian l'avait fusillé du regard, s'assurant que ces deux imbéciles avaient compris la leçon. Néanmoins, quand ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour avec Bodhi, Cassian finit par lui suggérer de frapper un peu moins fort à l'avenir.

\- Ce sont quand même nos hommes, même les plus bêtes.

* * *

En début de soirée, Jyn raccompagna Cassian à l'infirmerie, après qu'ils eurent souhaité une bonne nuit à Bodhi, qui regagnait les quartiers des pilotes. A leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, un médecin fit passer à Cassian son check up habituel. Il semblait satisfait.

\- Vous vous remettez plutôt vite. J'étais un peu inquiet de vous laisser sortir si tôt, mais c'est à croire que l'activité vous fait du bien. Mais ne présumez pas de vos forces pour autant. Je suis d'accord pour vous laisser reprendre de l'activité, mais à condition que vous vous ménagiez.

\- Ça me convient.

\- Je préfère quand même vous garder en observation la nuit pendant quelques jours encore. Et nous allons programmer une nouvelle immersion en cuve bacta, la dernière. Après ça, vous devriez pouvoir vous débrouiller en béquilles.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Quand est-ce que vous programmez l'immersion ?

\- Comme vous préférez, ça peut être ce soir ou demain matin. Si c'est ce soir, vous pouvez vous reposer un peu en attendant, j'ai besoin de deux bonnes heures pour tout préparer.

\- Va pour ce soir alors.

\- Par contre pour ce qui est du repos, je crains que ça ne doive attendre, fit Jyn.

Cassian se tourna vers elle. Elle avait le regard fixé vers la porte de l'infirmerie, où l'un des hommes de Draven semblait hésiter entre attendre que le médecin termine avec son patient ou l'interrompre.

\- Tachez quand même de vous reposer, insista le médecin avant de récupérer ses documents et de s'éloigner.

Cassian et Jyn échangèrent un regard, puis se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu.

\- Capitaine Andor, le général Draven vous demande. C'est urgent.

Il jeta un regard indécis vers Jyn. Elle comprit qu'il ne savait pas si elle était la bienvenue, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mettre le général à dos. En d'autres situations, elle n'en aurait eu cure, mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne l'appréciait pas et s'était pourtant montré relativement courtois avec elle ces derniers jours. Mais Cassian ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'hésiter.

\- Elle m'accompagne.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec fermeté. Il était repassé en mode « capitaine Andor » ainsi que Bodhi et elle en était venu à dire. Alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas, derrière le garçon envoyé par le général, Jyn se demandait vaguement comment Cassian et elle en était arrivés si vite à communiquer sans parler, par de simples gestes et des regards. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment portés sur le discours, mais la connivence qui s'était établie entre eux la troublait… tout autant qu'elle la rassurait. Savoir qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour que Cassian la comprenne la mettait en confiance.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de commandement, elle était un peu moins fréquentée que dans la journée, mais l'atmosphère y était toujours fébrile. Le général Draven les apostropha à peine furent-ils entrés. Il les attendait, de toute évidence. Il avisa Jyn et lui adressa un signe de tête. Il semblait qu'il était satisfait qu'elle soit présente finalement. Elle comprit vite pourquoi.

Alors qu'ils avaient rejoint Draven, c'est Mon Mothma qui s'approcha d'eux et prit la parole. Elle ne perdit pas de temps en préambules.

\- Nous avons reçu un message du Faucon Millenium. Envoyé avec les codes d'accès de la princesse Leia.

Cassian eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique tant ces quelques mots eurent d'impact sur lui. Soulagement, expectative, méfiance, espoir, excitation. Tout se bouscula soudain en lui, et son cerveau se mit tout de suite à réfléchir dans toute les directions. Il se laissa deux secondes pour digérer, puis commença à prioriser.

\- Nous sommes sûrs que ça vient du Faucon Millenium ?

\- Affirmatif, répondit le général. Il savait de toutes évidence exactement quelles questions Cassian allait lui poser et dans quel ordre.

\- Le code d'accès est valide ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- A-t-on une autre preuve que la princesse serait bien à bord ?

\- La teneur du message semble l'indiquer.

\- Quel type de message ?

\- C'est un message uniquement vocal, de la part du capitaine du vaisseau. Mais on entend d'autres voix en fond sonore, dont celle, a priori, de la princesse. Nous sommes en train de procéder à un scan vocal pour le confirmer, mais la qualité du message est mauvaise.

\- Et que dit le message ?

Le général prit quelques instants avant de répondre, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air contrarié. Cassian en déduisit que le message qu'ils avaient reçu n'avait rien de très formel ni de très protocolaire, ce qui, s'il émanait du Han Solo tel que celui décrit par Jyn, n'avait sans doute rien de surprenant.

\- Pour en tirer l'essentiel, le capitaine Solo affirme être avec la princesse, les plans de l'étoile noire, et arriver sur Yavin d'ici demain.

\- Je suis certaine que c'était beaucoup plus coloré que ça, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Jyn, le regard pétillant.

\- Je souhaite vous le faire écouter pour avoir votre avis. Est-ce que le style du message correspond bien à celui de l'individu en question. Votre remarque semble confirmer que oui. Nous souhaitons procéder à toutes les authentifications possibles avant d'envoyer une réponse.

Le général fit signe à Cassian et Jyn de s'approcher de la console, où un technicien pianotait. Derrière eux, Mon Mothma était tendue. La fatigue et le stress commençaient à faire leur œuvre, pensa Cassian en l'observant fugitivement.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le technicien.

Cassian et Jyn acquiescèrent. Il actionna un bouton, et mit le message en lecture. Le son crachotait, la qualité était exécrable. Cela venait en partie du fait que le message ait été envoyé depuis l'hyperspace, mais pas uniquement.

\- Ici le capitaine Han Solo, à bord du Faucon Millenium. Je m'adresse aux joyeux drilles de l'Alliance Rebelle. Je suis en route pour votre base, et j'ai avec moi un colis qui vous intéresse semble-t-il. (un son étouffé se fit entendre derrière Solo). Et un joli p'tit lot pour aller avec. Faites pas cette tête votre majesté, c'est un compliment. (« espèce d'imbécile, donnez moi ce fichu micro ») On se calme mon p'tit. Elle a du caractère votre princesse. Bon je vous la ramène, avec ses droïdes, et un gentil fermier en bonus. L'astromech a en mémoire des plans pour lesquels il parait que vous êtes prêts à payer un bon pactole. Ça m'arrange, je suis un peu à sec en ce moment. On devrait arriver à destination… Chewie ? (grognement en fond sonore) … Ouais c'est ça, d'ici 14 heures standard. Évitez de nous canarder, ça nous mettrait de travers.

Un silence consterné suivit l'écoute du message. Draven et Mon Mothma ne s'en remettaient pas, partagés entre l'espoir d'avoir retrouvé, et la princesse, et les plans, et l'inquiétude de savoir l'avenir de la galaxie entre les mains d'un individu pareil. Cassian pour sa part avait l'impression de nager en plein délire surréaliste. Comment était-il passé de la mission désespérée sur Scarif, de ses blessures presque mortelles, de la perte de ses compagnons, de l'angoisse de la perte des plans de l'étoile noire et de la crainte d'avoir fait un sacrifice pour rien… à cette situation clownesque ? Il gardait sa composition de façade, mais intérieurement, il était déstabilisé, et il ne savait plus par quel bout aborder la situation. C'était un sentiment assez peu courant chez lui, habitué à analyser les choses très vite et à les décomposer en problèmes pratiques pour lesquels il cherchait des solutions efficaces. Il se tourna vers Jyn. Comme tout le monde au même moment. La jeune femme se tapotait les lèvres de l'index. Elle porta son regard sur le général Draven.

\- Vous qui connaissez ce contrebandier, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'en pense qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Pour vous, ce message semble correspondre au personnage ? voulu s'assurer Mon Mothma.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir dit qu'il était capable du pire comme du meilleur, non ? Oui, c'est du Han Solo tout craché ça. Arrogant, désinvolte, et irrespectueux. Vous allez l'adorer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Draven qui se renfrogna encore plus.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance d'après toi ? demanda Cassian.

\- Ça dépend. Vous êtes solvables ?

* * *

 _C'est parti pour l'ascenseur émotionnel pour nos survivants, pris dans les événements de l'épisode IV._


	4. Chapter 4

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait encore là après son immersion en cuve bacta. Un droïde médical raccompagnait Cassian, pour vérifier si l'avancée de sa cicatrisation était satisfaisante et pour s'assurer qu'il se débrouille correctement avec ses béquilles estimait-il, quand il trouva Jyn assise par terre devant le lit qui lui était assigné à l'infirmerie. La tête posée sur les genoux, elle semblait somnoler, mais en s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux entrouverts. Elle l'avait regardé s'approcher.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir debout.

Elle lui souriait, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. S'il avait pu, il se serait agenouillé près d'elle, mais il en était incapable. Il avait été affublé d'un corset pour garder le dos bien droit et éviter tout faux mouvement au niveau de ses vertèbres abîmées, et il avait une sorte d'atèle qui lui maintenant la hanche. Il était en béquilles, mais ses mouvements restaient limités. Néanmoins, il était debout, et à lui aussi, ça lui faisait bougrement plaisir.

\- Nous vous recommandons maintenant d'aller vous coucher capitaine Andor, entonna le droïde. Votre récupération est satisfaisante, mais vous avez maintenant surtout besoin de repos pour vous remettre de votre importante perte de sang. Vous êtes encore très affaibli.

\- Comme si je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, marmonna Cassian, contrarié de détourner son attention de Jyn.

\- Si ça te dérange que je sois là, dit-elle en se levant, je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- Non, reste. Si tu es toujours là, c'est que tu as une raison, alors reste.

\- Nous vous recommandons d'aller vous coucher Capitaine Andor, répéta le droïde, buté.

\- Oui, oui, je vais me coucher, tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Le robot analysait probablement les chances pour que Cassian obtempère, et ne se décidait pas à bouger. Avec un grognement, Cassian s'approcha du lit, posa les béquilles contre le mur, et s'assit sur le matelas. Cela suffit sans doute au droïde, qui cliqueta avant de s'en aller. Cassian soupira puis se tourna à nouveau vers Jyn. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant plus que lui dire. Elle aussi semblait indécise, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

\- Le droïde a raison, tu as besoin de dormir. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je pense que je risque d'avoir cette tête là encore un moment avant d'être complètement remis de toute façon. Comment va ta cheville d'ailleurs ?

\- Bien, j'évite de forcer dessus, mais je ne sens plus rien du tout… Mais elle était déjà pratiquement remise quand tu es sorti du coma, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle secoua la tête, faussement contrariée. Ce mouvement contribua à détacher quelques mèches de son chignon. Cassian se fit la remarque qu'on pouvait presque compter les heures qu'elle avait passées debout en comptant le nombre de mèches qui s'étaient libérées de la coiffure. Il se demanda à quoi pouvaient ressembler ses cheveux complètement détachés. Même sur la plage de Scarif, elle avait conservé un semblant de coiffure. Son regard se voila un instant en ce remémorant ce moment intense qu'ils avaient passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à attendre la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien… Je pensais à… Rien…

\- Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais tu mens mal.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il lui adressa un regard en coin.

\- Il y a des souvenirs qu'on traîne plus longtemps que d'autres.

\- À qui le dis-tu… murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Cassian l'observa un instant. Il était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, et elle s'y était appuyée, à quelques pas de lui, fixant un point dans le vague, vers la porte de la pièce. Elle semblait à la fois fatiguée et tendue. Comme presque tout le monde sur la base au demeurant, compte tenu de l'intensité de ces derniers jours.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ? devina-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, sembla hésiter, puis tenta d'éluder.

\- Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant attendre de voir comment tu allais après ton traitement.

\- Je crois que je me suis endormi dans la cuve. J'ai moins mal, je peux marcher, et je suis un peu reposé. Est-ce que tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Jyn le dévisagea, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose ça. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait en restant là. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partir et de se retrouver toute seule à affronter ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle qui avait été tellement seule toute sa vie, c'était comme si tout d'un coup, elle avait atteint un point de rupture. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de se rapprocher de Bodhi et de Cassian ces derniers jours qui lui faisait réaliser à quel point le contact humain lui avait fait défaut toutes ces années. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas répondu, et que Cassian attendait, l'air neutre, mais avec ce regard clair et limpide qui lui disait qu'avec elle, il jouait franc-jeu. Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, acceptant sa proposition.

Jyn appréciait de se promener dans la base quasi déserte au milieu de la nuit. Elle savourait l'atmosphère paisible qui l'environnait, contrastant brutalement avec l'activité et la tension nerveuse qui y avait régné pendant la journée. Cassian connaissait tous les couloirs et les passages qui leur évitaient de croiser les patrouilles et les sentinelles ne furent pour eux que des ombres trop distantes pour rompre le charme de la bulle paisible dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Ils avançaient doucement, Jyn se calant sur le rythme de Cassian. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut qu'il commençait à lutter pour continuer d'avancer sur ses béquilles. Il fatiguait.

\- On devrait peut-être faire une pause ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- J'ai pensé à un endroit qui devrait te plaire. On y est presque.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Cassian déverrouilla. Elle donnait sur l'extérieur, et débouchait sur une sorte de terrasse entourant l'un des niveaux de la grande ziggourat dans laquelle la base de Yavin était installée. Même de nuit, le panorama à cet endroit là était spectaculaire. Jyn en eut le souffle coupé. Les rayons de la lune donnaient une ambiance fantomatique à la jungle qui s'étalait à perte de vue à ses pieds.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-elle.

\- D'habitude je passe par là pour monter jusqu'au sommet de la ziggourat, le point de vue est encore plus exceptionnel. Mais je ne vais pas être en état de faire de la varappe pour ce soir.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- De temps en temps. Surtout la nuit. J'aime cette ambiance paisible. Elle donne l'impression que… que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il regardait l'horizon, le regard songeur, et l'expression fermée. Elle respecta son silence. Elle se demandait aussi s'il n'en profitait pas pour se reposer un peu, leur escapade l'ayant certainement épuisé. Au bout d'un moment, elle observa autour d'elle, puis avisa une grosse pierre, adossée à l'un des contreforts appuyé sur la terrasse. Elle alla s'y asseoir, laissant de la place pour Cassian à côté d'elle. Il l'observa un instant, toujours silencieux, et elle aurait donné cher pour connaître les pensées qui l'habitaient. Puis il sembla se décider et la rejoignit. Il posa ses béquilles et s'assit avec précaution, les mouvements raides.

\- Ils m'ont mis un corset et une atèle, expliqua-t-il. Ça m'évite de me faire mal, mais ça ne facilite pas les mouvements.

Quand il fut enfin installé, Jyn céda à une impulsion et se rapprocha de lui. Elle le sentit frémir alors qu'il retenait un sursaut. Elle l'avait surpris, et c'était toujours une satisfaction à ses yeux de prendre au dépourvu le capitaine Andor. Elle se plaça contre lui, épaule contre épaule. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir sa chaleur, et lui aussi sans doute, car elle le sentit se détendre. Ils savourèrent le moment tous les deux, côte à côte. Dans le ciel de Yavin IV, un oiseau de proie lança son cri. Il passa devant eux, de son vol majestueux, avant de plonger dans la jungle.

Calée contre Cassian et adossée au mur en pierre de la Ziggourat, Jyn commençait à fermer les yeux. Elle se sentait bien. Mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis des lustres. Elle s'imprégnait du moment et du calme de la nuit, repoussant les pensées et les angoisses aux confins de son esprit. Elle se demandait si elle allait s'endormir là, quand la voix de Cassian la rappela à la réalité.

\- Comment ça se passe pour toi ici ?

Elle envisagea une seconde de répondre à côté ou de faire mine de ne pas avoir compris la question, mais elle se ravisa. Ce n'était pas pour jouer à ça qu'ils étaient là tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de parler.

\- C'est bizarre. Je me sens un peu à côté de la plaque, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici, et en même temps, je ne me vois pas partir… et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. D'habitude, quand j'ai un doute, je m'enfuis.

\- C'est l'inactivité. La situation étant ce qu'elle est, personne n'a vraiment prit le temps de te demander ce que tu voulais faire. Pour Bodhi, c'est plus évident vu qu'il est pilote. Mais je suis content que tu n'aies pas envie de partir. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment de doute sur le fait que tu restes au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait remis la main sur les plans de l'étoile de la mort.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à me projeter plus loin que ça, reconnu-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu aviseras en temps voulu. C'est aussi pour ça, j'imagine, que Mon Mothma et Draven te laissent un peu en plan pour le moment, et qu'ils t'associent à ce qui se passe, mais sans que rien ne soit officiel.

Jyn hocha la tête distraitement, un peu dépassée par ces considérations. Elle sentit le regard de Cassian sur elle et se tourna vers lui. Elle fut comme happée par l'intensité de son regard sombre. Il semblait la sonder. Elle soutint son regard. Ils s'observèrent un instant, se jaugeant, puis, à nouveau, se tournèrent vers le ciel et la jungle de Yavin IV.

\- Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ? murmura Jyn.

Cassian mit un moment à répondre. C'est quand elle avait fini par se dire qu'il ne le ferait pas qu'elle l'entendit :

\- Les cauchemars sont de très vieux compagnons pour moi. Depuis toujours. Après chaque mission.

Elle lui prit la main. Il la serra. Comme sur Scarif. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Un jour Melshi m'a dit que tant que j'en faisais, c'est que j'étais encore humain. Et que je ferais mieux de demander à K2 de m'abattre le jour où je n'en aurais plus.

A son tour, elle lui serra la main. Son ton était plat, impersonnel. Mais elle comprenait la valeur de la confession qu'il était en train de lui faire. Elle en comprenait le message aussi, car il valait autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle aussi tentait de ne pas le montrer en se cachant derrière un mur. Et pourtant toutes ces émotions refoulées qu'elle prenait pour une preuve de vulnérabilité prouvaient surtout qu'elle était vivante et humaine. Un détail l'interpella tout à coup.

\- Melshi ? Il était…

\- Oui. C'est aussi lui qui t'a libéré sur Wobani, au cas où ça t'ait échappé. Tu lui as mis un coup de pelle, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ah oui… fit-elle avec un sourire. Il faut croire qu'il ne m'en a pas trop tenu rigueur.

\- Non, ce n'était pas son style. Ça l'a même fait rire quand il m'en a reparlé.

Jyn hocha la tête. Ils tournaient autour du pot, effleurant le sujet sans oser l'affronter frontalement. Cassian avait parlé de Jyn à Melshi quand il l'avait recruté pour partir sur Scarif. L'ombre de Scarif planait au dessus d'eux comme un non dit pesant, dont ils avaient besoin de s'épancher sans oser tout à fait ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Jyn posa alors une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Cassian était sorti de l'infirmerie.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies des amis sur cette base. Mais depuis que je tu es debout, je t'ai vu parler avec des gens, mais personne… enfin… je ne m'attendais pas à cette distance. Tu es chez toi ici.

\- J'ai tué tous mes amis Jyn.

Elle le dévisagea. La tristesse et le remord dans son regard lui serrèrent le cœur. Il détourna le regard et s'expliqua :

\- Je suis allé chercher tous ceux dont j'étais le plus proche, ceux en qui j'avais confiance, que je savais avoir les mêmes valeurs que moi. Je les ai tous entraînés avec moi sur Scarif. Je les ai envoyés à la mort. Ils l'ont fait volontairement, je le sais bien. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose pour les convaincre. Mais ça n'efface pas la culpabilité.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Cassian…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Malgré tout, on t'a tous suivis volontairement. Je maintiens que je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans la glace si je ne l'avais pas fait. De tout ce que j'ai fait pour la Rébellion, c'est ce qui avait le plus de sens. C'est pour ça que je me moquais bien d'aller contre les ordres du conseil. J'étais prêt à mourir… mais peut-être pas à survivre avec encore plus de fantômes derrière moi.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'ils étaient tous tes amis.

\- Pour être franc, même pas réellement, même si les rares personnes dont j'étais le plus proche en faisaient partie. Je crois que le seul vrai ami proche que j'avais, c'était K2. Je… j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour chacun d'eux, bien sûr, et de l'amitié pour Melshi en particulier, mais cette distance dont tu parlais, elle est réelle. Et pourtant… Ça me dépasse un peu en si peu de temps, mais je me sens plus proche de toi que de n'importe qui d'autre, avoua-t-il. Ça n'a pas de sens hein ?

\- Tu as dit que tu n'as connu que cette vie depuis l'âge de six ans ?

Cassian hocha la tête.

\- Alors si, ça a sans doute du sens, murmura Jyn. On a probablement pas mal de choses en commun finalement. Beaucoup plus que ce que je ne le croyais.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux à nouveau un bon moment, songeurs. Cassian ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à qui que ce soit de toute sa vie, et la situation le déstabilisait. Les doigts de Jyn étaient toujours enlacés entre les siens, et sa chaleur contre son corps, l'intimité de cette conversation, tout cela représentait tout ce dont il s'était volontairement coupé pour se protéger depuis bien longtemps. Il avait cependant réalisé que c'était déjà trop tard, qu'il avait laissé Jyn passer les murs qu'il avait érigé entre lui et le reste du monde, et ce, avant même leur départ pour Scarif. A présent, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ça allait le mener, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, la garder près de lui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi dur de perdre mon père après tout ce temps, dit soudain Jyn d'une voix étranglée.

Cassian la dévisagea. Elle était bouleversée. Elle avait certainement tout refoulé depuis Eadu, et, tout à coup, cette conversation avec lui avait ouvert les vannes des sentiments qu'elle essayait de contenir. Il devinait à son expression que tout lui retombait dessus brutalement.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as même pas eu l'opportunité de faire ton deuil convenablement, murmura-t-il en lui serrant doucement les doigts.

Les épaules de Jyn furent secouées par un sanglot violent. Elle se recroquevilla, se mordant la main gauche pour se contenir.

Quand elle sentit que Cassian lui lâchait la main, Jyn fut envahie par un sentiment de panique irraisonné, convaincue qu'il allait la laisser là et l'abandonner à ses faiblesses. Mais elle sentit son bras enlacer ses épaules tandis qu'il l'attirait vers lui. Elle se raidit, mais il insista avec un mélange de douceur et d'obstination. Elle rendit les armes et s'abandonna contre lui, se laissant aller contre sa poitrine, et empoignant sa veste convulsivement avec ses mains, de chaque côté de ses flancs. Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle le sentit enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Il murmurait quelque chose à son oreille, des mots apaisants supposa-t-elle, dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dans laquelle son accent rugueux se faisait chantant.

Elle n'était plus du tout capable de contrôler ses sanglots, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était enfant, depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents et qu'elle avait été recueillie par Saw, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura pour son père, retrouvé pour lui être immédiatement arraché. Elle pleura pour les compagnons qui étaient tombés sur Scarif. Elle pleura pour Aldéran. Elle pleura pour Jeddah, et pour cette petite fille qu'elle avait sauvée dans une rue poussiéreuse pour qu'elle soit balayée par l'étoile de la mort à peine quelques heures plus tard. Elle pleura pour sa mère, dont le cadavre avait été abandonné dans l'humidité de Lamh'u. Elle pleura pour la petite fille qu'elle avait été et qui n'avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance. Elle pleura pour toutes les fois où elle avait retenu ses larmes pendant le dur apprentissage auprès de Saw. Elle pleura pour tous ceux qu'elle avait vu mourir et dont le souvenir était presque parvenu à la convaincre que se couper des autres était la meilleure chose à faire.

Pendant tout ce temps, Cassian la tint serrée contre lui. Quand elle commença à se calmer, elle porta son attention sur la litanie chantante qu'il murmurait inlassablement à son oreille. Il du s'apercevoir qu'elle s'apaisait, car il se remit à parler en basic, lui enjoignant de respirer profondément. Elle suivit son conseil, et, peu à peu, les tremblements qui l'agitaient se dissipèrent. Elle resta bientôt immobile. Elle se sentait vidée et lasse, mais apaisée. Contre sa joue, la chemise de Cassian étaient trempée par ses larmes. Elle s'aperçut que ses mains avaient glissé sous son blouson et agrippaient la chemise du jeune officier. Elle sentit en dessous le corset qui lui maintenait le dos, et qui lui rappelait ses blessures. Il s'était tu à présent, se contentant de la tenir contre lui. Il attendait.

\- Je dois te faire mal, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chuchota-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça avoua-t-elle en se redressant, s'arrachant à son étreinte.

\- Je m'en doute.

Mais à son ton, elle su qu'il ne la jugeait pas pour autant.

Les mains de Cassian avaient glissées de ses épaules pendant qu'elle se redressait, et reposaient maintenant sur ses avant-bras. Elle restait assise contre lui, la tête baissée, pas encore prête à affronter son regard intense. Elle ne voulait pas que la situation devienne gênante, et brise leur intimité. Elle savait que pour cela, elle allait devoir parler, et s'ouvrir à lui comme il s'était ouvert à elle.

\- Depuis des années, j'avais pris le parti de faire comme si mon père était mort. Je pensais vraiment que ça ne changerait rien qu'il le soit vraiment.

\- C'était cruel. Tu as cru le retrouver pour le perdre aussitôt.

Elle entendit le regret dans sa voix et comprit qu'il s'en voulait. Elle repensa à leur dispute dans le vaisseau en quittant Eadu, ce moment où ils avaient commencé à être sincère l'un envers l'autre en se sautant mutuellement à la gorge. Elle releva le visage et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Cassian en secouant la tête, pour le faire taire et l'empêcher d'exprimer plus loin le fond de sa pensée.

\- Krennig était aussi là pour le tuer. On est arrivés au plus mauvais moment. Même si tes ordres avaient été différents, ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Tu avais raison, j'étais sous le choc et je cherchais un responsable. J'ai grandi avec l'idée que c'était un traître en me disant qu'il était aussi bien mort. Et puis là, tout à coup, un espoir s'est allumé, et il a été soufflé presque aussitôt.

\- Il n'a pas été entièrement soufflé Jyn. Tu as eu vite fait de le transformer en brasier.

\- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour sa mémoire.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'était uniquement pour ça ? Tu as honoré sa mémoire et repris ses espoirs à ton compte. Mais cette flamme, elle était déjà en toi, elle demandait juste à s'exprimer. Tu avais déjà la cause chevillée au corps, sinon je ne comprends pas comment tu aurais pu si vite devenir ce leader que nous avons suivi… jusqu'au bout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Finalement elle se tût pensive. Quand Cassian bougea, sans doute pour trouver une position plus confortable compte tenu de son dos douloureux, son attention se reporta sur lui. Elle pointa sa chemise du menton.

\- J'ai trempé ta chemise, fit-elle avec une grimace.

Il sourit.

\- Je m'en moque.

Elle haussa les épaules et se réinstalla elle aussi, se rasseyant contre lui, comme auparavant.

\- Ça va mieux ? finit-il par lui demander.

\- Je crois que je n'avais jamais pleuré comme ça de toute ma vie.

\- Et moi je ne m'étais jamais ouvert comme ça de toute ma vie.

Elle lui adressa un regard, les lèvres étirées par un sourire en coin.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on est quittes ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça je suppose, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Il se redressa pour dégager son bras et le passer par-dessus ses épaules. Elle se cala contre lui, et s'y abandonna. Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans le silence et la paix de la nuit, apaisant mutuellement leurs angoisses. Jyn perdit la notion du temps, et se sentit doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle voulu se redresser, pour demander à Cassian s'il souhaitait retourner à l'infirmerie, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était déjà endormi, contre elle. Elle se laissa alors sombrer dans l'inconscience.

L'aube commençait à poindre quand Jyn s'éveilla. Elle s'était endormie la tête contre l'épaule de Cassian. Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de s'émerveiller sur la beauté de ce paysage sauvage sans les premières lueurs du matin. Tout contre elle, Cassian dormait encore, et elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de le laisser se reposer le plus possible et celle de partager ce moment avec lui. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle le sentit frémir, et elle se décida.

\- Cassian… murmura-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

Il sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se fixa immédiatement sur elle, alerte. Elle lui sourit et désigna le ciel.

\- Regarde comme c'est beau.

Cassian ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête vers le paysage. Il était bien placé pour connaître la beauté du site après tout. Il regarda les rayons du soleil levant se refléter dans les yeux de Jyn, et la lumière tamisée du matin colorer son visage. Il la regardait, tiraillé entre des émotions qui lui étaient peu familières et qui l'angoissaient. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à un autre endroit à ce moment là. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard émerveillé, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Cassian en eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aime cet endroit, lui dit-il pour se donner une contenance, tout en se tournant à son tour vers le paysage.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel. Mais il leur fallait bien revenir à la réalité. Cassian, voulu s'étirer un peu et grimaça. S'endormir assis le dos contre la pierre n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées dans son état. Il se sentait raide et engourdi. A ses côtés Jyn eut beaucoup moins de mal à se secouer et à se lever. Elle se dressa devant lui et le regarda un moment, alors qu'il se redressait péniblement, composant entre son corset, son atèle, la raideur… et la douleur. Elle se pencha alors pour attraper ses béquilles et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, debout.

Il hocha la tête et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il se leva avec un grognement, et fut reconnaissant quand Jyn lui glissa les béquilles sous les bras.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu engourdi. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que le droïde voulait que je dorme dans un lit, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Jyn fit la grimace.

\- Ça valait le coup, non ? lui demanda-il en désignant la vue.

\- Juste le panorama ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant, puis entreprit d'avancer vers la porte d'accès à la plate-forme. Jyn se cala à ses côtés et l'accompagna. Cassian la regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu devrais te recoiffer.

Surprise, Jyn porta la main à ses cheveux. Son chignon pendait lamentablement sur sa nuque, et la plus grande partie des mèches de cheveux qui le composaient à la l'origine pendaient maintenant de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Tu peux parler, lui répondit-elle en avisant sa tignasse ébouriffée.

\- À ce point ?

\- Attends. Baisses toi.

Il obtempéra et se pencha vers elle. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, le repeignant grossièrement avec les doigts. Quand elle estima qu'il était présentable, elle se recula, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il se redressait, elle porta les doigts à sa propre chevelure, et détacha complètement sa coiffure, avant de se repeigner de la même façon et de rattacher son chignon.

\- Et voilà, ni vus ni connus.

Elle se remit en route et ouvrit la porte devant lui, pour le laisser passer. Avec un soupire, il se remit en branle, actionnant ses béquilles. Il était encore tôt, et il ferait mieux de retourner dormir une heure ou deux à l'infirmerie. Le Faucon Millenium ne serait pas là avant encore plusieurs heures, et, d'ici là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire de toute façon. La journée allait être longue et il aurait besoin de toutes les forces qu'il pourrait recouvrer.

* * *

Jyn avait accompagné Cassian jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient été accueilli par un droïde médical qui leur avait servi un sermon auquel le capitaine n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention alors qu'il regagnait son lit. Jyn avait dans l'idée qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se rendormir, il avait réellement besoin de récupérer. Elle eut quelques remords pour l'avoir fait passer la nuit dehors, adossé à la pierre froide du temple, mais les moments qu'ils avaient partagés balayèrent vite ses regrets. Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée dans le vide, à accepter de s'ouvrir ainsi devant lui, de montrer ses faiblesses, mais, comme toujours, il s'était jeté dans le vide avec elle, alors qu'elle savait que c' était tout aussi angoissant pour lui, qu'il était aussi peu habitué qu'elle à partager ce genre d'intimité. Ça l'angoissait, mais maintenant, se disait-elle, les dés étaient jetés, et, puisqu'elle avait emprunté ce chemin, autant le suivre jusqu'au bout. Elle ne regrettait rien, et, à dire vrai, elle se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux. Elle avait soulagé ses épaules d'un poids qu'elle avait voulu ignorer pendant longtemps. Après tout, elle commençait une nouvelle vie, alors autant le prendre comme un vrai nouveau départ. Et avec les plans de l'étoile de la mort qui devaient, normalement arriver aujourd'hui, avec la princesse Leïa, Jyn se sentie envahie d'une bouffée d'optimisme. Tout irait bien maintenant.

C'est sans doute cet optimisme qui la décida à son action suivante. Elle regagna les quartiers de Cassian, et s'installa devant l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvait. Cassian ne devait rien y stocker de particulièrement sensible ou intime, car le mot de passe ne fut pas spécialement compliqué à craquer. L'appareil lui servait sans doute à faire des recherches, ainsi qu'en témoignaient les données qui y étaient sauvegardées. De nombreux dossiers désignaient des noms de systèmes, de planètes, mais aussi des types de vaisseaux, des plans de vol, et, plus étonnant, des études historiques, des généalogies de grandes familles de l'histoire de la République… Jyn en eut mal à la tête rien qu'à parcourir les noms de dossiers. Est-ce que Cassian passait réellement son temps libre à ingurgiter ce genre d'information ? C'était bien possible, estima-t-elle, tout en continuant de chercher. Un autre dossier attira soudain son attention.

\- Recettes ? s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle avait du mal à se représenter Cassian en train de cuisiner… mais, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. L'image toutefois lui semblait cocasse. Elle ouvrit le dossier, et, en effet, elle y trouva une multitude de recettes, classées par type de cuisine, selon les systèmes.

\- Et ben… murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Elle allait refermer le dossier quand elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. « K2SO ». C'était incongru de trouver ça là, mais elle eut l'explication en vérifiant ce qui se trouvait dans le sous-dossier. Avec une sauvegarde complète de la mémoire du droïde, elle trouva un message de K2, qu'il avait intitulé « recette pour refaire un K2SO », et où, visiblement, il voyait un parallèle entre les recettes de cuisine et le mode d'emploi pour recharger sa mémoire dans un nouveau corps. En vérifiant la date de la sauvegarde, Jyn eut la confirmation qu'elle avait été faite juste avant leur départ pour Scarif.

Jyn posa les mains sur les genoux et fixa l'écran un moment. Elle réfléchissait, pour contenir un peu l'allégresse qu'elle ressentait face à cette trouvaille. Les instructions de K2 spécifiaient que sa mémoire ne serait pas compatible avec un autre type de droïde, mais peut-être était-ce pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'uploade pas dans un corps qui lui déplairait ? Mais si c'était vrai, trouver un autre corps de KX ne serait pas une mince affaire. Cassian ne pensait pas que son droïde aurait été suffisamment paranoïaque pour faire une sauvegarde de sa mémoire. Puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un moyen de ramener K2, il ne serait pas déçu si la tentative échouait, se décida-t-elle. Elle allait en parler à Bodhi dans un premier temps, et ils essaieraient de voir comment ramener K2.

Son inspection terminée, elle décida de chercher Bodhi, après un brin de toilette. Elle fit quand même un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que Cassian se reposait. Le droïde médical l'informa qu'il dormait. Satisfaite, elle prit le chemin du hangar principal. Les pilotes, avec leurs tenues orange, se repéraient de loin. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Bodhi. Il était encore en compagnie de la même jeune femme, dont Jyn avait oublié le nom. Elle commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas judicieux de le retenir.

\- Bonjour, je peux t'emprunter Bodhi un moment ?

\- Jyn ! Je commençais à me demander si toi aussi tu avais décidé de faire la grasse matinée, s'exclama Bodhi. Cassian était encore en train de dormir quand je suis passé à l'infirmerie.

Jyn fronça un peu les sourcils, puis réalisa que Bodhi ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était levée depuis l'aube, puisqu'elle était restée dans les quartiers de Cassian toute la matinée. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de commandement tard dans la nuit, sans compter leur escapade sur la terrasse de la ziggourat.

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit Tyma avant de s'esquiver.

Quand la jeune pilote se fut un peu éloignée, Jyn se rapprocha de Bodhi et lui répondit.

\- Je suis debout depuis un moment, je cherchais quelque chose dans l'ordinateur de Cassian.

\- Ah bon ? fit Bodhi perplexe, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, et il enchaîna. Tu ne dois pas être au courant de la nouvelle. Il semblerait que la princesse Leia arrive d'ici quelques heures.

\- En fait, je suis au courant, répondit Jyn en riant. Cassian et moi avons été convoqués par Draven hier soir après que nous nous soyons quittés. Il ne nous a lâché que très tard et nous n'avons pas pu te tenir informé à ce moment là. Mais tu as sans doute eu plus de détails depuis, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la déception dans le regard de Bodhi de ne pas être, pour une fois, celui qui apportait les nouvelles.

Il s'avéra que Bodhi n'avait que peu de détails complémentaires. À priori le Faucon Millenium n'avait pas transmis d'autre message, mais les radars de l'Alliance l'avaient maintenant repéré et surveillaient son approche. L'arrivée de Han Solo et de la princesse était prévue pour dans deux heures.

\- On peut encore laisser Cassian dormir une bonne heure alors, estima Jyn. Il en a bien besoin.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Jyn regarda Bodhi. Il avait vraiment l'air hésitant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment… Qu'est-ce que… On n'a pas du tout parlé de tout ça, et je me demandais comment… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Cassian pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Je veux dire, on a tous été plus ou moins blessés et beaucoup ont été tués, mais… Il n'avait qu'une blessure de blaster et ce n'était pas la plus grave alors… Enfin je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé en fait.

Il avait l'air tellement triste en posant la question (avec difficultés), que Jyn eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle se contenta de lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

\- Il a fait une chute terrible dans la tour. Nous avons été obligés de grimper, parce que des stormtrooper nous avaient coupé toute retraite et que K2 a été obligé de bloquer l'accès pour nous sauver. Mais Krennig et deux troopers sont arrivés par un niveau supérieur. Cassian a pu abattre les troopers mais Krennig lui a tiré dessus et il est tombé.

Jyn ne put réprimer un frisson en repensant au son du corps de Cassian cognant contre les rambardes métalliques.

\- Je ne sais même pas de combien d'étage il est tombé j'ai… j'ai entendu le son qu'il a fait se cognant. Il a fini par atterrir sur une plate forme et à ce moment là…

Elle se tut un instant, détournant le regard de Bodhi et inspirant profondément pour ravaler la boule qui lui nouait la gorge.

\- Tu as dû penser qu'il s'était tué… murmura Bodhi.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit.

\- Mais il a quand même trouvé le moyen de remonter toute la tour et d'arriver à temps pour m'éviter de me faire abattre par Krennig.

Bodhi resta silencieux quelques instants, assimilant les informations.

\- Effectivement ça explique comment il s'est cassé autant de choses.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Jyn était mal à l'aise, elle ne s'était pas préparée à repenser à tout ça. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en sursaut avec le son du corps de Cassian cognant contre la passerelle métallique dans la tête depuis leur retour de Scarif. Ça, entre autres cauchemars, tous plus glaçants les uns que les autres. Elle tâchait de mettre tout cela de côté quand elle était éveillée, mais là, ses pensées se bousculaient, et tout remontait à la surface. Elle revoyait tout dans sa tête, depuis la chute de Cassian dans la tour jusqu'à leur arrivée sur la plage, la façon dont ils s'étaient écroulés dans le sable. L'épuisement de Cassian, les blessures. L'étoile de la mort, le ciel qui s'était embrasé. Et leur étreinte. Elle était bien incapable de dire qui d'eux deux avait fait le premier geste vers l'autre. Il lui semblait que ça avait été un réflexe instinctif pour elle comme pour lui, de se raccrocher à l'autre, de se sentir tous les deux vivants avant de mourir. Tout cela restait confus dans sa tête, et elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Avaient-ils juste succombé à un réflexe de survie, poussés par l'adrénaline et le désespoir ? Ou bien est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont, ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter sur le premier prétexte venu pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Cassian ? Ou la façon dont elle s'était sentie à l'aise, contre lui, sur cette pierre, à regarder le ciel ? La raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient mutuellement ouvert l'un à l'autre d'une façon qui leur ressemblait si peu? Mais la fatigue et le stress restaient des hypothèses valables pour expliquer leur comportement. Il y avait une bonne raison à cela, et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle ne permettrait pas à des sentiments indésirables de venir la perturber maintenant. Ils attendaient le retour des plans qu'ils avaient conquis de haute lutte à Scarif.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Bodhi. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça.

Il avait vraiment l'air penaud. Et triste.

\- Parce qu'il y aurait eu un bon moment ? répondit-elle en une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. Non vraiment Bodhi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'avais pas réalisé que…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de mettre les mots les uns derrière les autres pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Quel bordel, finit-elle par soupirer. Il y a quelques jours, j'étais dans une prison impériale sur Wobani, et depuis, tout est tellement parti dans tous les sens que je sais à peine où j'en suis. Mais c'est moi qui suis désolée Bodhi, de ne pas avoir pensé à te dire les choses que tu ne sais pas, mais franchement, je commence à avoir du mal à ma rappeler comment je m'appelle.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! Sans vouloir te vexer, de ce que j'ai compris, ta vie était déjà largement tumultueuse avant tout ça. Mais regarde moi ! J'étais l'archétype du bon petit employé qui ne se pose pas de question, et qui se contente du train tranquille de son existence. Et tu trouves que ta vie est partie dans tous les sens ?

Il souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, qui bien vite se transforma en rire. Elle regarda Bodhi dans les yeux, et lui aussi commença à s'esclaffer. En quelques instants, ils furent pris tous les deux dans un fou-rire hystérique, relâchant le stress, l'angoisse, la peur, et les incertitudes. Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer, mais le regard complice qu'ils échangèrent leur confirmèrent à quel point cet éclat leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Jyn avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle elle cherchait Bodhi.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais dans l'ordinateur de Cassian. Une sauvegarde de la mémoire de K2.

\- Vraiment ! s'exclama Bodhi, enthousiaste.

\- Elle a été faite juste avant notre départ de Scarif. Elle est aussi complète que possible.

\- Et on peut la mettre dans un autre droïde tu crois ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me disais que tu saurais peut-être mieux que moi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon. Mais K2 a laissé une note comme quoi sa mémoire ne serait pas compatible avec un autre modèle que le sien.

\- C'est peut-être juste qu'il ne souhaite pas se retrouver dans un autre corps ?

\- Là encore, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Rien ne nous empêche de faire plusieurs sauvegardes et de faire des essais cela dit.

\- Cassian est au courant ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le prévenir. Mais je pensais ne pas le lui dire, pour éviter de lui donner de faux espoirs si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Bodhi hochait la tête, pensif.

\- Peut-être oui… Bien que je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu de pouvoir cacher quelque chose à Cassian.

\- Il n'abordera pas ce sujet, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

Elle était sûre de cela. Il évitait soigneusement de parler de K2 depuis qu'ils l'avaient évoqués à l'infirmerie. Il ne lui avait pas demandé si elle avait trouvé une sauvegarde de son droïde, et elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il vérifierait lui-même quand il en aurait l'occasion, mais il ne remettrait pas de lui-même sur la table un sujet aussi sensible pour lui.

\- Je vais faire plusieurs copies, par sécurité, et j'effacerais la sauvegarde de son ordinateur. De ton côté, tu crois que tu pourrais voir si quelqu'un serait capable de nous aider sur ce coup là ?

\- Je vais demander quels sont les meilleurs ingénieurs spécialisés en droïdes. Mais pour ce qui est de trouver un corps de remplacement, si vraiment on a besoin d'un KX, ça va être compliqué. J'ai dans l'idée que K2 était le seul modèle du genre au sein de l'Alliance.

\- On trouvera bien quelque chose, assura Jyn.

Bodhi la regardait en se grattant derrière l'oreille, l'air partagé. L'idée de partir en chasse d'un droïde de combat impérial ne semblait pas l'enchanter. Contrairement à lui, Jyn prenait ça comme un objectif stimulant. Elle savait que, si elle réussissait à ramener K2, elle aurait plus d'une occasion de le regretter par la suite, mais la perspective d'avoir quelque chose de concret à faire était une bénédiction. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que ce serait forcément quelque chose dont elle s'occuperait « après ». Après que la question des plans de l'étoile de la mort ne soit réglée. Après que la question de l'étoile de la mort elle-même soit réglée d'ailleurs. Elle qui avait assuré la veille à Cassian qu'elle ne se projetait pas plus loin que ça, commençait à réaliser que sa décision était pourtant prise depuis longtemps. Pas un instant elle n'envisageait de quitter l'Alliance Rebelle. Même si ses dirigeants l'avaient déçue en refusant de la soutenir, elle n'envisageait plus de quitter ce combat qui lui avait redonné de l'espoir et un but dans la vie. Ni de quitter ces gens dont certains n'avaient pas hésité un instant pour la suivre, au sein de Rogue One, ou de la flotte de l'amiral Raddus. Ni de quitter Bodhi et Cassian, qui en une poignée de jours étaient devenus ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, des amis, des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter. Des gens qui restent quand tout va mal. Elle aussi allait rester, même si tout allait mal. Jusqu'au bout.

Les pilotes semblaient tous un peu désœuvrés, et Bodhi n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. A vrai dire, toute la base semblait en stand-by, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de la princesse. L'ambiance était tendue, mais l'espoir était dans tous les regards. Les pilotes étaient rassemblés en petits groupes dans le hangar, près de leurs vaisseaux. Bodhi invita Jyn à les rejoindre pour tuer le temps, avant qu'ils aillent chercher Cassian. Elle failli décliner l'offre, mais finit par se dire que si elle était là pour rester, autant le faire complètement et commencer à faire connaissance avec les gens. Elle prit sur elle pour refouler ses réflexes associables et la légère appréhension qui la tenaillait. Elle avait entendu certaines personnes murmurer sur son passage ou sur celui de Bodhi. Tout le monde n'était pas forcément enchanté de les voir alors que les cadavres des leurs étaient restés sur Scarif. Les murmures avaient été trop discrets pour qu'elle puisse prendre qui que ce soit à parti, mais elle en avait saisi la teneur.

Néanmoins l'accueil des pilotes était cordial. Ils avaient pourtant payé un lourd tribu lors de la bataille de Scarif, mais pour eux, c'était une fin en soit. Quand ils volaient, ils savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient ne pas revenir. Plusieurs d'entre eux par ailleurs étaient des anciens de l'académie impériale. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à jeter la pierre à ceux qui rejoignaient la lutte sur le tard. Elle comprit pourquoi Bodhi s'était aussi vite senti intégré dans leurs rangs, et, à sa grande surprise, elle se sentit elle-même rapidement à l'aise.

Une rumeur circula dans la base.

\- Le Faucon Millenium est en approche, leur dit quelqu'un.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Jyn.

\- Une heure tout au plus.

Elle échangea un regard avec Bodhi.

\- Il est temps d'aller chercher Cassian.

\- Vous croyez ? leur dit Tyma, amusée.

Jyn fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas la remarque. Tyma fit un signe du menton, désignant quelque chose derrière eux.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que le capitaine Andor se laisserait prendre au dépourvu comme ça ?

Ils se retournèrent et, en effet, Cassian arrivait vers eux. Bodhi secoua la tête en souriant avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Jyn préféra attendre sur place. Elle en profita pour observer Cassian. Il avait l'air plus assuré sur ses béquilles, et plus reposé. Son teint était presque normal, et, malgré les blessures toujours trop évidentes, il avait retrouvé une partie de son énergie. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il s'était peigné les cheveux.

\- Bien dormi ? lui lança-t-elle quand ils l'eurent rejointe.

\- Très bien. Et tu vois, je me suis recoiffé.

\- Bien. La prochaine fois, tu pourras te raser.

\- Pas si j'ai le choix. J'ai l'air d'un gosse si je me rase.

Jyn éclata de rire.

* * *

 _Et voilà, l'attente touche à sa fin, les événements vont recommencer à se bousculer pour nos survivants, après ce temps de pause bienvenu pour Jyn et Cassian._


	5. Chapter 5

Le Faucon Millenium se montra en approche de Yavin IV plus tôt que prévu. Seule Jyn ne sembla pas étonnée. Elle haussa les épaules et rappela à Cassian que le vaisseau de Solo était rapide. Et pourtant, quand, enfin, il fit son entrée dans le hangar principal, le capitaine eut du mal à croire que ce tas de ferraille était réellement capable de passer en hyperspace. Autour de lui, les pilotes échangèrent des regards incrédules qui confirmèrent l'impression de Cassian : même pour l'œil exercé de spécialistes, le Faucon Millenium ne ressemblait à rien.

Un groupe d'officiel, Mon Mothma en tête, venait d'entrer dans le hangar pour accueillir la princesse Leïa. À sa suite, le général Draven avisa Cassian, et lui adressa un signe de tête. Un groupe de soldat se déploya en avant du groupe, encerclant le vaisseau contrebandier.

\- Jyn, Bodhi, suivez-moi.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, alors qu'il se plaçait derrière le groupe d'officiers, un peu en retrait. La rampe du Faucon Millenium s'abaissa, et ses passagers furent bientôt en vue. Cassian poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la princesse Leia, à l'unisson, lui sembla-t-il, de toute la base. Elle était enfin là, saine et sauve, en chair et en os. Elle s'avança sur la rampe, et, aussitôt, les hourras et les acclamations s'élevèrent au sein des rebelles. Derrière lui, Jyn et Bodhi s'étaient avancés. Ils regardaient tous deux la princesse avec de grands yeux curieux. Cassian sourit, amusé, puis reporta son attention sur les compagnons de la princesse. Deux droïdes la suivaient, un astromech et un droïde protocolaire. Avec eux, un jeune homme inconnu. Et derrière, celui qui devait être Han Solo. Il se tenait bien droit, arrogant, accompagné d'un wooki. Le petit groupe descendit la rampe et vint à la rencontre de Mon Mothma.

Jyn détaillait la princesse Leia. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir affaire à quelqu'un de si jeune. De petite taille, elle avait pourtant une allure altière, allié à un charisme et une autorité naturelle.

\- Tu confirme qu'il s'agit bien du contrebandier que tu connais ?

Jyn porta son attention vers Han Solo et hocha la tête.

\- Toujours aussi bellâtre oui, c'est bien Solo.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse Leia avait échangé quelques mots avec Mon Mothma et l'état major qui était venu à sa rencontre. Elle désignait le droïde astromech. Draven s'était tourné vers Cassian qui le rejoignit en clopinant sur ses béquilles. Jyn hésita un instant, puis lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ainsi c'est vous qui nous avez ramené ces plans, leur dit la princesse Leia en les voyant arriver. Au nom de toute l'Alliance Rebelle, merci pour votre courage et pour le sacrifice de vos compagnons. Vous nous avez donné un atout inestimable.

\- Merci à vous votre Altesse, de les avoir rapatrié, répondit Cassian en s'inclinant cérémonieusement.

Gênée, Jyn ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, un peu derrière Cassian. Mais la princesse ne semblait pas décidée à l'ignorer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous devez être Jyn Erso.

Jyn hocha la tête, se demandant comment elle devait s'adresser à une princesse. Elle fut tirée de ses hésitations par Han Solo, qui s'était approché, toujours aussi nonchalant. Remarquant Jyn, il la scruta d'un air perplexe, puis s'exclama :

\- Ca alors ! La Grenouille ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- La ferme Solo ! gronda Jyn, furieuse que cet imbécile se souvienne encore du sobriquet ridicule dont il l'avait affublée.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda l'autre larron qui était arrivé avec eux.

\- Oh, c'est une vieille histoire. C'était une gamine à l'époque, un peu comme toi p'tit gars. Mais elle a grandit depuis on dirait, ajouta-t-il en toisant Jyn d'un air appréciateur.

\- On se passera de vos commentaires, gronda la princesse, furieuse. Ce n'est franchement pas le moment

\- Oh mais elle va se calmer Sa Grandeur ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai sauvé vos jolies petites miches en allant les ramener depuis le cœur de cette saleté d'étoile de la mort.

Cassian ne savait pas trop ce qui le choquait le plus : la façon dont ce type s'adressait à la princesse ou le fait qu'ils aient échappés à l'étoile de la mort. Autour d'eux, tout le monde semblait frappé par la même stupeur. Draven fut le premier à réagir.

\- Votre Altesse, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous étiez sur l'étoile de la mort ?

\- Oui. J'ai été fait prisonnière par Darth Vador lui-même, mais nous avons pu en réchapper, grâce à Luke, que voici, et à Obiwan Kenobi, qui s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de nous échapper.

La mention d'Obiwan Kenobi ne frappa qu'un petit groupe de personne dans l'état major, l'existence du jedi faisant partie des secrets les mieux gardés de l'Alliance. Cassian lui-même n'avait eu aucune certitude à ce sujet jusqu'à ce moment là. Solo de son côté s'était mis à protester, soulignant son importance dans leur évasion, ce à quoi Leia rétorqua qu'il avait surtout manqué de tous les faire tuer. Ils se mirent à se chamailler comme chien et chat devant l'assistance, médusée. Cassian profita du premier temps mort pour intervenir.

\- Capitaine Solo, je présume que vous avez vérifié qu'aucun traceur n'a été mis sur votre vaisseau avant de mettre le cap sur notre base secrète ?

Un silence de mort accueilli cette question. Leia dévisagea Cassian, horrifiée, comprenant sans doute que si leur fuite avait été possible, c'est qu'on la leur avait facilitée. Solo quand à lui s'était figé, son sourire moqueur transformé en rictus. Il porta lui aussi son attention sur Cassian, et se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Répondez au capitaine Andor enfin ! s'écria la princesse Leia.

\- Oh la là, c'est pas vrai, on n'a pas pensé à ça, se lamenta alors le dénommé Luke.

\- On avait un peu autre chose à faire, tenta de se justifier Solo. On était occupé à sauver votre royale personne, majesté.

L'astromech s'était mis à siffler et à cliqueter. Luke s'était penché vers lui, et avait commencé à lui parler, pendant que la princesse et le contrebandier s'était remis à se disputer. Pour ajouter plus encore à la confusion, le Wooki s'était mis à pousser des cris incompréhensibles. Dans ce chaos, Cassian échangea un regard entendu avec le général Draven. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre.

\- R2 confirme qu'il y avait bien un traceur sur le Faucon, dit Luke en se redressant.

Lui, au moins, avait l'air désolé.

\- Ca nous laisse une chance, dit Cassian en essayant de capter l'attention de la princesse.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, à l'écoute. Il explicita sa pensée.

\- C'est quitte ou double. Nous avons peu de temps pour analyser ces plans, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que l'étoile de la mort soit en route pour Yavin. Au moins, nous savons où elle va se trouver, et nous n'allons pas devoir nous lancer dans une horrible partie de cache-cache pour deviner où elle va frapper. C'est notre seule chance.

Cassian sentit que tout le monde autour de lui s'était mis à comprendre l'urgence de leur situation. La confusion céda le pas à la tension. L'état major prit les choses en main, et le général Dordonna commença à donner des ordres.

\- Les pilotes, tenez-vous prêts. Préparez vos vaisseaux et attendez les instructions en salle de briefing dès que nous serons opérationnels. Gold, Blue et Red leader, je veux vous voir en salle de commandement dans 10 minutes avec tous nos ingénieurs. On va analyser ces plans et mettre en place une opération. Vous avez entendu le capitaine Andor, c'est quitte ou double, alors je veux tout le monde sur le pont !

Alors que le général Dordonna continuait de donner ses ordres, Draven se tourna vers Cassian, Jyn et Bodhi.

\- Erso, Rook, vous venez avec nous pour l'analyse des plans, ordonna Draven. S'il y a la moindre petite information que Galen Erso peut avoir laissée, c'est vous qui l'avez. Andor, occupez-vous d'essayer d'avoir des informations sur le déplacement de l'étoile de la mort via tous les relais possibles et imaginables. Nous avons besoin de déterminer le temps que nous avons à notre disposition. La salle de contrôle est sous vos ordres, vous serez nos yeux.

En un instant, toute la base se mit en action. Jyn eut l'impression de voir une fourmilière prendre vie en un clin d'œil. Chacun prit son poste. La tension électrisait tout le monde, en réaction à l'attente des heures précédentes. La jeune femme sentit la main de Cassian sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui, et il lui adressa un encouragement muet, hochant brièvement la tête en appuyant son intention d'une légère pression sur son épaule. Elle hocha la tête à son tour en réponse, avant de se tourner vers Bodhi pendant que Cassian s'éloignait vers la salle de contrôle avec un groupe d'autres officiers.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit d'une quelconque utilité, soupira Bodi, l'air incertain.

\- Peut-être pas, mais on va essayer, affirma-t-elle d'un ton décidé pour l'encourager.

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour essayer de lui donner confiance, et l'entraîna avec elle à la suite de Draven. La princesse Leia avait échangé quelques mots avec Mon Mothma et se joignait à eux, alors que la sénatrice se dirigeait vers Han Solo.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée du type de faille que votre père a pu introduire dans la construction de l'étoile de la mort ?

Au moins, la princesse allait droit au but.

\- Son message parlait d'une réaction en chaîne qui ferait exploser la station, mais sans plus de détails. Je ne suis malheureusement pas plus qualifiée que ça pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, je n'ai pas les compétences d'ingénieur de mon père.

\- Cela signifie sans doute une surcharge du réacteur. La faille en question doit pouvoir donner l'opportunité d'en atteindre le cœur directement, estima le jeune homme qui était arrivé à bord du Faucon Millénium.

\- Nous allons voir ça, dit Leia d'un ton assuré.

À la voir, estima Jyn, nul n'aurait deviné que l'étoile de la mort avait détruit sa planète et tous ceux qu'elle aimait à peine quelques jours avant, ni qu'elle était présentement sous la même menace. La confiance et la détermination affichée par Leia était galvanisante. Pour la première fois depuis que l'Alliance l'avait tirée de sa geôle sur Wobani, Jyn eut l'impression que tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés.

* * *

Il leur avait quand même fallut trois bonnes heures à tous pour découvrir la fameuse faille désignée par Galen. Elle ne tenait à rien du tout. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, sur la projection holographique de la modélisation de l'étoile de la mort, elle lui semblait évidente. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Et pourtant tellement discret. Quand les ingénieurs avaient mis le doigt dessus, Bodhi s'était tourné vers Jyn. Il aurait voulu que Cassian voie son expression à cet instant, tellement elle était limpide. Un immense soulagement, suivi immédiatement d'une émotion intense, quand la jeune femme avait eut la preuve tangible que le père qui lui avait été arraché et qu'elle avait cru être un traître pendant toutes ces années avait réalisé la promesse qu'il avait faite dans l'ultime message qu'il lui avait laissé. L'émotion de Jyn avait bouleversé Bodhi, et il aurait vraiment tout donné pour que Cassian soit là, qu'ils partagent ce moment tous les trois, eux, les trois survivants de ceux qui avaient été prêts à tout pour laisser une chance au sacrifice de Galen d'avoir un sens.

Ils étaient maintenant rassemblés dans la salle de briefing avec l'état major et les pilotes. Jyn avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était à ses côtés, écoutant le plan que le général Dordonna expliquait aux pilotes. Tout reposait sur eux à présent, sur les chasseurs en particulier. Luke, le jeune homme qui était arrivé avec la princesse Leia, s'était joint à eux. Apparemment, certains pilotes le connaissaient et avaient appuyé sa demande de lui confier un X-wing pour se joindre à la flotte. Bodhi avait échangé quelques mots avec lui et avait été conquis par sa confiance et son enthousiasme. Il avait désespérément envie de croire en lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Bodhi avisa Cassian qui entrait dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers le général Draven et lui glissa quelques mots. Draven eut l'air satisfait, et Cassian prit son congé avant de venir vers eux, longeant les murs de la salle pour ne pas perturber le briefing. Bodhi sentit Jyn lui attraper le bras, et l'entraîner à la rencontre de Cassian. En s'approchant de lui, le pilote se rendit compte que, bien qu'il ait pu dormir dans la matinée, le capitaine semblait harassé. Il le cachait bien, bien sûr, mais la façon dont il s'appuyait sur ses béquilles trahissait à quel point son dos devait le faire souffrir.

\- L'étoile de la mort sera sur Yavin d'ici trois heures et demi, leur confia Cassian sans préambule. Nous avons pu la repérer et estimer sa vitesse de déplacement pour évaluer son arrivée sur nous. Les données techniques des plans confirment ces estimations semble-t-il.

\- Et tes informations confirment qu'elle se dirige vers ici j'imagine ? demanda Jyn.

Cassian se contenta de hocher la tête. Bodhi ne parvint pas à réprimer un frisson.

\- C'est notre chance, insista Cassian. Au moins nous savons quand elle va frapper, et où, et nous sommes prêts. Ça nous tombe dessus, mais c'est notre meilleure opportunité. Devoir deviner où l'étoile de la mort va se trouver pour pouvoir monter une opération pour la détruire, ça aurait signifié prendre le risque que l'Empire s'en serve pour détruire d'autres planètes pendant ce temps là. Aldéran, Scarif et Jedda, c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, l'Empire n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser pourquoi nous sommes allés sur Scarif ni la faille que contenaient ces plans, renchérit Jyn.

\- Exact. Plus le temps passe, plus l'Empire a l'occasion d'imaginer que nous avons eu une information capitale et de découvrir eux-aussi cette faille.

Jyn et Cassian avaient l'air convaincus. Bodhi avait plus de mal à se persuader que risquer ainsi de tout perdre, avec la base rebelle à portée de tir de l'étoile de la mort, constituait une situation idéale.

\- N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'évacuer la base ?

\- Pas avec une flotte impériale qui arrive avec l'étoile de la mort, ce serait comme placer la tête sur le billot. De toute façon le délai est trop court, il nous faut au moins douze heures pour évacuer la base.

\- Douze heures ? s'étonna Jyn. Ca me semble peu.

\- Nous y sommes préparés, c'est indispensable.

Tout à coup, derrière eux, tout le monde s'activa. Le briefing était terminé et chacun prenait son poste. Le trio s'écarta du passage pour laisser les pilotes sortir de la salle. La pièce se vida très vite, et il ne resta bientôt que le général Draven et Mon Mothma, qui virent à leur rencontre.

\- Au nom de toute l'Alliance, merci à vous trois, et à ceux qui ne sont pas revenus, pour ce que vous avez fait, leur dit la sénatrice. Ce ne sont pas des remerciements officiels, nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps pour ça pour le moment, mais je tenais à vous le dire.

\- Tout repose maintenant sur nos pilotes, il n'y a plus grand-chose que vous, ni nous d'ailleurs, ne puissiez faire, enchaîna Draven. Mais si vous voulez suivre l'opération depuis la salle de commandement, vous en avez l'autorisation. Capitaine Andor, malgré votre participation active, vous êtes encore techniquement en repos pour convalescence. Ne vous sentez plus tenu de quoi que ce soit. Votre cas sera discuté plus tard.

\- Bien mon général.

Le général Draven et la sénatrice prirent congé. Jyn, Bodhi et Cassian se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment avant que Bodhi se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment assister à ce spectacle, ni si je supporterais de rester dans l'attente de voir si c'est nous ou l'étoile de la mort qui va être détruit, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je préférerais qu'on affronte ça ensemble si ça vous convient. Je… je ne me sens pas… je ne me vois pas…

\- Évidemment, répondit Jyn avec ferveur en posant la main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Cassian.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

Bodhi sourit à ses amis, soulagé.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à attendre l'heure fatidique à l'infirmerie. Ils ressentaient tous trois le besoin d'un moment de calme, plutôt que de patienter dans l'ambiance anxiogène de la salle de commandement. Cassian s'était assuré auprès d'un sous-officier d'être prévenu en cas de besoin, mais ainsi, ils purent se mettre un peu à l'écart. C'est quand Jyn avait fait remarquer que Cassian avait besoin de s'allonger (et qu'il n'avait pas protesté), qu'ils étaient finalement retournés à l'infirmerie.

Jyn avait pris place en tailleur sur le lit où Cassian s'était étendu, et Bodhi, lui, s'était assis sur le bord. La jeune femme songeait à l'ironie que ce soit sur l'infirmerie qu'ils aient porté leur choix pour se retrouver au calme, alors que tous les trois avaient détesté l'ennui de cet endroit. Mais ici, personne ne vint les déranger. L'activité du reste de la base n'était réduite qu'à un lointain bourdonnement, et ils pouvaient faire abstraction de la situation. Ou du moins, essayer. Pour Bodhi en tous cas, cela ne semblait pas gagné. Il avait l'air désespéré.

\- On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu Bodhi, dit Cassian.

Il avait enlevé les oreillers du lit afin de pouvoir s'étendre avec le dos complètement à plat. Il ne les regardait donc pas, le visage vers le plafond, et les yeux fermés, mais, comme elle, il avait senti la détresse du pilote.

\- Ça semble tellement dérisoire.

\- C'est pour ça que maintenant, c'est à nous de faire confiance aux autres pour qu'ils fassent leur part du boulot, dit Jyn. C'est le principe de cette Alliance Rebelle, non, Cassian ?

L'intéressé poussa un soupire amusé.

\- C'était loin d'être dérisoire Bodhi, finit par dire Cassian. Sans toi, on n'en serait pas là, et c'est notre seule chance d'anéantir l'arme la plus puissante jamais construite. Non seulement tu as déserté, ce qui demande une sacrée dose de cran, mais en plus tu as rempilé pour piloter au cœur même du territoire impérial. Rien ne t'y obligeait. Moi je suis un soldat, Jyn, a été formée par Saw et est habituée à vivre sur le fil, mais toi, rien ne t'a jamais préparé à ça. Pourtant, tu l'as fait. Tu ne peux absolument pas dire que c'était dérisoire. On n'y serait pas arrivé sans toi.

Jyn tendit le bras pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Bodhi tout en hochant la tête avec conviction pour appuyer les propos de Cassian. Bodhi soupira profondément, fermant les yeux, l'air vaincu.

\- Cette attente va être interminable, finit-il par dire.

\- Ça, je te l'accorde.

Cassian grommela quelque chose que Jyn et Bodhi interprétèrent comme un assentiment de sa part. Il semblait tendu, et ses compagnons comprirent tout de suite que son dos le faisait souffrir. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu plein de soucis de dos à cause de ma croissance. Une vieille prêtresse m'avait appris des exercices de respiration et des étirements pour me soulager.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qui m'attend pour la rééducation, dit Cassian. Le médecin m'en a déjà parlé, j'ai dans l'idée que ça va être long et douloureux. Je penserais à te demander tes étirements au besoin, merci. Mais pour le moment, je crois que je n'en suis pas là.

\- C'est une drôle d'idée de devenir pilote quand on a des problèmes de dos, fit remarquer Jyn.

\- C'est passé à la fin de ma croissance, je n'ai plus jamais eu de problème. Ça ne m'a jamais gêné pour piloter.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. J'ai gardé un très mauvais souvenir d'un vol après avoir été blessée et m'être fait mal au dos. On avait attaqué un dépôt de munition impérial pour le compte de Saw, et il a fallu évacuer tout le monde dans la précipitation sans égards pour les blessés. Je m'en souviendrais. J'avais l'impression de ressentir la moindre vibration à travers toute ma colonne vertébrale pendant tout le vol.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, grommela Cassian.

Jyn ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Cassian eut l'air de se détendre. Il replia les jambes pour bouger un peu son dos et décrisper les muscles, toujours à plat sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir pilote ?

En temps normal, Jyn n'était pas de ceux qui meublent les silences par la conversation. D'un naturel taciturne, se replier sur elle-même de l'avait jamais dérangé. Mais là, avec Bodhie et Cassian, elle voulait au contraire maintenir ce lien qui les éloignait de la pensée que l'étoile de la mort arrivait sur eux, et de l'attente de la mort ou de la délivrance. Elle voulait rassurer Bodhi aussi. Et elle voulait apprendre à le connaître. Comme elle souhaitait aussi mieux connaître Cassian. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de resserrer ces liens étranges qui les avaient unis, alors autant la saisir.

\- Tu veux dire, pilote impérial ? demanda Bodhi d'un ton un peu acide.

\- Quand on veut devenir pilote, fit remarquer Cassian, l'Empire est la voie la plus logique. Une grande partie de nos pilotes sortent d'académies impériales, tu le sais d'ailleurs.

\- Le ciel m'a toujours fait rêver, depuis que je suis tout petit. Je viens d'une famille assez pauvre et, quand la situation était un peu pesante à la maison, je m'évadais en regardant le ciel, et assez vite, je me suis imaginé là-haut. Et quand, en grandissant, il a fallu que je trouve un moyen de survenir aux besoins de la famille, j'ai cherché à devenir pilote, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans une académie, alors je suis devenu pilote de cargo et j'ai appris sur le tas. Et finalement, ça me convenait bien. J'étais souvent seul pendant des semaines à me balader dans l'espace. Peu de contraintes, peu de responsabilités aussi. Mais du coup, c'était facile de ne pas voir les mauvais côtés de l'Empire. C'est quand j'ai commencé à faire des livraisons pour Eadu, et que j'ai fait la connaissance de ton père que j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il était comment ? Mon… mon père ?

Bodhi plongea le regard dans celui de Jyn et sourit avec bienveillance.

\- C'était un humaniste. Il y avait une chaleur en lui qui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Il avait toujours un mot gentil ou une attention pour les plus humbles, là où la plupart des officiers, par exemple, ne te jettent même pas un regard. Lui considérait tout le monde avec les mêmes égards. Quand on a passé toute sa vie à être qualifié de moins que rien, ça surprend… et puis ça amène à réfléchir, et à se demander pourquoi les autres auraient le droit de se sentir aussi supérieurs. En tous cas c'est l'effet que ça a eu sur moi. Je pense qu'il attendait ça, et quand il a vu que je commençais à me questionner sur certaines choses il m'a abordé plus directement. On a sympathisé, il m'a amené à m'ouvrir les yeux, à réfléchir sur les actions de l'Empire. Et puis, quand il a eu assez confiance en moi, ou qu'il m'a sentit prêt pour ça, il m'a confié son message. Dit comme ça, ça peut donner l'impression qu'il m'a manipulé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas ça du tout. S'il y a un qualificatif que j'associerais à Galen Erso, c'est la sincérité. Il n'a jamais cherché à me convaincre de quoi que ce soit, il m'a plutôt donné l'impression de trouver des réponses qui était déjà en moi sans que je le sache. Moi qui ai toujours été un anonyme, j'ai été touché par la confiance qu'il m'a témoignée, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu lui faire défaut. Il a changé ma vie. Mais il restait discret, assez secret, pour des raisons évidentes. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, il avait surtout une grande capacité d'écoute. Mais il m'a quand même parlé de toi un jour.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait une fille. Ma mère est morte d'une maladie il y a des années, et malheureusement elle avait transmit cette maladie à ma sœur. Elle est morte à son tour il y a quelques mois. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, Galen a vu que je n'allais pas bien, et il m'a demandé ce que j'avais. Je lui ai expliqué, et je lui ai montré une holo-image que je gardais sur moi, de moi et ma sœur enfants. Il a dit qu'elle te ressemblait. Enfin, quand tu étais petite. Que vous aviez le même regard plein de vie qui traduisait une grande force de caractère. Et c'est vrai que ma sœur…

Bodhi hésita un instant, soupira et reprit :

\- Enfin je crois que ma sœur et toi vous seriez bien entendues. Ton père disait que tu tenais beaucoup de ta mère, qu'elle avait aussi cette personnalité très forte et que c'était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il avait rencontré. Il était sûr qu'elle t'avait transmis cette force.

Jyn eut l'air de vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle resta silencieuse, et Bodhi ne savait plus non plus quoi dire.

\- Est-ce qu'il te reste de la famille ? demanda Cassian.

\- Pas de famille proche. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et quand ma sœur a réalisé qu'elle avait la même maladie que ma mère, elle a décidé de renoncer à fonder une famille, de peur de transmettre cette maladie à ses enfants. Elle est restée à la maison à s'occuper de ma mère et je leur envoyais l'argent que je gagnais. Je pense que c'est aussi parce que je n'avais plus de famille proche que Galen m'a convaincu de déserter.

\- Le premier endroit où l'empire va chercher un déserteur, c'est auprès de sa famille, c'est… logique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes si nombreux à ne pas avoir d'attaches ici. Certains ont pu entrer dans l'Alliance Rebelle avec toute leur famille, mais c'est vraiment rare.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir tout perdu ». Les mots de Cassian revinrent à l'esprit de Jyn. En effet, ils étaient même sans doute nombreux à avoir perdu au moins autant qu'elle.

\- Ça vous semble mélodramatique si je vous dis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille auprès de vous ? fit Bodhi

À ces mots, Cassian et Jyn eurent la même réaction. Ils tendirent la main pour attraper celles de Bodhi. Ils demeurent ainsi silencieux tous les trois un bon moment, s'étreignant les mains en une promesse muette, celle d'avoir trouvé ensemble quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à un foyer. Trois âmes perdues qui se raccrochaient les unes aux autres pour, ensemble, être plus fortes. Une drôle de famille.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'avoir un grand frère, dit Jyn en regardant Bodhi.

Il lui sourit en retour. Après tout, lui aussi, comme Baze, l'avait appelé « Petite sœur ». Ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du pilote avait vraiment quelque chose de fraternel, et elle se sentait curieusement à l'aise avec ça. Bien sûr, elle ne regarda pas Cassian à cet instant, ce qui lui permettait de repousser au fond de son esprit les sentiments beaucoup plus compliqués qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Ils parvinrent ainsi, en discutant, à installer entre eux cette ambiance complice qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver tous les trois. Cassian n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment en si peu de temps ils étaient parvenus à tisser des liens aussi étroits, eux qui, chacun à leur façon, étaient tous des solitaires. Il se sentait à l'aise avec Jyn et Bodhi, comme il ne l'avait plus été avec qui que ce soit depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. A l'aise, et en sécurité. En confiance, comprit-il en réalisant qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à confier sa vie à chacun de ses deux compagnons, comme il veillerait sur les leurs. Et comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. Cette confiance était rassurante et apaisante, en particulier dans ce moment d'attente particulièrement oppressant. Ils parvinrent ainsi à se soutenir mutuellement, en discutant amicalement, ou en se perdant dans des silences qui n'avaient plus rien d'inconfortable. Cassian parvint ainsi à complètement se détendre, malgré le contexte, et rien que de décrisper les muscles de son dos, fit énormément pour soulager la douleur lancinant qui lançait dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Le com de Cassian se mit à grésiller.

\- Capitaine Andor, répondit-il.

\- Mon capitaine, vous m'aviez demandé de vous informer quand l'étoile de la mort serait à 45 minutes de la base.

\- Merci. Nous vous rejoignons en salle de commandement.

La réalité leur était retombée sur les épaules.

* * *

Ils avaient gagné la salle de commandement en silence, marchant aussi près que possible les uns des autres, dans les corridors de la base rebelle, où la tension nerveuse était palpable. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle, Bodhi hésita. Jyn et Cassian se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que j'ai le droit d'entrer là ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, tu y as ta place.

Le ton de Cassian ne souffrait aucune discussion, mais Bodhi semblait hésiter encore.

\- Sauf si tu préfère être ailleurs, ajouta Jyn.

\- J'aimerais être avec vous quand l'étoile de la mort sera là, mais j'aimerais aussi voir partir les pilotes. Leur apporter leur soutient.

\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr, j'aurais du y penser, fit Cassian avec un sourire. Tu fais ce que tu veux Bodhi, évidemment. Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu veux nous rejoindre ici, tu pourras entrer, j'y veillerais. À moins que tu souhaite que nous venions avec toi ? ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Jyn.

\- Non, non, c'est très bien comme ça, je vous rejoins ici. C'est juste que… Ils m'ont accueilli comme l'un des leurs, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Jyn, on comprend.

Bodhi leur adressa un rapide sourire et hocha la tête avant de filer vers le hangar. Jyn se tourna vers Cassian, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, appuyé sur ses béquilles. Il posa enfin le regard sur elle, et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il ?

Elle sourit à ses paroles, et, à son tour, elle le cita.

\- Jusqu'au bout.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de commandement, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle lui emboîta le pas. La tension nerveuse à l'intérieur était à son paroxysme, et, pourtant, malgré la foule de personne qui s'y affairait, l'endroit n'était pas bruyant. En fait, se rendit-elle compte, tout le monde conversait à voix basse, sans doute pour contenir angoisse qui sourdait en chacun. Jyn inspira à fond et contint son envie de poser la main sur le bras de Cassian pour se donner du courage.

Une fois de plus, Cassian se dirigea vers le général Draven. Jyn ravala une grimace, mais lui emboîta le pas. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il aille en premier lieu s'adresser à son supérieur, mais Jyn avait toujours la mort de son père en travers de la gorge, et il lui faudrait longtemps pour qu'elle puisse regarder le général Draven sans le moindre ressentiment.

\- Mon général.

\- Capitaine Andor. L'étoile de la mort est dans la dernière phase d'approche. Elle sera en orbite autour de Yavin IV dans 36 minutes.

\- Comment se déroulent les opérations ?

\- Tout se passe comme prévu. La flotte a pris position et les chasseurs sont prêts à décoller. Tout repose sur eux à présent.

Autrement dit, ils n'avaient plus tous qu'à attendre. Cassian hocha la tête. Jyn jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, cherchant un endroit d'où ils pourraient patienter.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir capitaine, fit remarquer Draven.

Jyn fut surprise de constater que Cassian ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son agacement.

\- D'une façon où d'une autre j'aurais tout le temps de me reposer d'ici 36 minutes mon général.

Et pour la première fois, Jyn vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire redresser le coin de la bouche de Draven. Il avait l'air amusé par la réaction de son officier. Cela ne dura qu'un fugace instant, et il hocha la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les panneaux de contrôle. Jyn estima qu'il devait faire ça plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose car, après tout, ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire ? Elle leva les yeux vers Cassian, Il lui rendit son regard et désigna un endroit de la salle du menton. Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche, leur frayant un passage au travers de la foule de personnes rassemblées dans le centre névralgique de la base de l'Alliance Rebelle. Derrière elle, les béquilles de Cassian cliquetaient doucement au fil de leur progression.

L'endroit qu'avait choisi Cassian ne la surprit pas. A l'écart, dans l'ombre, à un endroit d'où l'on pouvait tout voir tout en restant discrets.

\- D'ici, on verra Bodhi arriver.

Jyn se demanda s'il tentait de se justifier. Il s'adossa au mur, posant avec précaution ses béquilles près de lui, à portée de main, avant de croiser les bras. Elle le regarda en silence, se disant que, comme ça, il avait l'air guéri. Elle sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien.

Elle s'installa près de lui. Aussitôt, ils eurent la démonstration que, de leur poste d'observation, ils ne manqueraient l'arrivée de personne dans la salle. La princesse Leïa fit irruption plus qu'elle n'entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait furieuse.

\- Je ne serais pas surprise que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec Han, glissa Jyn à Cassian. Il fait cet effet là à tout le monde.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait refusé de se joindre à la flotte et qu'il avait l'intention de partir avec sa récompense dès que possible.

\- Oui ça lui ressemble bien… Mais quand est-ce que tu as pu apprendre ça ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- À l'instant, entre mon échange avec Draven et notre arrivée ici.

Jyn était convaincue d'avoir l'air complètement stupide pendant qu'elle le regardait, bouche bée.

\- J'ai toujours une oreille qui traîne, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Oh… Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir… Ne jamais rien dire de compromettant si tu es à moins de 20 mètres.

\- En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas très difficile, marmonna-t-il, se fermant soudain. Tout le monde cherche un sujet léger pour s'occuper l'esprit, et Solo est une excellente diversion. Si tu écoutes un peu, tu te rendras compte que ça ne parle que de ça autour de nous.

Décontenancée par le brusque changement d'humeur de son compagnon, Jyn se réinstalla aussi confortablement que possible contre le mur contre lequel ils étaient adossés tous deux. Elle tendit l'oreille, et constata qu'il avait dit vrai. Ça et là, elle entendait des murmures au sujet de « l'arrogant contrebandier », et de son attitude. Elle soupira. Elle comprenait le point de vue de Solo. Il y a peu, elle aurait agit exactement comme lui. C'est plutôt lui qui ne devait pas bien comprendre ce qu'elle fichait là.

\- Escadrons, parés au décollage.

Les ordres se mirent à fuser dans les hauts parleurs de la base. Les chasseurs décollaient et se mettaient en formation. Sur l'écran de contrôle, la formation commençait à prendre place. La tension nerveuse monta d'un cran alors que tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur les écrans.

\- Ils ont mis en route tous les haut-parleurs de la base pour que chacun puisse suivre ce qui se passe quel que soit son poste, murmura Cassian à son attention.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée de voir qu'il était revenu de son inexplicable mouvement d'humeur. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son bras, cédant à son besoin de contact physique avec lui. Après quelques instants, il releva le bras et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, écoutant en silence la litanie des ordres donnés aux chasseurs alors qu'ils décollaient les uns après les autres.

\- Bodhi est arrivé, dit soudain Cassian en se redressant un peu.

En effet le jeune pilote venait de pénétrer dans la salle de commandement. Hésitant, il sondait la pièce du regard, les cherchant. Jyn lâcha la main de Cassian.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Cassian la regarda s'éloigner. Il s'en voulait de s'être montré abrupte quelques minutes auparavant. La remarque qu'elle lui avait faite, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lui avait rappelé avec brutalité sa condition d'espion, de quelqu'un dont on doit se défier et en qui on ne peut avoir confiance. Venant de Jyn, ça l'avait glacé. C'était stupide, il le savait, et s'ils devaient mourir dans une poignée de minutes, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'état d'âmes.

Jyn revint avec Bodhi. Ce dernier semblait galvanisé. L'enthousiasme des pilotes avait souvent cet effet, tant leur énergie bouillonnait quand ils s'apprêtaient à prendre le combat. Ils avaient transmis à Bodhi leur foi et leur espoir.

\- J'ai discuté un peu avec Luke Skywalker, leur confia-t-il. Vous savez, le jeune fermier qui a aidé à sauver la princesse de l'étoile de la mort. Ce type est incroyable. Il est tellement jeune, et il a une telle foi en lui ! Si quelqu'un est capable de mener à bien cette mission, je suis sûr que c'est lui.

\- La princesse semblait aussi le tenir en haute estime, dit Jyn à Cassian.

\- Oui c'est aussi ce qu'il m'a semblé. C'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'on lui confie un X-wing. J'ai confiance en son jugement. Espérons que ce soit de bon augure.

Jyn reprit sa place à ses côtés, et Bodhi s'installa de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, suspendus aux commentaires et aux ordres que diffusaient les hauts parleurs.

\- Étoile de la mort en approche.

Ils se tendirent tous les trois. Autour d'eux, toute la salle sembla retenir sa respiration alors que la station impériale était, cette fois, visible sur les écrans. C'était une chose que de savoir que cette monstruosité existait. C'en était une autre que de l'avoir sous les yeux et de réaliser à quel point ses proportions étaient hors de toute mesure. Des murmures horrifiés passaient sur les lèvres. La stupeur. L'horreur. Jyn attrapa les mains de Cassian et Bodhi. Ils lui rendirent son étreinte.

L'entrée en action de la flotte rompit ce moment où le temps semblait suspendu. Les commentaires grésillèrent à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs, ponctués d'ordres des généraux. Cette fois, l'offensive était lancée. Dans quelques instants, les chasseurs pourraient passer à l'action et tenter d'exploiter la faille laissée par Galen Erso. Jyn serra les mains de ses compagnons de toutes ses forces. Elle se forçait à respirer calmement, les dents serrées. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait connu une telle tension. Au-delà de sa vie et de celle de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, c'était la rédemption de son père, et aussi la sienne, qui se jouaient à ce moment précis. Par-dessus tout, elle se sentait horriblement impuissante dans l'attente. Elle se demanda si elle allait devenir folle tant elle avait l'impression que son esprit allait exploser. Et alors que le décompte des pertes s'élevait, au fil des X-wings abattus, une boule d'angoisse de plus en plus oppressante lui serra la poitrine. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Si seulement elle avait pu agir !

\- Jyn… murmura Cassian à son oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'était penché vers elle et il posa son autre main sur son épaule. Son regard était encore fixé vers l'écran de contrôle, puis il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle crut se perdre dans l'intensité de son regard. Lui qui savait si bien se montrer inexpressif laissait soudain se bousculer une foule d'émotions violentes qu'elle se garda bien d'essayer d'interpréter. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya le front contre son épaule. Elle le sentit poser le menton sur le haut de sa tête et soupirer.

Bodhi de son côté était complètement absorbé par la bataille qui se déroulait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il semblait en transe, suspendu aux paroles qui s'échappaient des haut-parleurs, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de contrôle. Quand Skylwalker plongea dans la tranchée de l'étoile de la mort pour tenter à son tour de la détruire, il tira brusquement sur le bras de Jyn. Cassian et elle se tournèrent vers lui, avant de fixer eux-aussi leurs regards sur l'écran de contrôle. L'assaut échoua, et Bodhi gémit sans s'en rendre compte. Cassian se mit à marmonner dans une langue que ses compagnons ne comprenaient pas. Jyn lâcha la main de Bodhi et attrapa le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou, l'étreignant de son poing serré.

Skylwalker fit une nouvelle tentative, et, quand il décida de couper son ordinateur de bord, Bodhi cessa de respirer. Ils avaient maintenant tous les yeux rivés sur le décompte qui clignotait en haut de l'écran de contrôle, et qui indiquait quand l'étoile de la mort serait à portée de tir. Leur temps était compté et s'égrenait trop vite.

\- La voie est libre p'tit gars !

Jyn sursauta en entendant la voix de Solo. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait là ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que, soudain, un cri d'allégresse retentit, suivi d'une déflagration colossale. Elle regarda l'explosion sur l'écran de contrôle, sans comprendre, sous le choc. Le décompte était terminé et ils étaient toujours vivants. Les pilotes hurlaient de joie. Dans la salle de commandement, tout le monde était silencieux. Il fallu plusieurs longues seconde pour qu'enfin, ils réalisent tous qu'ils étaient sauvés. A sa gauche, Bodhi se mit à hurler de joie avec les autres. Il se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, puis la relâcha immédiatement. Hébétée, Jyn leva les yeux vers Cassian.

\- C'est terminé Jyn.

Elle lut le soulagement dans son regard. Alors, enfin, elle parvint à y croire. Elle eut l'impression que son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner et elle sortit de sa stupeur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et quand, cette fois, ce fut Cassian qui l'attira dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa veste. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention au tumulte autour d'elle, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de son compagnon. Elle laissa les larmes rouler et inspira profondément, laissant l'idée se diffuser dans son esprit. C'était terminé. L'étoile de la mort était détruite. Son père les avait sauvés. Cette quête insensée qui l'avait menée des geôles de Wobani aux plages de Scarif était cette fois terminée. Si elle n'avait pas été dans les bras de Cassian, elle aurait probablement eut du mal à rester debout, alors que la tension nerveuse qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis plus de dix jours l'abandonnait brutalement.

Il lui fallu quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle s'aperçut alors de la force avec laquelle Cassian l'étreignait. Il s'accrochait à elle autant qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui, et cette pensée la réconforta. Mais maintenant que le choc était passé, elle pouvait s'écarter de lui. Il se recula légèrement, un peu chancelant, et reporta son appui sur le mur dans son dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'inquiéter de ses blessures, Bodhi était revenu vers eux. Il riait et pleurait à la fois.

\- On l'a fait ! On est vivants ! C'est terminé ! Galen nous a sauvés !

Cassian posa la main sur l'épaule du pilote et la serra. Aucun mot ne lui venait, il restait muet. Mais il adressa un sourire et un regard appuyé à Bodhi, et la compréhension illumina le regard de ce dernier alors qu'il hochait la tête en réponse. Jyn de son côté avait retrouvé la maîtrise d'elle-même après le choc. Elle replaça son pendentif sous sa chemise mais, du coin de l'œil, Cassian parvint à distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un cristal de Kyber. Voilà qui expliquait certaines choses, se dit-il.

\- J'imagine que les rebelles savent fêter dignement ce genre d'événements ?

\- Un événement de cette ampleur est une première, fort heureusement. Mais ça n'empêche pas que, oui, les rebelles savent faire la fête.

* * *

 _Ça y est, l'étoile de la mort est détruite, et nos survivants peuvent souffler... ou pas..._


	6. Chapter 6

Cassian n'avait pas mentit : les rebelles savaient faire la fête. Dès que les pilotes eurent atterri, ils furent été extirpés de leurs vaisseaux presque manu militari pour être portés en triomphe par des centaines de rebelles. L'ambiance était électrique, portée parce une allégresse à la limite de l'hystérie. Le commandement, les simples soldats et les civils se mêlaient sans distinction, et le grand hangar comme le réfectoire étaient devenus des lieux de rassemblement où tout le monde célébrait la victoire bruyamment, et où l'alcool coulait à flots. Au centre du réfectoire, un groupe de tables avait été rassemblées et ceux qui savaient jouer d'un instrument de musique s'étaient improvisés en orchestre. Ce n'était pas de la grande musique, et du coin de l'œil, Jyn avait vu Cassian grimacer à certains moments.

Bodhi était fébrile, et les avait tout de suite entraînés à la rencontre des pilotes. Il avait retrouvé Tyma, saine et sauve, et elle l'avait embrassé fébrilement, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, aussitôt qu'elle était descendue de son X-wing. Un peu sonné Il était revenu vers eux, l'air perdu, pendant que Tyma était happée par d'autres rebelles. Jyn avait rit aux éclats en lui envoyant une bourrade dans les épaules. Puis c'était Skywalker qui était venu à leur rencontre et qui leur avait donné une accolade joyeuse. Il les avait remercié ou quelque chose du genre. Jyn n'avait pas bien comprit dans le brouhaha qui l'entourait. Bodhi et elle s'étaient instinctivement placés devant Cassian pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse bousculer dans la cohue.

Ils s'étaient finalement installés tous les trois dans un coin du réfectoire où Cassian avait pu s'asseoir et reposer son dos. Jyn avait réussi à attraper une bouteille de whisky et des gobelets sur le chemin, et elle leur servi de quoi trinquer à tous les trois.

\- À la Rébellion ? proposa-t-elle en levant son verre.

\- À Galen ? ajouta Bodhi.

\- Et à Rogue One, dit Cassian.

Leurs gobelets s'entrechoquèrent et ils trempèrent tous trois à l'unisson leur lèvres dans l'alcool. Jyn vida son verre d'une traite. Cassian sirotait à petites gorgées. Bodhi quand à lui fit la grimace. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué à des alcools aussi forts.

\- Toi, tu vas finir sous la table, prédit-elle.

\- C'est pas moi qui boit ce tord-boyaux cul sec ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tiens très bien l'alcool.

\- Je confirme, intervint un nouveau venu.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Han Solo qui se tenait devant eux, son éternel sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. Il tendit un verre vide.

\- Tu me sers à boire la Grenouille ?

\- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je t'arrache les burnes.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un héros, protesta-t-il en s'asseyant face à eux et en prenant la bouteille pour se servir lui-même. Jyn, c'est ça ? Il ne me semble pas que c'est ce nom que tu m'avais donné l'autre fois.

\- Les noms, ça va, ça vient. Mais celui-là, c'est le vrai, reconnu-t-elle.

\- J'en reviens pas d'être tombé sur toi ici. C'est à des années-lumière de l'impression que tu m'avais laissée à l'époque.

\- Et j'en reviens pas que tu sois resté.

\- C'était un peu encombré là-haut pour espérer faire passer le Faucon sans une égratignure. Autant vous filer un coup de main pour nettoyer. Vous n'y seriez pas arrivés sans moi de toute façon.

\- À d'autres.

Han ne répondit pas.

\- Alors tu es vraiment enrôlée dans ce merdier ?

Jyn fut prise au dépourvu. Elle se racla la gorge et jeta un regard à Cassian. Il était silencieux, une expression neutre sur le visage. Han haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- On verra. Comme toi, j'ai filé un coup de main si je puis dire.

\- Ouais… Leia m'a vaguement expliqué. Entre deux insultes. Tu sais ce que c'est, elle est folle de moi, et tu me connais, je ne vais pas laisser tomber une demoiselle en détresse comme ça.

\- Ah oui bien sûr, fit Jyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cassian se racla la gorge en se frottant la nuque. Jyn lui jeta un regard amusé, persuadé que le contrebandier en face d'eux lui était hautement antipathique. Han ricana en remplissant le verre de Jyn. Puis son attention se porta sur Cassian.

\- Capitaine Andor, c'est ça ? Vous savez qu'on m'a proposé le même grade si je reste ?

\- Félicitations.

\- Pas causant ton petit copain, grommela Han en se tournant à nouveau vers Jyn.

\- Où est-ce que tu as rangé le tien ? Il ne passe pas inaperçu d'habitude.

\- Chewi ? Il est au bar, tu penses bien.

\- Il a laissé son arbalète sur le Faucon cette fois j'espère ?

Han Solo éclata de rire.

\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les boute-en-train, mais ici, ils ont l'air de savoir faire la fête et j'ai bien l'intention s'en profiter. Sur ce, au plaisir !

Il se leva et adressa un salut moqueur à Cassian avant de tourner les talons sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Il est insupportable, dit Cassian le nez dans son verre.

Jyn éclata de rire.

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais l'adorer.

Cassian sourit, et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Qu'il était agréable d'entendre Jyn rire ainsi. Elle qui était arrivée fermée sur elle-même, sur ses gardes, comme un animal traqué (et à juste titre au vu de la défiance de l'Alliance à son égard), avec la destruction de l'étoile de la mort et l'atmosphère de fête et d'allégresse, elle lui donnait l'impression d'une fleur en train de s'épanouir au soleil. Il était heureux rien qu'à la voir. Bien sûr demain il allait falloir se remettre au travail, évacuer la base, reprendre les armes et replonger dans l'action, mais, ce soir, ils avaient tous bien gagné le droit de souffler et d'oublier leurs angoisses un moment.

\- Il n'a pas tort en disant qu'on n'y serait pas arrivé sans lui, disait Bodhi. Il est peut-être un peu particulier, mais c'est un sacré pilote, et son vaisseau en a dans le ventre. S'il n'avait pas couvert Skywalker, nous ne serions peut-être pas là pour en parler.

\- C'est vrai, mais ne le lui dit pas, où il n'y aura plus assez de place ici pour lui et son ego.

Bodhi se mit à glousser bêtement. Il commençait déjà à être bien parti, se dit Cassian.

\- Tu devrais manger quelque chose si tu ne veux pas t'écrouler dans deux heures et manquer la moitié de la fête, lui dit-il.

Bodhi était allé leur chercher à manger, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être complètement saoul quand une heure plus tard, Tyma était réapparue pour l'emmener danser avec elle. Il la suivi en zig-zaguant, riant aux éclats.

\- J'en connais un qui va avoir mal à la tête demain, fit Jyn en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Et pas toi ? Tu as vidé la moitié de la bouteille à toi seule.

\- Mais moi je tiens très bien l'alcool monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle. Toi tu triches, tu ne bois presque rien.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis toujours sous traitement.

\- C'est vrai… concéda Jyn. Mais même sans ça, je suis prête à parier que tu es du genre à boire lentement et à laisser les autres s'enivrer pendant que tu gardes l'esprit clair.

Il haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison bien sûr. C'était un réflexe de survie pour lui, et un excellent moyen de glaner des informations à peu de frais. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où il s'était laissé allé jusqu'à s'enivrer. Il avait détesté perdre le contrôle de lui-même et était toujours resté prudent depuis.

\- Moi je suis prêt à parier que tu as fait rouler sous la table tout un tas de types persuadés que tu ne tiendrais pas l'alcool compte tenu de ta corpulence.

\- C'est mon arme secrète, acquiesça Jyn en levant son verre une nouvelle fois pour trinquer avec lui.

Elle dut bientôt retourner chercher une bouteille. Cassian en profita pour se lever lui aussi et étirer son dos avec précaution. Il avait beau prendre garde à ses mouvements et à s'asseoir bien droit (comme si ce fichu corset lui permettait autre chose de toutes façons), sa colonne vertébrale le lançait. Sa hanche aussi était un peu engourdie. Calé sur ses béquilles, il tenta de s'appuyer un peu sur ses jambes pour apaiser ses raideurs. Finalement, il choisit de se rasseoir par terre. C'était plus confortable que le dossier d'une chaise, il pouvait s'appuyer contre le mur exactement de la façon qui lui convenait pour soulager son dos.

C'est donc comme ça que Draven le trouva quelques instants plus tard.

\- Vous avez finit par vous asseoir Andor.

\- J'en ai maintenant tout le temps, n'est ce pas ?

Draven esquissa un rictus amusé et attrapa une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa à califourchon, face à son officier.

\- Vous l'aurez deviné, on lance l'évacuation de la base dès demain. Je vous veux au rapport le plus tôt possible dans la matinée. J'ai des ordres et des consignes spécifiques pour vous.

\- Je vous écoute mon général, répondit Cassian, à nouveau parfaitement sérieux et concentré. Je n'ai pas bu beaucoup, je suis en mesure de prendre vos ordres.

\- Ça attendra demain.

\- Bien mon général.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot Andor. Je n'aurais sans doute pas fait les mêmes choix que vous, mais j'ai toujours confiance en votre capacité à prendre des décisions rapides sur le terrain. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat, et nous avons tout lieu d'en être satisfaits.

\- Merci mon général.

\- J'ai trouvé une bière corelienne et…

Jyn s'interrompit en avisant Draven.

\- Excellent choix Erso, je vous la recommande, dit le général en se levant. Profitez de la fête Andor, je vous veux sur le pont dès que possible demain matin.

\- C'est noté mon général.

Jyn le regarda s'éloigner puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Cassian. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle lui tendit une bière et posa devant eux une assiette qu'elle avait amenée avec la bière.

\- Il parait que c'est un genre de pudding.

Cassian fit une moue peu convaincue.

\- A l'occasion je te montrerais ce que c'est qu'un vrai pudding.

\- Tu es mieux par terre finalement ? C'est ton dos ?

\- Le dossier de la chaise ne me convenait pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, tu peux aussi profiter de la fête.

Elle le toisa avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Sérieusement, Cassian ? Qu'est-ce que j'irais bien faire au milieu de tout ce monde ? Et puis je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul dans ton coin.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester seul.

\- Et bien moi non plus. Alors à moins que ma présence ne te pose un problème, je suis aussi bien là.

\- Dans ce cas, ça me va, répondit-il en entrechoquant sa bouteille de bière avec celle de Jyn avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Bodhi les retrouva un peu plus tard. Il titubait franchement à présent. Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit en face d'eux, et Jyn lui tendit le pudding « pour éponger » expliqua-t-elle. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir sur place moins d'une demi-heure après, à même le sol. La nuit commençait à être bien entamée, et, à sa décharge, il n'était pas le seul à rendre les armes.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le ramènerais à sa cabine dans cet état, constata Cassian.

Jyn soupira et se leva. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes après, les bras chargés de couverture. Elle en étendit une sur Bodhi, et en tendit une autre à Cassian.

\- Mets ça derrière ton dos, ce sera plus confortable.

Il s'exécuta, gardant une partie de la couverture pour que Jyn s'installe dessus elle aussi. Elle se rassit et étendit une troisième couverture sur leurs genoux.

\- Tu commences à avoir l'air fatigué, murmura-t-elle en se réinstallant confortablement près de lui.

Bien sûr, elle avait aussi ramené de la bière. Il prit celle qu'elle lui tendait en silence, appréciant l'attention, lui qui était si peu habitué à la chaleur humaine. Il était effectivement fatigué, et alors que la torpeur l'envahissait peu à peu, il se demandait vaguement s'il devait attribuer la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait aux effets de l'alcool, ou à la présence de Jyn.

* * *

C'était la seconde fois en deux jours que Jyn se réveillait blottie contre l'épaule de Cassian. L'esprit encore brumeux, elle se demanda si ce serait vraiment une mauvaise chose d'y prendre goût, car elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable du tout. Elle chassa vite ces pensées, redoutant d'aller là où elles pouvaient l'amener. Elle se redressa doucement, scannant le réfectoire d'un regard. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être endormis sur place. Après l'intensité de ce que les rebelles avaient partagés à la destruction de l'étoile de la mort, ils étaient beaucoup à ne pas avoir eu envie de retourner dormir dans leurs quartiers après la fête. Ils avaient survécu ensemble, ils avaient célébré ensemble, et ils continueraient de se serrer les coudes. Partager ce moment, même à sa manière, un peu à l'écart de la foule, avec Cassian, lui avait donné un sentiment d'appartenance à ce groupe de personnes avec qui elle avait découvert qu'elle partageait des valeurs qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer pendant des années. Sa vie ne serait plus comme avant, et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas.

Elle s'aperçut que Cassian la regardait.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant.

\- Quelques minutes, répondit-il évasivement. Il est encore très tôt.

En effet, rares étaient ceux qui étaient réveillés dans la salle. Devant eux Bodhi était profondément endormi, assommé par l'alcool. A ses côtés, Cassian bougea, repoussant la couverture qui les recouvrait, et tendant la main vers ses béquilles. Jyn sauta sur ses pieds pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de t'installer par terre, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- La bonne idée aurait été de ne pas me blesser au dos, soupira-t-il.

\- À qui le dis-tu…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, un léger malaise entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à parler de Scarif. Jyn se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Bodhi ?

\- Je ne me sens toujours pas prêt à le ramener dans son lit. Je crois qu'on peut le laisser là. Laisses lui les couvertures.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas voir Draven ?

\- Il m'a dit de venir le trouver dès la première heure, mais là, même pour lui, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt.

\- Tu devrais faire un saut à l'infirmerie pour faire contrôler ton dos et prendre ton traitement.

Cassian hocha la tête, songeur.

\- C'est sans doute le meilleur moment pour le faire. On va ensuite devoir évacuer la base. En attendant, tu devrais en profiter pour grappiller encore une ou deux heures de sommeil dans de bonnes conditions. Avec la moitié de nos effectifs affligés d'une gueule de bois, plus on aura de gens en forme, mieux ce sera.

Jyn failli protester pour la forme, mais elle se rangea à son avis. Elle pensa aussi à la sauvegarde de K2, et s'avisa qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas de meilleure occasion pour en effectuer des copies et l'effacer de l'ordinateur de Cassian. Elle acquiesça, puis elle se chargea d'étendre les couvertures sur Bodhi pendant que Cassian s'éloignait vers l'infirmerie. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle se dirigea vers la première personne à peu près réveillée qu'elle trouva pour s'enquérir d'un endroit où elle pourrait se procurer de quoi réaliser ses sauvegardes.

* * *

Comme tout le monde, les médecins avaient profité de la fête, et Cassian n'avait eu affaire qu'à un droïde. C'était bien suffisant pour s'assurer de son état et lui fournir son traitement. Après la bataille de la veille, l'infirmerie était malheureusement plus encombrée. Plusieurs pilotes avaient été blessés, d'autres tués, mais, l'un dans l'autre, les pertes avaient quand même été légères. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui rendrait son bras au garçon que Cassian remarqua dans le lit qu'il avait occupé il y a peu. Il s'efforça de chasser ces états d'âmes de ses pensées, se préparant à son entrevue avec Draven. Le droïde l'avait retenu un bon moment, et il était maintenant une heure décente pour aller trouver son supérieur.

En réalité, ils arrivèrent en même temps dans une salle de commandement déserte ou presque. Draven lui adressa un signe de tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans un coin un peu à l'écart, près d'un bureau. Il ne s'encombra pas de préambule et entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Vous connaissez la procédure d'évacuation Andor. Je vais donc avoir besoin de vous pour coordonner l'opération. Je vous ai mis sur cette tablette les différents points de repli où nous allons dispatcher les effectifs de la base. Je vais vous demander de constituer les groupes en fonction des vaisseaux disponibles et des différentes ressources. Une partie du haut commandement restera au sein de la flotte dans un premier temps. J'ai déjà assigné des équipes d'éclaireurs pour déterminer où installer notre nouvelle base sur une planète où nous avons déjà des infrastructures, mais il va falloir du temps pour que tout soit opérationnel. En attendant, il va falloir s'organiser.

\- Cela fait partie du protocole d'évacuation auquel les officiers sont formés. Nous l'avons déjà appliqué lors de l'évacuation de Dantoïne.

\- Exactement. Et puisque vous parlez de Dantoïne, j'en viens à une mission que je voulais vous assigner. Nous allons sans doute avoir besoin de l'équipement qui est resté là-bas. Or, nous venons de recevoir des rapports indiquant des traces d'activité sur place. Comme les systèmes de communication y sont HS, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il en est. Je vais vous envoyer là avec quelques hommes pour vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de présence impériale.

\- Bien mon général.

\- C'est juste une mission de reconnaissance et de rapatriement de matériel. Au moindre signe de danger, vous filez. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous compromettre. Et vous êtes encore convalescent. La semaine de voyage pour gagner Dantoïne devrait vous permettre de récupérer encore un peu et de vous passer de béquilles d'après le médecin qui vous suit, mais il faudra encore du temps avant que votre dos soit complètement remis et il est impératif que vous ne vous tiriez pas sur la corde. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

\- Compris mon général.

\- Je pensais vous envoyer là-bas avec le cargo impérial. Ce sera un vaisseau tout à fait adapté pour transporter du matériel. De plus ce sera une parfaite première mission pour le lieutenant Rook. Malheureusement j'ai été contraint de légèrement modifier mes plans. La princesse Leïa a donné Dantoïne à Darth Vador pour tenter de faire diversion quand il voulait obtenir d'elle la localisation de notre base, et elle semble persuadée que c'est la raison de l'activité que nous y avons repéré. Pour ma part, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de forces impériales, elles auraient été beaucoup moins discrètes. Néanmoins la princesse donc, pense qu'elle est responsable et souhaite s'y rendre elle-même. Elle et le capitaine Solo vont donc se joindre à vous. Je vais vous demander d'embarquer à bord du Faucon Millenium pour veiller à la protection de la princesse. Le lieutenant Rook se chargera du vaisseau cargo. Vous aurez quelques autres hommes avec vous pour vous aider. Si elle le souhaite, et selon si elle décide de joindre les rangs de l'Alliance Rebelle ou non, Erso pourra aussi vous accompagner. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ce que j'attends de vous ?

\- Veiller sur la princesse, sécuriser Dantoine, et rapatrier le matériel utile.

\- Exactement.

Draven marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea Cassian un moment. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau et reprit la parole.

\- Voilà pour l'immédiat, en lien avec l'évacuation de Yavin IV. Maintenant, je voudrais évoquer la suite. D'ici là, je viendrais sans doute me rendre compte en personne de la situation sur Dantoïne, selon vos rapports, et je pourrais vous donner plus de détails, mais autant que vous sachiez où vous aller.

\- Par rapport à mon insubordination vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui et non. Par rapport à l'avenir de l'Alliance en général, et au vôtre en particulier. Scarif, la disparition d'Aldéraan, la dissolution du Sénat et la bataille d'hier, tous ces événements nous ont fait passer à une autre échelle. Nous sommes désormais dans un conflit ouvert avec l'Empire. On ne parle plus de guérilla ou de simple résistance, mais d'une véritable guerre civile. Nous allons devoir modifier des choses dans nos méthodes, et je pense que ça implique de modifier ma façon d'utiliser vos compétences. Il y a un moment que vous méritez une promotion. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas, car je voulais vous garder où vous étiez, mais la donne a changé. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, beaucoup s'attendent à vous voir récompensé.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire alors que je suis parti contre l'avis du Conseil, constata Cassian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'aimerais pas créer ce genre de précédents, effectivement. C'est pourquoi vous n'aurez pas de promotion pour le moment, et je vais vous assigner à une mission qui apparaîtra comme une punition, car, théoriquement bien en dessous de vos qualifications.

\- Une infiltration longue ?

\- C'est ça.

Cassian soupira et se pinça le sommet du nez.

\- Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- C'est aussi parce qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez me ramener efficacement les informations que je veux avoir. Ou, plus exactement, l'un de vos allias. Pour vous, ce sera une mission longue, mais facile et peu éprouvante, ce qui devrait vous permettre de tranquillement terminer votre convalescence et de me revenir parfaitement opérationnel, et prêt à être réaffecté selon la façon dont la nouvelle situation l'exige. On verra à ce moment là pour votre promotion. Elle impliquera que vous travailliez beaucoup plus en équipe, en tant qu'officier, mais vous avez fait la démonstration que vous en êtes capable. Pour les missions plus confidentielles auxquelles vous étiez habitué, nous allons avoir de nouveaux éléments Bothans qui s'en chargeront désormais. Par contre je tiens à continuer à vous utiliser pour le recrutement. Vous y excellez trop pour nous passer de vos services.

\- Bien mon général.

\- Voilà dans les grandes lignes la façon dont vous allez être occupé dans les mois à venir et dont votre fonction va évoluer. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

\- Je ne crois pas mon général.

\- Dans ce cas, occupons nous de l'immédiat et mettons-nous au travail. Je vais mettre quelques hommes sous vos ordres pour vous assister.

Cassian hocha la tête et s'empara de la tablette que Draven lui avait désignée. Tandis qu'il l'allumait et prenait connaissance des éléments dont il allait avoir besoin, il essaya de digérer tout ce que son supérieur venait de lui confier. La mission sur Dantoïne déjà, puis la suite. Il n'était pas enchanté de repartir pour une infiltration longue, et il avait une petite idée de l'alias auquel Draven pensait. Il avait toujours dit qu'il avait l'impression de l'envoyer en vacances dès qu'il lui demandait de l'utiliser, et pourtant, Cassian n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de reprendre ce costume. Mais ce qui l'attendait ensuite avait tout l'air d'un grand changement pour lui. Ce n'était pas tant la promotion que la promesse de pouvoir œuvrer un peu moins dans l'ombre. De pouvoir un peu moins se salir les mains, ce qui commençait à sérieusement peser sur sa conscience. C'était aussi sa rédemption qu'il avait cherché sur Scarif. Maintenant, le conflit avec l'Empire changeait et sa vie aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il lui fallu néanmoins bien vite repousser toutes ces considérations dans un coin de son esprit, car le travail de coordination que lui avait confié Draven mobilisait toute sa concentration. La salle de commandement se mit progressivement à s'animer, et, au bout de deux heures, il était au centre d'une activité frénétique, donnant des consignes, assignant de vaisseaux, et distribuant des ordres. Quand vint midi, et que sa tâche s'acheva, cela faisait 6 heures qu'il était sur le pont sans s'accorder un instant de répit et il était épuisé. Il s'assit profondément dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière, et il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, et il avait mal au crâne s'aperçut-il.

\- Tu as encore une mine épouvantable.

Cassian sourit en entendant Jyn, mais ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il la sentit s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le bureau.

\- C'est bien la peine que je t'amène à manger si tu te mets à dormir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. A la réflexion, il était fatigué, avait mal à la tête et était également affamé. Jyn lui tendit un bol fumant avec une espèce de ragoût non identifiable à l'intérieur. Il s'en moquait bien, il mourrait de faim.

\- Je crois qu'en cuisine, ils ont décidé de faire cuire tout ce qui était périssable.

\- Oui, cela fait partie de la procédure. L'approvisionnement alimentaire est un de nos problèmes les plus complexes compte tenu de l'ampleur de la base. On ne peut pas se permettre de gâcher de la nourriture. Une fois les denrées périssables cuites, on peut les congeler en rations qui seront réparties sur les vaisseaux.

\- Bien capitaine, répondit Jyn, moqueuse.

\- Excuses moi, j'ai passé ma matinée là-dedans.

\- C'est ce que m'a expliqué Draven. C'est pour ça qu'on sera les derniers à partir, pour que tu restes disponible en cas de problème logistique.

\- Voilà. Mais là le gros de l'organisation est sur les rails, j'ai à peu près terminé ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Alors manges. Et bois aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui avait ramenée. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un avec un sévère mal de crâne. Je parie que tu es déshydraté.

\- Merci Jyn.

Il était vraiment touché. D'habitude c'était K2 qui lui rappelait ce genre de choses, qui faisait en sorte qu'il s'alimente correctement. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était devenu dépendant du droïde. Sans lui, il n'avait même pas pensé à boire pendant qu'il travaillait, et, Jyn avait raison, son mal de crâne en découlait directement. Il commença donc par ça, avant de s'attaquer à son repas. La mixture que Jyn lui avait ramené avait un bien meilleur goût que son apparence douteuse laissait à craindre. Jyn avait amené un bol pour elle aussi et mangeait en face de lui, toujours assise sur le bureau, et les pieds posés contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Tu sais où en est Bodhi ?

\- Il prépare le vaisseau. Il est aidé par les mécanos parce qu'il y a pas mal de boulot dessus. On l'a ramené en piteux état de Scarif. Mais il devrait tenir la route.

\- Il n'a pas trop la gueule le bois ?

Jyn éclata de rire.

\- Tu l'aurais vu quand il s'est réveillé, il faisait vraiment pitié. Mais les médecins et les droïdes médicaux ont procédé à une distribution générale de pilules, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça a été radical. En une demi-heure, tout le monde était d'attaque.

\- Oh, moi je sais ce que c'est et, oui, c'est extrêmement efficace.

Jyn haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- D'habitude ça ne sert pas contre la gueule de bois, expliqua-t-il. Ça fait partie de notre équipement de survie, quand on a besoin d'un coup de fouet. Par contre on le paye le lendemain, quand l'organisme réclame son dû.

\- Donc tu es en train de dire que demain, Bodhi sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère ? C'est bon à savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quel copilote on lui assigné ?

\- Et bien, ça a été un peu compliqué, parce qu'apparemment, il n'y a que Bodhi qui sache piloter ce genre de vaisseau dans toute la base. Après pas mal de discussion, Luke Skywalker a fini par se proposer. Ils embarqueront avec Bodhi et deux autres personnes sur le cargo, et nous on ira à bord du Faucon Millenium avec la princesse et son droïde protocolaire. Par contre, personne ne nous a expliqué où on allait ni pourquoi. La princesse a l'air de le savoir, mais elle passait son temps à hurler sur Solo.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient terminé de manger. Jyn se leva d'un bond et attrapa le bol de Cassian.

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à m'amener à manger.

\- De rien. Est-ce que tu en as terminé ici ?

\- Oui, je pense. Je vais aller faire le tour des vaisseaux pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et j'irais ensuite faire mon sac.

Jyn hocha la tête.

\- Je vais retourner aider au chargement. On se retrouvera tout à l'heure près du Faucon ? On est censés décoller dans un peu moins de 6 heures.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : 12 heures pour évacuer la base.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est une belle mécanique bien huilée.

\- Ça te change ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

\- Ne fais pas le malin, tu vas passer une semaine à bord du Faucon Millenium avec Solo.

Cassian leva les yeux au ciel. Jyn éclata de rire, puis le laissa.

Il prit encore une demi-heure pour refaire le point avec un des sergents avec qui il avait travaillé toute la matinée. Une fois les dernières vérifications effectuées, il prit avec lui la tablette et se leva. Il était complètement engourdi, et son dos protesta violemment.

\- Ça va aller capitaine ?

\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je veux que quelqu'un reste ici. Vous pour le moment, ou faites vous relayer par la suite. S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis joignable sur com.

\- Bien mon capitaine.

Son inspection lui permit de s'assurer que tout se passait comme prévu. Quelques contretemps ou léger dysfonctionnements étaient à signaler, mais ils furent vite réglés. Les vaisseaux avaient commencé à quitter Yavin IV et l'évacuation était en bonne voie. Il allait pouvoir prendre quelques minutes pour faire son propre sac. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter le hangar, il avisa Draven, en compagnie de Mon Mothma, de la princesse Leïa, et d'autres membres du commandement. Draven lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- L'évacuation se déroule comme prévu mon général.

\- C'est ce que je constate. Je vais prendre le relais dorénavant. Nous avons terminé de régler tous les détails relatifs aux ordres de mission des différents vaisseaux. Allez préparer vos affaires, mais tenez vous disponible au cas où nous ayons besoin de vous. Vous ferez partie des derniers à évacuer.

\- Bien mon général, répondit Cassian en lui tendant la tablette.

\- Capitaine Andor, il y a encore quelque chose dont nous voulons vous entretenir avant que nos chemins se séparent momentanément, dit alors Mon Mothma. Une cérémonie de remise de médaille va être organisée dès que la nouvelle base temporaire sera désignée. Nous récompenserons Luke Skywalker et Han Solo pour leurs actions, mais nous souhaitons évidemment également vous décorer, vous, Jyn Erso et Bodhi Rook.

Cassian prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait formuler sa réponse. La perspective d'être ainsi décoré le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et plus encore lors d'une cérémonie officielle.

\- Sénateur, vous me voyez très honoré, mais je souhaiterais décliner votre offre, en tous cas, en mon nom propre. Je ne me vois pas accepter ce genre de récompense quand si peu d'entre nous sont revenus.

\- Capitaine Andor, intervint alors la princesse Leïa, vous êtes un héros.

\- Sauf votre respect votre altesse, je ne crois pas non. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je n'étais qu'une pièce du puzzle, c'est tout l'équipage de Rogue One qui est parvenu à dérober les plans sur Scarif. Je ne souhaite pas me mettre en avant. D'autant plus que, compte tenu de mes fonctions, ce serait prendre le risque de compromettre certains de mes alias. Ce ne serait pas stratégique.

\- Sans vous rien n'aurait été possible, insista Mon Mothma.

\- Récompensez Jyn. Et Bodhi. C'est Jyn que nous avons suivi, et c'est Bodhi qui a pris le risque de déserter de l'Empire pour donner le message de Galen Erso. Ils méritent amplement ces honneurs.

\- Ils ont refusé eux-aussi et nous espérions que vous pourriez les convaincre, répondit Leïa.

Cassian resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant. Il lui semblait injuste que Jyn et Bodhi ne soient pas récompensés. Ils n'étaient pas membre de l'Alliance, ils n'avaient pas d'ordres, et, comme Skywalker et Solo, c'est à titre personnel qu'ils avaient risqué leurs vies. Il imaginait cependant assez mal Jyn et Bodhi être à l'aise à l'occasion d'une cérémonie officielle.

\- Et s'ils acceptaient la médaille, mais sans cérémonie officielle ?

\- Si vous l'acceptez vous aussi, on peut envisager de procéder de cette façon, conclut Mon Mothma.

A son air satisfait, Cassian sût que c'est là où elle espérait arriver depuis le début. Il se rappela pourquoi il n'aimait pas discuter avec les politiciens.

\- Il faut d'abord que je leur en parle, temporisa-t-il.

Cassian prit congé du petit groupe, et prit la direction des quartiers des officiers. Il avait peu d'effets personnels, et faire son sac ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Soudain il s'arrêta, réalisant que oui, il était vraiment devenu dépendant de K2, et qu'il perdait de vue certaines évidences. En l'occurrence, ce qui était évident, c'est qu'entre son corset et ses béquilles, il serait bien incapable de porter quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, se sentant soudain très las. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix il fit demi-tour et retourna vers le hangar. Bien sûr, le cargo impérial et le Faucon millenium avaient été stationnés à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment, et se retrouva contraint de tout traverser en clopinant. Son dos le lançait, et, à force d'utiliser les béquilles, ses bras commençaient à tirer. Sans parler des courbatures dans ses jambes, à force de marcher en compensant, et en utilisant ses muscles à contre-emploi. Évidemment, plus il fatiguait, plus il respirait fort, et plus ses côtes malmenées se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir une apparence des plus piteuses quand il arriva enfin auprès des deux vaisseaux, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ravaler sa mauvaise humeur.

Le wooki fut le premier à le voir, et il l'accueilli de ses grognements incompréhensibles. Dans le doute, Cassian demeura à distance respectueuse.

\- Il vous a à la bonne Andor, fit Solo d'un air surpris.

\- Tant mieux, puisque nous allons voyager ensemble.

Bodhi arriva sur ces entre-faits. Il avait l'air ravi de voir Cassian.

\- Tu en es où sur le vaisseau ?

\- C'est en bonne voie. Heureusement Luke est un sacré mécano, sinon je ne sais pas comment on se serait débrouillé. Mais il nous reste encore pas mal de boulot si on doit décoller dans trois heures.

\- Bien. Qui d'autre vient avec nous ? Jyn m'a parlé de deux personnes.

\- Heu oui, deux mécanos manutentionnaires. Deux T'wilek, Plarisk et Mweini. Ils sont frères et sœur. Tu les connais si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui, ils s'occupaient de la maintenance de mon U-wing. Ils n'ont pas du être ravis d'apprendre que je l'avais crashé sur Eadu, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Ça va, ils sont contents de travailler sur un nouveau type de vaisseau. Et de travailler avec Luke. A eux trois, ils vont nous retaper le Rogue One. On a continué de l'appeler comme ça en fait… le vaisseau. Ils m'ont demandé s'il avait un nom et alors… et ben je leur ai dit Rogue One. Ça ne pose pas de problème ?

Bodhi s'était remis à bredouiller nerveusement. Cassian secoua la tête, et tâcha de se montrer rassurant.

\- Ça ne pose pas de problème non. C'est une bonne idée je trouve.

\- Tu cherchais peut-être Jyn ?

\- Jyn ou quelqu'un pour me donner un coup de main, soupira-t-il. Je dois faire mon sac, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de le transporter.

\- Tu entends ça Chewie, intervint Solo, il ferait porter son sac à une femme. Quel goujat.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un coup de main, répondit Cassian exaspéré. Ça peut être n'importe qui comme ça peut être Jyn. Je ne vais pas me montrer condescendant vis-à-vis d'elle sous prétexte que c'est une femme. Elle est tout aussi capable de porter un sac que n'importe qui.

\- J'espère bien oui, intervint l'intéressée qui venait d'arriver dans son dos. Et moi, à ta place, je n'aurais pas confiance en un type comme Han pour porter mes affaires si je veux les récupérer dans leur intégrité.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle me traiterait de voleur la garce !

\- C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'après que tu m'aies plantée à l'astroport, je n'ai plus retrouvé mon blaster. C'était un modèle dernier cri.

\- Que tu avais piqué sur le cadavre d'un trooper que j'avais descendu.

Cassian ferma les yeux et soupira. Son mal de crâne le reprenait. Il sentit une grande main se poser sur son épaule, et eut la surprise de découvrir en rouvrant les yeux que c'était le wooki qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il le regarda et poussa une espèce de meuglement en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Cassian fronça les sourcils.

\- Chewi, tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les bêtes de somme, tu as mieux à faire, intervint Solo.

Cassian l'ignora.

\- Je vous remercie Chewbacca. C'est très aimable à vous de vous proposer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à ses quartiers, Cassian s'aperçut qu'il était plus que temps qu'il ramasse ses affaires. Des droïdes étaient affairés partout pour récupérer tout ce qui s'avérerait nécessaire pour s'installer dans la future base, et ils démontaient les cloisons, récupéraient les installations électriques, les matelas, les draps… Chewbacca poussa un grognement.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, assura-t-il.

Jyn avait déjà récupéré le peu d'affaires qu'elle devait avoir. Il n'y avait plus une trace de sa présence des jours passés. Cette pensée lui fit une impression étrange. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle avait passé ces derniers jours là. Elle avait pris soin de défaire les draps et de les plier dans un coin du lit, et c'était là le seul réel signe que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait occupé ses quartiers. Cassian se savait un peu maniaque, et il avait une façon bien précise de ranger ses affaires, ce que Jyn ne pouvait savoir.

Il commença par s'occuper de l'ordinateur. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de réellement secret ou personnel dedans, mais il y avait stocké de nombreuses données qu'il souhaitait conserver. C'était un vieux modèle, il ne savait même pas si les droïde s'encombreraient avec. Mais l'avantage de ce modèle, c'était que les disques durs s'éjectait facilement, et il lui suffit donc de récupérer celui où il sauvegardait ses données. Il s'assura ensuite rapidement qu'il ne restait rien dans la mémoire interne de l'ordinateur avant de le formater. Il ouvrit ensuite son placard dont il sortit un sac dans lequel il rangea rapidement tous ses vêtements. Il ajouta le disque dur, ses deux blasters, une vibrolame et un kit de survie, et ses maigres effets de toilette, puis referma le sac.

\- C'est bon, tout y est.

Le wooki grogna à nouveau avant d'empoigner le sac. Il regarda ensuite Cassian et pencha la tête, l'air interrogateur.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre, je voyage léger.

* * *

Comparé à la lourdeur bureaucratique de l'Empire, la base Rebelle semblait être une ruche en ébullition aux yeux de Bodhi. Quand on lui avait annoncé douze heures pour évacuer l'intégralité de Yavin IV, il n'y avait pas cru. Onze heures après, alors que le plus gros des vaisseaux étaient déjà partis et que le démantèlement du matériel utile sur la base était terminé, le pilote devait se rendre à l'évidence et reconnaître son erreur. Quelques échanges de regard avec Jyn lui avaient permis de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi n'en revenait pas. On leur avait assigné des taches précises et claires, comme à chacun, et leurs efforts conjugués avaient apporté la pierre à l'édifice… ou, plus exactement, à le déconstruire méthodiquement.

Comme prévu, ils feraient parti des derniers à partir. Les derniers vaisseaux, dont le Rogue One et le Faucon Millenium, n'attendaient plus que leurs ultimes chargements de matériels avant de décoller vers une destination encore inconnue. Les mécanos t'wilek avaient terminé leurs réparations et en étaient à installer leurs effets personnels dans un coin de la carlingue pour le voyage. Luke Skywalker de son côté, était allé discuter avec Han Solo avant de revenir vers lui. Lui aussi était épaté par l'organisation de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais avec son enthousiasme et son optimisme habituel, Bodhi estimait qu'il devait être épaté par à peu près tout. C'était aussi ce qui rendait sa présence aussi agréable. À ses côtés, il semblait impossible de ne pas voir les choses du bon côté. C'était presque incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu quelques jours auparavant, estimait Bodhi, mais il espérait surtout que le jeune pilote et aspirant jedi ne change pas. Une chose était sûre, il apprécierait de faire le voyage en sa compagnie, et il espérait que ça compenserait le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant que Jyn et Cassian seraient embarqués sur le Faucon Millenium.

Alors qu'il inspectait le chargement qu'un droïde venait de lui amener avant de le charger à bord du Rogue One, Bodhi avisa Cassian qui s'approchait. Il s'arrêta pour le détailler avec inquiétude. Le capitaine se déplaçait de plus en plus laborieusement sur ses béquilles, et, s'il était parvenu à donner le change à peu près toute la journée, son expression commençait à vraiment trahir l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il était. Jyn avait du se dire la même chose, car elle le vit aller à sa rencontre. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais Cassian secoua la tête, buté.

\- Tout est en bonne voie ici ? lui demanda l'officier quand il se fut rapproché.

\- Plus que quelques caisses d'équipement à charger sur le Rogue One et sur le Faucon, et on sera prêts à partir, confirma Bodhi.

\- Parfait. Je fais le tour pour m'assurer que tout est prêt, et je reviens ici en attendant le départ. Le reste des officiels et du haut commandement vient juste de décoller. Il ne reste plus que de la logistique maintenant. À part la princesse Leïa, bien sûr. Elle va arriver pour l'embarquement. Elle faisait un dernier point avec Mon Mothma et les généraux avant leur décollage.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester là et te reposer un peu ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Cassian secoua à nouveau la tête. Il avait l'air un peu agacé.

\- C'est presque terminé. Je pourrais me reposer tout mon saoul pendant le trajet. A ce sujet, tu as toutes les informations de navigation et la programmation des différentes routes possibles là-dessus, ajouta Cassian en lui tendant un disque. Le code est crypté, mais l'unité R2 qui vous accompagne s'en occupera. On restera en contact pendant le vol de toute façon.

Bodhi attrapa les données et les rangea dans sa poche. Il mourrait de curiosité, se demandant vers quelle destination ils avaient été assignés, et pourquoi la princesse Leïa les accompagnait. De toute évidence, ni Solo ni Luke n'en avaient la moindre idée.

\- Vous avez 30 minutes pour terminer de charger les deux vaisseaux, dit Cassian à Jyn et Bodhi avant de repartir en clopinant.

\- Dès qu'on a décollé, je compte sur toi pour l'attacher à une banquette aussi longtemps que nécessaire, dit Bodhi à Jyn en le regardant s'éloigner.

Jyn poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je commence à l'envisager oui.

Quand Cassian revint accompagné de la princesse Leïa, une demi heure plus tard, les deux vaisseaux étaient fin prêts.

\- Prête à embarquer votre seigneurie ? fit Solo, moqueur.

\- En espérant que ce tas de ferraille daigne décoller.

\- Nous sommes prêts capitaine Andor, dit Luke à Cassian, ignorant ses compagnons.

Tout le petit groupe se tenait au pied des rampes des deux vaisseaux. Les deux t'wilek étaient là eux aussi, et Cassian leur adressa un signe de tête.

\- Content de vous avoir à bord. Le Rogue One sera entre de bonnes mains.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec vous capitaine Andor.

Cassian hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'entrée du hangar, d'où les derniers vaisseaux étaient en train de partir. Il les énuméra silencieusement, les comparants à la liste qu'il avait mémorisée.

\- Il reste huit vaisseaux à partir, puis ce sera à nous. Le Rogue One partira en premier et nous suivrons avec le Faucon. Vous pouvez mettre les moteurs à chauffer.

Les deux équipages attendaient son signal. Ils se dispersèrent entre les deux vaisseaux pour mettre en route les moteurs. Seules Jyn et la princesse Leïa restèrent sur le tarmac, près de Cassian.

\- Tout est au clair capitaine ? s'enquit la princesse.

\- Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu oui. Vous pouvez embarquer votre altesse.

\- Et vous pouvez m'appeler Leïa… tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Jyn. Je ne suis plus princesse de quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Compte tenu de la promiscuité dans ce tas de ferraille que le capitaine Solo ose appeler un vaisseau, autant nous affranchir de ces formalités. Gardons les pour un contexte plus… formel.

\- Moi ça me va, fit Jyn pas mécontente d'avoir l'occasion de jauger ce que cette princesse avant dans le ventre. Elle tenait en respect Solo, et c'était déjà une belle performance, qui donnait envie de la connaître.

\- Bien… Leïa, répondit Cassian, que cette familiarité mettait beaucoup plus mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, confirma Leïa. On se retrouve à bord, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir le temps que tout le monde décolle, dit Jyn en se rapprochant de Cassian.

\- Si je m'assoie maintenant, je ne me relève plus, avoua-t-il d'un ton las.

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de hausser le ton. Si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait fait exactement comme lui si elle avait été à sa place. Alors, au lieu de tempêter après lui, elle se rapprocha encore et glissa la main sous son bras. Comme sur Scarif, elle lui proposa son soutient. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis céda, et se reposa en partie sur elle. Collée contre lui, elle se rendit compte que sa jambe gauche tremblait d'épuisement.

\- N'essaye même pas de me dire que tu vas bien, le prévins-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Dès que tout le monde a décollé, je monte à bord du Faucon et je laisse la p… je laisse Leïa se débrouiller pendant que je m'écroule dans un coin. Je ne pense pas être bon à quoi que ce soit avant au moins huit heures.

\- Combien de temps de trajet ?

\- Sept jours. Je pourrais me passer de béquilles d'ici là.

\- Bodhi a raison, il va falloir t'attacher.

Cassian étouffa un léger éclat de rire et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Je n'aurais rien à faire d'autre que me reposer à bord, et je vais horriblement m'ennuyer.

\- Que tu crois ! On va passer sept jours à réparer les pannes successives du Faucon et à empêcher Han et Leïa de se sauter à la gorge.

\- Charmante perspective… soupira Cassian.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Cassian détaillait les vaisseaux qui s'envolaient, égrenant son décompte intérieur.

\- Le dernier vaisseau de matériel est en phase de décollage, murmura-t-il, ça va être à nous.

Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus aucune envie de partir. Il avait mal partout, il ne rêvait que de s'allonger et de dormir depuis des heures, mais à cet instant précis, il serait bien resté là, appuyé contre Jyn, à sentir sa chaleur contre son corps. Il avait aussi un pincement inattendu au cœur à l'idée de quitter le système de Yavin. Il avait été arraché au monde de son enfance à six ans, et depuis, il avait passé sa vie à courir d'une planète à l'autre, mais depuis plusieurs années, Yavin IV avait été son point d'ancrage. Il aimait l'atmosphère de jungle de cette lune sauvage. Il aimait le paysage magique qu'elle offrait depuis le sommet du mastaba. Il aimait cette ancestrale bâtisse dans laquelle l'Alliance Rebelle avait trouvé refuge. Il aurait aimé pouvoir amener Jyn au sommet de l'édifice au moins une fois, et y admirer avec elle le coucher du soleil, comme il avait aimé à le faire de nombreuses fois lors de ses séjours à la base. Il avait une vague idée des mondes sélectionnés par le haut commandement pour installer la prochaine base, et ceux qui lui semblaient les plus stratégiques ne l'enthousiasmaient pas.

\- On y va ? demanda Jyn

Cassian sembla sortir de ses pensées. Son regard se fixa sur elle et il hocha la tête. Il se raidit, reprenant ses béquilles en main pour s'appuyer dessus. Jyn garda cependant la main sur son bras. Il ne s'appuyait plus sur elle, et elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elle l'aidait réellement, mais elle avait envie de rester près de lui. Et au vu de la façon dont sa jambe tremblait quelques instants plus tôt, il n'était pas non plus totalement exclu qu'il trébuche, auquel cas elle pourrait plus facilement le rattraper.

L'ascension de la rampe du Faucon Millenium fut un peu laborieuse pour Cassian, mais contrairement à ce que craignait Jyn, il ne butta pas. Elle le guida à l'intérieur du vaisseau vers les parties communes, près de l'accès au cockpit. Il grimaça en avisant l'escalier qui permettait de d'y rendre.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir déclarer forfait. Ce serait joueur de ma part d'essayer de monter ça.

\- Mission accomplie capitaine, tu peux te reposer maintenant.

\- Ai-je le choix ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit Jyn en le dirigeant vers les banquettes sur le côté du vaisseau, où il s'effondra plus qu'il se s'assit.

\- Je vais voir comment ça se passe là-haut et je te tiendrais au courant.

\- Mmmmh, marmonna Cassian qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Il avait vraiment une mine pitoyable se disait-elle en le contemplant. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint pâle et de profondes cernes creusaient ses yeux. Chacun de ses mouvement était raide et, de toute évidence, douloureux.

Jyn sentit soudain le Faucon Millenium se mettre en branle. Cassian rouvrit les yeux. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de prendre la direction du cockpit. Elle gravit les quelques marches et pénétra dans la cabine. Han et Chewbacca étaient aux commandes et, derrière eux, Leïa leur donnaient les consignes.

\- On va faire ce premier saut et on fera le point avec Luke et le lieutenant Rook à ce moment là. Il n'est pas question de prendre une route directe.

\- C'est pas à un vieux singe de l'espace que vous allez apprendre à faire des grimaces votre seigneurie. Je connais toutes ces combines.

\- Alors faites le au lieu de discuter, gronda Leïa, exaspérée.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Han se tourna vers Jyn et lui décrocha un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu as vu ça ? Elle aussi est folle de moi. Aucune de vous ne peut me résister.

\- Le capitaine Andor n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit le droïde protocolaire qui semblait collé aux talons de la princesse.

\- Il est resté en bas. Il n'était plus en état de venir jusqu'ici.

Leïa ne commenta pas, et, étonnement, Solo non plus. Le droïde par contre, c'était une autre affaire…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « plus en état » ? Est-ce que le capitaine va bien ? Comment allons-nous faire sans l'officier en charge ?

Si Jyn avait trouvé la tendance de K2 à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête agaçante, le droïde de Cassian avait au moins le bon goût de garder son calme. Celui-ci semblait à la limite de la crise d'hystérie, ce qui lui semblait pour le moins paradoxal pour un robot. Où est-ce que l'Alliance Rebelle allait dégotter ses droïdes ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas 3PO, je prends le relais du capitaine Andor, dit Leïa. Il est encore blessé et la journée l'a épuisé. Il a bien mérité de se reposer.

\- Oh ! Si vous le dite votre altesse. C'est parfaitement logique maintenant que vous l'expliquez. Et il est vrai que le capitaine ne m'a pas semblé en excellente santé. Il semble avisé qu'il se ménage un peu. Peut-être pourrais-je me rendre utile à ses côté ? Est-ce que…

Jyn cessa d'écouter le tas de ferraille et s'approcha de lui à deux grandes enjambées. Elle lui flanqua un grand coup de poing sur le dessus de la tête.

\- Ferme la !

\- Quand tu auras fini de jouer, lui lança Han, tu envisageras peut-être de t'asseoir pour éviter de faire la culbute au décollage, parce que cette fois, c'est bon, on est partis.

Joignant l'action à la parole, Han Solo actionna les gaz et fit décoller le Faucon Millenium. En quelques secondes il lui fit prendre de la hauteur dans le ciel de la lune de Yavin, et la grande planète gazeuse empli peu à peu leur champ de vision dans l'espace qui s'étendait devant eux. Solo fit faire une courbe au vaisseau pour se dégager de l'orbite de la planète, et leur point de départ leur apparu alors. Jyn eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la lune disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle n'y avait passé que quelques jours, mais ces moments avaient été déterminants pour elle, et la base à présent abandonnée représentait un important tournant dans sa vie. Alors que le Faucon Millenium passait en hyperspace, elle se dit qu'une nouvelle page de son existence s'ouvrait devant elle, et, pour une fois, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être optimiste.

* * *

 _Au revoir Yavin, bonjour le faucon Millenium. Est-ce vraiment le meilleur endroit pour passer sa convalescence? C'est pas gagné..._


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois leur route programmée dans le pilote automatique du Faucon Millenium, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire dans le poste de pilotage. Leïa envoya une rapide communication à Rogue One pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de ce côté. Bodhi les rassura immédiatement. Comme convenu, ils reprendraient contact à l'issu de ce premier saut, dans 26 heures standard. En attendant, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'à passer le temps. Jyn fut la première à s'éclipser du cockpit pour redescendre dans l'espace principal du vaisseau. Sans surprise, elle constata que Cassian s'était endormi sur la banquette où elle l'avait laissé. C'est à peine s'il avait bougé.

\- Je vais voir si je peux lui trouver des couvertures, proposa aimablement Leïa qui l'avait rejointe.

\- Au fond à droite, la renseigna Solo qui descendait à son tour.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une banquette lui aussi, non loin de l'endroit où dormait Cassian. Il jeta un regard perplexe sur l'officier.

\- Il a l'air bien amoché. Il a quoi au juste ?

Jyn haussa les épaules puis soupira. Elle n'aimait pas trop y penser, ou plus exactement, repenser à la façon dont il s'était blessé, mais elle répondit.

\- Des côtes cassées, une hanche aussi, des vertèbres abîmées également, fêlées et déplacées, une clavicule déboîtée je crois, une blessure au blaster à l'épaule… les contusions et les blessures internes sont déjà guéries. Ce sont surtout le dos et la hanche qui le font souffrir je pense. Et les côtes j'imagine.

\- Il s'est fait piétiner par un troupeau de banthas ou quoi ? demanda Solo, incrédule.

\- On les a chèrement payés, ces foutus plans, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en s'asseyant à son tour, à même le sol, au pied de la banquette de Cassian.

Leïa revint à ce moment là avec une brassée de couvertures qu'elle déposa près des banquettes. Elle en garda une dont elle recouvrit Cassian. Autant il n'avait pas bougé quand Jyn s'était installée près de lui, autant la présence de la princesse le réveilla en sursaut. Le geste involontaire le fit grimacer.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes en route ?

\- Tout va bien Cassian, tout se déroule comme prévu. Rendors-toi, lui dit Jyn en posant la main sur son bras.

Il baissa le regard vers elle et se détendit. Il se radossa à la banquette et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il était à peine réveillé en réalité, comprit Jyn, et ses réactions tenaient plus du réflexe qu'autre chose. Si elle le laissait comme ça, il allait se rendormir à moitié assis. Elle se releva et lui secoua le bras pour le ramener à un semblant de conscience.

\- Enlève ta veste, lui intima-t-elle.

Il était vraiment épuisé car il ne répondit même pas, et il s'exécuta, l'air groggy. Elle s'empara de sa veste et la mis en boule pour en faire un oreiller au bout de la banquette. Puis elle lui poussa sur les épaules en l'incitant à se tourner pour qu'il s'allonge tout à fait, avant de remettre la couverture de Leïa sur son corps.

\- Comment veux-tu ne pas avoir mal au dos si tu dors assis ? grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu veux dire, une troisième nuit d'affilée ? murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avec un semblant de sourire.

Il était quand même un peu conscient finalement.

\- Dors, je te dis ! le rabroua-t-elle d'un ton mi-bourru, mi-affectueux.

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses compagnons de voyage, Han Solo la dévisageait, une lueur entendue dans le regard et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, je commence à comprendre ce qui te retient chez les Rebelles.

\- Ferme-la ! se renfrogna-t-elle en se rasseyant au sol.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu s'asseoir sur une autre banquette, il y en avait assez. Mais pour commencer, elle avait presque toujours voyagé ainsi dans les vaisseaux spatiaux, assise au sol, dans un coin de soute, de préférence dans l'ombre. Et puis, même si elle savait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chien de garde, elle était incapable de s'éloigner de Cassian. Elle s'attendait à ce que Solo continue à la taquiner là-dessus, mais il la surprit.

\- Tu as gardé cette sale habitude de t'installer par terre on dirait. C'est pas comme si le Faucon était si inconfortable que ça ! Mais tu dormais toujours par terre la dernière fois déjà.

\- Mais laissez-la donc tranquille si elle préfère s'installer comme ça, intervint Leïa, agacée. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous avez l'intention de nettoyer le sol ? Notez que ça ne m'indisposerait pas.

\- Je vous rassure votre altesse, je ne suis pas porté sur le ménage. Mais si ça vous démange, Chewi se fera un plaisir de vous dire où est le balai. Moi, je ne sais même pas où il le range.

\- Comme c'est étonnant ! Ironisa Leïa.

Ledit Chewbacca coupa court à ce début de dispute en poussant un grognement. Il arrivait du cockpit et il traversa la pièce pour, lui aussi s'installer sur une des banquettes autour de la table. En passant près de Jyn, il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Puis il ramassa les béquilles de Cassian et les rangea dans un coin.

\- Merci Chewi.

Le Wooki lui répondit d'un nouveau grognement avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer son arbalète. Jyn sourit. Cet environnement là, au moins, lui était familier. Elle pencha la tête en arrière en ferma les yeux, se demandant comment se passaient les choses sur le Rogue One, du côté de Bodhi. Il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier la présence de Luke et des deux T'wilek, et elle supposa que le voyage se passerait sans heurts de leur côté. Il serait en tous cas beaucoup plus calme qu'à bord du faucon, entre les cris de Chewbacca, les disputes de Han et Leïa, et les débordements hystériques de 3PO. Mais tout cela lui importait peu finalement. Elle se laissa bercer par les conversations autour d'elle, renonçant à essayer de les écouter, et elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il n'y avait pas que pour Cassian que cette journée avait été fatigante.

C'est à peu près deux heures plus tard que Leïa la réveilla.

\- Vous sermonnez le capitaine Andor, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Vous allez me faire le plaisir, vous aussi de vous installer correctement sur une banquette pour dormir. Mais avant ça, nous avons réchauffé à manger. Vous avez faim ?

Jyn hocha la tête et se releva pour s'installer à table avec ses compagnons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cassian au passage. Il dormait profondément.

\- Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller lui aussi, expliqua Leïa.

\- Il a surtout besoin de dormir. Il mangera quand il aura faim.

Han lui tendit une gamelle remplie de la même préparation qu'ils avaient tous mangés, plus tôt dans la journée, à la base. Jyn avait été habituée à bien pire, et, de son point de vue, elle pouvait bien manger ce plat pendant encore une semaine sans que ça lui pose le moindre problème. Ils commencèrent tous à manger en silence, et Jyn s'aperçut qu'elle mourrait de faim. Au bout d'un moment, Han finit par briser le silence.

\- Alors maintenant, dis-moi un peu comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cette galère ?

Jyn s'arrêta de manger et le dévisagea. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas sarcastique. Son expression affichait un air interrogateur. Il avait l'air sincère. Han était un type peu fiable et insupportable, mais, au fond, elle avait toujours su que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, elle restait sur la défensive.

\- C'est mon père qui a construit l'étoile de la Mort, finit-elle par lancer avec un air de défi.

Han cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la regardant, d'un air ahuri. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle, au dessus de la table.

\- Tu veux bien la répéter celle-là ?

\- Mon père était ingénieur, et c'est lui qui a conçu l'étoile de la Mort.

Cette fois, Leïa ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle avait l'air curieusement offusquée par la façon dont Jyn présentait les choses.

\- Votre père a été forcé par l'Empire à construire l'étoile de la mort, et il a sacrifié sa vie pour pouvoir y intégrer la faille qui nous a permit de la détruire. Nous lui devons beaucoup.

\- Attendez là, je ne comprends rien, dit Solo, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre avec confusion.

\- Mon père était ingénieur pour l'Empire. Il a voulu s'enfuir, il a été rattrapé. Ma mère et morte et j'ai pu m'échapper, mais lui a été ramené de force pour construire l'étoile de la Mort. J'imagine qu'à ce moment là, il a du se dire que l'Empire ferait cette arme avec ou sans lui, alors autant que ce soit avec lui, pour qu'il puisse la saboter. L'Alliance l'a appris quand mon père a envoyé Bodhi voir Saw Guerrera avec un message, et ils m'ont mis la main dessus pour accompagner Cassian à la rencontre de Saw et récupérer le message.

\- Saw Guerrera ? Cet espèce de cinglé ?

\- C'était un ami de mon père, et c'est lui qui m'a élevé après que j'ai été séparée de mes parents.

Han siffla entre ses dents en se redressant et en la considérant d'un air stupéfait.

\- Voilà qui explique bien des choses… finit-il par reconnaître. Mais si ton père sabotait l'étoile de la Mort, pourquoi il ne t'a pas contactée directement ?

\- Il ne savait pas si j'étais vivante, et moi, je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il faisait tout ça. Pour moi, il travaillait juste pour l'Empire.

\- N'empêche… Saw Guerrera… Mais tu n'étais plus avec lui quand on s'est rencontrés, si ?

\- Non.

\- Et donc l'Alliance est venue te chercher et tu as été d'accord ? continua d'interroger Han, sceptique.

\- Ça a été un peu plus compliqué que ça, reconnu-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entrer dans le détail avec Han Solo. Il sembla le comprendre et se contenter des informations qu'elle venait de lui confier. Ça lui donnait déjà pas mal de grain à moudre.

\- Vu comme ça je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal pour récupérer ces plans, reconnu Han. Et lui ? ajouta-t-il en désignant Cassian.

Jyn fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi « lui » ?

\- Quelle était sa motivation ?

Jyn se tourna pour regarder Cassian, toujours endormi. Cette question semblait à la fois tellement évidente et tellement stupide s'agissant de lui.

\- Le capitaine Andor fait partie des officiers les plus dévoué à la cause de l'Alliance, expliquait Leïa.

\- Détruire l'étoile de la Mort, ça me semble être une motivation suffisante en soit, ajouta Jyn. Suffisante pour lui en tous cas, pour venir avec moi contre l'accord du conseil, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Solo droit dans les yeux, avec de nouveau un air de défi sur le visage.

\- Ah ce n'est donc pas juste un brave petit soldat qui fait bien gentiment tout ce qu'on lui demande alors, commenta Solo avec un sourire ironique. Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de supporter longtemps un « officier des plus dévoué à la cause » à bord de mon vaisseau, ajouta-t-il a l'attention de la princesse Leïa, dont le regard se mit immédiatement à lancer des éclairs.

\- C'est parce que vous ne respectez rien, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

« Et c'est reparti », se dit Jyn en haussant les épaules. Elle focalisa son attention sur son assiette et termina de manger, ignorant la dispute qui n'avait pas manqué d'éclater entre Han et Leïa. Leur voyage ne risquait pas de manquer d'animation avec ces deux-là qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se quereller. Elle était la première à trouver Solo agaçant, mais la façon dont Leïa démarrait au quart de tour à la moindre de ses réflexions était spectaculaire. Et, bien sûr, Han en jouait, lui lançant des piques à la moindre opportunité. Néanmoins assister à ce spectacle pendant une semaine risquait vite de passer de divertissant à fatiguant. Au pire, quand elle en aurait assez, elle pourrait toujours frapper Solo pour se défouler, se disait Jyn en terminant son repas.

* * *

Quand Cassian se réveilla, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être ni du temps qu'il avait passé endormi. Passé quelques premiers instants de confusion, où il lui fallu réfléchir pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait, il remarqua le calme absolu qui régnait dans le vaisseau, et en conclu que tout le monde devait dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le Faucon n'était éclairé que de faibles lueurs de veilleuses, mais elles lui permirent, en tournant la tête de constater que, sur les banquettes alentours, Jyn, la princesse Leïa et Han Solo étaient effectivement plongés dans le sommeil, emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Au fond de la pièce, le wooki était assis sur une caisse, et il croisa son regard. Chewbacca semblait monter la garde. Il hocha la tête à son attention et Cassian tenta de bouger en retour. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience qu'il avait mal partout. Il ravala un gémissement et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, puis fit le point de son état.

Il avait beaucoup trop tiré sur la corde pendant l'évacuation de la base, c'était une évidence, mais il en était parfaitement conscient en le faisant. Le choix de Draven de lui avoir confié la logistique restait cependant le plus pertinent, car, dans son état, c'était à peu près la seule mission qu'il avait pu assumer, et il en avait les compétences. S'il n'avait pas été assigné là, il aurait tenté de faire autre chose, et aurait bien été capable d'aggraver ses blessures. Le bilan de l'état dans lequel il se sentait n'était pas inquiétant, jugea-t-il. Son dos le lançait, mais après quelques heures allongé, il sentait déjà du mieux de ce côté-là. Il était globalement épuisé, mais, il avait une semaine d'inaction devant lui pour s'en remettre. Quand au reste de ses douleurs, à part au niveau des côtes, c'était surtout des courbatures liées aux compensations de la démarche en béquille. Rien de grave donc. Mais il avait vraiment mal partout, de la nuque aux mollets. Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il lui fallait ajouter l'état « affamé » à la liste.

Il commençait à envisager de se lever pour tâcher de trouver quelque chose à manger. Il pourrait sans doute demander au wookiee de l'aider. Il tentait de se convaincre que ses muscles avaient besoin d'être un peu dégourdis pour chasser l'acide lactique et les courbatures, quand il entendit Chewbacca se lever. Cassian tourna la tête pour tâcher de distinguer ce qu'il faisait, mais la grande créature se tenait dans l'ombre et s'efforçait de rester silencieuse, pour laisser leurs compagnons dormir. C'est seulement quand il se tourna et vint dans sa direction que Cassian comprit qu'il était allé lui réchauffer à manger. Il s'assit près de lui avec un bol fumant qu'il lui tendit.

\- Merci, murmura Cassian avec gratitude en essayant de se redresser maladroitement.

Le wooki lui vint à nouveau à l'aide en le soutenant de son autre main, et le redressant pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et prendre le bol pour manger. Il poussa un grognement étouffé quand Cassian voulu encore une fois le remercier, désignant le bol avec insistance pour qu'il mange. L'officier s'exécuta.

C'était la première fois que Cassian était confronté à un wookiee, et il était curieux. Chewbacca était habitué aux humains, et il en déduisit que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il arrivait, de son point de vue, à communiquer si facilement. Mais Cassian était lui-même habitué à frayer avec toutes sortes d'espèces et à communiquer sous des formes bien différentes. Il maîtrisait près d'une dizaine de langues, mais connaissait également les bases d'un certain nombre d'autres formes de communication utilisés dans la galaxie. Cela lui donnait de grandes facilités pour en assimiler de nouvelles, et, au bout de quelques heures avec Chewbacca, il se rendait compte qu'ils arrivaient déjà à communiquer et à se comprendre. C'était flatteur, estima-t-il, car les wookiee n'étaient pas spécialement réputés pour leur bon caractère, et de surcroît, celui-ci était quand même un contrebandier. Il n'en était pas moins des plus amical avec lui.

Quand il eut fini de manger, Cassian fit mine de se lever. Chewbacca l'en empêcha et le repoussa fermement sur la banquette. Cassian tenta de protester, à voie basse, lui expliquant qu'il souhaitait juste se dégourdir les jambes, mais le wookiee fut intraitable. N'ayant d'autres choix, il se recoucha et se rendormi.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand Cassian s'éveilla à nouveau. Seul Han Solo était encore en train de dormir. Les autres banquettes étaient vides, et Cassian en déduisit que Jyn et Leïa s'étaient rendues dans le cockpit avec Chewbacca. Ou, plus probablement, les filles étaient allées dans le cockpit, et, le wookiee, inquiet, les avait suivies pour surveiller son précieux vaisseau. Les bruits de voix étouffées en provenance du poste de pilotage lui confirmèrent ses déductions. Il s'étira précautionneusement pour évaluer ses raideurs et douleurs et, lentement, entreprit de s'asseoir, puis de se lever. Il parvint à se redresser, un peu chancelant, se tenant à la carlingue du vaisseau pour garder l'équilibre. Son dos protesta violemment, mais pas sa hanche. Cette dernière au moins semblait en bonne voie de guérison. Il tâcha de faire abstraction des courbatures qui lui rendaient le moindre mouvement douloureux, et attrapa ses béquilles.

En quelques pas, il gagna l'accès au cockpit. Même sans la fatigue de la veille, l'obstacle lui sembla compliqué à aborder dans son état. Il soupira de frustration. Il tenait absolument à vérifier les coordonnées entrées dans le pilote automatique. Non qu'il n'ait confiance en Leïa, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de ne pas avoir la main sur tout ce qui se passait. Être coincé lamentablement en bas du poste de pilotage allait très vite lui poser un gros problème.

Cassian entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Solo qui s'était réveillé et, assis sur la banquette, lui jetait un regard goguenard.

\- Un problème capitaine Andor ?

\- Capitaine Solo, répondit Cassian en guise de bonjour.

\- Vous êtes bloqué peut-être ? poursuivit l'autre.

\- Ne me demandez pas de faire insulte à votre intelligence.

La porte du cockpit s'ouvrit soudain révélant l'imposante silhouette de Chewbacca.

\- Chewi ! s'exclama Solo en se levant, comment ça se passe là-haut ?

Le wookiee répondit par un de ses grognements habituels. Puis il regarda Cassian et descendit les marches pour se planter face à lui et l'observer, perplexe.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Cassian, un peu inquiet.

Chewbacca insista.

\- J'ai un corset pour garder le dos droit, il ne doit absolument pas vriller.

Chewbacca grogna et acquiesça. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas et, après lui avoir pris ses béquilles, il empoigna Cassian en dessous des épaules, lui plaquant les bras le long du corps avant de le soulever verticalement pour remonter dans le cockpit avec lui, ignorant les protestations de Cassian. À sa décharge, le wookie prit grand soin de ne pas lui maltraiter le dos en le portant ainsi à bout de bras. C'est pourquoi il s'efforça de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur quand sa tête heurta douloureusement le haut de la porte. Quand Chewbabba le reposa au sol, Jyn s'était levée et venait à sa rencontre, une expression bizarre sur le visage, partagée entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers la partie du crâne qui avait fait un bruit sourd contre le chambranle métallique de la porte.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné une nouvelle bosse, admit Cassian en grimaçant. Mais merci quand même pour le coup de main Chewie.

Jyn lui tâtait délicatement le crâne pour évaluer les dégâts.

\- Effectivement, ça gonfle déjà. Mais ça ne saigne pas. Tu devrais mettre de la glace là-dessus.

\- Au bruit que ça a fait, il a la tête dure, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Solo qui venait lui aussi d'entrer dans le cockpit.

Alors que Cassian lui jetait un regard mauvais, il lui répondit d'un sourire en lui présentant les béquilles qu'il avait pris soin de lui montrer.

\- Si vous avez terminé, on pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses ? intervint Leïa.

\- Oui, bonjour, nous aussi nous avons très bien dormi. Et vous, vous avez fait de beaux rêves mon cœur ?

Leïa roula des yeux en poussant un soupire excédé. Mais Cassian de son côté s'était replongé dans son rôle d'officier.

\- Capitaine Solo, vous permettez que je jette un œil au plan de vol ? Nous n'avons pas réellement eu le temps d'accorder nos violons hier et il est grand temps que je vous briefe sur notre objectif.

\- Oh mais je vous en prie Capitaine Andor.

Solo gardait son ton ironique, mais il appréciait que Cassian respecte son autorité à bord de son vaisseau. Il lui désigna le siège de pilote et lui emboîta le pas. Cassian s'installa et prit quelques minutes pour vérifier soigneusement toutes les données depuis le décollage de Yavin.

\- Parfait… murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Jyn, qui en avait assez d'être dans l'ombre.

Leïa et Cassian échangèrent un regard. La princesse décida de prendre la parole.

\- Lors de mon interrogatoire par Darth Vador, j'ai tenté de mettre l'Empire sur une fausse piste en leur donnant l'ancienne base désaffectée de Dantoïne. Une activité y a été détectée et nous allons donc vérifier de quoi il s'agit.

\- C'est une précaution que nous devons prendre, car il y a encore de l'équipement à récupérer là-bas, poursuivit Cassian. Mais aucunes données sensibles bien sûr. Dantoïne a déjà été fouillée par l'Empire depuis qu'elle est désaffectée, et nous envisageons aussi que l'activité décelée là-bas n'ait aucun rapport. Nous avons juste un objectif d'observation, à moins qu'aucun risque ne soit avéré sur place. Auquel cas nous sommes chargés de rapatrier du matériel.

\- Ça arrive souvent à l'Alliance d'évacuer une base ? demanda Jyn.

Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais elle était impressionnée.

\- Quand il le faut. C'est toujours une possibilité, c'est pourquoi nous mettons en place des procédures d'évacuation en même temps que nous nous installons sur place. Mais les vieilles bases restent des points de chute possible lors des opérations, c'est pourquoi nous gardons toujours un œil dessus et nous nous assurons qu'elles restent sécurisées.

\- J'ignorais que Dantoïne avait déjà été repérée, fit remarquer Leïa, mécontente. Pourquoi Draven ne m'en a-t-il pas informée ?

\- Comme vous le savez, beaucoup d'informations restent cloisonnées par sécurité.

\- Je n'aurais pas cité Dantoïne si je l'avais su !

\- Vous avez déjà eu cette conversation avec le Général il me semble. Il n'a pas l'air de penser que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Mais donner Dantoïne était certainement le choix le plus avisé, et c'est le seul site que nous pouvions nous permettre de sacrifier.

La princesse Leïa toisa Cassian, toujours furieuse. Il soutint son regard sans ciller. Elle finit par se détourner, acceptant les explications de l'officier. Jyn et Han observèrent la scène avec intérêt. C'était aussi la hiérarchie de la mission qui se jouait là, et Jyn, comme Han le supposa-t-elle, préférait savoir où elle mettait les pieds.

\- Nous avons encore une douzaine d'heures de trajet avant le point de rencontre avec le Rogue One. Nous pourrons programmer le prochain saut après concertation de Bodhi et de Skywalker pour le choix de notre itinéraire. Plus il sera sinueux, mieux ce sera, comme vous l'aurez tous deviné. En attendant, capitaine Solo, est-il des tâches à accomplir sur le vaisseau ?

\- Rien à votre portée dans l'immédiat. Non, sérieusement, retournez vous reposer, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. Le Faucon roucoule, il n'y a qu'à le laisser voler tranquillement, il nous amènera à bon port.

\- Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas de bricolage à faire pour qu'il ne tombe pas en morceau, fit Jyn.

\- Ah mais si tu y tiens, on peut aller bricoler tous les deux dans la soute ma belle.

Un direct bien senti dans les abdominaux de Han eurent raison de ses ardeurs. Leïa lança à Jyn un regard approbateur, et Cassian dissimula un sourire.

* * *

Pour passer le temps, Cassian s'était plongé dans la lecture de rapports et de recherches qu'il avait chargé dans une tablette à partir des sauvegardes de son ordinateur. Il s'était réinstallé sur une des couchettes et lisait, alternant avec des passages de somnolence. Jyn l'observait du coin de l'œil, plongée dans une partie de sabbac avec Chewbacca. Le wookiee était un adepte des jeux, mais un très mauvais perdant. Tout l'art était de le laisser gagner après avoir rendu la partie suffisamment intéressante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? finit-elle par demander à Cassian en s'asseyant auprès de lui, après s'être lassée de jouer.

\- Une étude historique sur la géopolitique de Naboo.

Elle le dévisagea, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. Il n'avait pas levé le nez de sa lecture, mais, sentant qu'elle le fixait, il releva le visage, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- On ne va pas sur Naboo, si ? À quoi ça sert ?

\- Peut-être qu'un jour ça me servira ? J'aime bien me documenter, c'est toujours ce que je fais quand j'ai du temps à tuer, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quand tu n'as rien à faire, tu ingurgite des informations ?

\- Mais c'est intéressant, je t'assure, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Jyn préféra abandonner un sujet qui la dépassait totalement, et elle se contenta de se laisser aller dans la banquette en soupirant. Après ces dernières semaines erratiques et survoltées, de son emprisonnement sur Wobani à l'évacuation de Yavin IV, c'était presque surréaliste de se trouver soudain désœuvrée à bord du Faucon Millenium. Tout était allé extrêmement vite pour elle, et pouvoir se poser ainsi avait quelque chose d'anxiogène. Analyser ce qui lui était arrivé n'était jamais bon signe chez elle, et avait tendance à faire remonter en elle ses instincts de fuite. Comme s'il avait sentit quelque chose, Cassian posa sa tablette de côté et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'invitation.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

La question lui était venue aux lèvres sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Elle avait surtout envie de s'occuper l'esprit, d'éviter de réfléchir, de se poser des questions… et d'être tentée de fuir, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais cette question était dans un coin de sa tête depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Cassian, et qu'elle s'était demandée d'où lui venait cet accent. Et les mots qu'il avait prononcés dans une langue inconnue, mais qui lui semblait bien plus naturelle que le basic, avait continué d'ancrer cette interrogation dans son esprit. C'était un sujet comme un autre après tout.

\- D'où est-ce que je viens ? répéta Cassian prudemment, camouflant sa surprise et s'efforçant de gagner du temps pour peser les implications de sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu un accent comme le tien avant, ni la langue que tu as utilisée l'autre jour, quand nous étions sur la terrasse de la ziggourat. Je me demande d'où tu es originaire. Pure curiosité.

Il hocha lentement la tête l'air songeur. Elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur à quel point elle ne savait rien de lui, et comprit qu'il se demandait s'il allait répondre. Parler de lui était à l'opposé de ce à quoi sa qualité d'espion l'entraînait.

\- Fest, répondit-il. C'est une petite planète méconnue de la bordure extérieure. Tu n'en as sans doute jamais entendu parler.

\- En effet, murmura Jyn, le dévisageant avec des yeux curieux.

À ce stade, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui ait répondu. Une petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne lui susurrait que peut-être il lui mentait.

\- C'est une planète froide qui a été prise dans le conflit séparatiste à la fin de la République.

\- Oh… C'est comme ça qu'on devient un enfant soldat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il, un voile de tristesse passant dans son regard.

Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant, et elle eut alors la conviction qu'il était sincère. Elle savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

\- J'ai grandit sur les sommets enneigés des montagnes de Fest. C'est de là d'où je viens… et d'où vient mon accent. Il y a différentes variations dans la prononciation, selon les zones de la planète. Disons que mon accent est assez rural.

Jyn éclata de rire.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as un accent de péquenot ?

\- Oui.

Il lui souriait avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux qui lui allait bien mieux que son attitude sombre et réservée habituelle. Il la prit encore au dépourvu en se mettant à parler à nouveau dans cette langue chantante qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Indéniablement son accent était fait pour la parler, et sa diction perdait tout son côté rugueux quand il s'exprimait ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est un secret.

Jamais Cassian n'avouerait qu'il venait de lui dire qu'elle avait les yeux les plus somptueux qu'il ait jamais vu. Et comme il l'avait dit en Festian, il pourrait lui-même faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu, et ainsi, ces quelques mots qui lui avaient échappés resteraient son secret. Mais déjà, Jyn fronçait les sourcils, et ses superbes yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

\- Tu te moques de moi.

\- Je t'assure que non. Ce sont juste quelques mots de Festian.

Elle le toisa d'un air sceptique, peu convaincue. Mais leur moment de complicité de fut pas brisé pour autant et ils partagèrent un silence confortable, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Une fois de plus Cassian était à la fois émerveillé et effrayé par la facilité qu'il avait à se sentir à son aise aux côtés de Jyn. Ça lui ressemblait tellement peu… ça leur ressemblait tellement peu.

\- Moi j'ai grandit en partie sur Coruscant. C'est beaucoup moins exotique.

\- C'est une planète pleine de paradoxes.

Cassian savait, pour avoir lu son dossier, qu'elle avait passé le reste de son enfance sur une autre planète, mais il estimait que c'était à elle de le mentionner. Elle venait tout juste de perdre son père et ne souhaitait peut-être pas remuer tous ces souvenirs pour le moment. Ça lui semblait aussi un peu injuste de savoir autant de chose sur elle via son dossier, alors qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Partager quelques souvenirs était sans doute plus qu'il n'avait fait avec n'importe qui depuis bien des années, et pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui devait bien ça.

\- J'en ai peu de souvenirs. Ensuite, nous sommes allés sur Lam'hu. Mais je suis sûre que tu le sais, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec un air de défi.

\- Oui. Mais je ne connais pas Lam'hu pour autant, répondit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta son offre d'apaisement. Malgré leur entente, il restait un certain nombre de sujets épineux entre eux. Et ils étaient tous les deux des personnes compliquées.

\- J'en garde un souvenir bucolique. Mon père essayait de nous faire passer pour une famille de fermiers.

\- Et ça a fonctionné ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais sans doute trop jeune. Nous vivions à l'écart de tout, à la campagne. Nous vendions ce que nous cultivions pour acheter ce dont nous avions besoin. J'imagine que ça a plus ou moins fonctionné.

Leur conversation fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée de C3PO.

\- Capitaine Andor, veuillez m'excuser, mais mon compagnon RD2D m'a fait des remarques, que je juge, si vous le permettez, complètement déplacées, sur l'itinéraire que vous avez sélectionné pour nous rendre sur Dantoïne. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur vos compétences, et c'est très grossier de venir ainsi vous trouver pour ça, mais il est très têtu, et il insiste depuis…

\- Le trajet n'est pas encore complètement défini, nous allons nous concerter en cours de route avec Rogue One. Quelles sont les remarques de cette unité R2 ? l'interrompit Cassian.

Le petit droïde se mit à bipper et à émettre un certain nombre de bruits étranges. A ces sons, Chewbacca descendit du cockpit et se mit, lui aussi à brailler. Le Faucon Millenium ne pouvait pas rester un havre de paix bien longtemps, se dit Jyn en soupirant.

\- Compte tenu des capacités du vaisseau, R2D2 estime…

R2 l'interrompit à son tour, se mettant à siffler et à cliqueter.

\- … laisse moi terminer voyons. Enfin oui, effectivement ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais si tu m'interromps sans cesse, comment veux-tu que le capitaine Andor comprenne quelque chose ?

\- Le capitaine Andor aimerait effectivement pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Excusez-le, capitaine, il n'a aucun sens du protocole et se moque de la bienséance. Alors en fait R2 a détecté un problème dans le système hyperspace du Faucon Millenium et il juge plus prudent de modifier le trajet, ne serait-ce que le temps d'effectuer les réparations nécessaires.

\- SOLO ! se mit à hurler Jyn, ramène tes fesses ici avant que ton foutu vaisseau ne tombe en morceaux !

Et le wookiee de se remettre, lui aussi à brailler. Cassian ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, prenant appui contre la paroi du vaisseau alors qu'il soupirait profondément. Le voyage allait être plus long que prévu… au sens propre et figuré.

* * *

 _Le voyage promet d'être long, et la patience de Cassian va être mise à rude épreuve._


	8. Chapter 8

Finalement, contre l'avis de R2, ils parvinrent à maintenir le trajet initialement prévu pour la première étape du voyage, mais le reste de la journée fut employé à réparer le Faucon Millenium. Chewie installa Cassian dans le poste de commandement afin qu'il garde un œil sur les coordonnées empruntées par le vaisseau, pendant que les autres s'activaient à essayer de réparer les systèmes défectueux. Solo affirmait que c'était le traceur impérial qui avait perturbé son précieux Faucon, ce à quoi Leia avait répondu par une remarque cinglante. Pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, Cassian s'estima presque heureux d'être encore convalescent, et de pouvoir rester au calme, seul dans le cockpit, pendant que les autres se crêpaient le chignon autour d'une caisse à outils. Han Solo, la princesse Leïa, Jyn, Chewbacca… et C3PO. Il s'imaginait très bien la scène. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et rien que d'y penser lui donnait la migraine.

Malgré tout, cette drôle d'équipe parvint à rafistoler le vaisseau, et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le poste de pilotage en début de soirée, à l'heure pour le rendez-vous convenu avec Rogue One. Les deux vaisseaux se mirent en contact, et Bodhi et Luke confirmèrent à leur compagnon que, de leur côté, tout s'était très bien passé. Les choses se corsèrent quand ils tentèrent de convenir de la prochaine étape du trajet. R2D2 se mit à cliqueter violemment pour exprimer ses réserves quand à l'état du Faucon. Han et Chewbacca protestèrent avec véhémence. Leïa et Jyn s'en mêlèrent et tout ne fut plus que cacophonie. Cassian renonça donc purement et simplement à raisonner avec eux, et poursuivit son échange avec un Luke hilare, qui, connaissait un peu le Faucon, et un Bodie que la situation laissait pour le moins perplexe. Ils se mirent d'accord tous les trois et Cassian coupa la communication. Puis il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons, toujours en train de se disputer. Il jeta un œil au chronomètre du cockpit afin d'évaluer le temps qu'ils mettraient à s'apercevoir que le Rogue One n'était plus en ligne.

Cela prit quand même six bonnes minutes. C'est Jyn qui, la première s'aperçut que Cassian ne les écoutait pas, et s'était replongé dans la lecture de sa tablette. Un coup d'œil aux commandes du Faucon, et elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus en ligne.

\- Cassian ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, interrogateur. Mais elle ne manqua pas la lueur amusée dans son regard. Han et Leïa s'étaient tus eux aussi, et réalisaient à leur tour que le capitaine Andor s'était passé de leur avis. Ce dernier profita de ce silence inespéré.

\- Tout est réglé. Le prochain point de rendez-vous a été déterminé. Nous y seront dans 39 heures. Nous finirons ensuite le trajet jusqu'à Dantoïne par un dernier saut.

Han se redressa en croisant les bras d'un air nonchalant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était satisfait et l'affichait ouvertement. Leïa, qui était déjà contrariée, devint furieuse.

\- Dans cette casserole volante ? Je ne vous savais pas si optimiste capitaine Andor.

\- Étant donné qu'il semblait impossible d'avoir des arguments cohérents de ce côté-ci, j'ai pris la liberté de me fier au point de vue de Luke Skywalker et à ses compétences en astromécanique.

\- Il sait ce que c'est qu'un vaisseau le p'tit gars, on peut pas lui enlever.

\- Oui, il semble penser que tant qu'on peut rafistoler le Faucon, tout devrait bien se passer. Ce ne sera pas un vol tranquille, mais vous en avez l'habitude j'imagine.

La pique fit grogner Chewbacca. Han et Cassian se toisèrent un moment. Le contrebandier avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, nota Jyn amusée. Mais il eu l'intelligence d'accepter le compromis en hochant la tête, un peu forcé. Il n'appréciait pas de s'être fait ainsi manipuler par Cassian et de lui céder le commandement, mais il était assez malin pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux s'en faire un allié… surtout face à la tempétueuse princesse. Cette dernière restait silencieuse, près de Jyn, et fixait Cassian elle aussi, toujours aussi furieuse. Mais elle ne protesta pas.

\- Je vous rends les commandes de votre vaisseau, capitaine Solo, finit par dire Cassian en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs pour se relever.

Il était visiblement engourdi, et Jyn s'avança pour lui tendre ses béquilles. Elle lui attrapa le coude pour le stabiliser alors qu'il manquait de perdre l'équilibre et il la remercia un peu sèchement. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur elle savait bien qu'à sa place elle n'aurait pas été aussi patiente, et aurait supporté bien moins longtemps de se sentir ainsi dépendante des autres. Il allait maintenant devoir accepter l'aide de Chewbacca pour regagner la pièce de vie du vaisseau, et elle avait une idée assez précise d'à quel point il détestait ça.

Ils prirent plus tard le repas, tous ensemble cette fois, et Leïa orienta adroitement la conversation vers des sujets peu polémiques. Après avoir tous passés la moitié de la journée à se disputer, ils apprécièrent tous ce moment de répit, même Han. Cassian, lui, ne parla presque pas il avait de nouveau l'air épuisé, et semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. C'est sans doute ce qui incita Leïa à faire preuve de mansuétude, car Jyn avait l'intime conviction que, sans ça, elle n'aurait pas laissé passer sans broncher la façon dont il avait fait abstraction de son autorité. A l'issue de cette journée, il était de toutes façons clair pour tout le monde que Cassian avait prit la direction des opérations et Leïa était trop fine pour ne pas le savoir. Elle était contrariée, mais elle saurait l'accepter. Jyn comprit soudain pourquoi Draven leur avait assigné cette mission et pourquoi il avait demandé à Cassian d'embarquer à bord du Faucon. Il connaissait le caractère de la princesse et avait estimé que son officier saurait s'en accommoder. Elle repensa alors à sa propre arrivée sur Yavin, et à la mission du Jeddha. Amusée, elle se tourna vers Cassian et lui demanda à voie basse :

\- Est-ce que c'est une habitude de la part de Draven de te demander de jouer les baby-sitter pour femmes caractérielles ? C'est ça ta vraie spécialité au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle ?

Elle eut la grande satisfaction de le voir manquer de s'étrangler avec sa nourriture, et elle éclata de rire, sous les regards perplexes de leurs autres compagnons.

\- Au fait, leur fit remarquer Han, plus tard dans la soirée, je vous signale qu'il y a des cabine pour dormir à bord du Faucon, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous entasser ici. Vous faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal, mais pour ma part, cette nuit, je dors dans une vraie couchette. Je n'ai rien contre la mixité, mais si son Altesse tient à sa réputation, il y a une autre cabine pour vous les filles.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange réellement pas, j'aime autant rester ici capitaine Solo. répondit Cassian.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager une cabine avec le contrebandier, et apprécierait la solitude. Elle avait été son quotidien pendant des années, pendant toutes ces missions où il n'avait été accompagné que de K2, alors même si, en bon soldat, il avait aussi l'habitude de dormir n'importe où, dans n'importe quelles conditions, et en compagnie de n'importe qui, s'il avait le choix, il appréciait toujours de pouvoir profiter d'un moment de calme. De surcroît, il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les cabines du faucon Millenium, et il y avait peu de chances qu'elles soient adapté à son dos blessé.

Jyn de son côté hésitait, mais il lui sembla moins suspect de suivre Leïa et de partager une cabine avec elle. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle se retrouva seule avec la jeune femme, elle se sentit soudain à nouveau sur la défensive. Est-ce que la princesse l'intimidait ? Elle avait partagé une cellule avec quelqu'un qui voulait sa peau. Elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits à dormir dos contre un mur, entourée de mercenaires, soudards ou autres personnes peu recommandables. Mais là, elle avait affaire à une princesse, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter. Si Han était présent, son insolence et les constantes joutes verbales qu'il entamait avec Leïa lui évitaient de se poser des questions. En présence de Cassian et de son formalisme militaire, elle avait un repère sur lequel s'adapter. Mais là, elle jouait sans filet, et ça la rendait circonspecte. Leïa s'en aperçu immédiatement.

\- Jyn, sincèrement, détendez-vous, je suis quelqu'un de normal.

\- Ca dépend des moments votre Altesse, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Et voilà. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille chercher très loin pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu autant d'ennui dans sa vie. Elle ne se contentait pas d'attirer les problèmes. A peine s'était-elle dit qu'elle devrait éviter une situation qu'elle disait quelque chose qui la provoquait. Leïa s'était tournée vers elle et la toisait de toute sa morgue aristocratique. Mais tant qu'à tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, autant avancer la tête aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Jyn poursuivit.

\- Quand vous le voulez, vous savez très bien rappeler qui vous êtes.

\- Ça ne semble pas avoir énormément d'effets sur vous ou sur le capitaine Andor. Ou sur Solo, mais c'est un imbécile.

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir pour habitude de me laisser intimider. Quand à Cassian, il sait ce qu'il a à faire et comment il doit le faire.

\- Oh mais je le sais bien. Je n'avais pas jusqu'ici eu l'occasion de le côtoyer, mais je sais parfaitement qui il est, et où il prend ses ordres.

Cette dernière remarque hérissa Jyn. C'était irrationnel, mais ces mots lui rappelaient trop ceux qu'elle avait elle-même jeté au visage de Cassian en quittant Eadu. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu rétorquer, Leïa, qui avait lu les éclairs dans les yeux de Jyn, s'avança d'un pas en écartant les mains en geste d'apaisement.

\- Écoutez Jyn, c'est ridicule, nous n'allons pas commencer à nous chamailler nous aussi. Nous avons encore plusieurs jours de trajet devant nous. Ne partons pas ainsi sur de mauvaises bases alors que je suis certaine que nous pouvons nous entendre.

Jyn se força à détendre un peu ses épaules et à se redresser. Instinctivement, elle s'était préparée à se mettre en posture de combat. Les habitudes avaient assurément la vie dure. Elle se mordit la langue, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Leïa, du moins pendant le voyage, c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas imposer mon statut. Je pense être en compagnie de personnes qui peuvent le comprendre et faire la différence entre les moments où le formalisme est nécessaire ou ne l'est pas. C'est aussi un moment de répit pour moi, et je vous avoue que s'il y a bien un endroit où je souhaite pouvoir bénéficier de ce genre de répit, c'est bien ici. Je sais qui vous êtes, ce dont vous êtes capable et ce que l'Alliance vous doit. Je souhaite juste que nous puissions nous traiter mutuellement en égales. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Jyn l'observa un instant, le temps de bien peser chacun des mots de la princesse Leïa. Son attitude était franche. Ferme, directe, mais ouverte. Décidément, malgré sa réaction sur la défensive, elle devait admettre qu'elle appréciait et respectait cette princesse. Elle se détendit encore un peu et acquiesça.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup de respect pour le capitaine Andor, poursuivit Leïa, pour terminer de mettre les choses au clair. J'ai toujours entendu beaucoup de bien à son égard, même sans le connaître. Je n'apprécie pas que Draven l'utilise pour me couper l'herbe sous le pied, mais je n'ai rien contre lui personnellement et il est tout à fait capable pour le commandement de cette mission. Comme il l'a clairement établit lui-même aujourd'hui. À présent, tout le monde, moi comprise, est prêt à respecter son autorité.

\- Il fallait en passer par là, remarqua Jyn.

\- Oui, assurément, répondit Leïa avec un sourire. Dans un groupe de fortes têtes comme le nôtre, ça ne pouvait pas se passer sans quelques étincelles.

Jyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, qui s'appliquait aussi à elles deux. Elle se détendit complètement cette fois. Leïa lui tendit la main. Elle la serra, tout à fait à l'aise cette fois.

\- On ne pouvait tout de même pas se crêper le chignon et laisser Solo et Andor prendre l'ascendant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, approuva Jyn, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

* * *

Jyn et Leïa avaient eu beau avoir aplanit les choses, l'ambiance confortable qu'elles avaient réussi à instaurer entre elles, n'avait pas suffit à mettre Jyn suffisamment à l'aise pour bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur. Dans le milieu de la nuit, elle s'éveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, et le souffle court. Elle tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et de chasser les images de son cauchemar, mais elles étaient bien vivantes dans son esprit. Eadu, Scarif, son père agonisant dans ses bras, Krennic lui tirant dessus, pendant que Cassian tombait, tombait, tombait, et heurtait une multitude de rambardes métalliques avec de lugubres sons de craquement d'os. Puis c'étaient le rivage de Scarif avec les cadavres de tous ces soldats qui s'étaient sacrifiés, et une mer rouge de sang qui menaçait de l'engloutir pendant que le ciel brillait dans le rayon mortifère de l'arme conçue par Galen Erso. Elle frissonna, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine en tentant de recouvrer ses esprits.

Près d'elle, dans une autre couchette, Leïa dormait, et elle ne souhaitait pas la réveiller. Dès que Jyn s'en sentit capable, elle se leva et sortit de la cabine. Elle serait incapable de se rendormir de toute façon. Ses pas la menèrent vers la pièce principale, où dormait Cassian. Elle hésita un instant sur le seuil, mais préféra repousser ses pensées et suivre son instinct. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face aux questions qui se tapissaient dans un coin de son esprit, elle cherchait juste un endroit où elle pourrait se calmer. Or la présence de Cassian l'apaisait.

Mais lui non plus ne dormait pas du sommeil du juste, s'aperçut-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il était agité et son front perlait de transpiration sur ses traits crispés. Indécise une fois encore, elle se demanda si elle devait le réveiller ou pas. Elle finit par estimer qu'à sa place, si on la réveillait en milieu d'un mauvais rêve, sa réaction risquait d'être violente. Elle préféra s'asseoir sur la banquette d'à côté, où elle s'emmitoufla dans une couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Cassian de s'éveiller en sursaut, tout comme elle un peu plus tôt. Mais son mouvement réflexe fut suivit d'un grognement de douleur. Il se rallongea, rigide, sur la couchette, et elle l'entendit reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il se rendit toutefois vite compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Jyn ? murmura-t-il, un peu désorienté.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à faire des mauvais rêves.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Puis avec précaution, elle le vit se redresser lentement et s'asseoir sur le bord de la banquette. La tête baissée, il se passait les mains dans les cheveux. Puis, il se redressa et la regarda. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et Jyn maudit un instant la capacité de Cassian de se cacher derrière son masque d'espion. Il était toujours muet, et elle comprit qu'il était aussi déstabilisé qu'elle, et que, pas plus qu'elle, il ne trouvait ses mots. Cela la rassura et la décida. Elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, en tailleur sur la banquette.

\- Comment va ton dos ?

\- Il me lance, mais le médecin m'a prévenu que c'était normal. Ce serait même plutôt bon signe je crois, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Et le reste ?

\- La hanche va définitivement mieux. Je devrais pouvoir lâcher une des béquilles d'ici un ou deux jours. Le reste, ça va. Je sens juste encore un peu mes côtes par moment. Globalement, ça va.

Jyn le détailla, un peu perplexe. S'il avait la même définition qu'elle du « ça va », elle devait sans doute en déduire qu'il avait encore mal partout. Mais il avait l'air de se remettre, et c'était le plus important. Il avait eu de la chance. La blessure au dos en particulier était de celles qui peuvent laisser de lourdes séquelles.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Sa question était plus ouverte. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il voulait dire et de ce qu'il voulait savoir sans vouloir trop la presser. Elle lui sourit, amusée. Peu de gens avaient tenté de faire preuve de tact avec elle au cours de son existence. C'était même certainement une première.

\- Je vais essayer de m'adapter. C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi.

Il releva la tête et la fixa d'un regard intense. Il ne semblait toutefois pas décidé à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu as mentionné que tu avais fait du recrutement pour la Rébellion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et avec quelques succès.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu es persuasif.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de te persuader de quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était décidé à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle le contempla un instant, songeuse.

\- Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin pour transmettre ta conviction. Et puis après tout ce que nous avons traversé, il n'y a pas non plus vraiment besoin d'expliquer grand-chose.

Cassian secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était déjà en toi. C'est toi qui nous a transmis ce feu, pas l'inverse.

\- Je crois que tu minimise ton rôle. Tu m'as donné du grain à moudre.

\- Tu as décidé de rester ?

\- Oui.

C'était dit. Jyn baissa les yeux et respira profondément pour canaliser la boule d'angoisse qu'elle sentait monter en elle à l'idée d'avoir fait cet aveu. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester en se laissant une porte de sortie, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Elle venait de s'engager, et elle connaissait le sens de cet engagement, surtout aux yeux de quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué et déterminé que Cassian. Il avait sans doute ressenti son angoisse, car elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa main. Elle les saisit, comme elle l'avait déjà fait sur le sable de Scarif, et, à cette pensée, elle lui étreignit la main avec plus de ferveur encore. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, assis côte à côte sur cette banquette d'un vaisseau isolé dans l'espace, reliés par ces mains serrées l'une dans l'autre. Jyn n'était pas habituée à un tel degré d'intimité avec quelqu'un, même à travers un si petit geste. Elle était prête à parier que Cassian non plus n'y était pas accoutumé. Malgré ça, cette proximité l'apaisait.

\- Le voyage va encore être long et l'inactivité ne me vaut rien, soupira Jyn au bout d'un moment.

Cassian lui décrocha un regard amusé.

\- Quand je pense qu'il y a encore trois semaines, j'étais emprisonnée sur Wobani, avec une psychopathe qui avait juré ma mort dans ma cellule… je n'ai jamais eu une vie très posée ni rangée, mais tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps…

\- Si ça peut te consoler, tout ce qui s'est passé m'a largement sorti de ma zone de confort moi aussi. Et j'ai pourtant moi aussi une existence assez agitée. J'ose juste espérer que tu estimes y avoir gagné au change.

\- Tu veux dire d'avoir troqué la compagnie d'une tueuse psychopathe dans une cellule impériale contre la tienne à bord du Faucon Millenium ?

\- Vu comme ça, je crois que même moi, je peux avoir l'air rassurant. Mais est-ce que ce vaisseau est réellement plus sécurisant qu'une prison, j'avoue avoir des doutes.

Jyn lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, murmura-t-il, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller Leïa, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Cassian la contempla, pensif. S'ils restaient là tous les deux, ils allaient sans doute encore s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, et cette idée l'attirait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars avec Jyn à ses côtés, et réciproquement. Peut-être étaient-ils tous deux encore en train de se sortir du choc d'avoir regardé la mort ensemble il y a peu, mais s'ils devenaient si dépendants l'un de l'autre, cela deviendrait vite un problème, au delà de toutes les questions qu'il se posait au sujet de Jyn et de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir à ses yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre d'attachement. Surtout pas lui, alors qu'il pouvait partir du jour au lendemain à l'autre bout de la galaxie, pour une durée indéterminée, voir ne jamais revenir.

Néanmoins, quand Jyn leva les yeux vers lui, toute volonté s'écroula en lui. Il attrapa sa couverture et la déposa sur leurs genoux. Techniquement, il était encore convalescent et se considérerait comme tel jusqu'à leur arrivée sur Dantoïne. Peut-être pouvait-il considérer ça comme une part de la convalescence ? Une fois sur l'ancienne base rebelle, ils auraient suffisamment de place pour que chacun ait ses propres quartiers, où ils pourraient avoir tous les cauchemars du monde sans réveiller qui que ce soit.

Alors que Cassian réfléchissait et tentait de rationaliser ses propres réactions Jyn de son côté, s'efforça surtout de ne pas réfléchir. Elle accepta le geste de Cassian et s'adossa plus confortablement contre la paroi du vaisseau, derrière la banquette. Son épaule frôlait celle de Cassian, mais elle pouvait parfaitement faire comme si elle n'allait pas s'endormir là, contre sa chaleur rassurante.

* * *

Ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, sentant la présence de Chewbacca dans la pièce. Le wookiee était parfaitement discret. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de déposer deux tasses fumantes sur la table devant eux. Il pouvait faire preuve d'un tact surprenant, beaucoup plus en définitive que Han Solo. Quand ce dernier fit son apparition, le volume sonore augmenta brutalement.

Leïa fut la dernière à arriver, accompagnée de C3PO. Dès qu'il aperçu Jyn, le droïde se lança dans une de ses tirade.

\- Mademoiselle Erso, vous êtes là ! J'étais inquiet, et j'en ai informé la princesse. Vous n'étiez plus dans la cabine quand je me suis rallumé tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était très tôt. Mais comme la princesse Leïa m'avait demandé de rester dans la cabine, je n'osais pas partir à votre recherche.

\- Je ne pouvais pas aller loin dans un vaisseau spatial, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis réveillée tôt, et je n'ai pas voulu déranger la princesse, alors je suis sortie, c'est tout.

Solo la dévisagea, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle le fusilla du regard, et il eu le bon goût de se taire. Mais à son expression, Jyn sut qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. En effet, quelques heures plus tard, il profita de la première excuse pour se retrouver seul avec elle. Cassian et Leïa étaient restés dans la pièce principale à discuter de Dantoïne et à préparer le plan d'action une fois sur place. Chewbacca faisait de la maintenance, et Solo avait entraîné Jyn dans le cockpit avec lui. Elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil du copilote et observait les instruments du tableau de bord avec un désintérêt non feint. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au pilotage. Han bidouillait quelque chose avec les commandes en grommelant dans sa barbe. Puis il le jeta un regard en coin, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Bon alors, toi et le capitaine Andor ?

\- Et bien quoi donc ?

\- Il y a quoi entre vous ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec ton regard de tueuse cette fois ma chérie. On ne s'est pas vus pendant des lustres, et non seulement je te retrouve au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais en plus tu es collée à l'un de leurs officiers. Et pas n'importe lequel, un vrai de vrai, du genre à tout sacrifier pour la cause. Je veux bien qu'il soit joli garçon, mais quand même, laisse moi te faire part de ma surprise.

\- Tu peux causer, avec le sketch que tu fais avec la princesse.

\- Ah mais moi je n'ai jamais caché mon attirance pour les belles femmes, surtout quand elles ont du caractère. Ça vaut pour toi aussi au passage, si jamais tu te désintéresse d'Andor.

Jyn leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Cassian et moi.

\- Ah ça non, ma belle, tu ne peux pas me dire ça, il n'y a certainement pas rien.

À nouveau, Jyn le fusilla du regard, mais cette fois encore, cela n'eut pas le moindre effet sur lui. Il continuait de la regarder, goguenard.

\- Il m'a aidé à aller chercher les plans de l'étoile de la mort. Il a rassemblé des hommes qui sont venus avec nous, et c'est lui qui a rendu tout ça possible. Et on a failli y rester. J'imagine que ça créé des liens.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de créer ce genre de liens.

\- On ne se connaît pas si bien que ça Han.

\- Oh mais si ! Je connais très bien ton genre ma jolie. Ou du moins ce que je pensais être ton genre et que tu croyais l'être aussi. Mais tu as changé, je te l'accorde.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors que la moitié de la galaxie sait que tu dois une fortune à Jabba le Hut ? Même moi je suis au courant alors que je croupissais dans une geôle de Wobani.

\- Ah mais moi, tu me connais, je suis un éternel chevalier servant de ces dames et Leïa ne peut plus se passer de moi alors je suis obligé de rester.

\- Et tu espères vraiment que je croies à ces conneries ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tant que je suis capable de m'en convaincre, de la même façon que tu essaye de te convaincre qu'il n'y a rien entre Andor et toi, pourquoi pas ?

Jyn roula des yeux en haussant les épaules et se carra au fond de son siège, les pieds sur la console du Faucon Millenium. Han solo l'observa encore un moment puis éclata de rire. Il lâcha cependant le sujet. Son message était passé.

* * *

Comme prévu, il fallu encore deux sauts pour approcher de Dantoïne. Cette route erratique était plus sûre et permettait de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Du côté du Rogue One, tout semblait se passer normalement, au vu des rapports transmis par Bodhi et Luke au cours des étapes. A bord du Faucon, tout semblait plus compliqué, entre les pannes et les frayeurs que le vaisseau leur faisait régulièrement, et les nombreux éclats entre les fortes personnalités qui composaient l'équipage. Jyn avait l'air de bouder Solo, estimait Cassian. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux et Jyn refusait de lui en parler, mais il l'avait visiblement mise de travers. Leïa semblait avoir sauté sur le prétexte pour monter une sorte de front féminin et se ranger du côté de Jyn. Elle s'était sans doute imaginé que Solo s'était montré inconvenant avec Jyn, ce que Cassian jugeait peu probable : si Jyn avait eu à repousser Solo, elle n'y serait pas allée par quatre chemins et n'aurait pas été spécialement embarrassée après. Néanmoins Leïa s'en tenait à cette interprétation, et plus le temps passait, plus elle et Jyn s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Sur la fin de leur voyage, les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient des regards complices et partageaient des plaisanteries qu'elles seules comprenaient. Au grand désarroi de Cassian, la situation l'avait, sans qu'il le veuille, poussé à se retrouver plus souvent en présence de Solo, et donc, à prendre sur lui pour tenter de sociabiliser un minimum avec le contrebandier. Bien sûr, il était plus qu'habitué à ce type de personnage et à la façon de leur parler. Il en comptait un certain nombre parmi ses informateurs. Mais c'était une chose que de se mettre un informateur dans la poche en étant sous couverture, et c'en était une autre que de côtoyer réellement quelqu'un au sein de l'Alliance.

À sa décharge, Solo faisait des efforts. Il s'était montré presque courtois à son égard, et, voyant l'association entre Jyn et Leïa se monter, il avait tenté de faire front avec Cassian, mais ce dernier ne souhaitait surtout pas aller vers ce terrain glissant. Il se contentait de se montrer poli et neutre, et gardant pour lui certaines réflexions acerbes que le comportement du contrebandier ne manquait pas de lui évoquer. Toute comptes fait, malgré une ambiance parfois électrique, les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Toutes les nuits Jyn et lui se réveillaient à cause des cauchemars. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour lui et il lui semblait qu'il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi normalement. Scarif l'avait plus secoué que beaucoup d'autres de ses missions, pour des raisons très différentes de celles qui le tenaient éveillées d'habitude, mais il savait qu'avec le temps, les mauvais rêves ne seraient plus que des souvenirs. En attendant, quand Jyn se levait dans la nuit et venait le retrouver, discuter de tout et de rien avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ensemble, il profitait de ces moments apaisants. Il se réveillait le matin plus reposé que jamais, et il ne pouvait que constater le bienfait de ce sommeil réparateur sur sa guérison. Il s'était vite passé de l'une de ses béquilles, et, au terme de leur voyage, il se sentait prêt à commencer à abandonner la seconde également.

Les autres n'étaient pas dupes, estimait-il. Ils savaient très bien que Jyn et lui étaient ensemble tous les matins quand ils se levaient. Mais tous firent preuve de tact à ce sujet (bien que Cassian suspecta que la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Jyn vis à vis de Solo soit liée à ça).

\- J'ai réveillé Leïa, soupira Jyn une nuit, quelques minutes après s'être installée près de Cassian.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je lui ai juste dit que j'allais prendre l'air.

Il hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas verbaliser de réponse, pas plus que Jyn. Ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus en parler. C'était pour chacun d'eux suffisamment étrange d'en venir à se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que c'était trop confus pour eux pour essayer de comprendre leur propre comportement. Cassian s'était décidé à rester sur l'idée qu'il était convalescent, et qu'il reprendrait son rôle et son mode de vie en arrivant sur Dantoïne. Cet étrange voyage resterait alors une parenthèse, et le temps lui dirait s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à comprendre à tout ça.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à maîtriser le déni quand ça l'arrangeait.

C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à reprendre son rôle de capitaine quand ils sortirent du dernier saut dans l'hyperspace, en approche de Dantoïne.

\- Chewbacca, peux-tu prendre contact avec le Rogue One ?

Le wookiee grogna et Cassian acquiesça. Jyn secoua la tête, perplexe. Cassian lui avait assuré n'avoir jamais eu affaire à un wookiee avant, mais il lui avait suffit de quelques jours pour apprendre à communiquer avec la créature. « J'ai appris plusieurs langues et plusieurs formes de communication de la galaxie. Plus tu en connais, plus tu apprends vite . » Lui avait-il expliqué la veille , quand elle avait évoqué le sujet.

Han avait réduit les moteurs et ils étaient en vue du Rogue One, arrivé avant eux au point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient sortis de l'hyperspace à l'écart de Dantoïne, afin de pouvoir effectuer une reconnaissance avant d'approcher la planète. Ensuite il atterriraient à l'écart de la base, pour effectuer l'approche au sol selon le même principe, prenant un maximum de précautions. Jyn bouillait intérieurement. Cette semaine de trajet avait été interminable. Pourtant, voyager ainsi sans responsabilités, sans menaces, et en compagnie de personnes en lesquelles elle pouvait avoir confiance, avait aussi eu ses côtés agréables. Elle avait eu le sentiment de pouvoir se reposer, malgré les cauchemars qui avaient peuplé ses nuits. L'inactivité néanmoins la pesait, et la perspective de replonger dans l'action la rendait fébrile et impatiente. Elle était debout derrière Chewbacca, les doigts crispés sur le siège du copilote, tendue. A ses côtés, Cassian conversait avec Han, transmettant ses instructions. Leïa, elle, était assise derrière le siège du pilote, digne et imperturbable. Le plan d'action avait été minutieusement établit entre elle et Cassian, et ils le leur avait présenté dans tous ses détails quelques heures plus tôt. Chacun connaissait son rôle, et il leur fallait maintenant le transmettre à l'équipage de l'autre vaisseau.

\- Rogue One, ici le Faucon Millenium, vous me recevez ?

\- On te reçoit Han. Tout s'est bien passé de votre côté ?

\- Impeccable p'tit gars, si ce n'est le manque de foi des passagers envers mon merveilleux vaisseau.

\- Comme c'est étonnant ! Ironisa Luke.

\- Luke, Bodhi, intervint Cassian, nous vous transmettons le plan de vol et les coordonnées d'atterrissage. Nous allons d'abord nous rapprocher de Dantoïne en empruntant deux routes différentes pour scanner les environs au plus large, puis le Faucon, qui est équipé pour le combat, effectuera une révolution complète autour de la planète. Quand nous nous retrouverons à nouveau, nous atterrirons et vous informerons de la suite des opérations.

\- Bien capitaine Andor.

Jyn soupira. Tout cela allait encore prendre des heures. Cassian lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait désespérément besoin d'action. Elle avait toujours été un bon éclaireur, et la perspective de remettre ses compétences à contribution la rendait impatiente. Elle haussa les épaules et Cassian reporta son attention vers la console.

Han et Chewbacca programmaient le route préconisée par Cassian, et le Faucon amorça la manœuvre d'approche de Dantoïne. Jyn finit par se résoudre à s'asseoir à l'arrière du cockpit. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le moment, elle le savait bien. Elle était crispée et se mordillait la lèvre en tapotant son siège de ses ongles, tentant de contenir son agitation. Elle ne sentit même pas Cassian s'approcher d'elle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui mit sa tablette sous le nez qu'elle leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Nous partirons en éclaireurs une fois sur place. Là dessus tu trouveras toutes les informations utiles sur Dantoîne, de notre secteur d'atterrissage, à l'emplacement de la base. Cartes, géologie, végétation, faune. Imprègne-t-en pour mieux te repérer sur place. J'imagine que tu as déjà fait ça et que tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Jyn hocha la tête et s'empara de la tablette, ravie d'avoir de quoi s'occuper d'ici l'atterrissage. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi Cassian ne lui avait pas donné ces informations plus tôt, pour qu'elle profite du trajet pour se préparer, puis il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait peut-être délibérément attendu ce moment précis, pour lui donner à s'occuper dans ces dernières heures d'attente. Il avait été aux première loges pour voir la façon dont elle était montée en pression avant l'arrivée sur Scarif. Il ne lui avait rien dit à ce moment là, mais elle savait que sa tension l'avait inquiété. Puis, dès qu'ils étaient entrés en action, elle avait été dans son élément. Il savait que ce serait pareil maintenant et s'arrangeait certainement pour la maintenir occupée. Entre ça et la façon dont il avait manœuvré Han Solo pendant une semaine, il n'y avait pas à s'étonner que l'Alliance l'ait nommé officier très jeune.

Les informations sur Dantoïne étaient riches et précises. À les lire, la jeune femme sentait là encore l'efficacité de Cassian dans sa volonté de la préparer à leur mission. Les cartes étaient ciblées et lui fournissaient des données efficaces qu'elle put mémoriser. Les photos de la planètes et les vues drones lui permirent de se faire une idée précise du terrain sur lequel ils allaient évoluer, et elle put se familiariser avec le tracé que Cassian prévoyait. Il avait aussi pointé un certain nombre de replis possibles, ainsi que les sites d'embuscade potentielles. En clair, il lui avait largement mâché le travail. Assimiler toutes ces informations l'occuperait néanmoins quelques heures, et elle était reconnaissante de cette diversion pour son esprit bouillonnant.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Lui demanda Cassian au bout d'environs trois heures.

Elle leva à nouveau le visage vers lui. Il était appuyé contre le dossier de Chewbacca et se penchait vers elle. Elle ressentait sa tension, toute sa personne complètement impliquée dans le moindre petit détail de la mission. Il était calme, mais alerte, et, à le voir, on ne pouvait plus se douter qu'il n'était pas encore complètement remis de graves blessures. Toute crispation, toute raideur et toute lassitude l'avait abandonnée. Il était capable de faire complètement abstraction de son état, mais, estima-t-elle, il le paierait certainement dès que la pression retomberait. Elle réprima un sourire. Elle était bien placé pour comprendre comment il fonctionnait, puisqu'elle était pareille. Pas de la même façon, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais plus d'une fois elle était passée outre son épuisement ou de ses blessures dans le feu de l'action, pour s'écrouler complètement une fois la nécessité passée. Il lui semblait juste que Cassian avait développé une faculté à le faire de façon rationnelle et calculée.

Elle se décala sur son siège et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quelques minutes de pause ne lui feraient pas de mal pendant qu'ils accordaient leurs violons.

\- Ces informations sont précieuses, répondit-elle pendant qu'il prenait place. Je pense me faire une bonne idée du terrain maintenant.

\- Bien. Comme je te disais tout à l'heure, nous irons tous les deux en éclaireurs. Je connais bien le terrain, et je te fais confiance pour me couvrir. Les autres resterons en place à garder les vaisseaux, et prêts à décoller en cas de problème.

\- Leïa a accepté ce plan ?

\- J'ai beaucoup négocié, concéda-t-il avait un sourire un coin.

Elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Le plan était cependant parfaitement logique. Il fallait protéger Leïa à tous prix et l'empêcher de s'exposer. Elle était la figure de proue de la Rébellion à présent et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la perdre maintenant. Luke aussi était précieux : en tant qu'aspirant jedi, il symbolisait l'espoir du renouveau à lui seul. Han de son côté était un combattant efficace, mais sans doute le pire éclaireur possible, avec sa tendance à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Il était plus judicieux qu'il reste protéger la princesse et les vaisseaux avec Luke. Quand à Bodhi et aux techniciens, même s'ils étaient tous capables de se défendre, ils étaient eux aussi précieux pour la logistique de l'Alliance Rebelle. De l'autre côté, Cassian et elle avaient beaucoup plus d'aptitude pour le reconnaissance du terrain et l'infiltration. Et ils faisaient une bonne équipe. Les quelques phrases qu'ils échangèrent autour des cartes fournies par Cassian lui confirmèrent que c'était aussi son avis. Il ne leur fallu que quelques mots pour s'accorder. Ils évaluaient la situation avec la même efficacité, et leurs différences de style se complétaient bien. Et, chose rare pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils avaient parfaitement confiance en leurs qualités respectives en tant qu'équipier.

Quand Cassian se leva pour la laisser finir de travailler, Jyn s'aperçut que son impatience s'était transformée en anticipation. Elle avait hâte d'être sur le terrain, et la perspective d'évoluer aux côtés de Cassian était devenu un atout. Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours préféré œuvrer seule, même du temps où elle combattait au sein des partisans de Saw, c'était un changement significatif. Mais n'avait-elle pas décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie ? Elle s'en sentait prête. Elle était sûre d'elle. Ayant passé toute sa vie sur le fil, et tiraillée entre ses doutes et ses peurs, elle appréciait le changement. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

 _Le voyage touche à sa fin... que vont-ils découvrir sur Dantoïne?_


	9. Chapter 9

Avoir Luke comme co-pilote était l'une des meilleure expérience de pilotage que Bodhi avait jamais eue. Il avait même proposé au jeune homme de lui confier les commandes, comprenant très vite qu'il était beaucoup plus doué que lui. Mais, modeste, Luke avait insisté pour garder le rôle du copilote, arguant que Bodhi connaissait mieux que lui ce type de vaisseau. Ils étaient à présent en phase d'atterrissage, et, malgré le terrain accidenté choisi par Cassian, ils posèrent le Rogue One avec une facilité d'autant plus déconcertante que ce type de cargo n'était pas vraiment fait pour les manœuvres de finesse. La clairière désignée par le capitaine était à peine plus grande que le vaisseau, et le camouflerait aisément. Ils leur faudrait marcher quelques minutes pour rejoindre le Faucon Millenium, qui les attendait un peu plus loin, et qui les emmènerait pour atterrir à un autre endroit. Cassian leur avait expliqué qu'il ne tenait pas à garder les deux vaisseaux sur le même site pour des raisons de sécurité, mais qu'ils ne diviseraient pas leurs forces pour autant. Le Rogue One ne contenait rien de sensible ou de vital, une fois la mémoire de vol retirée de l'ordinateur de bord. Le Faucon Millenium était armé et serait plus facile à défendre en cas d'attaque, et plus apte à la fuite en cas de repli. Bodhi comprenait ces arguments, mais il avait quand même un pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser derrière eux, même provisoirement, celui qu'il était venu à considérer comme son vaisseau.

Une fois l'engin posé, Luke et lui éjectèrent la mémoire du vaisseau, et rejoignirent Plarisk et Mweini dans la soute. Ils étaient en train d'ajuster leurs sacs à dos avec leurs effets personnels, et les deux pilotes firent de même. Pendant cette semaine de voyage, tous les quatre avaient sympathisé, et Bodhi appréciait la compagnie des deux t'wilek. Grands passionnés de vaisseaux et de mécanique eux-aussi, ils étaient intarissables sur le sujet. Ils semblaient connaître tous les modèles existants. Ils avaient été très curieux de connaître la formation de Bodhi, les différents vaisseaux qu'il avait pu piloter, et les protocoles impériaux pour le transport de cargo. Un soir, autour du repas, il avaient également évoqué la façon dont leurs parents les avaient confiés à l'Alliance Rebelle, quand ils étaient adolescents, alors que l'emprise de l'Empire commençait à devenir trop étouffante sur la planète où ils vivaient. Ils ne les avaient jamais revus et ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient encore vivants. Luke avait pris le relais, et avait évoqué Tatouïne, son sable à perte de vue et sa vie de fermier, et Bodhi avait parlé de la Jeddha de son enfance, et des souvenirs heureux qu'il en avait. Il n'était pas encore prêt à évoquer la dernière vision qu'il avait de sa planète natale.

Les t'wilek leur avaient également parlé de Dantoïne, pour les préparer à arriver sur la planète. C'était un monde tempéré, avec peu de relief et propice à une vie rurale et agricole. Ils avaient atterri à un endroit boisé, pour pouvoir cacher le Rogue One, mais le site où ils allaient se rendre ensuite serait une plaine.

\- Le champ est très dégagé autour de la base, un vrai glacis, avait expliqué Plasrisk. Je ne sais pas trop comment le capitaine Andor envisage d'approcher la base, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on sera obligés de cacher le Faucon Millenium assez loin si on veut faire une approche discrète. Nous allons devoir attendre de longues heures avant d'avoir la moindre nouvelle de ceux qui partiront en éclaireurs.

Cette perspective n'enchantait pas Bodhi. La logique voulait que les éclaireurs seraient probablement Cassian et Jyn, et l'idée d'attendre de leurs nouvelles pendant des heures dans l'angoisse de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé lui serrait les tripes.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Lança Luke à la cantonade avant d'ouvrir la rampe du vaisseau.

Ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent et ils sortirent ensemble du Rogue One. Après une semaine dans l'espace, c'était toujours un bonheur de sentir l'air frais sur son visage et la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Bodhi ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, découvrant avec ravissement les senteurs sylvestres de la clairière. Les odeurs et l'ambiance n'avaient rien à voir avec l'atmosphère humide de la jungle de Yavin IV. Plarisk et Mweini ne perdirent pas de temps et ouvrirent la marche vers le point de rendez-vous indiqué par Cassian. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver dans une autre clairière, où le Faucon Millenium s'était posé. La rampe du vaisseau était baissée, et ses passagers, eux-aussi, profitaient visiblement de l'air frais. Assis au pied de la rampe, Cassian les regardaient approcher. Il était le premier à les avoir vu arriver, mais le premier à se manifester fut le droïde protocolaire de la princesse Leïa. En les voyant arriver, il vint à leur rencontre en poussant des exclamations bruyantes à l'attention de Luke. Derrière lui, la princesse Leïa s'avança, et Bodhi se sentit rougir, intimidé. Mais elle allait à la rencontre de Luke, qu'elle accueilli avec chaleur.

\- Bodhi ! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir en chair et en os !

Jyn l'avait rejoint, et elle lui adressa une accolade joyeuse, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient, et, pour la première fois, le pilote se fit la réflexion qu'elle était ravissante. En arrière, Cassian, qui était resté assis sur le rebord de la rampe du Faucon Millenium, lui adressa un signe de tête. Bodhi s'approcha de lui, Jyn sur ses talons.

\- Tout s'est bien passé pour toi ? Lui demanda Cassian et se levant.

\- Parfait. Luke, Plarisk et Mweini sont des compagnons de voyage tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. On s'est bien entendus et le Rogue One fonctionne parfaitement. Et de votre côté ?

\- Han est un imbécile, Chewabacca est bruyant, et le Faucon tombe en panne toutes les cinq minutes, déclara Jyn, bien fort, afin que Han Solo n'en perde pas une miette.

\- Oh, hé, mais elle va la fermer cette garce ? Fulmina le contrebandier pendant que Chewbacca se mettait à pousser des cris.

\- Un fois mis en perspective du contexte, fit Cassian, le voyage s'est bien passé pour nous aussi.

Bodhi choisit de ne pas prêter attention à Jyn et Han solo, qui se chamaillaient dans son dos, et il observa Cassian.

\- Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux. Tu n'as plus besoin de tes béquilles ?

Cassian hocha la tête.

\- J'ai largement pu me reposer pendant le voyage, je suis d'attaque.

Bodhi ne serait pas allé jusque là, mais garda ses doutes pour lui. Rien de ce qu'il ne dirait ne détournerait Cassian de ce qu'il estimait avoir à faire de toutes façons. S'il doutait que le jeune capitaine soit totalement opérationnel, il avait quand même l'air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, épuisé par une journée intense d'évacuation, le teint blafard et tenant avec difficulté sur ses béquilles. Aujourd'hui Cassian se tenait debout sans aide, et avait l'air reposé. En l'observant avec attention, on pouvait peut-être deviner une légère raideur, mais Bodhi n'en était même pas sûr.

\- Capitaine Andor ?

La princesse Leïa les avait rejoint. Cassian hocha la tête, et elle remonta à bord du faucon Millenium. Luke la suivait et il salua Cassian au passage. Puis l'officier alla à la rencontre des deux t'wilek, restés légèrement en retrait.

\- Ravi de voir que tout s'est bien passé de votre côté. Vous pouvez prendre place à bord du Faucon Millenium. Nous allons le poser ailleurs pour la suite des opérations.

\- Bien capitaine.

Cassian et Bodhi se tournèrent alors vers Jyn et Solo, toujours en train de se chamailler. Cassian soupira.

\- Le voyage a du être long.

\- Au moins on ne s'est pas ennuyés.

Chewbacca s'approcha d'eux, et Bodhi contint à grand peine un mouvement de recul instinctif quand la grande silhouette du wookiee le surplomba.

\- Chewbacca, aurais-tu l'amabilité de les faire monter à bord ? Il faut qu'on y aille.

Le wookiee poussa un beuglement et se tourna vers Jyn et Solo. Il les rejoignit en deux pas, et s'interposa entre eux, avant de les saisir tous les deux par le bras pour les tirer vers le vaisseau.

\- Chewi, lâche-moi, protesta Solo.

Bodhi échangea un regard avec Cassian. S'il ne l'avait pas su aussi sérieux, le pilote aurait juré que le capitaine s'amusait.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils avaient posé le Faucon Millenium à quelques centaines de kilomètres du Rogue One, et le plus près possible de la base de Dantoine. Bodhi et les t'wilek semblaient fascinés, et vaguement inquiétés par le vaisseau.

\- Je ne serais pas fâché qu'on se pose, avait avoué Bodhi à Jyn. Ce vaisseau est incroyable, mais il ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

Son vœux avait été exaucés, et ils étaient à présent au sol, en train de vérifier les derniers détails. L'ambiance était étrange. Tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que l'attribution des rôles pour la mission était la plus logique, mais personne ne semblait réellement enthousiaste, à l'exception notable de Jyn, ravie d'être sur le terrain. Comme tous les autres, elle était inquiète pour Cassian, que tout le monde estimait trop fraîchement convalescent pour une mission de reconnaissance à pied, mais, au moins, elle pourrait surveiller ses arrières. Leïa, elle, rongeait son frein. Elle détestait l'idée de rester à attendre sur le Faucon, mais elle avait du reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas de compétence particulièrement utile pour se voir chargée du rôle d'éclaireur. Han Solo lui aussi détestait attendre, et prétendait qu'il en avait assez de jouer les baby-sitter de la princesse. Cassian ignorait superbement l'attitude de ses compagnons pendant qu'il préparaient leurs affaires à Jyn et lui. Une fois son sac fait, il vint vers Leïa et lui tendit un boîtier.

\- Nous aurons un traceur avec nous en plus de notre com. Vous pourrez savoir exactement où nous sommes en nous suivant là dessus.

\- C'est bien, comme ça nous saurons précisément où vous ramasser quand vous vous écroulerez d'épuisement, capitaine.

Il ne daigna même pas répondre. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion une demi-heure auparavant. Certes, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais le terrain de Dantoïne n'était pas spécialement accidenté et il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il avait parfaitement conscience que les 10 km qu'ils devraient parcourir avec Jyn pour arriver jusqu'à la base seraient particulièrement longs pour lui, mais le but n'était pas de les couvrir le plus vite possible, il aurait tout le loisir de s'économiser, puisqu'ils devraient avancer prudemment, en restant à couvert.

\- Tu es prête Jyn ?

La jeune femme avait ajusté son sac à dos. Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'elle avait prit le matériel le plus lourd, mais n'avait rien dit, sachant que tous les autres se rangeraient de son côté. Objectivement, il ne pouvait protester. Son dos était fragile, et il était plus raisonnable de laisser Jyn porter le matériel, mais la pilule avait quand même du mal à passer.

Chewbacca s'approcha de lui en lui tendant un bâton. Cassian l'avait vu faire quelque chose dans un coin du vaisseau pendant le trajet depuis la clairière, mais il n'avait pas cherché à distinguer ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant qu'il lui tendant le bâton, l'officier comprit que le wookiee le lui avait préparé pour l'aider pendant sa marche. Plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait reconnu, Cassian accepta le cadeau et remercia le copilote du Faucon Millenium.

\- Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

Bodhi avait cédé à une impulsion. Il regardait Cassian et Jyn d'un air implorant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester au vaisseau à attendre de leurs nouvelles pendant qu'il affrontait n'importe quel danger potentiel. Jyn et Cassian échangèrent un regard.

\- Bodhi... commença Cassian.

\- On a survécu ensemble, ne me laissez pas sur la touche.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Jyn.

Le pilote hocha la tête. Cassian était partagé, mais Jyn, elle, quand elle se tourna vers lui, avait l'air décidée.

\- On ne sera pas trop de deux à assurer tes arrières. Tu connais le terrain, mais nous, nous sommes en pleine forme. Et Bodhi a un bon instinct.

\- Vous serez mieux à trois si vous avez besoin que quelqu'un reste en arrière pour vous couvrir ou pour assurer un relais, approuva Luke. De notre côté on pourra se passer de Bodhi, ça devrait aller.

\- Il va nous falloir un second traceur dans ce cas, dit Cassian, considérant cette possibilité. Au cas où.

Il se décida et retourna fouiller dans le matériel qu'il avait embarqué de Yavin, pour en retirer un second traceur qu'il tendit à Bodhi. Pendant ce temps, Jyn répartissait le matériel dans un autre sac qu'elle tendit au pilote. Leïa était retournée dans le vaisseau, et en revint avec une gourde supplémentaire.

\- Avec ça, vous êtes parés.

Cassian se tourna vers ses deux compagnons avant de prendre la route. Curieusement, de savoir que Bodhi était là le rassérénait. Il attrapa son bâton, fit un signe de tête à Leïa, et ouvrit la marche.

\- Quel est le risque que la base soit occupée par des impériaux d'après toi ? S'enquit Bodhi au bout d'un moment.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Cassian fut celle de K2, et des statistiques qu'il aurait pu produire pour répondre à Bodhi. Il eut un pincement au cœur et repoussa cette pensée pour répondre :

\- Peu élevée à mon avis, et ça semble être celui du général Draven également. Par contre, n'importe qui d'autre peut avoir décidé d'occuper la place. Et quand je dis n'importe qui, ça peut vouloir dire de simple paysans, des voyageurs, comme des brigands ou des animaux sauvages. Ma plus grosse inquiétude reste les brigands. Une base inoccupée, c'est du pain bénit pour installer le quartier général de n'importe quelle activité illicite.

De coin de l'œil, il vit Jyn acquiescer. Elle était certainement parvenue aux mêmes conclusions de son côté. Elle marchait à sa droite, deux pas en retrait de lui, et gardait son blaster à portée de main, aux aguets. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Cassian s'était concentré sur le repérage, pendant que Jyn surveillait les environs. Bodhi se calait sur eux, aligné sur Jyn, et s'efforçant d'être le plus à l'écoute possible de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ils avaient descendu la colline derrière laquelle le Faucon était caché, et progressaient maintenant dans une plaine. Le terrain était découvert, mais les herbes très hautes leur permettaient de se dissimuler un peu, et ils progressaient de bosquet en arbustes, ce qui leur interdisait toute ligne droite et allongeait considérablement leur route. Leur progression était lente et précautionneuse, mais la balade n'en était pas désagréable pour autant. Jyn et Cassian semblaient à leur aise, aux aguets, mais pas spécialement inquiets, ce qui rassurait Bodhi.

\- Il y a du monde dans les parages, c'est indéniable, murmura Cassian au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il s'était arrêté, accroupis, à inspecter le sol.

\- Beaucoup de monde ?

\- Toutes les traces que j'ai vues indiquaient des gens se déplaçant par deux. Pas de gros groupes, mais ça peut aussi être un simple système de patrouilles en duo. Humanoïdes, chaussés de bottes. Ça ne ressemble pas trop à de l'équipement de fermier ni aux coutumes des habitants de la planète. Il semple probable que la base est occupée.

\- Et pas par des animaux sauvages, conclut Jyn.

\- Et pas par des animaux sauvages, confirma Cassian.

Bodhi se força à respirer profondément pour maîtriser sa nervosité galopante. Cassian se releva, s'aidant de son bâton, et se tourna vers lui.

\- On le savait, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. On savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, on doit vérifier s'ils sont hostiles ou pas.

Son expression était parfaitement neutre et Bodhi n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses propos étaient rassurants ou pas. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en décidant de les accompagner. C'est précisément parce que Jyn et Cassian risquaient de rencontrer des individus hostiles qu'il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de les laisser partir sans lui. Il hocha la tête et effleura de la paume le blaster fixé à sa hanche. Il était là pour couvrir Cassian. Il le ferait.

Il leur fallu deux heures et demi pour s'approcher de la base. Ils la distinguaient depuis un bon moment, un grand dôme gris émergeant dans la plaine, mais l'approche en était compliquée, tant le terrain était dégagé. Cassian décida de leur faire décrire un arc de cercle, pour approcher par l'arrière de la base, moins exposé, mais où il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer, et pouvoir accéder à l'entrée principale en se camouflant dans les hautes herbes.

\- Il y a quelques poternes par lesquelles on peut tenter de s'infiltrer le cas échéant, mais nous sommes surtout là pour nous rendre compte de la situation. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est avoir une vision des postes de garde pour se faire une idée des effectifs en place et du type d'individus auquel nous avons à faire. C'est au niveau de l'entrée principale que ce sera le plus facile d'observer l'organisation en place.

Les postes d'observation arrière de la base étaient vides, ce qui allait dans le sens des autres observations et laissait à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à un groupe très important. Mais des systèmes de vidéo surveillance pouvaient très bien avoir été mis en place. Il poursuivirent leur laborieuse progression pour s'approcher de l'entrée, puis Cassian leur donna une nouvelle consigne.

\- Bodhi, tu vas rester là. Jyn, tu t'arrêtera dans 100 mètres, et moi je vais continuer jusqu'à l'avant de la base. Il y a une légère dépression du terrain qui est bien camouflée par les hautes herbes et d'où j'aurais un bon poste d'observation. Si l'un de nous trois est repéré, les autres auront une chance de filer et de prévenir le Faucon Millenium.

Jyn serra les dents. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser Cassian aller au devant de la base. Il le cachait bien, mais il utilisait de plus en plus son bâton pour avancer, et, s'il devait fuir, il n'irait pas bien vite. Mais s'il était en première ligne, de toute façon, c'est lui qui aurait le moins de chances de fuir et elle devait une fois de plus reconnaître que c'était la solution logique. Comme ce n'était de plus pas du tout l'endroit pour se disputer, elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air crispé en foudroyant Cassian du regard. Elle savait très bien qu'il comprenait pourquoi. Bodhi non plus n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette stratégie, mais il ne dit rien, comprenant sans doute qu'à trois, leur approche serait moins discrète.

Jyn se résigna donc à suivre Cassian jusqu'à ce qu'il lui indique de prendre position, puis à le regarder s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la base. Tout en s'efforçant de garder un œil sur lui, elle observa les murs en face d'elle avec le viseur de son blaster en guise de jumelle. De là où elle était, elle ne distinguait toujours rien, par contre elle aurait un bon poste d'observation (et de tir) vers l'entrée de la base si quelqu'un en sortait. Comme toujours, chaque choix de Cassian avait été pensé avec précision. C'en était agaçant.

Maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné, même en sachant où il était, elle n'arrivait plus à le distinguer. Il était vraiment bon à ce jeu là. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre et à observer. Son com grésilla doucement. Elle l'alluma.

\- Jyn, Bodhi, murmurait Cassian. Je suis en position. Tenez vous prêts si jamais il se passe quelque chose.

Jyn raffermit sa prise sur son blaster et le mis en joue, vers l'entrée de la base, l'œil vissé au viseur. Les secondes s'éternisaient, et elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle commençait aussi à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, et elle s'efforça de les bouger pour faire circuler le sang et être prête à n'importe quelle possibilité.

Malgré tout, rien ne l'avait préparée à ce qui se passa.

Son com grésilla à nouveau, et Cassian dit quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle. Surprise, elle se tourna dans sa direction et constata avec horreur qu'il se levait, émergeant nettement des hautes herbes. Il porta ses mains en l'air. Les pensées de Jyn se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Cassian. Elle reporta vivement son attention vers l'entrée de la base, armant le baster. Il y avait du mouvement, mais rien de distinct. Elle porta son com à ses lèvres.

\- Bordel Cassian, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il.

Sa voix était un peu lointaine, il devait avoir son com dans la poche avant de sa veste. Mais surtout, son timbre était étrangement étranglé et agité. Une boule d'angoisse lui comprimait la poitrine et elle restait là, le blaster armé, indécise, à voir du coin de l'œil Cassian debout dans les hautes herbes, planté devant la base comme une foutue cible.

\- Cassian, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Retentit la voix angoissée de Bodhi dans le com.

Alors que Cassian baissait les bras et s'avançait vers la base, elle le vit prendre son com dans sa poche.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, croassa-t-il d'une voix étranglée, son accent plus rêche que jamais. Il n'y a pas de danger. Venez.

Jyn se sentait froncer furieusement les sourcils, elle hésitait encore. Dans son viseur, elle vit du mouvement à l'entrée de la base. Elle retint son souffle quand elle vit quelqu'un sortir. Cassian avait dit pas de danger, et elle dut prendre sur elle pour lui faire confiance et ne pas tirer. La silhouette fit quelques pas hésitants puis se mit à courir. Stupéfaite, elle la vit tomber dans les bras de Cassian. Elle se leva sans s'en rendre compte.

Au moment où il avait aperçu le visage du garde, Cassian eut l'impression de plonger dans une sorte de brouillard. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et il dut se rappeler qu'il lui fallait respirer. Il posa son blaster et se leva, les mains en l'air. Il entendit Jyn et Bodhi dans le com, et leur répondit quelque chose, sans vraiment y réfléchir. A l'entrée de la base, le garde s'était figé et l'observait. Il lut dans ses gestes la même attitude que la sienne alors que lui aussi posait son fusil et s'avançait à son tour. Dans le com, la voix de Bodhi transpirait d'angoisse. Il se saisit du récepteur et s'adressa à ses compagnons, incapable de formuler clairement les choses et de les y préparer.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Devant lui, l'homme s'était arrêté quelques instants, incertain, et s'était rapidement retourné pour dire quelque chose à quelqu'un derrière lui. Cassian distingua un mouvement venant de l'intérieur de la base, mais, sans jumelles, il ne vit rien de clair. Le garde ne tourna à nouveau vers lui et s'avança. Quand il se mit à courir vers lui, le reste de doute qui pouvait encore subsister dans l'esprit de Cassian s'évanouit. Il s'avança lui aussi, et grogna de douleur sous la violence de l'impact quand l'autre arriva sur lui et l'étreignit. Après quelques instants, ils s'écartèrent et se regardèrent, aussi abasourdis et incrédules l'un que l'autre.

\- Bon sang, Melshi...

\- Merde alors Cassian ! Tu es vivant !

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Cassian sur sa gauche. Jyn s'était levée elle aussi, et s'avançait vers eux. Son allure manquait d'assurance. Plus loin derrière, Cassian distingua Bodhi. Et, dans l'entrée de la base, trois autre silhouettes s'avançaient.

\- Vous êtes quatre ?

\- Moi, Pao, Selfa et Tonc. On a trouvé un vaisseau et on a pu filer in extremis. Et toi ?

\- Bodhi Rook a pu nous sauver Jyn et moi. Ils sont avec moi.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, incrédules, puis Cassian se relâcha cette fois, et se mit à sourire. Melshi, lui, parti d'un rire hystérique et envoya une grande bourrade dans la dos de Cassian. Celui-ci grimaça et se recroquevilla un peu, ses vertèbres n'appréciant pas du tout ces mauvais traitements. Melshi cessa de rire et le regarda, inquiet. Jyn arriva à ce moment là et posa la main sur l'épaule de Cassian. À ce moment là, elle croisa le regard de Melshi et resta bouche bée.

\- Content de te voir, Erso. Cette fois c'est toi qui vient me délivrer semble-t-il.

La situation devint encore plus confuse, car Pao, Selfa et Tonc arrivèrent eux aussi en courant, bientôt rejoint par Bodhi. Les exclamations fusèrent. Surprise, incrédulité et joie. Selfa et Pao firent mine de se ruer sur Cassian, mais Jyn s'interposa.

\- Il est blessé au dos, gronda-t-elle, jetant un regard désapprobateur à Melshi.

\- Jyn c'est rien.

\- Non ce n'est pas rien, insista-t-elle en ramassant son bâton et en le lui collant dans la main. Et après cette marche, puisque tout va bien, tu vas aller te poser quelque part et on va tous s'expliquer au calme, avant que tu ne t'écroules encore une fois.

Melshi échangea un regard interloqué avec ses compagnons et Cassian fut mortifié. Tonc lui procura une heureuse diversion en adressant une accolade à Bodhi.

\- Rook ! Content de te voir !

\- Erso a raison, intervint alors Melshi. Allons à l'intérieur et expliquons nous. Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se raconter.

* * *

 _Tadaaaam! Les explications à venir dans le chapitre suivant, mais d'un point de vue cohérence de l'histoire, autant je ne trouvais pas logique que l'intégralité du groupe principal survive, autant je ne trouvais pas logique non plus, s'il y avait des survivants, que tous les pauvres soldats entrainés par Cassian restent sur le carreau._


	10. Chapter 10

La première chose que fit Cassian en entrant dans la base fut de contacter le Faucon Millenium. Comme convenu, il leur envoya un message crypté succinct.

\- Ils seront là d'ici dix minutes.

\- En comptant les disputes ? Demanda Jyn, moqueuse.

Cassian leva les yeux au ciel. Ce faisant, ils suivirent Melshi, qui les guidait à travers la base vers l'ancien réfectoire, où ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table. La raideur de Cassian quand il s'assit sur sa chaise n'échappa pas à Melshi. Jyn avait le sentiment qu'ils se connaissaient bien, plus que ce que Cassian avait voulu reconnaître cette fameuse nuit sur la terrasse de la ziggourat.

\- Tu t'es vraiment abîmé le dos on dirait.

\- Sur Scarif. Mais ça va mieux, je suis en train de me remettre.

\- Ah. Donc c'est pour ça que tu pars en éclaireur à ramper dans les hautes herbes.

Cassian lui décrocha un regard contrarié. Jyn de son côté émit un rire moqueur.

\- Plus sérieusement, capitaine, par quel bout on commence ? S'enquit Selfa.

\- On commence. Vous nous raconterez votre histoire quand tout le monde sera là.

\- C'est qui « tout le monde » ?

\- La princesse Leïa et... heu...

\- Et un contrebandier arrogant, un wookiee qui pue, un fermier-jedi, un robot hystérique, un astromech, et deux techniciens à vous, compléta Jyn, visiblement amusée par l'expression perdue de leurs compagnons.

\- Oui donc je vais reprendre depuis le début si vous permettez, soupira Cassian. Sur Scarif Jyn et moi sommes parvenus à transmettre les plans de l'étoile de la mort. Ils ont été réceptionnés par la flotte de l'alliance et transmis au vaisseau de la princesse Leïa qui a malheureusement été arraisonné par le vaisseau de Darth Vador.

Une expression horrifiée passa sur le visage des quatre soldats. Cassian poursuivit ses explications.

\- La princesse a pu envoyer les plans sur Tatouïne, à la recherche d'Obiwan Kenobi, grâce à deux droïdes, pendant qu'elle même était faite prisonnière par Darth Vador. Sur Tatouine, les droïdes ont trouvé le général Kenobi, mais aussi Luke, un jeune fermier sensible à la force qui s'entraîne maintenant pour devenir jedi. Ils ont fuit Tatouine à l'aide d'un contrebandier, Han Solo, et de son vaisseau, mais ont été arraisonnés eux aussi par Vador.

Cassian s'interrompit un moment. La nouvelle la plus difficile à évoquer était à venir.

\- Dans l'espoir de faire parler la princesse pour qu'elle donne la base de l'alliance rebelle, Darth Vador a utilisé l'étoile de la mort à nouveau, à pleine puissance cette fois. Il a détruit Aldéran.

Un murmure horrifié passa autour de la table. Jyn et Bodhi baissèrent les yeux, crispés. Jyn tout particulièrement semblait avoir du mal à entendre parler à nouveau d'Aldéran. Cassian finit par reprendre son récit.

\- À ce moment là, la princesse a donné la base de Dantoïne, sachant qu'elle était abandonnée, en diversion. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, mais j'y reviendrais. Finalement le général Kenobi, Luke, Han Solo et le wookiee qui l'accompagne sont parvenus à libérer la princesse, mais Kenobi a su se sacrifier pour permettre aux autres de fuir. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont arrivés sur Yavin IV avec les plans et l'étoile noire sur les talons. Il a fallu décrypter les plans en urgence pour contrer l'attaque, mais grâce à un tir extraordinaire de Luke, l'étoile de la mort a été détruite. On a réussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Le sabotage du père de Jyn a fonctionné, et nous avons eu raison de la suivre.

Il les laissa digérer un peu la nouvelle. Le soulagement et la satisfaction se lisait dans leur regard.

\- Mais du coup l'Empire sait pour Yavin, remarqua alors Melshi. Vous avez du évacuer ?

\- Oui, nous avons évacué le lendemain de la destruction de l'étoile de la mort, il y a une semaine. La flotte a été dispersée et nous avons été envoyés ici parce que des signes de vie y ont été détectés. La princesse a tenu à venir, parce que c'est elle qui a parlé de Dantoine à Vador. Mais nous savons que des impériaux ont déjà fouillé la base en amont donc c'était plus une vérification. Et nous devons récupérer du matériel pour l'installation de la nouvelle base.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne risque pas de voir des trooper débouler ? Demanda Tonc.

\- Ce n'est pas à exclure complètement. On va tâcher de ne pas traîner ici.

\- D'accord pour les explications générales Cassian, intervint Melshi, mais tu ne nous a pas expliqué par quel miracle vous êtes vivants tous les trois, ni d'où tu sors cette blessure au dos.

\- Le miracle, c'est à Bodhi de l'expliquer, avoua Cassian. Jyn et moi, on pensait vraiment y rester quand il est sorti de nulle part à bord du Rogue One. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de raconter ça, parce que pour être honnête je n'en ai pas trop de souvenir, j'étais à peine conscient à ce moment là, à cause de mes blessures justement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bodhi qui déglutit nerveusement. Jyn serra son épaule pour l'encourager.

\- J'imagine que j'ai fait la même chose que vous. Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire j'ai décollé, et j'ai cherché des survivants avant de partir. J'ai trouvé Jyn et Cassian sur la plage et on est rentrés sur Yavin. Cassian nous a fait une belle frayeur parce qu'il était très amoché, mais il faut croire qu'il a la peau dure.

Melshi éclata de rire. Cassian se renfrogna.

\- Ah ça, pour avoir la peau dure, il a la peau dure !

Une alarme se mit soudain à sonner dans la base. Bodhi Sursauta violemment, l'air effaré, et Jyn se tendit. Cassian posa la main sur son bras, rassurant.

\- Un vaisseau est en approche, probablement le Faucon Millenium, expliqua-t-il.

Il attrapa son bâton et se leva avec difficulté. Il était très raide, son dos le lançait, et ses jambes protestaient également. Jyn lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Il haussa les épaules, et rejoignit Melshi et Selfa, qui s'étaient déjà levés eux aussi. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée de la base pour accueillir le reste de leurs compagnons. Le vaisseau contrebandier s'était posé juste devant la base, et, le temps qu'ils arrivent, ses passagers en étaient descendus. Leïa venait à leur rencontre, ouvrant la marche au reste du petit groupe. Melshi, Selfa, Tonc et Pao s'arrêtèrent et se mirent au garde à vous, un pas derrière Cassian. Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard et restèrent en retrait.

\- Votre Altesse, tout va bien. La base est occupée par nos hommes. Des survivants de Scarif y ont trouvé refuge.

Leïa s'arrêta, surprise et contempla les soldats devant elle. Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Quelle heureuse coïncidence. Je suis ravie de vous trouver là soldats, et je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer la gratitude de l'Alliance Rebelle vis-à-vis de vous.

\- Ben ça alors, d'où sortent-ils ceux là ? s'exclama Han Solo. Et comment sont-ils arrivés jusqu'ici surtout ?

\- C'est précisément où nous en étions dans nos explications, répondit Cassian.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour dans le réfectoire. Tonc et Pao avaient rapproché une autre table et des chaises, et ils avaient tous pris place, Leïa présidant la tablée, Cassian installé à sa droite et Luke à sa gauche. Jyn et Bodhi s'étaient assis près de Cassian, et les autres survivants de Scarif s'étaient mis en face de la princesse et de leur officier. Toujours aussi désinvolte, Solo s'était installé près de Luke, les pieds sur la table. Chewbacca avait préféré rester debout, derrière son pilote. Les deux mécanos t'wilek avaient pris place entre Solo et Pao, à l'autre extrémité, en face de Jyn et Bodhi. Pendant que tout le monde prenait place, Cassian avait rapidement informé Leïa des noms et grade des hommes en face d'eux. Naturellement, c'est donc à Selfa et Melshi qu'elle s'adressa.

\- Le capitaine Andor vous a informé rapidement de ce qui s'est passé depuis votre attaque sur Scarif. Pouvez-vous à votre tour nous expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé?

Selfa jeta un coup d'œil à Melshi, qui hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Il prit néanmoins quelques instants pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait commencer son récit.

\- Nous avons appliqué le plan du capitaine Andor sur Scarif et nous nous sommes répartis autour de la base pour faire une diversion. Quand nous avons reçu le signal, nous avons déclenché les explosif et commencé l'assaut. Au bout d'un moment nous avons eu l'appui de chasseurs de l'Alliance, ce qui nous a clairement permis de tenir plus longtemps, mais assez vite tout est devenu très confus sur le terrain. Quand ça a commencé à être la débandade du côté des troopers et que j'ai vu que la flotte s'en allait, j'ai estimé que la mission était sans doute terminée, mais je ne pouvais plus contacter le capitaine, car mon com s'était perdu dans le combat. Nous avions perdu beaucoup d'hommes, mais j'ai aperçu Pao et Selfa derrière un terminal et j'ai pu les rejoindre. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons vu l'étoile de la mort apparaître dans le ciel. Nous étions près du tarmac d'un des accès de la citadelle de Scarif, et le vaisseau d'un officier s'y trouvait. Il avait l'air inoccupé alors nous avons foncé pour le récupérer, c'était notre seule chance de toutes façons. Le caporal Tonc nous a aperçu et nous a suivi, et nous sommes parvenus à embarquer tous les quatre. Nous n'avions pas vu d'autres survivants, mais n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous en assurer, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et tous respectèrent son silence, en mémoire de ceux qui avaient laissé la vie là-bas. Puis Melshi se racla la gorge et reprit.

\- Le vaisseau n'était pas gardé mais nous avons eu des soucis avec l'ordinateur et le système de sécurité. Nous avons réussi à le forcer, mais avons endommagé le système de communication et de navigation. Et comme aucun de nous n'a de réelle compétence pour farfouiller dans les programmes d'un ordinateur, nous n'avons pas voulu prendre le risque de retourner sur Yavin IV au risque de guider la flotte impériale droit sur notre base.

\- Comme quoi, certains y pensent, commenta la princesse en jetant un regard appuyé sur Solo.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher avec ça et avec votre sale caractère votre altesse ?

\- Cela prouve juste, s'il en était besoin, que vous êtes un imbécile.

\- Oh pardon ! Comme si vous étiez si maline, vous qui n'avez pas non plus eu la présence d'esprit de penser que l'Empire avait mis un traceur sur le Faucon ! Descendez un peu de votre piédestal votre majesté!

Melshi les regardait, muet, interloqué. Il se tourna alors vers Cassian, stupéfait. Cassian soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'attendit pas que Leïa revienne à la charge et interrompit la dispute entre elle et Solo en haussant le ton.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il d'un ton sec, vous avez visiblement décidé de venir ici, ce qui était un choix judicieux.

\- Heu, oui, voilà, bredouilla Melshi qui avait de toute évidence toujours un peu du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse s'adresser à la princesse de façon aussi cavalière.

\- Vous ne souffriez pas de trop graves blessures ? s'enquit Cassian, cherchant également à remettre le sergent sur les rails de son récit.

\- Nous avons eu de la chance, concéda-t-il avec un soupir. Quelques brûlures de blaster, des coupures et éraflures, une entorse de mon côté, quelques plaies ayant nécessité des points de sutures pour Tonc et Selfa, et une légère commotion pour Pao, mais vraiment rien de très lourd. De plus le vaisseau que nous avons dérobé était particulièrement bien équipé, avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Nous avons pu nous soigner aussi bien que si nous avions été à la base. Après ça, et en s'étant concerté, nous avons mis le cap sur Dantoine et sur la base abandonnée. Nous avons hésité à laisser le vaisseau à l'écart, mais finalement, nous l'avons rapatrié dans le hangar. Je pense que ça va vous intéresser capitaine, c'était certainement le vaisseau d'un officier bien placé en visite sur Scarif.

Cassian et Jyn échangèrent un regard. Krennic, à tous les coups ! Avec un peu de chance l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau contenait des tas de renseignements qui leur seraient des plus utiles.

\- Effectivement, ça m'intéresse. Bien joué.

\- Nous avons mis du temps à arriver ici, nous n'y sommes que depuis quelques jours. Nous n'avions pas l'équipement pour remettre en activité les systèmes de communication et prévenir Yavin IV, par contre nous avons actionné les senseurs l'alerte et espérions que quelqu'un serait rapidement envoyé pour vérifier ce qui se passait ici. En attendant, nous avons patrouillé pour nous assurer que nous n'avions pas été suivis par des impériaux et que la base était toujours hors de danger, mais nous n'avons rien détecté en dix jours.

Cassian hocha la tête, satisfait, puis se tourna vers la princesse Leïa. Celle-ci était de nouveau concentrée sur Melshi, et avait l'air approbateur, elle aussi.

\- Très bien sergent, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous allons transmettre ces informations au Général Draven et rester basés ici en attendant des nouvelles de l'Alliance.

\- Nous avons un second vaisseau caché plus loin, expliqua Cassian aux rescapés. La priorité va être de le rapatrier et de le camoufler dans la base avec le Faucon. Ensuite nous pourrons mettre en place un nouveau roulement pour les patrouilles maintenant que nous sommes plus nombreux. À partir de demain nous commencerons à récupérer le matériel que nous sommes venus chercher en attendant les consignes de l'état major.

\- Tu entends ça Chewi ? soupira Solo, même pas moyen de se poser un peu, il faut qu'on retourne chercher le Rogue One.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi en copilote Bodhi ? proposa aimablement Luke.

\- Je peux y aller, intervint Cassian.

\- Sérieusement Cassian, si tu ne reste pas tranquille je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu ne bouges plus.

Cassian se tourna vers Jyn qui le toisait avec un sourire carnassier, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle était réellement capable de le faire estima-t-il. Mais il savait qu'au fond elle avait raison. Dix kilomètre de pistage alors que la veille encore il marchait avec une béquille, c'était largement suffisant pour sa journée.

\- Tu n'auras donc aucune pitié pour mon autorité ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ah ben ça Andor, intervint Solo, il faut s'y attendre quand on fricote avec des bonnes femmes caractérielle comme ces deux là. Faut qu'on se serre les coudes tous les deux.

\- Répète ça, espèce de raclure de fond d'égouts ! rugit Jyn en se levant brusquement, les mains plaquées sur la table, prête à sauter sur Solo.

\- Gardez pour vous les délires de votre imagination dégénérée je vous prie, renchérit Leïa qui s'était levée elle aussi.

Cassian poussa un long soupir, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il se sentait vraiment très las, avec un début de mal de crâne, et la douleur dans son dos n'avait que peu de choses à voir avec sa soudaine envie de tous les voir partir et de se reposer.

\- Merci pour ta proposition Luke, je serais ravi que tu m'accompagnes, dit alors Bodhi. C'est une très bonne idée. Et peut-être qu'on ne reviendra pas si tu es d'accord.

\- Sinon on leur laisse des armes, et on revient quand ils se sont écharpés définitivement.

* * *

Luke et Bodhi étaient donc partis avec Solo, Chewbacca, et les droïdes. Leïa avait ensuite décidé de faire visiter la base à Jyn, et les deux mécanos avaient demandé l'autorisation de se rendre au hangar pour voir ce qu'il restait comme matériel sur place.

\- Ça ne serait pas du luxe de réparer le faucon Millenium, et le Rogue One peut encore être amélioré. Autant qu'on se rende utile tant qu'on est bloqués ici.

\- Je vais en profiter pour jeter un œil à ce vaisseau impérial, dit alors Cassian.

Melshi s'était approché de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu verras ça demain, tu auras tout le temps de t'en occuper. Je ne vais pas menacer de te taper dessus, mais Erso n'a pas tort. Tu as l'air épuisé, et j'ai mal rien qu'à te regarder marcher. Profite du calme pour te reposer un peu. Tu en auras besoin quand ta bande de joyeux drille sera de nouveau réunie.

Cassian soupira.

\- On a mis une semaine à venir ici. Une semaine avec Solo, la princesse, Jyn, le wookiee et le droïde hystérique.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça capitaine ? demanda Selfa, qui s'était approché lui aussi avec Tonc et Pao.

\- Solo et la princesse Leïa passent leur temps à se disputer, c'est infernal. J'ai parfois plus l'impression d'être un baby-sitter qu'un officier.

Melshi éclata de rire, et Pao l'appuya d'une sorte de grognement : lui aussi semblait trouver ça très amusant.

\- Vous tombez à point, on commençait à s'ennuyer ici. Allez, debout Andor, on va te trouver un coin où t'allonger un peu, et on va pouvoir te relayer pour le baby-sitting.

Cassian laissa Melshi lui attraper le bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout. À ses côtés, il clopina vers le couloir des quartiers déserté de la base pendant que les autres retournaient monter la garde à l'entrée de la base.

\- On s'est installés dans les quartiers les plus proches des salles de contrôle pour des questions pratiques, expliqua Melshi. Je ne me suis pas trop embarrassé avec les questions de hiérarchie.

\- Et tu as eu bien raison. La princesse Leïa n'est pas à cheval sur le protocole. Elle se moque bien que tu aies installé des soldats dans les quartiers réservés aux généraux.

\- Et toi, ça te va les quartiers des généraux ? demanda Melshi en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

\- N'importe quoi pourvu que je puisse m'allonger, avoua Cassian.

\- Tu dois vraiment déguster pour m'avouer ça, commenta Melshi en ouvrant la porte.

Cassian se contenta de pousser un grognement et pénétra dans la pièce. Vidée de la majorité de son contenu, elle était très spartiate, mais spacieuse. Le capitaine s'en moquait bien, et il alla tout droit vers la couchette, sur laquelle il se mit à plat dos.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça ira. Merci pour tout.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit doucement Melshi en observant Cassian qui avait maintenant fermé les yeux.

\- Melshi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux pas savoir ce que je suis content de te voir.

Melshi soupira et secoua la tête en souriant. Il traversa la pièce de trois grandes enjambées et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la couchette, le dos tourné vers Cassian.

\- J'en ai une assez bonne idée en fait. J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir moi aussi. Et pourtant, tu m'en as fait d'autres des frayeurs.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- Ta mort pesait un peu trop lourd sur ma conscience, avoua Cassian dans un murmure.

\- Imbécile, lui répondit Melshi. On t'a tous suivi de notre plein gré et en conscience. On savait tous ce qu'on faisait, moi le premier.

\- Je sais.

\- Me dire qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour l'Alliance, tout ce que tu as sacrifié, tu étais mort sur cette putain de planète, j'en étais malade, avoua Melshi à son tour.

\- On est pathétiques, fit Cassian avec un petit rire sans humour.

\- Ouais.

Ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits au loin dans le couloir. Deux personnes se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, probablement Leïa et Jyn, qui poursuivaient leur visite de la base. Melshi poussa un soupire, se préparant à se lever pour laisser Cassian tranquille. Mais avant ça, il y avait une dernière chose qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

\- A l'occasion tu me raconteras réellement tout ce qui s'est passé et comment tu t'es débrouillé pour t'esquinter à ce point. Et surtout pour t'en sortir alors que ton état ne devait pas être brillant, même boosté par l'adrénaline.

\- C'est Jyn qui m'a traîné hors de la citadelle. Et Bodhi qui nous a trouvé sur le rivage.

\- J'imagine...

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. J'ai fait une sale chute, j'ai été blessé, mais Jyn a réussi à transmettre les plans et nous a sorti de là.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Melshi, mais l'absence de K2 aux côtés de Cassian était assez parlante en soi. L'idée que le droïde avait été détruit sur Scarif lui faisait déjà un pincement au cœur, alors il n'osa pas amener le sujet, devinant que le capitaine n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'évoquer, tant il l'avait consciencieusement évité jusque là. Ce faisant, Jyn et Leïa s'étaient rapprochées, et Melshi se leva alors qu'elles arrivaient au niveau de la cabine où ils se trouvaient.

\- J'ai même pas eu besoin de le frapper, lança Melshi à l'attention de Jyn lorsqu'elle apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je me repose juste un peu, grommela Cassian, immobile sur la couchette. Prévenez moi quand le Rogue One sera là, que j'envoie un message au Général Draven.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Jyn. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Ça ira, je te remercie. J'ai juste besoin d'étendre un peu mon dos.

\- Oh, tant que j'y pense, fit soudain Melshi alors qu'il allait partir. Depuis que nous sommes là, c'est Pao qui est en charge des repas.

\- Misère… Pauvre de vous.

\- Du coup, je me demandais si…

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, pas de problème. Vous avez des vivres ?

\- C'est le gros avantage de Dantoïne, on trouve de tout. On profite des patrouilles pour chasser et cueillir des plantes.

\- Ok, ça devrait aller alors, soupira Cassian qui fermait les yeux, toujours allongé.

Melshi hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce qu'il referma derrière lui. Il salua d'une signe de tête la princesse, et tous trois retournèrent vers l'entrée principale de la base.

\- Ça s'est bien passé cette visite ?

\- Parfait, je pense que j'ai pris mes repères, je ne devrais pas me perdre.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le capitaine Andor qui va cuisiner ce soir ? demanda soudain Leïa.

Melshi lui répondit avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Cela ne vous pose pas de problème j'espère votre altesse ?

\- Au contraire, je me réjouis d'avoir enfin l'occasion de découvrir ses talents de cuisinier. Mon père m'en a fait de grandes éloges.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Jyn.

Elle se rappelait de la liste de recettes de l'ordinateur de Cassian. Il s'agissait donc réellement d'un goût qu'il cultivait. L'idée lui paraissait incongrue mais… pourquoi pas après tout ? Et s'il était vraiment si doué que ça, ça changerait de la tambouille qu'ils mangeaient depuis une semaine. Elle n'allait pas protester.

\- Tu verras bien, lui répondit Melshi avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le Faucon Millenium et le Rogue One étaient de retour. Pendant que les autres ouvraient l'accès au hangar pour dissimuler les vaisseaux à l'intérieur de la base et accueillir leurs occupants, Jyn se porta volontaire pour prévenir Cassian. Il avait laissé ouverte la porte de la cabine où il se reposait, et elle frappa légèrement contre le chambranle pour l'avertir de son arrivée avant d'entrer.

\- Cassian ? C'est moi, dit-elle doucement en entrant.

\- Je t'ai entendue. Je somnolais.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant approcher. Il était toujours sur le dos, les jambes fléchies.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu raide, mais ça ira. Le Faucon et le Rogue One sont arrivés ?

\- Les autres sont en train de les faire rentrer dans la base.

Cassian hocha la tête et entreprit de se redresser. Jyn lui tendait la main pour l'aider, et il put ainsi s'asseoir sur le bord de la banquette avant d'attraper le bâton que lui avait donné Chewbacca et l'utiliser pour s'aider à se lever.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un grand-père, grommela-t-il.

\- Ça t'apprendra à faire le malin alors que tu es convalescent. Ça ira mieux demain.

\- Le médecin a dit que je pouvais m'estimer heureux de pouvoir marcher. Alors je suis heureux tu vois : j'en profite et je marche.

Jyn leva les yeux au plafond, mi excédée, mi amusée. Elle se cala sur l'allure de Cassian, et ils prirent le chemin du grand hangar de la base, afin d'y retrouver leurs compagnons. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert, mais Jyn ne trouvait pas cela oppressant. Entre elle et Cassian, l'ambiance était confortable, et les silences complices.

\- C'était inespéré de trouver ici des survivants de Scarif, finit-elle par lui dire en posant la main sur son bras.

Cassian s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle pour la contempler.

\- C'est miraculeux, répondit-il avec un sourire. La Force était peut-être bien avec nous finalement.

\- Probablement, répondit Jyn en lui retournant son sourire, ses doigts effleurant le cristal autour de son cou.

\- Ça ne compense pas la perte de ceux qui y sont restés, ils sont toujours trop nombreux, mais ça m'a allégé d'un poids se savoir qu'eux au moins avaient survécu, reconnu Cassian.

\- Tu semblais particulièrement heureux de retrouver Melshi.

\- Oui… Je… Oui. On se connaît depuis longtemps, on s'est toujours bien entendus. Il fait partie des très rares personnes dont je suis un peu proche. Inversement, c'était une des rares personnes à s'entendre avec K2. C'est pour ça que je le lui avais confié pour aller te chercher sur Wobani.

C'était une des rares fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient évoqué à l'infirmerie où Cassian parlait de K2. Mais Jyn sentit qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, alors elle préféra revenir à Melshi.

\- Il a l'air d'être un chic type. Faudra que je m'excuse pour le coup de pelle j'imagine.

Cassian lui sourit, puis se remit en marche. Ils étaient presque arrivés au hangar, et des éclats de voix leur confirmèrent que tout le monde était bien arrivé. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le vaste espace réservé aux vaisseaux, les portes étaient déjà en train d'être refermées. Le Rogue One et le Faucon Millenium étaient stationnés au centre de l'immense espace vide, et, un peu plus loin, Jyn et Cassian aperçurent le vaisseau qu'ils supposaient avoir appartenu à Krennic. De toute évidence, Cassian brûlait d'aller l'inspecter, mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Les ayant vus, Bodhi arrivait à leur rencontre.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, personne ne semblait avoir approché le Rogue One en notre absence.

\- Parfait. Je vais contacter le général Draven, et nous aviserons selon ses instructions.

Cassian traversa le hangar sans perdre de temps et grimpa à bord du vaisseau, Bodhi sur ses talons pour l'aider avec les commandes de l'appareil et son système de communication. Jyn de son côté rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'était formé au pied de la rampe du Faucon Millenium. Solo s'y disputait avec les deux techniciens T'wilek.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à mon vaisseau, un point c'est tout. Il fonctionne parfaitement bien.

\- C'est pour le moins relatif, fit remarquer Leïa. Il passe son temps à tomber en panne. Laissez au moins ces spécialistes y jeter un œil, qu'avez-vous à y perdre ?

\- Ils vont me le dérégler, c'est une mécanique de haute précision. De toute façon Chewi ne laissera personne y toucher. Pas vrai Chewi ?

Le wookiee grogna et se mit en travers de la rampe. Les deux T'wilek reculèrent.

\- Vous êtes vraiment butés tous les deux, fit la princesse d'un air exaspéré. Tant pis pour vous.

\- Il y a encore des choses à peaufiner sur le Rogue One de toutes façons, vous ne chômerez pas, dit alors Luke à Plarisk et Mweini.

\- Oh c'est sûr… Mais ça nous semblait moins… vital.

\- Quand on ne sait pas reconnaître un bon vaisseau quand on l'a sous les yeux, on ne s'avise pas d'essayer de le bricoler, insista Han.

\- Au-delà du bricolage, on aura besoin de relais pour les patrouilles, intervint Melshi, diplomate, pour changer de sujet. On a mis au point un roulement de trois patrouilles par jour pour inspecter les alentours. Tant qu'on reste ici, c'est sans doute plus prudent de rester aux aguets.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, approuva Cassian.

Tous sursautèrent. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il poursuivit.

\- Nous nous sommes rendus ici car nous craignons une patrouille de l'Empire. C'est toujours d'actualité donc nous allons rester vigilent. Nous avons avec nous du matériel qui devrait permettre de réactiver certains systèmes de surveillance. L'un des ordres de Draven c'est de faire en sorte que nous puissions garder une meilleure vision de ce qui se passe ici, en tant qu'avant-poste potentiel, et lieu de repli. Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis d'alimentation ?

\- Le système de panneaux solaires est parfaitement opérationnel pour tous les circuits primaires. Il faudrait d'autres sources d'énergie pour réactiver complètement les systèmes, mais pour une occupation minimum et le maintien de circuits de sécurité, la base est autosuffisante.

\- Bien.

\- Vous avez pu contacter l'état-major de l'Alliance Capitaine Andor ? s'enquit la princesse.

\- Tout à fait votre altesse. Évidemment le général Draven était ravi quand je lui ai expliqué la situation. Les choses se mettent en place de son côté aussi, et il va venir ici lui-même. Il sera là d'ici quelques jours. Il vous demande de quitter ensuite Dantoïne avec lui pour la cérémonie que vous souhaitiez organiser. Il nous informera de nos autres affectations à ce moment-là.

\- Vous êtes tous conviés à cette cérémonie, fit remarquer Leïa.

Elle s'interrompit un instant et se regard se braqua sur les survivants de Scarif.

\- Vous êtes tous les sept des héros de l'Alliance et vous méritez vous aussi que l'on vous remette la médaille en l'honneur de la destruction de l'étoile de la mort. Elle vous revient autant qu'à Han et Luke.

Tous se regardèrent, mal à l'aise et surpris.

\- Écoutez, nous n'avons pas encore prit le temps d'en discuter entre nous, mais pour ma part ma position reste la même. Je ne suis pas allé sur Scarif pour y chercher les honneurs, et je ne souhaite pas être mis en avant de la sorte.

\- Nous non plus, n'est-ce pas les gars ? dit Melshi, en se tournant vers ses trois compagnons qui hochaient la tête vigoureusement, approuvant les paroles de Cassian.

\- Je refuse de prendre part à ce genre de mascarade, dit alors Jyn, cinglante, le regard lançant des éclairs. Après la façon dont le conseil a refusé de se mouiller, c'est d'une hypocrisie monumentale.

\- Vous pouvez aussi le voir comme une façon de vous faire réparation, répondit Leïa. Le conseil reconnaît ses erreurs et vous est reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait, fusse à l'encontre de ses propres ordres. Nous avons proposé au capitaine Andor un compromis : vous nous permettez de vous décorer, parce que nous y tenons et que vous l'avez amplement mérité, mais nous ne vous imposons pas la cérémonie publique si vous n'y tenez pas.

\- Je n'y tiens pas, s'exclama Bodhi.

\- Nous allons en discuter entre nous, et nous vous donnerons une réponse avant l'arrivée du général, trancha Cassian.

Tous approuvèrent, et la princesse dut se ranger à cette décision. Luke se proposa alors pour la prochaine patrouille, avant la tombée de la nuit. Il fut décidé que Tonc et Pao l'accompagneraient, et que Melshi, Jyn et Solo se chargeraient de celle du matin.

\- On pourra organiser un vrai roulement demain matin, dit Cassian. On va aussi devoir se relayer pour monter la garde pendant la nuit et assurer la surveillance de jour.

\- Comme tu le dis capitaine, on s'occupera de tout ça demain, intervint Melshi. La journée a été riche en surprises.

\- Et je suis de corvée de cuisine.

\- Exactement.

Melshi le regardait avec un sourire amusée et satisfait. Cassian secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? se proposa Jyn. Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine, mais je suis au moins capable d'éplucher des tubercules ou ce genre de choses.

\- Moi aussi, je serais ravi de vous aider, ajouta Bodhi.

\- Pourquoi pas, leur répondit-il avec une expression étrange.

Alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner tous les trois en direction de la cuisine, Melshi échangea un regard avec Cassian. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné. Cassian haussa les épaules en retour.

* * *

La cuisine était attenante au réfectoire. Les quatre rescapés l'avaient déjà remise en activité, et y déposaient ce qu'ils récoltaient de la cueillette et de la chasse. Jyn et Bodhi observèrent Cassian avec curiosité alors qu'il examinait ces matières premières et farfouillait dans les placards.

\- On va faire simple, décréta-t-il. Il y a là de quoi faire un bon ragoût.

Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard perplexe. L'art culinaire leur était à tous deux quelque chose de complètement étranger, et la façon dont Cassian décrétait qu'il pouvait faire un ragoût à partir de ce bric à brac les dépassait. Jyn était capable de survivre et de s'alimenter à peu près n'importe où, mais elle comptait plus sur le vol que sur la cuisine le cas échéant, et, si jamais elle en était réduite à devoir se débrouiller à se préparer quelque chose, elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que le principe de cuisson des aliments, et ses notions de leur accommodement étaient pour le moins spartiates. C'était souvent mauvais, mais nécessité faisant loi, elle pouvait manger n'importe quoi.

Elle suivit les instructions de Cassian avec attention. Il fallait couper ceci comme ci et cela comme ça, « non dans l'autre sens, parce que les arômes se libèrent mieux ». Bodhi et elle échangèrent quelques regards amusés, pendant que Cassian, toujours sérieux, préparait un bouillon. Mais quand au bout d'un moment, la pièce commença à embaumer, elle oublia toute velléité de se moquer, et n'eut plus qu'une pensée : elle mourrait d'envie de goûter ce ragoût !

Au bout d'un moment, tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé avait été mis dans une grosse marmite, et Cassian se contentait de remuer de temps en temps, goûtant à l'occasion, et rajustant l'accompagnement avec une pincée de ci ou de ça. Il n'avait quasiment rien dit de toute la préparation, en dehors des consignes qu'il leur avait données, pendant que Jyn et Bodhi avaient discuté tous les deux. Jyn lui avait demandé comment s'était passé le voyage à bord du Rogue One, et elle avait appris que Luke et lui s'étaient particulièrement bien entendus.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je cuisine avec quelqu'un, dit soudain Cassian doucement.

Jyn et Bodhi se turent et le regardèrent. Il leur tournait le dos, penché sur sa marmite et examinant son contenu.

\- Tu fais ça souvent ? finit par demander Jyn.

\- Quand j'en ai l'occasion, ce qui est assez rare finalement.

\- Tu cuisine seulement pour toi d'habitude ? chercha à comprendre Bodhi.

\- Jamais. Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Je trouve toujours des volontaires pour manger ce que je prépare.

\- À l'odeur ça ne me surprend pas, commenta Jyn qui avait l'eau à la bouche et du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la façon dont son estomac grommelait.

Cassian se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Bodhi, de son côté, cherchait toujours à mieux comprendre ce que Cassian tentait de leur expliquer.

\- Tu veux dire que de temps en temps ça te prend, tu cuisine et tu appelles des copains pour venir manger ? Dans le réfectoire de la base ?

\- C'est plus ou moins ça. Je propose à qui le veut de joindre la table et je pose le plat que j'ai préparé quand j'ai un peu de temps, et les produits nécessaires sous la main. Quand je peux, je ramène des choses de mission. D'autres y pensent aussi. Melshi le fait dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

\- J'imagine que c'est un passe-temps moins commun que le sabbac sur la base.

\- Effectivement, vu comme ça. Mais oui, c'est une sorte de passe-temps. J'aime bien cuisiner. Ça me change les idées, et ça me fait plaisir de voir les gens apprécier ce que je prépare.

Il sembla à Jyn qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Il y avait là quelque chose de tellement vivant, le partage d'un moment autour de ce qui rassemblait les hommes depuis la nuit des temps. Pour quelqu'un qui passait sa vie en mettant la sienne en danger, à espionner, saboter et tuer, c'était certainement une forme de baume sur l'âme, un bref moment de paix qu'il savourait dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Chez moi, on dirait que tu es bon à marier, plaisanta Bodhi.

Jyn éclata de rire.

\- Le sénateur Organa m'avait fait la même plaisanterie, commenta Cassian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu cuisines aussi pour les huiles de l'Alliance ? demande Jyn, surprise.

\- Oh non ! Pas du tout. Ce sont les soldats à qui j'offre à manger. Le sénateur, c'est autre chose. Il avait reçu des menaces de mort alors on m'a affecté à sa protection pendant quelques temps, sous la couverture de son cuisinier personnel. Ça permettait ainsi de vérifier sa nourriture.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant tous les trois, Jyn et Bodhi observant Cassian. Une fois de plus, il remua son ragoût, puis le goûta. Il reposa la cuillère puis attrapa une petite coupelle qu'il emplit de la préparation avant de la tendre à ses compagnons, avec deux cuillères.

\- À vous de goûter.

Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard et s'emparèrent des cuillères pour goûter. Rien que l'odeur faisait se tordre l'estomac de Jyn d'anticipation. Lorsqu'elle porta la cuillère à ses lèvres, prudemment, pour ne pas se brûler, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement le plat. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'il soit délicieux. Elle ne fut pas déçue. C'était peut-être un simple ragoût, mais les saveurs s'équilibraient parfaitement. C'était succulent.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien goûté d'aussi bon, dit Bodhi.

\- Moi non plus, c'est délicieux, approuva Jyn en regardant Cassian.

Il était ravi, et un sourire radieux éclairait son visage. C'était sans doute le plus beau sourire qu'elle lui avait vu, large franc, et débarrassé de toute la lourdeur qui pesait habituellement sur ses épaules. Il partageait avec eux un moment léger et simple, et il chérissait cet instant volé à la profondeur de son engagement pour la cause qu'il servait. Jyn se sentit brutalement envahie par l'émotion, et elle baissa le nez sur sa cuillère pour se donner une contenance.

\- C'est prêt. On peut appeler les autres.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas, disait Selfa. Hier Pao a utilisé exactement les mêmes ingrédients, et c'était infâme.

L'intéressé poussa un grognement indigné et flanqua une légère claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son voisin de table, pendant que les autres éclataient de rire.

\- Capitaine, déclara la princesse avec un air solennel, compte tenu du fait que vous êtes encore convalescent, je pense qu'il est plus prudent que vous soyez exempté de patrouilles à l'extérieur. En contrepartie, je propose que vous soyez assigné à la cuisine pour tous les repas. Qu'en pensez-vous, tous ?

\- C'est plus prudent en effet.

\- Ce n'est que du bon sens.

\- Vendu !

\- De toutes façons, fit Han Solo, après ça, on va tous être trop difficiles pour laisser n'importe qui nous nourrir.

\- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire les patrouilles comme tout le monde vous savez. Mais pour la cuisine, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Quelle tête de pioche, grommela Jyn.

Bodhi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les regards contrariés que s'échangèrent Jyn et Cassian. Il secoua la tête et replongea son attention dans son assiette, dégustant, comme toute la tablée, le ragoût qui embaumait tout le réfectoire. Une atmosphère décontractée régnait dans la salle. Cela rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance à Bodhi, quand tout le monde se rassemblait autour du pot au feu de sa grand-mère, pour un moment de partage convivial. La même ambiance s'était établie ce soir dans le petit groupe de rebelles. Et si la princesse et le contrebandier se disputaient toujours, cela ressemblait plus à de sympathiques chamailleries. Luke de son côté semblait avoir décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec Jyn, et l'assaillait de question avec sa candeur désarmante. A côté de lui Tonc et Melshi l'avaient mis à l'aise par leur discussion facile. Seul Cassian semblait rester en retrait, mais son expression ne trahissait pas sa tension habituelle. Il appréciait certainement le moment lui aussi, à sa manière.

Le repas était terminé depuis bien longtemps quand ils décidèrent tous de se lever de table. Luke se porta volontaire pour faire la vaisselle, entraînant un Han Solo qui protestait bruyamment avec lui. Bodhi se décida à rejoindre Jyn et Cassian, et se rendit compte qu'ils semblaient se disputer.

\- Ça peut attendre demain !

\- Tant que je n'y aurais pas jeté un œil, ça ne sortira pas de mon esprit.

\- Sérieusement, grommela la jeune femme en secouant la tête, l'air exaspéré.

Cassian haussa les épaules et appela R2D2, le droïde astromech de Luke.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Bodhi en s'approchant.

\- Cassian tient à tous prix à aller inspecter le vaisseau impérial avec lequel les autres sont arrivés ici.

\- Je peux vous accompagner ? Ce n'est certainement pas le type de modèle auquel je suis habitué, mais…

\- Bien sûr Bodhi, acquiesça Cassian.

\- Comme ça, tu pourras aider Monsieur Tête de Bantha à mettre un pied devant l'autre quand il sera à bout de force, parce que moi, je refuse de l'aider cette fois.

\- Mais tu viens aussi, non ? demanda Bodhi, dissimulant un sourire avec difficulté.

\- Je ne manquerais pas ce spectacle.

Cassian poussa un grognement irrité et prit la direction du hangar, R2D2 sur ses talons. Jyn et Bodhi lui emboîtèrent le pas. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour gagner le hangar et pouvoir commencer à inspecter le vaisseau.

\- Effectivement c'est bien le vaisseau privé d'un officier, constata Cassian dès le premier coup d'œil.

Il actionna l'ouverture de la rampe et ils montèrent tous à bord. C'était un petit appareil, et le voyage à 4 dans un espace si réduit n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir. Par contre, pour quelqu'un de seul, l'appareil procurait un certain confort qui en disait long sur l'importance de son possesseur. Bodhi surprit un regard de Cassian vers Jyn. Elle était tendue, et il semblait savoir pourquoi.

\- R2, viens avec moi dans le cockpit, on va essayer de se faire une idée de ce que ce bébé a dans le ventre.

Assis aux commandes, avec l'astromech qui fouillait directement dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur de bord, il ne fallu à Cassian que quelques minutes pour identifier le possesseur de l'appareil.

\- Orson Krennic. C'est bien lui.

\- Je le connais, murmura Bodhi, pour qui ce nom était familier. Il venait parfois sur Eadu, je crois qu'il supervisait le projet de l'étoile de la mort.

Jyn hochait la tête, silencieuse.

\- Désolé Jyn, je voulais vraiment en avoir le cœur net, dit Cassian en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle resta muette un instant, puis elle soupira.

\- En fait… moi aussi. De toutes façons il est mort maintenant. Mais tu devrais trouver des informations intéressantes dans ce tas de ferraille.

\- Je l'espère oui.

Bodhi sentait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas et que les deux autres partageaient, et il commença à regretter de les avoir accompagnés. Mais Jyn décida de l'inclure dans la conversation, et de lui expliquer la situation.

\- C'était bien lui qui supervisait les travaux de mon père oui, depuis Coruscent. C'est lui qui est venus le chercher sur Laam'hu, et c'est lui qui a tué ma mère. C'était aussi lui qui était sur Eadu pour éliminer mon père, et, sur Scarif, c'est lui qui a tiré sur Cassian, provoquant sa chute dans la tour, et qui a était sur le point de me tuer avant que j'ai eu le temps de transmettre les plans. Cassian est arrivé à temps, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Bodhi pour s'assurer que ses explications lui rendaient la situation plus claire.

\- Bref, nous ne pleurerons pas sur son sort, et tout ce que nous pourrons tirer d'utile de son vaisseau aura une saveur particulière, conclut Cassian en reportant son attention vers la console.

Il indiqua à R2 de se débrancher, ce que le droïde fit avec une série de sifflement et de cliquetis. Puis il entreprit de se relever et Jyn, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait affirmé, lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider. Bodhi se détourna quand ses deux compagnons échangèrent un long regard, et il prit la direction de la sortie du vaisseau. Il était touché que Jyn lui fasse assez confiance pour lui expliquer ainsi le rôle qu'avait eut Orson Krenic dans son existence, mais il se disait quand même qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser Jyn et Cassian seuls. Il en prit bonne note, bien décidé à ne pas se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation un peu gênante.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Dantoine. Le silence s'était fait atour de la base, à peine troublé par le hululement lointain des oiseaux nocturnes. Alors que Luke et Han s'étaient proposés pour prendre les premiers quarts de garde, les survivants de Scarif s'étaient réunis dans la cabine où Cassian s'était installé. Selfa avait apporté une bouteille d'un alcool qu'il avait déniché dans un recoin de la base. C'était un vrai tord-boyaux, dont les qualités gustatives étaient pour le moins discutables, mais il avait le mérite d'être là. Tous les sept levèrent leurs verres en silence, à la mémoire de leurs compagnons disparus sur Scarif, partageant un moment de recueillement qu'eux seuls pouvaient réellement comprendre.

\- C'est un putain de soulagement de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas tombés en vain, murmura finalement Selfa au bout d'un moment.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sombres. Tous pensaient aux derniers moment de ceux au côté desquels ils s'étaient battus sur le sable de Scarif. Jyn pensait à Baze l'appelant petite sœur pour l'encourager. Elle pensait au cri déchirant de Cassian lorsque que K2 s'était sacrifié, et au son lugubre de son corps se brisant contre les rambardes métalliques dans sa chute de la tour des archives. Cassian lui, pensait à l'expression de chacun de ces hommes qu'il avait entraîné avec lui au moment où il était allé les trouver, et où ils avaient acceptés de s'en remettre à lui, dans l'espoir de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé, de se sacrifier pour la Rébellion, pour un futur meilleur, et tout comme lui, à la recherche d'une certaine rédemption.

\- J'aurais aimé voir cette saloperie exploser, reconnu Melshi. J'espère que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette Jyn, parce que si quelqu'un devait assister à ça, c'est bien toi.

\- Nous n'avons vu ça que depuis un écran de contrôle, mais je ne suis pas près d'oublier ce moment, reconnu la jeune femme.

\- À la destruction de l'étoile de la mort ! Déclara alors Selfa en remplissant à nouveau les verres de tout le monde.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux quelques minutes, puis, cette fois, ce fut Tonc qui prit la parole.

\- Et cette histoire de médaille sinon capitaine ? C'est quoi ?

\- Le commandement a décidé de décorer Luke Skywalker et Han Solo pour leur action lors de la bataille de Yavin, et souhaiterait nous y associer pour Scarif. J'ai exprimé mon avis sur la question, mais il va sans dire que vous avez tous parfaitement le droit de ne pas être d'accord. Que chacun exprime son avis sans la moindre arrière-pensée, et ensuite nous verrons si nous pouvons apporter une réponse commune ou non.

Cassian vit immédiatement les yeux de Jyn lancer des éclairs. Il n'avait pas trop de doutes sur son opinion sur la question, mais il souhaitait vraiment que les autres s'expriment. Il posa une main sur son avant bras pour le lui faire comprendre. Sous son contact, il la sentit se détendre un peu.

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas le moins du monde envisagé les honneurs en prenant part à cette opération, et je crois que je me sentirais très mal à l'aise de les recevoir en pensant à tous ceux qui sont restés là-bas. Dit Melshi.

\- Je n'ai pas posé la question directement à la princesse Leïa parce qu'à mon sens ça allait de soit, mais je peux lui demander à ce qu'ils soient tous honorés à titre posthume, répondit Cassian. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Tous ou aucun, approuva Selfa.

\- Est-ce que vous croyiez, intervint Bodhi d'un ton peu sûr de lui, si Jyn est d'accord bien sûr, qu'on puisse accorder à Galen, si ce n'est une décoration, mais au moins... je ne sais pas... une sorte de réhabilitation ? Tout ça c'est grâce à lui. C'est son sacrifice qui nous a donné une chance contre l'étoile de la mort. C'est aussi grâce à lui si j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je suis ici.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Jyn, demanda doucement Cassian en lui pressant légèrement le bras en réconfort.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment digéré la mort de son père et qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour assimiler tout ce qui lui était arrivé en peu de temps et faire son deuil. Elle sembla d'ailleurs incapable de répondre, la gorge étranglée et l'air perdu.

\- Ce serait bien. Vraiment bien, approuva Tonc, alors qu'à ses côtés, Pao, Melshi et Sefla acquiesçaient vigoureusement.

\- Ça n'effacerait pas tout, finit par articuler Jyn, mais oui, ce serait... bien. Merci Bodhi.

\- Bien alors, disons que nous ajoutons ça sur la liste de nos revendications, valida Cassian. Mais dans ce cas, nous ne couperons pas à la décoration pour nous aussi.

\- Pas de cérémonie pour moi, s'exclama Jyn. Je me fiche complètement de cette médaille, ils peuvent se la mettre où je pense. Et si on essaye de me la donner en public je risque de le dire.

Melshi, Tonc, Sefla, Pao et Bodhi éclatèrent franchement de rire à cette sortie, ce qui eut le don d'alléger considérablement l'atmosphère. Cassian se contenta de regarder Jyn avec un de ces sourire qu'elle ne savait pas décrypter, mais dont la chaleur lui provoquait des papillons dans le ventre. L'alcool n'aidant pas, elle se demanda si elle ne rougissait pas par dessus le marché.

\- Pour moi aussi une cérémonie publique est absolument hors de question, et le général Draven y mettrait son veto à coup sûr de toutes façons, poursuivit Cassian. Il est exclu que je fasse sauter toutes mes couvertures pour ça.

Jyn, qui n'avait pas pensé à ça, lui jeta un regard en biais. Avec tout ça, elle avait presque oublié qu'il était avant tout un espion.

\- Nous, c'est juste qu'on n'en a pas envie, hein les gars ? Intervint Tonc, appuyé par les hochement de tête de ses trois compagnons.

Tous ses tournèrent vers Bodhi, dont la nervosité ne faisait que croître. Il gigotait, assis en tailleurs par terre, aux pieds de la couchette où Cassian et Jyn étaient assis.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas être mis en avant lors d'une cérémonie publique voyons.

\- Tu es sûr Bodhi ? Insista Cassian.

Surpris, Bodhi se tourna vers Cassian et le dévisagea. Cassian s'expliqua :

\- Pour le principe, ce serait sans doute pas plus mal que nous soyons représentés par quelqu'un, et, à mon sens Jyn et toi êtes les plus à même de le faire. C'est toi qui nous a amené le message Bodhi, c'est toi l'émissaire de Galen Erso, c'est toi qui nous a guidé jusque sur Scarif, et c'est toi qui a nommé le vaisseau Rogue One. Tu aurais toute la légitimité pour nous représenter, et rappeler ceux qui sont morts pour que notre mission réussisse.

\- Et toi, tu ne provoquerais pas de scandale, appuya Jyn avec un sourire.

\- M...moi ? Représenter... Rogue One ? Bredouilla Bodhi, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Melshi à son tour. Mais comme Cassian, je pense que Jyn aussi a sa place à cette cérémonie.

\- Non ! S'écria Jyn, catégorique.

\- Nous avons encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir, temporisa Cassian. Mais pour le moment nous avons l'air d'être à peu près tous d'accord sur le principal, à savoir une médaille posthume pour ceux qui ne sont pas revenus, et une réhabilitation publique et officielle de Galen Erso pour son sacrifice. Le tout sans que nous soyons présent pour la plupart d'entre nous, sauf peut-être un ou deux représentant. Ça vous va ?

\- Et que la Force soit avec nous ! Conclut Selfa en levant à nouveau sa bouteille pour resservir une nouvelle fois l'assemblée de son tord-boyaux.

Après ça Pao, Tonc, Selfa et Bodhi ne tardèrent pas à quitter le petit groupe en souhaitant bonne nuit à chacun. Melshi, lui, s'attarda un peu. Assis contre le mur, il faisait tourner le tord-boyaux de Selfa dans son verre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu avait quelque chose à ajouter j'imagine, finit par lui dire Cassian.

\- Tu pourrais profiter de tout ça pour laisser définitivement derrière toi tout le sale boulot d'espion.

\- Mes mains sont déjà sales, il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un d'autre se salisse les siennes. Je n'aime pas toujours ce que je fais, mais je sais pourquoi je le fais et je l'assume.

\- Tu as désobéis sur Eadu, fit remarquer Jyn.

\- Et je le referais. Jamais sans bonnes raisons, mais j'ai toujours gardé mon libre arbitre. C'était la première fois que j'ignorais aussi clairement un ordre, mais on ne m'a jamais demandé d'obéir bêtement sans réfléchir, ce serait le meilleur moyen de me faire tuer d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as fait ça plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre Cassian, et que tu l'admettes ou non, ça te coûte de plus en plus. Avec tes compétences, tu as milles autre façons de te rendre utile à la Rébellion. Tu va finir par complètement te détruire, et ça me rend malade, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Melshi, s'il te plaît, soupira Cassian.

Jyn l'osait plus intervenir dans la discussion entre les deux hommes. Melshi regardait son ami avec un sourire bienveillant, et Cassian s'était renfermé derrière une expression sombre. Penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, il avait tourné la tête et fixait le mur. Il finit par secouer la tête et pousser un autre soupire.

\- De toutes façons il semblerait que Draven lui-même ait de nouveaux projets pour moi.

\- C'est censé être rassurant ? Demanda Jyn, sceptique.

\- Avec la bataille de Yavin, les cartes ont été rebattues.

Melshi et Jyn échangèrent un regard. C'était visiblement tout ce qu'ils obtiendraient de Cassian pour ce soir, et ils devaient sans doute remercier l'alcool de ne pas s'être heurtés à un mur de dénégations butées. Melshi s'étira et se leva alors.

\- J'espère quand même que tu sais que je suis ton ami, dit-il à Cassian en lui tendant la main.

Cassian l'observa, puis grommela quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle. Melshi éclata de rire alors qu'il lui prit la main entre les deux siennes pour la serrer brièvement.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux, fit-il en tournant les talons et en sortant.

Un peu surprise par cette sortie soudaine, Jyn sursauta. Elle s'étira et se leva à son tour.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller moi aussi. Bonne nuit Cassian.

L'officier eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se reprit.

\- Bonne nuit Jyn, se contenta-t-il de lui dire en lui souriant.

Quand Jyn sorti à son tour de la cabine de Cassian, Melshi était encore dans le couloir. Surpris, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il dévisagea Jyn alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

\- Et bien quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien... je ne pensais pas que... Enfin j'avais cru que tu resterais avec Cassian, avoua-t-il.

Jyn stoppa net et le dévisagea, comprenant ce que Melshi voulait dire, et s'était imaginé au sujet d'elle et Cassian. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, à son grand agacement, elle se sentit rougir. Voyant probablement la colère lui monter au nez, Melshi entreprit d'essayer de rattraper le coup.

\- Je disais ça comme ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Enfin vous faites bien ce que vous voulez.

\- J'espère bien, rétorqua Jyn d'un ton grinçant.

\- C'est juste que... Vous vous entendez bien, et c'est assez surprenant de voir Cassian se lier aussi vite avec quelqu'un... A moins que vous ne vous connaissiez déjà avant toute cette histoire ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Jyn en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils étaient tous les deux très embarrassés par le cours qu'avait pris la discussion. Melshi, qui n'avait pas oublié l'impulsivité et l'agressivité suite au coup de pelle qu'elle lui avait flanqué lors de sa libération, ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Jyn s'en aperçu et poussa un soupire exaspéré.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper voyons... à moins que tu persiste à t'enfoncer dans cette conversation et que tu ne me laisse plus que cette option pour te faire taire.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Proposa Melshi avec un sourire penaud.

\- Parfait. Ça me va parfaitement grommela Jyn.

Melshi fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta devant une porte, pas fâché de couper court à la situation. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rester là. Il se tourna vers Jyn et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, qu'elle lui rendit avec un air un peu crispé. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer dans sa cabine. Mais avant de refermer la porte il interpella la jeune femme qui avait commencé à s'éloigner.

\- Hey, Jyn ! Quoi qu'il en soit, et peu importe comme vous appelez ce qu'il y a entre Cassian et toi, je suis content pour vous.

Jyn resta quelques secondes le regard fixé sur la porte qui s'était immédiatement refermée sur Melshi. Elle serra les mâchoires et carra le menton avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa cabine d'un pas raide.

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu long, même si je reconnais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans mon histoire. C'est un fix-it quoi, il me semble que les personnages ont besoin de pas mal se poser pour faire le point sur ce qui leur est arrivé, sur leur survie, et, dans ce chapitre, sur leurs retrouvailles._

 _J'ai un faible pour Melshi. Bon dans le film on le voit à peine, mais la libération de Jyn était un grand moment, et, je sais pas, je trouve qu'il avait une bonne tête. Cassian lui confie K2, ils ont donc un lien, et j'ai exploité cette idée. Mais comme on ne sait pas grand chose de sa personnalité dans le film, bah ça laisse la porte ouverte à pas mal de possibilités. Melshi, chez moi, c'est un marrant. Il n'a pas fini de taquiner Jyn._


	11. Chapter 11

Dès le lendemain, le petit groupe mit en place une organisation de fonctionnement pour permettre d'assurer la surveillance de la base et les quelques objectifs qui leur étaient fixés avant l'arrivée du général Draven sur place. Plarisk, Mweini, Luke et Chewbacca se chargeaient de perfectionner le système de surveillance de la base, afin de pouvoir garder un meilleur contact à distance pour le reste de l'Alliance. Cassian, lui, avait passé la première journée à pirater toutes les informations qu'il avait pu trouver à bord du vaisseau de Krennic. Plans de vols, codes d'accès, messages... la moisson avait été prolifique. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient chargés de rassembler le matériel demandé par l'Alliance et le charger à bord du Rogue One. Un roulement avait également été mis en place pour les patrouilles extérieures, qui étaient également l'occasion de rapporter des vivres, et pour la surveillance de nuit. Le groupe était assez nombreux pour effectuer des roulements suffisants, et Melshi, Tonc, Pao et Selfa purent en profiter pour souffler un peu. Depuis leur arrivée suite à la bataille de Scarif, ils avaient du rester sur le qui-vive et s'étaient peu reposés. Passé l'enthousiasme de l'arrivée de secours, leur épuisement les avaient rattrapé. Cassian organisa donc les roulements de façon à leur permettre de dormir et de récupérer leur énergie.

Dès le deuxième jour après leur arrivée sur Dantoïne, Cassian prit part à l'une des patrouilles, ignorant les sarcasmes et les remarques désapprobatrices de l'intégralité de leur petit groupe. Seul Han Solo se garda de faire des commentaires, se contentant de regarder le capitaine avec un air amusé avant de lui proposer de l'accompagner. Surpris, Cassian accepta néanmoins. Solo et lui n'était franchement pas du même bois, mais, en faisant chacun des efforts, ils parvenaient à se supporter, et étaient même parvenus à faire preuve d'un minimum de respect mutuel, bien sûr, sans l'admettre. Cassian devait reconnaître que le contrebandier avait plus de cran qu'il n'en avait l'air et que, sous ses dehors nonchalants et « je-m'en-foutistes » il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de droit. Beaucoup trop tête brûlée, beaucoup trop grande gueule, et manquant cruellement de réflexion à son goût cependant. Han de son côté savait reconnaître la force de caractère quand il la croisait, et était vite arrivé à la conclusion que Cassian avait bien plus que l'uniforme d'un bon petit soldat. Il avait mérité chacun de ses galons, et l'efficacité avec laquelle il avait organisé la base le prouvait, tout comme l'évident respect que tous lui témoignaient, à commencer, si surprenant que ça ait pu lui sembler au début, par Jyn.

C'est quand Cassian et Han furent, à coup sûr, hors de portée, que Bodhi se décida à aborder avec Jyn un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien pu emporter avec toi la sauvegarde de K2 ?

\- Oui, je l'ai avec moi. Cassian n'est pas au courant.

\- J'ai parlé de ton idée à Luke, puisqu'il est très doué pour tout ce qui touche au bricolage de droïde. Il est partant pour nous aider, mais le plus difficile va être de nous procurer le corps.

\- On aura bien l'occasion de croiser un droïde de cette série en combattant l'Empire.

\- Ça oui, mais le neutraliser sans le mettre complètement hors d'usage ? C'est moins évident. Je me demande comment Cassian s'est débrouillé la première fois. En tous cas la consigne de Luke, c'est surtout d'éviter de trop l'abîmer, c'est ce qui l'inquiète le plus.

\- On trouvera bien une solution, assura Jyn.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bodhi et Jyn étaient aux côtés de Cassian, comme tous les soirs, pour l'aider à préparer le repas. C'était vite devenu leur petit rituel, et Jyn et Bodhi s'étaient rendus compte que, ce faisant, Cassian les laissait entrer dans son jardin secret. Il semblait par moment un peu mal à l'aise, ou, à d'autres, il donnait l'impression d'oublier qu'il avait de la compagnie, mais pourtant, il les accueillait chaleureusement à ses côtés. Jyn, qui elle aussi avait été seule une grande partie de son existence, était touchée au delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu exprimer par ce simple geste, ce moment de partage. Parfois, lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de l'officier, elle tentait de faire passer toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait. Bodhi aussi avait comprit ce que signifiait pour Cassian de partager ces moments avec eux. Il l'accueillait ainsi pleinement dans la grande communauté de la Rébellion. Pour le pilote qui avait prit le risque de tout perdre en désertant, qui avait tourné le dos à tout ce qui avait toujours été son existence, être accepté ainsi était le plus grand réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver. Si rendre la pareille à Cassian signifiait prendre le risque d'affronter un droïde de sécurité de l'Empire, le jeux en valait la chandelle, estima-t-il.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais à bord du vaisseau ? Demanda Melshi à Cassian, plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis près de l'entrée de la base avec Jyn et Bodhi, à observer le coucher du soleil sur la plaine.

\- C'était une très bonne pioche de votre part, confirma l'officier de renseignement. Le général Draven va être ravi, tu peux en être sûr.

\- Si ça peut le rendre un peu indulgent sur notre échappée sauvage, je prends.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'étais l'officier supérieur, c'est sur moi que la responsabilité va retomber.

\- C'est supposé me rassurer ?

\- Sur ton cas et sur celui des autres, oui. De mon côté les sanctions que j'encoure sont plus formelles qu'autre chose d'après ce que le général Draven m'a laissé entendre. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas être sanctionné, gronda Jyn.

\- Et ensuite essayer de me faire respecter en ayant la réputation d'avoir reçu un traitement de faveur ? Tu crois vraiment que ça me rendrait service ?

\- Je doute que tu puisse jamais avoir la réputation de quelqu'un qui reçoit des traitements de faveur, temporisa Melshi, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire et tu as sans doute raison. Ça fait aussi partie de tes raisons pour refuser une décoration publique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me moque de tout ça de toute façons, alors autant arrondir les angles au maximum pour ne pas se compliquer inutilement la tâche. Ce qui m'importe c'est de continuer à me battre.

\- Tout ce carcan de règles est inutile, grommela Jyn, toujours pas convaincue.

\- Et pourtant je t'assure qu'il a ses vertus.

Jyn haussa les épaules en faisant la moue. Cassian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Il baissa la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Melshi.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée tous les deux de l'endroit où l'on va nous envoyer ensuite ? Intervint alors Bodhi.

Cassian et Melshi échangèrent un regard.

\- Aucune base de secours n'est encore opérationnelle à ma connaissance, répondit Melshi. On risque d'être baladés à droite à gauche pendant un moment le temps de pouvoir à nouveau se stabiliser quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais quand à savoir où, pour le moment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le capitaine avait certainement une meilleure idée que lui de la possible future base estima Melshi, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui. Tirer les vers du nez de Cassian était mission impossible, et il le soupçonnait d'avoir une bonne raison pour se taire. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas ruiner le moment avec la description d'un monde aride et difficile à vivre. Ce n'était pas exactement la définition de Yavin IV, mais la moiteur tropicale y était souvent plus que pesante. Plus d'une fois Melshi avait regretté Dantoïne, et il avait décidé de profiter au maximum de ces quelques jours restant sur la planète, maintenant que leur situation, à Pao, Tonc Selfa et lui, s'était éclaircie.

\- Je me suis souvent dit que je serais bien resté ici, finit-il par soupirer.

\- C'est un endroit agréable confirma Bodhi en regardant le ciel et ses couleurs chatoyantes dans le coucher du soleil.

\- Son autre grande qualité, c'est de fournir toutes les matières premières nécessaires à notre cuistot préféré, ajouta Melshi.

\- Si tu parles de Pao, je lui laisse volontiers les cuisines pour ce soir si tu insistes.

\- C'est faux. Tu détestes autant que nous tous la cuisine de Pao, n'essaye pas de nous embobiner.

Cassian éclata de rire.

\- En plus, renchérit Bodhi, Jyn a ramené plein de fruits de sa patrouille de ce matin, et elle était curieuse de voir ce que tu en ferais.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'incline.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien sûr, mais en les observant ainsi, Melshi était convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose que Cassian était prêt à refuser à Jyn. Il espérait juste que le capitaine parviendrait à l'admettre, et, avant tout, à s'autoriser à l'admettre et à l'accepter. C'était là tout le mal qu'il lui souhaitait.

* * *

Jyn avait prit le dernier quart de surveillance de cette quatrième nuit sur Dantoïne. D'après Cassian, le général Draven arriverait probablement d'ici encore un à deux jours mettre un terme à la paisible routine qui s'était vite instaurée. Elle avait apprécié ce moment de répit, rythmé des tâches qui lui étaient familières, patrouilles, tours de garde et reconnaissance, au contraire de l'inactivité forcée qui l'avait mise à rude épreuve à bord du Faucon Millenium, ou pendant l'attente des nouvelles des plans de l'étoile de la Mort sur Yavin IV. Assise sur un fauteuil du poste de garde, elle avait un œil sur la baie blindée qui donnait sur la porte principale de la base, et l'autre sur les moniteurs de contrôles qui avaient été réactivés.

Un bruit de pas la sorti de ses pensées, tendue, à l'écoute, elle tendit l'oreille. Le déplacement était léger, mais ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler. Et pour cause, s'il l'avait souhaité, Cassian, dont elle reconnut le pas, aurait su se montrer parfaitement silencieux. Elle était tournée vers la porte quand il se présenta à l'entrée du poste.

\- Il me semblait que c'était Pao qui devait me relayer.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la relève.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors au lieu de dormir ?

\- Je me propose de te tenir compagnie, à moins que tu préfère rester seule.

Elle haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea, essayant de décrypter quoi que ce soit dans l'expression de son visage, mais il était de marbre. Elle se contenta d'écarter son fauteuil pour lui laisser une place à côté d'elle, l'invitant à rester. Il s'assit presque souplement.

\- Ton dos a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, commenta-t-t-elle.

\- Mes côtes et ma hanche aussi, confirma-t-il. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'avoir l'autorisation de virer ce corset.

\- Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'ais pas déjà fait.

\- Franchement, nous aurions été en situation de crise, je l'aurais enlevé depuis trois jours pour récupérer ma liberté de mouvement. Mais vu que rien ne m'oblige à forcer, je prends mon mal en patience.

Jyn hocha la tête, repensant aux préceptes pragmatiques de Saw. Profiter à fond des moments de répit pour se remettre le mieux possible en faisait partie. C'était du bon sens, mais pour des personnalités portées sur l'action, ce n'était pas toujours aisé de l'appliquer. Elle estima que Cassian devait prendre beaucoup sur lui pour s'astreindre à respecter ses consignes médicales. Elle se demanda soudain si Draven ne l'avait pas délibérément envoyé dans un endroit calme dans cette optique. Draven aussi était quelqu'un de pragmatique, et il préférait à coup sûr récupérer un officier en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Beaucoup ont regretté Dantoine après l'installation sur Yavin IV, dit doucement Cassian.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps sur cette base et, contrairement à d'autres, j'aimais l'atmosphère de Yavin et du temple.

\- Aucune des deux planète ne semble proche de ce que tu m'as dit de ton monde d'origine, remarqua Jyn.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai quitté Fest depuis tellement longtemps...

\- Comme moi Coruscent, répondit Jyn en faisant référence à leur dernière discussion sur ce sujet, à bord du Faucon Millenium. L'endroit d'où j'ai de vrais souvenirs de mon enfance, c'est plutôt Laamhu.

Cassian se contenta de la regarder sans commenter. Laamhu, l'endroit où elle avait perdu sa mère et où l'Empire avait mis la main sur son père. Le monde où son existence avait basculé.

\- On vivait dans un endroit paisible, proche de la mer. C'était encore différent d'ici.

Il partagèrent un silence tous les deux. Jyn semblait songeuse et Cassian respectait son introspection, touché qu'elle l'inclue ainsi dans son intimité, mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire avec. Finalement, la jeune femme changea de sujet.

\- As-tu la moindre idée d'où va nous envoyer Draven et de ce qu'il attend de nous ?

Il était ravi qu'elle aborde le sujet, car c'était plus ou moins pour ça qu'il était venu la voir. Il y avait des choses dont il voulait parler avec elle avait qu'elle ne soit confrontée au général.

\- Il attend des choses différentes de nous. Il va certainement rapatrier la princesse, sans doute avec Han et Luke. D'autres vont s'occuper du matériel que nous avons rassemblé ici, mais je ne pense pas qu'il affecte tout le monde à cette mission. Melshi et les autres pourront être utiles ailleurs. Quand à toi, ça dépend aussi de la façon dont tu souhaite t'impliquer dans l'Alliance Rebelle. Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi ?

\- Je ne fais que ça... J'imagine que j'ai des compétences à faire valoir, autant les utiliser au mieux.

\- Il y a différentes façons de les utiliser je suppose. Mais je sais que Melshi a évoqué avec toi différentes unités qui pourraient te convenir.

Jyn hocha la tête, regardant devant elle, à nouveau pensive. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Cassian.

\- Et toi?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où Draven voulait t'envoyer.

\- Je ne le sais pas précisément, j'aurais le détail de ma mission à son arrivée, mais, en effet, je ne resterais avec aucun de vous dans l'immédiat.

\- Dans l'immédiat ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, répondit-il, sincère, en posant la main sur son bras. Avec les événements récents, la donne a changé, et le général Draven m'a dit que ça allait affecter mon service pour l'Alliance. Mais dans l'immédiat, je vais partir pour une mission longue, en infiltration.

\- Tu es à peine remis, s'exclama Jyn, un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'envoie sur une mission facile, assura Cassian. Quelque chose qui pourra apparaître comme ingrat, voir comme une punition, mais qui sera peu éprouvant. Alors ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi.

Jyn le dévisagea d'un air sceptique. Il comprenait parfaitement sa rancœur contre Draven, et il aurait du mal à faire en sorte qu'elle lui accorde un minimum de confiance.

\- On ne va pas se voir pendant un moment, ajouta-t-il.

Ces mots firent à Jyn l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Cassian avait l'air désolé, et ne cherchait pas à le masquer. Elle grommela dans sa barbe pour masquer son mal-être, mais dégagea son bras pour attraper la main de Cassian. Il lui étreignit les doigts et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Jyn fixant les écrans de contrôle avec un air buté. Ce n'était pas pour suivre Cassian qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre l'Alliance, mais l'idée qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés, après ces dernières semaines où ils avaient été inséparables, lui laissait un sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Malgré tout, elle continuait à s'accrocher à la main du capitaine, se raisonnant intérieurement, tachant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Contre toutes attentes, alors que c'était un espion, alors qu'il était capable de beaucoup dans sa détermination à servir sa cause, Cassian avait été la personne qui, de toute son existence, avait fait preuve de plus de loyauté que n'importe qui à son égard. C'était injuste de sa part de se sentir trahie. Pourtant, c'était quand même ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, silencieux, à ses serrer les mains. Ils demeurèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le pas de Pao dans le couloir. Alors Cassian lui lâcha la main, et plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien. L'expression dans ses yeux la bouleversa sans qu'elle soit capable de l'identifier ou de comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Déjà, Cassian avait reprit son attitude impassible et s'était levé pour accueillir le soldat qui venait la relever. Quand ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, Jyn se fit la remarque qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de l'évoquer pour savoir que la raison principale pour laquelle il était venue la trouver c'était que, pas plus qu'elle, il n'avait retrouvé un sommeil apaisé quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

* * *

C'est un peu plus tard dans la journée qu'ils reçurent une communication de Draven, leur confirmant qu'il serait là d'ici 22 heures. Cassian se mura dans un mutisme songeur et se mit à l'écart. Melshi reconnaissait ces symptômes : l'officier se préparait à une mission. L'ambiance relativement décontractée qui régnait sur la base avait changé, et une légère tension planait. Curieusement, celui qui y semblait le plus sensible, c'était Han Solo. Le contrebandier était fébrile. Pour être clair, il tapait sur le système de tout le monde.

\- Allez jouer dehors et fichez-nous la paix, gronda la princesse Leïa, excédée.

Même Chewbacca semblait de cet avis, car c'est lui-même qui empoigna Solo par le col pour l'entraîner dehors.

\- Bon sang, mais Chewi, lâche moi ! J'ai pas envie d'aller me promener !

Les protestation de Solo diminuèrent à mesure que le Wookiee entraînait son ami à l'extérieur de la base. Une fois le silence rétablit, tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu en es où avec le chargement du vaisseau ? Demanda Jyn à Bodhi.

Elle cherchait surtout à s'occuper. Bodhi lui aussi était ravi de la diversion.

\- Ça ne mange pas de pain de refaire une vérification, répondit-il, sachant très bien qu'il avait déjà tout vérifié deux fois, avec Tonc et Melshi.

Jyn hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le hangar et si mirent au travail dans la soute du Rogue One, inventoriant méticuleusement l'intégralité de sa cargaison.

\- Tu sais où est Cassian ? Finit par demander Bodhi.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ?

\- Après la communication de Draven, il s'est complètement renfermé et mis à l'écart... Ça m'inquiète un peu, avoua Bodhi en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire et en soupirant.

Jyn renonça à prétendre qu'elle était occupée et se rapprocha du pilote. Son anxiété était palpable, et reflétait la sienne.

\- De ce que je sais, finit-elle par lui avouer, il est possible que Cassian reparte en mission dès que Draven sera là

\- Quoi ?!Mais il est à peine remis !

\- Je sais bien, soupira Jyn, frustrée.

\- Tu ne peux pas essayer de le convaincre de rester ? Il t'écoutera toi ?

\- Pourquoi il m'écouterait moi plus que quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, il a ses ordres, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, surtout après être parti pour Scarif sans autorisation, et en entraînant des hommes avec lui au passage. Il a plutôt intérêt à garder profil bas à mon avis.

Bodhi eu l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se reprit. La tristesse et l'inquiétude dans son regard touchèrent Jyn. Que lui arrivait-elle pour qu'elle s'émeuve ainsi si facilement des sentiments de Bodhi ou du devenir de Cassian ? N'avait-elle pas apprit depuis longtemps à se contrôler mieux que ça ? Elle repoussa ses pensées avec agacement, et décida de rassurer son compagnon.

\- Tu sais, Draven n'est pas un imbécile. S'il n'a pas sanctionné Cassian, c'est parce qu'il sait que c'est un bon officier. Il ne va pas l'envoyer maintenant au casse-pipe, ça n'aurait pas de sens.

C'était un peu étrange pour Jyn de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de dire à Bodhi exactement ce dont Cassian avait essayé de la convaincre quelques heures plutôt.

\- De toutes façons, il allait bien repartir en mission à un moment où à un autre, finit-elle par dire.

L'expression de Bodhi changea, et elle s'aperçut que, cette fois, c'est elle qui avait l'air malheureuse. Elle réalisa soudain que, si sa décision de rejoindre l'Alliance rebelle était sincère, et ses convictions solides, elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de ne pas avoir Cassian à ses côtés en allant se battre. Ils ne se connaissait pourtant que depuis si peu de temps ! Ça n'avait pas de sens. Bodhi s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

\- Je trouve ça idiot de vous séparer, vous faites une si bonne équipe tous les deux.

Jyn se surprit à sourire. Elle envoya une bourrade à Bodhi, puis éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais, passé un premier moment de stupeur, ce rire s'avéra contagieux, et, bien vite, Bodhi aussi riait aux éclats.

C'est ainsi que Cassian les trouva, au milieu de la soute du Rogue One, appuyés l'un à l'autre et partageant un fou-rire. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas immédiatement de sa présence, alors il attendit, adossé contre l'entrée du vaisseau. Jyn fut la première à le remarquer.

\- Cassian !

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Renchérit Bodhi.

\- Pas suffisamment pour savoir pourquoi vous riez, mais votre bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir. Désolé de jouer ainsi les trouble-fêtes, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers eux.

Jyn et Bodhi se calmèrent instantanément.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Jyn.

\- Non, non ! Les rassura immédiatement l'officier. C'est... Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous confier avant qu'on soit séparés.

Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard intrigué. Cassian semblait étonnement mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder ça, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé en peu de temps, et je ne veux pas... Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression de vous cacher des choses. C'est ce que je fais quotidiennement, avec tout le monde, mais pas avec vous. Enfin... je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Ajouta-t-il en pensant à Eadu.

Il leur tendit une tablette.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jyn.

\- C'est mon dossier.

Jyn le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Maintenant qu'il avait lâché ce qu'il avait à dire, il était de nouveau fermé, neutre et imperturbable.

\- Je… je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de lire ça, bredouilla Bodhi, qui regardait la tablette avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je veux que vous le fassiez. Moi je connais les vôtres. Enfin surtout celui de Jyn. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le tien Bodhi.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? S'enquit Jyn, perplexe.

\- Non. Mais ça m'a semblé être la meilleure option. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai laissé personne d'autre que K2 se rapprocher de moi, mais après ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, on est liés, non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre autrement, mais c'est important.

Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard, toujours aussi stupéfaits tous les deux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Cassian, dit Bodhi. Vous me permettez tous de repartir à zéro alors qu'il y a peu j'étais pilote pour l'Empire. De quel droit j'irais fouiller dans le passé des autres ? On s'est battus côte à côte, et on a tous failli mourir pour le Rébellion, alors le reste m'importe peu.

\- Moi aussi je me fiche pas mal de ce qui est là-dedans, ajouta Jyn avec son air bravache.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas... soupira Cassian. Quand j'ai commencé à faire le sale boulot pour l'Alliance, et que j'ai compris que j'étais plutôt doué pour ça, j'ai choisi de me couper des autres. Je l'ai fait sciemment, et surtout pour me protéger. J'ai fait le choix de me salir les mains, parce que de toute façons, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et que c'était déjà trop tard pour me sauver. À partir de là, je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé de survivre à cette guerre. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme moi ferait en temps de paix ? Mais si c'est pour éviter que d'autres enfants comme moi, ou comme toi Jyn, se retrouvent à grandir les armes à la main, alors le jeux en vaut la chandelle, et ça m'est égal de me sacrifier. C'est pour ça que j'étais prêt à mourir sur Scarif, j'y suis préparé depuis longtemps. Je suis un espion et un assassin, et tout est là-dedans. Je ne peux pas faire comme si j'étais un chic type et vous laisser vous rapprocher de moi sans que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus exactement un enfant de cœur Cassian, rétorqua Jyn.

\- Je le sais, mais comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, tu n'as pas eu le luxe d'avoir le choix, tu as simplement essayé de survivre. Moi, j'ai fait des choix. Je les assume, ou tout du moins j'essaye. Mais je le redis, je suis un espion et un assassin. Quand ton père est mort, je n'aurais pas réagit aussi violemment si ce que tu m'as balancé au visage n'avais pas été vrai Jyn.

\- Alors tu essaye de nous repousser comme tu as repoussé tout le monde et essayant de nous convaincre que tu es un sale type ? Protesta Bodhi.

\- Si je voulais vraiment vous repousser, je ne vous laisserais pas le choix. Je veux juste que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main. C'est le moins que vous méritiez. Je veux être honnête avec vous. Et si vous choisissez ensuite de vous détourner, vous en aurez parfaitement le droit, je le respecterais.

Jyn le fixait, droit dans les yeux. Elle comprenait. Une fois de plus elle comprenait, de la même façon que lui la comprenait sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'épancher. Elle sentit l'angoisse de Cassian, son incertitude. Elle pensait avoir une idée assez précise de ce qui se trouvait dans ce dossier, et elle était prête à parier que ça ne changerait strictement rien. Pour en convaincre Cassian, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Elle s'empara de la tablette.

\- Je pense que tu es un imbécile, et que c'est pas là-dedans qu'on va l'apprendre.

Cassian haussa les épaules, un petit sourire mélancolique sur le visage. Jyn le toisa avec assurance. Elle était certaine qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour émousser l'estime qu'elle était venue à avoir pour l'officier, et elle mit toute sa conviction dans son attitude pour tâcher de l'en convaincre, si inutile que ce soit. Il recula de deux pas, puis fit demi-tour et les laissa tous les deux dans le vaisseaux, avec son dossier en lecture.

* * *

\- Je maintiens que tu es un imbécile.

C'était Jyn qui était sur le pas de sa porte. Il était tard, et, après le repas du soir, tout le monde avait fini par aller se coucher une heure plus tôt, à l'exception de Tonc, dont c'était le tour de garde. Cassian s'était étendu sur sa couchette, fixant le plafond, songeur. Il savait que le sommeil lui échapperait, et il avait toujours les yeux bien ouverts quand quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte. Il faisait maintenant face à Jyn, qui le regardait d'un air narquois, en lui tendant la tablette qu'il leur avait laissée dans l'après-midi, à Bodhi et à elle. Il la lui reprit en silence, et attendit.

\- Tu ne me laisse pas entrer ?

Toujours silencieux, il s'écarta de son passage, lui laissant accès à la cabine qu'il occupait. Jyn poussa un soupir exaspéré et entra à grandes enjambées. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et se remit à contempler Cassian.

\- Alors, tu attendais quoi ? Finit-elle par lui demander

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Soupira Cassian en fermant la porte.

Il posa la tablette sur une étagère puis s'avança vers Jyn. Il hésita un instant, lui demandant son autorisation du regard, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Les coudes sur les genoux, il regardait dans le vide, devant lui.

\- Tout ça, Bodhi et moi, on s'en fiche. Mais si c'était important pour toi qu'on lise ça, et bien nous l'avons lu, et ça ne change strictement rien.

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea, toujours silencieux. Elle lui sourit, puis tendit le bras et lui attrapa la main. Il lui serra la sienne en retour et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, côte à côte, dans un silence confortable.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et, le lendemain, dans la matinée, Draven serait là et ils repartiraient. Cassian serait envoyé en mission, et ils seraient séparés pour un temps indéterminé, s'ils se revoyaient un jour, ajouta Jyn en son fort intérieur avec un pincement au cœur. C'est ce qui la décida à arrêter les faux-semblants.

\- Ça t'ennuies si je reste là ? Je dors mal quand je suis seule depuis Scarif.

\- Moi aussi, tu le sais bien, reconnu-t-il, sincère lui aussi. Bien sûr que tu peux rester.

Ils se recula dans le fond de la couchette, contre le mur, pour lui laisser de la place. Elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et de sa veste, et s'installa près de lui, la tête reposant contre son épaule. Il plaça la couverture au dessus d'eux et baissa la lumière.

\- Tu pars directement en mission ? Demain ?

\- Je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu de détails.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, le regard fixé sur le plafond au dessus de sa tête, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de Cassian contre elle. Qu'elle en profite cette dernière nuit, car demain ils devraient tous les deux se réhabituer à dormir seuls.

\- Fais attention à toi, tu es à peine guéri.

\- C'est promis.

Et il était sincère. Pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment qu'il serait attendu pour son retour, pour autre chose que les informations où les personnes qu'il ramenaient avec lui. Ce sentiment inhabituel lui donnait envie plus qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé de mettre tout en œuvre pour revenir entier. Il avait quelque chose d'autre que la cause sur lequel se focaliser, et c'était aussi effrayant que motivant, tout en ayant le mérite de détourner son attention des adieux à venir pour le lendemain. Il savait qu'il allait lui être pénible de laisser Jyn derrière lui et c'était là encore quelque chose qui le sortait complètement de sa zone de confort. Elle avait mis à bas toutes les barrières derrières lesquelles il se protégeait depuis des années, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se mentir à présent. Mais il ne parvenait pas à le regretter car il avait la sensation qu'elle l'avait reconnecté à son humanité. La douche serait d'autant plus froide quand il devrait se glisser à nouveau dans sa peau d'espion.

Ils ne parlèrent pratiquement pas cette nuit là. Bientôt ils succombèrent tous les deux au sommeil, serré l'un contre l'autre dans cette couchette trop petite d'une base abandonnée de l'Alliance. C'était la dernière nuit de cette parenthèse étrange dans leur vie, ces quelques jours où il leur avait été permis de souffler. Demain, il entreraient de nouveau de plein pied dans l'action.

* * *

 _La parenthèse touche à sa fin et nos héros vont reprendre leur rythme au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle. On commence aussi à approcher de la fin de mon histoire. ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

À son habitude, Draven fit preuve d'une ponctualité rigoureuse, et arriva précisément à l'heure annoncée. Le petit groupe hétéroclite l'attendait à l'entrée de la base, Leïa devant, Cassian un pas derrière elle, à sa droite, le groupe de Melshi derrière eux, puis Luke, Jyn et Bodhi. Han et Chewbacca se tenaient en retrait, Han négligemment adossé au mur. Il n'allait pas faire des ronds de jambe pour un officier quel qu'il soit.

Jyn fut surprise de trouver Draven moins formel que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Il restait très rigide bien sûr, et il commença par saluer la princesse Leïa de façon guindée. Mais quand il se tourna vers le petit groupe de soldat, il leur adressa un léger sourire qui témoignait de sa satisfaction et de son soulagement de les retrouver là. Il adressa également un signe de tête à Cassian, puis un regard à elle-même et à Bodhi.

\- Nous perdons toujours trop d'hommes, mais ce fut une nouvelle réconfortante pour nous tous que d'apprendre que vous aviez survécut. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous nous aviez ramené en plus une belle prise de guerre, un vaisseau d'un haut gradé impérial avec une base de donnée intacte. C'est un beau travail malgré les circonstances hasardeuses qui vous ont amenées là.

\- Général Draven, intervint Leïa sur le ton de la réprimande. Il me semblait que nous avions convenu d'approuver la mission sur Scarif et de ne pas accabler les survivants avec des sanctions non méritées.

\- Nous sommes d'accord votre altesse, mais ils savaient tous ce qu'ils faisaient en le faisant.

\- Et nous l'assumons tous parfaitement mon général, dit Melshi d'une voix claire.

De là où elle était, Jyn vit Cassian lever très brièvement les yeux au ciel. Melshi l'aperçu également, mais Draven n'était pas son supérieur direct, même si son unité dépendait des Renseignements. Il n'avait pas le même genre de relation que Cassian avec le général, et il n'avait pas à trembler devant lui. Et il savait qu'en plus Draven lui accordait une certaine forme de respect pour cela.

\- Puisque vous êtes bavard sergent Melshi, vous allez me faire un debriefing de tout ce qui s'est passé en détail avec le capitaine Andor, déclara le général en prenant la direction du quartier de commandement d'un pas décidé.

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant là les autres, et en particulier la princesse Leïa, affreusement vexée. Elle se tourna vers le petit groupe et se mit à leur aboyer des instructions.

\- Nous partirons sans tarder, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer.

Jyn la toisa en haussant un sourcil, absolument pas impressionnée. Ils avaient passé les jours précédents à préparer ce départ, et il ne leur restait que leurs propres affaires à charger. Mais Luke lui adressa une légère bourrade en lui faisant signe de laisser couler. Solo avait de toutes façon saisi au vol cette opportunité de sauter à la gorge de Leïa, et ils étaient déjà tous les deux en train de se hurler dessus.

* * *

Bodhi et Jyn étaient assis sur la rampe du Rogue One à discuter de tout et de rien, leurs maigres effets (un kit de base fourni par l'Alliance sur Yavin IV) rassemblés dans deux sacs à moitié vides à leurs pieds, quand Melshi les rejoignit.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Jyn.

\- Contrairement à Cassian, je n'écoute les savons de Draven que d'une oreille. En plus cette fois le cœur n'y était pas, je le suspecterais presque d'avoir été content de me voir. Pour le reste, je lui ai raconté la même histoire qu'à vous, et elle n'est pas vraiment bien longue. Il avait plus de choses à voir avec Cassian. Ils nous donneront les ordres après.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit le briefer pour sa prochaine mission, fit Jyn d'un ton qu'elle espérait léger, mais au regard appuyé que Melshi lui jeta, elle ne fut pas convaincue d'avoir réussi.

\- Ce ne m'enchante pas qu'on soit séparé, dit alors Bodhi. C'est bizarre après tout ce qu'on a traversé, mais j'imagine que ça fait partie du retour à la normale, même si tout ça n'a plus rien de normal pour moi et que c'est un vrai saut dans l'inconnu, et c'est pour ça que j'aurais préféré qu'on reste ensemble, mais c'est impossible, bien sûr je le savais, et..

\- Respire Bodhi, lui fit Jyn avec un sourire en posant ma main sur son bras.

Le pilote la prit au mot et inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

\- J'aurais aimé que Cassian reste avec nous encore un peu.

\- Moi ce qui me chiffonne, c'est qu'il est à peine remis, reconnu Melshi d'un air dégoûté. Mais si je suis honnête je dois reconnaître que Draven sait généralement ce qu'il fait, et qu'il estime trop Cassian pour l'envoyer au casse-pipe

\- Cassian avait l'air de dire que ce serait une mission facile pour sa convalescence, mais je ne suis pas complètement sûre qu'il n'ait pas dit ça pour me rassurer, intervint Jyn.

Melshi secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il avait l'air lui aussi de penser que les deux hypothèses se tenaient. Bodhi se leva soudain, décrétant qu'il avait quelque chose à vérifier dans le cockpit. Melshi le regarda partir, perplexe, puis décida de s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Jyn.

\- Il est toujours un peu...

\- Il va mieux. Ça va aller. Tu n'as pas eu d'autres infos sur l'endroit où nous allons être envoyés de notre côté ? On a quatre vaisseaux avec celui de Krennic, comment on va être déployés à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée. Luke et la princesse resterons probablement ensemble avec Solo, mais pour le reste, aucune idée.

\- Il va les laisser ensemble tu crois ?

\- Draven n'a envie de s'encombrer d'aucun des trois si tu veux mon avis, répondit-il avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Jyn réfléchit un instant à ça, et elle convint rapidement que Melshi devait avoir raison. Rien que d'imaginer Draven pris entre les prises de bec de Han et Leïa la divertissait beaucoup. Le général éviterait ce genre de situation à tout prix. Il les laisserait ensemble, et laisserait la princesse les emmener où bon lui semblait tant qu'elle n'interférait pas avec les ordres qu'il donnerait à ses hommes. Même si, à la réflexion, elle n'était pas convaincue que Bodhi et elle fasse réellement partie de ses hommes. Bodhi était un pilote et dépendait peut-être même plus de Leïa que de Draven. Quand à elle, elle n'était encore affectée nulle part.

\- Tu sais, dit alors Melshi, changeant brutalement de sujet, la conversation que nous n'avons jamais eue serait plus facile à oublier si tu ne sortais pas de la cabine de Cassian au petit matin.

Il savait bien qu'en disant ça, il risquait de se faire frapper. Mais la tête que Jyn avait faite valait d'être plié en deux à tenter de recouvrer son souffle après avoir encaissé un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de sauter sur la rampe pour rejoindre Bodhi. Melshi resta un bon moment plié en deux, luttant contre un fou-rire en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Même sans pelle, elle tapait dur.

* * *

Il fallu encore une bonne heure pour que Draven en ait terminé avec Cassian après avoir laissé partir Melshi. Le général dut ensuite s'entretenir avec la princesse Leïa, ayant appris par le passé qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout être laissée de côté. Cassian en profita pour aller chercher son sac dans la cabine qu'il occupait, et pour aller retrouver Jyn et Bodhi, qu'il pensait trouver près du Rogue One. Bodhi était effectivement en train de vérifier pour le millième fois les instruments du vaisseau, avec l'aide de R2D2 et de Luke. Jyn était dans la soute, et avait l'air de fulminer.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Melshi est un imbécile, grommela-t-elle.

Cassian jugea plus avisé de ne pas creuser plus. Pour autant qu'il le sache, Jyn et Melshi semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, mais le sergent avait parfois la langue bien pendue, et était largement porté sur la taquinerie . Si ce qu'il avait dit à Jyn lui avait déplu, elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il insiste pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Et pourquoi Luke et R2 sont avec Bodhi ?

\- Oh, Luke a voulu intervenir dans une dispute de Han et Leïa, et vu comme il s'est fait recevoir, il a décidé qu'il se passerait un moment de leur compagnie. Là, il essaye de convaincre Bodhi que tout va bien sur ce vaisseau et qu'il n'a rien oublié dans ses préparatifs.

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil donc, conclut Cassian avec un sourire.

Elle releva le visage vers lui et lui rendit son sourire. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle l'y rejoint.

\- Dès que Draven et la princesse en auront terminé, on pourra partir.

\- Je sais.

\- On… on ne va pas se voir pendant un moment, ajouta Cassian en regardant devant lui.

\- Je sais…

Jyn hésita, puis posa sa main sur celle de Cassian.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets, répondit-il en tournant sa main pour glisser ses doigts dans les siens.

Ils étaient toujours comme ça quand les haut-parleurs de la base grésillèrent et relayèrent le message de rassemblement de Draven. Ils se levèrent à contrecœur pendant que Luke et Bodhi sortaient du cockpit, accompagnés de R2. Cassian posa la main sur le bras de Jyn pour l'arrêter, attendant que les autres soient descendus de la rampe. Il se tourna vers elle, hésita un instant, puis se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras quelques secondes. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Quand il la relâcha et se détourna pour descendre la rampe à son tour, elle resta encore un moment, le regard fixé sur son dos. Une pensée incongrue fit son entrée dans son esprit, et il lui fallu quelques instants encore pour se reprendre et parvenir à la repousser. Mais elle resta en suspens dans son esprit alors qu'ils avaient tous embarqués et que les vaisseaux s'étaient séparés pour le saut dans l'hyperespace.

Jyn était assise sur une banquette du Rogue one, observant d'un air absent les lignes de l'hyperspace par le hublot. Ils avaient embarqué avec Bodhi, Pao, Tonc et Selfa. À bord du Faucon, Luke, Han, Leïa, Chewbacca et les deux droïdes avaient pris une autre route. Cassian, Draven et les deux mécanos Twilek étaient restés pour effacer la banque de données du vaisseau de Krennic, après en avoir fait des copies, et les mécanos étaient chargés de rallier un croiseur de l'Alliance avec le vaisseau, pendant que Draven amenait Cassian sur le lieu de sa prochaine mission.

Maintenant que le Rogue One était en pilotage automatique, Melshi sortit du cockpit, laissant Bodhi à ses vérifications. Il s'approcha de Jyn, restant tout de même à distance raisonnable. Mais elle n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et elle mit un moment à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux, et elle le prit totalement au dépourvu.

\- Je crois que j'aurais dû l'embrasser, lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- Je crois aussi, parvint à répondre Melshi malgré son étonnement.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui adressa une bourrade amicale. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, contre l'acier du vaisseau et poussa un soupire. Ça y était, elle était engagée au sein de l'Alliance et elle allait y plonger, cette fois, sans Cassian à ses côtés. Mais, se dit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Melshi, un peu narquois à ses côtés, elle s'était finalement fait plusieurs amis et elle ne serait pas seule pour autant.

* * *

 _Le moment de la séparation est arrivé..._


	13. Chapter 13

Il avait fallu quelques jours à Cassian pour se préparer pour cette mission. C'était le propre de cet allias, qui ne se fondait pas dans la masse, mais, au contraire reposait en partie sur son apparence. Concrètement, il avait dû attendre quelques jours pour que le traitement qu'on lui avait donné agisse et fasse pousser ses cheveux d'une dizaine de centimètres, qu'on lui mette en place les faux tatouages sur les bras, et qu'il se replonge dans la pratique de l'hallikset pendant ce temps. Il était un peu rouillé au début, mais au bout de deux jours, sa maîtrise revenait. Draven, qui détestait cet allias, tout en en reconnaissant les vertus, cachait assez mal son agacement pendant toute cette préparation. Cassian espérait cacher beaucoup mieux à quel point cette exaspération de son supérieur l'amusait. Bien sûr, il n'avouerait à personne qu'il faisait parfois exprès de faire des fausses notes et de recommencer encore et encore les mêmes lignes musicales quand le général était à côté de lui.

De son côté, Draven avait également profité de ces quelques jours pour lui faire un point détaillé de la situation de l'Alliance, ainsi que de sa mission. La guerre contre l'Empire était aujourd'hui ouverte et, si les pertes sur Scarif avaient été lourdes, les rumeurs qui avaient découlé de cette bataille dans toute la galaxie, ainsi que la disparition d'Aldéran et la bataille de Yavin leur avait amené de nouveaux volontaires. L'Alliance cherchait une nouvelle base et devait se restructurer. Des Bothans s'étaient portés volontaires en nombre conséquent pour les missions d'espionnages et Draven avait commencé à les déployer.

\- J'ai assez d'hommes maintenant pour me passer de vous sur le terrain. Vous allez avoir une promotion que vous avez mérité depuis deux ans déjà, mais que je ne pouvais vous donner à ce moment-là, parce que j'avais besoin de vous là où vous étiez. Comme vous avez également depuis prouvé votre capacité à travailler en équipe, vous allez être nommé major, à la tête de votre propre équipe. Vos compétences en recrutement vont également être utiles, nous devons capitaliser sur la victoire de Yavin. Ce que j'attends de vous pour le moment, c'est de prendre la température du moral de l'Empire et d'évaluer comment le changement de situation affecte l'ennemi. Si vous pouvez collecter des informations précises, tant mieux, mais nous n'avons pas de cible spécifique pour le moment.

\- Donc j'arrive sur Coruscent sur un transport de passagers bas de gamme, je reste trois ou quatre mois à traîner dans les milieux habituels pour le Barde en vivant de ma musique, et au bout d'un moment, je disparais, comme le Barde le fait toujours.

\- Exactement. Ça fait quatre ans que vous n'avez pas utilisé cet allias et il y a des rumeurs sur sa mort. Il y a aussi des gens qui prétendent l'avoir vu aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Bref, votre fan-club va être ravi de vous revoir, termina Draven avec une grimace de dégoût.

Cassian ravala un sourire. Le « Barde » était un allias qu'il avait forgé de toutes pièces suite à l'une de ses premières missions, alors qu'il était encore adolescent. Il était entré comme commis de cuisine pour l'Empire. Il logeait avec un serveur qui lui avait appris à jouer de l'hallikset et à chanter, et ils passaient leur temps libre dans les bars à pousser la chansonnette pour arrondir leur salaire. Cassian s'était vite aperçu qu'il récoltait beaucoup plus d'informations de cette façon, et, de fil en aiguille, ce nouveau personnage, qui se faisait appeler « le Barde » et qui cultivait le mystère sur ses origines, était né. Il avait énormément de succès auprès des femmes des gradés de l'Empire, qui avaient l'impression de s'encanailler en allant l'écouter. Derrière cet allias, il avait conservé celui de l'ancien commis de cuisine, et, plus il s'efforçait de le cacher, plus les impériaux y croyaient et le pensaient inoffensif. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de personnage que Draven aimait utiliser, mais il en reconnaissait l'efficacité. Un artiste volage pouvait se permettre d'aller et venir de façon incongrue sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, au contraire. Sous cet allias, même un séjour sur Coruscent pouvait devenir une mission relativement facile et peu dangereuse. Il allait même pouvoir terminer sa convalescence tranquillement.

Draven le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule de l'astroport, sa housse à hallikset sur l'épaule. Quand Andor reviendrait, il serait nommé major et s'en serait terminé de ce type de mission pour lui. Et surtout des autres types de mission. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait dépassé les records de longévité à ce poste, et Mon Mothma avait été jusqu'à exprimer des inquiétudes sur son équilibre psychologique sur le long terme. Forcément, on avait peu l'habitude de penser au long terme avec ce type d'agent. Mais Andor était trop doué pour son propre bien sans doute. La vérité était que Draven était soulagé de pouvoir changer son fusil d'épaule à son sujet. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas facile et pesait sur la conscience du jeune homme. Il savait précisément à quel point il l'avait poussé près de la rupture. Entraîner des hommes sur Scarif derrière Erso en était une spectaculaire conséquence. A aucun moment il n'avait souhaité briser un homme de valeur pour lui, mais les événements ne lui avaient pas laissé beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé et cette page allait pouvoir être tournée. Ça lui manquerait de ne plus avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fiable sur lequel il savait pouvoir s'appuyer pour des missions délicates, mais les Bothans étaient prometteurs et il pressentait qu'assez vite, le vide laissé par Andor serait comblé.

* * *

Jyn s'efforça de se tenir occupée le temps de s'habituer aux nouveaux changements dans sa vie, en tant que membre officiel de l'Alliance Rebelle, et... à l'absence de Cassian à ses côtés. Les autres membres restant de Rogue One firent beaucoup pour l'aider à s'y ajuster, en particulier Bodhi et Melshi. Sa confession inattendue lors de leur départ de l'ancienne base Rebelle les avait rapprochés. Elle avait fini par lui expliquer que Cassian l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et que c'était à ce moment là que la pulsion de l'embrasser lui était venue. Melshi avait confirmé qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait du le faire, ajoutant qu'ils étaient vraiment trop compliqués tous les deux. Elle avait médité là-dessus le reste du voyage, et ils n'en avaient pas reparlés. Mais par ailleurs, elle appréciait la compagnie facile et l'humour du sergent, et Bodhi aussi.

Une fois arrivés à destination, sur le vaisseau du Général Dordonna, elle avait eu un long entretien avec Mon Mothma. Cette dernière était toujours bienveillante à son égard, mais Jyn avait la sensation qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Cassian et Melshi l'avaient préparée aux choix qui s'offraient à elle, et elle fut finalement affectée à l'équipe de Melshi, avec Tonc et Pao. Ils ne dépendaient pas exclusivement du Renseignement, et donc de Draven, Bien qu'ils soient toujours affectés à des missions de soutient logistique et d'extraction. Mais en parallèle, ils leur arrivait également de travailler avec les Pathfinder et même, à l'occasion, avec Solo, qui, contre toute attente, était lui aussi toujours là. Bodhi fut aussi régulièrement leur pilote, et Jyn finit par avoir la confirmation que Leïa n'était pas étrangère à ces dispositions quand elle le lui confirma elle-même un jour où elles se trouvèrent toutes deux à bord du Faucon au retour d'une mission. « _Je n'ai pas eu à insister beaucoup, Mon Mothma était déjà très favorable à l'idée, et Draven semble avoir d'autres chats à fouetter actuellement_. »

La mention de Draven raidissait toujours Jyn, d'autant plus que personne ne semblait avoir de nouvelles de Cassian depuis plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient séparés, mais elle-même était très occupée à ce moment-là. La mission avec Han avait été l'occasion pour Jyn d'abattre un droïde KX, et elle avait convaincu Chewbacca de l'embarquer avec eux, malgré les protestations véhémentes de Han. Leïa, quand elle avait vu la carcasse, avait immédiatement comprit ce que Jyn voulait en faire, et avait été très partagée à cette idée. « _C3PO est casse-pied, mais au moins il n'est pas dangereux. Je conçois que le capitaine Andor ait trouvé un usage à cette machine de guerre, mais il y a énormément de gens à qui K2 ne manque pas._ » Jyn lui avait répondu brutalement que ce n'était pas son cas, ce qui avait fait sourire Leïa. Elle avait alors signalé que Luke devrait être là à leur retour, et que s'il y avait une personne dans l'Alliance Rebelle capable de remettre en route ce tas de ferraille avec la mémoire de K2SO, c'était sans doute lui.

Luke avait fait une tête pas possible quand Leïa et Jyn l'avaient amené auprès du droïde qu'elles voulaient qu'il répare. Bodhi lui avait déjà parlé du droïde de Cassian, lors du trajet vers Dantoïne, mais sans préciser de quel type de robot il s'agissait. Jyn lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait la mémoire du droïde de Cassian et le jeune jedi avait dit vouloir vérifier le programme avant toute chose. Il semblait encore plus dérouté après l'avoir fait. « _C'est vraiment très bizarre ce qui est arrivé au programme de ce droïde. Ses barrières de sécurité ont été forcées de façon peu orthodoxe et ça a grillé certains de ses protocoles qui se sont réparés en générant des lignes de code spontanément. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, en tous cas, pas comme ça._ » Au final, c'est sans doute ça qui l'avait convaincu : il avait l'air curieux de voir le résultat.

Il lui avait quand même fallu un bon mois pour réparer le droïde et y installer le programme de K2, et il refusa de mettre le robot en route sans un minimum de précautions. Ils étaient installés dans un atelier du vaisseau amiral de la flotte. Melshi, Jyn, Tonc et Pao revenaient à peine de mission et Luke les avaient fait prévenir que le droïde était prêt. Quand Jyn et Melshi étaient arrivés (Tonc et Pao ne semblaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée de revoir K2), Bodhi, Leïa, Han et Chewie étaient là. Jyn jeta un regard étonné à l'équipage du Faucon Millenium.

\- J'entends parler que de ce foutu robot depuis des lustres. Je suis curieux.

\- Je sais que tu dis qu'il est inoffensif, mais ça reste un robot de combat, reprit Luke. Je veux prendre des précautions.

\- A quel moment exactement K2 était inoffensif ? Demanda Melshi un peu inquiet.

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était, protesta Jyn.

Luke se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea longuement. Il soupira puis se remit au travail.

\- J'ai séparé la tête du corps de toutes façons. On va juste activer les circuits en mode survie sur la tête pour voir si la mémoire est installée correctement avant d'envisager de le connecter sur le reste du corps.

Ils l'observèrent tous bidouiller quelque chose au niveau de la tête du KX, posée au sol non loin de son corps. Jyn et Bodhi échangèrent un regard, et Jyn ravala sa salive, anxieuse. Sa première rencontre avec K2 ne lui avait pas laissé que de bons souvenirs. Mais le cri de Cassian au moment où le droïde avait été abattu sur Scarif revint à la mémoire de Jyn, balayant ses doutes sur le bien fondé de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et puis après être passée à deux doigts de se faire abattre pour récupérer cette carcasse, il fallait bien que ce soit pour quelque chose.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre depuis la tête du droïde dont les yeux s'allumèrent. Luke se redressa et recula pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Ils étaient en demi-cercle à observer le robot, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Les yeux du KX effectuèrent une rotation, et semblèrent s'ajuster.

\- Jyn Erso, où est Cassian ?

\- Il est en mission.

-Pour quelle raison Cassian serait-il parti en mission sans moi ? C'est complètement irrationnel. Mes derniers enregistrements mentionnent la préparation du départ pour Scarif. J'ai expliqué à Cassian qu'il avait statistiquement peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant, mais dans mes calculs, il y avait peu de chances que tu en reviennes aussi Jyn Erso.

\- Nous en sommes revenus, Cassian, moi et Bodhi. Melshi s'en est sorti autrement. Toi par contre, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Que mon corps soit détruit en protégeant Cassian a toujours été une forte probabilité. Que ce soit toi Jyn Erso qui trouve ma sauvegarde et la fasse mettre dans un autre corps me semble par contre très improbable. Il est plus logique que tu mentes. Où es Cassian ?

\- Il est en mission espèce de tête de mule. J'ai copié ta sauvegarde dans son ordinateur pour tâcher de te trouver un autre corps. Avec l'aide de tout le monde ici.

K2 scanna à nouveau l'assemblée.

\- J'aime bien le sergent Melshi. Je ne pense pas que Boodhi Rook ait de l'animosité envers moi. Mais pourquoi la princesse Leïa prendrait part à ce genre d'opération ? Je ne connais pas les autres personnes, mais celui de droite a l'air d'un voyou. Compte tenu de tes accointances, je continue de trouver la situation suspecte.

\- Accointance toi-même, tas de ferraille ! Rétorqua Han. J'aurais du me douter que le droïde d'Andor serait aussi buté que lui.

\- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas un allié de Cassian.

\- K2 ! Intervint Melshi. Le capitaine Solo est membre de l'Alliance maintenant, c'est donc un allié de Cassian. Enlève-le toute de suite de ta liste de ses ennemis.

\- Cassian est le seul à pouvoir me donner cet ordre.

\- Il t'a demandé à plusieurs reprises de m'écouter.

\- En effet, quand tu as besoin de mes services et qu'il n'est pas là. Mais il m'a aussi ordonné de protéger Jyn Erso, ce qui était un ordre ridicule et compliqué à appliquer.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, parce que c'était un ordre de Cassian. Il n'est pas là, et moi je suis là. Nous sommes revenus de Scarif, et Cassian est en mission. Il ignore qu'il y avait une sauvegarde de ta mémoire, et Jyn voulait éviter de lui en parler avant d'être sûre que l'on puisse te trouver un nouveau corps et te faire fonctionner.

\- Cassian était le plus à même de me faire fonctionner.

Jyn poussa un cri de frustration et leva les yeux au plafond pour se retenir de donner des coup de pied rageurs dans la tête du robot.

\- Et bien moi je me débrouille pas mal non plus pour réparer les droïdes intervint Luke, alors si tu veux retrouver le reste de ton corps, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de bonne volonté.

\- Je ne voulais pas que Cassian soit déçu si on n'arrivait pas à te ramener, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça sans lui en parler espèce de casserole dégénérée ! Se mit à crier Jyn.

Bodhi et Han l'attrapèrent par les bras pour l'empêcher de foncer sur la tête de K2 et de taper dessus.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le droïde, surpris. C'est une attention des plus bienveillantes. C'est inattendu. Il faut que j'analyse cette nouvelle information. Peut-être que des choses se sont passées pendant que j'étais inopérationnel.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Melshi.

\- Les expériences de mort imminentes peuvent affecter le comportement humain. Bien que Cassian ait eu plein d'expériences de ce genre sans que cela affecte significativement son comportement, Jyn Erso étant moins équilibrée que lui, ça lui est peut-être arrivé. Il va falloir que j'étudie cette possibilité.

\- Et il trouve quand même le moyen de m'insulter, grommela Jyn.

\- Écoutes K2, pour le moment, comme l'expliquait Luke, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si on peut te rebrancher entièrement sans que tu représente un danger pour qui que ce soit en attendant le retour de Cassian. Alors c'est simple, ou bien tu accepte de nous obéir à Jyn et à moi en attendant qu'il revienne de mission, ou bien on te débranche et on le laisse se débrouiller avec ta carcasse. Mais toute l'idée de faire ça dans son dos, c'était de lui faire la surprise et que ça lui fasse plaisir.

K2 eut l'air de considérer un moment la question avant de répondre :

\- Si c'est pour faire plaisir à Cassian, je veux bien. Ça reste proche des ordres qu'il m'a déjà donnés de toutes façons.

\- Et il suffisait de dire ça, soupira Jyn, exaspérée.

\- Je me doutais qu'il serait rigolo à réparer celui-là, mais il dépasse toutes espérances. Commenta Luke.

* * *

Le jeune jedi avait remonté K2, mais finalement, sur la suggestion de Melshi, ils avaient tous préféré attendre que Cassian revienne pour le remettre en route. Ce serait aussi plus simple de faire avaler la pilule aux officiers de l'alliance en général, car Cassian parviendrait certainement à avoir Draven avec lui sur ce coup là. D'après Melshi, le général avait été particulièrement impressionné le jour où Cassian était revenu avec le droïde, bien qu'il l'ait longuement sermonné sur les risques qu'il avait pris. Mais depuis, il avait toujours considéré K2 comme un atout de valeur. De fait le droïde n'était sans doute pas étranger à l'extraordinaire longévité de Cassian à son poste.

Mais quelques temps après, lorsqu'ils partirent en mission dans un secteur où des émeutes avaient eues lieu, et où ils étaient envoyé pour tenter de recruter des rebelles parmi les insurgés, ils avaient chargé K2 à bord du Rogue One. Au cas où.

Et il s'avéra bien utile pour prendre une section impériale à revers et permettre à un groupe d'insurgés de se sauver. Ils firent route vers le point de rendez-vous avec la flotte avec douze personnes de plus qu'à l'aller. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit à bord du vaisseau, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, estimait Jyn en regardant le groupe débattre avec enthousiasme de leur engagement pour la Rébellion.

-Vous vous rendez-compte qu'ils ont réussi à reprogrammer un KX ? C'est incroyable, qui aurait le cran de faire un truc pareil ?

Jyn sentit son humeur retomber d'un coup. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de la personne en question, et, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, elle pensait plus souvent qu'il était mort que le contraire. Parce que c'était ainsi que semblaient terminer tous les gens à qui elle tenait. Surtout ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher. Elle avait reprit le combat à son compte, elle ne fuirait plus, elle se battrait pour la Rébellion, mais le sentiment d'abandon qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis ses seize ans la hantait à nouveau avec plus de force encore.

-Jyn Erso, l'interpella K2, le lieutenant Melshi te demande.

Melshi avait été promu lieutenant peu de temps avant cette mission, ce qui avait semblé ravir K2 quand il l'avait apprit. Elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre de quelqu'un de moins gradé que Cassian. Le droïde semblait d'ailleurs toujours peser le pour et le contre quand elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle ne s'embarrassa donc pas à lui demander ce que Melshi voulait, et suivit K2 vers le cockpit où elle trouva l'officier en compagnie de Bodhi. K2 ferma la porte derrière eux.

Melshi se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants.

\- Je ne suis pas supposé vous le dire, mais je viens d'avoir Draven en ligne.

\- Le général Draven, corrigea K2. Si tu n'es pas supposé nous dire quelque chose, pour quelle raison le fais-tu ?

\- Fermes-la K2. Tu vas comprendre. Bref, Draven m'a prévenu que dès notre arrivée, je partais en mission d'extraction. Je vais chercher Cassian.

Le cœur de Jyn manqua un battement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Melshi pour chercher la confirmation qu'elle avait bien entendu. Mais déjà, Bodhi et K2 bavardaient joyeusement, ravis de la nouvelle. Melshi la regardait en souriant. Il hocha la tête, joyeux. Et tout d'un coup, Jyn eut l'impression que le monde autour d'elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Elle respirait plus librement, alors qu'un poids avait disparu de ses épaules. Elle rendit son sourire à Melshi et vint se placer entre lui et Bodhi.

\- Tu devrais lui accorder plus de crédit que ça au lieu de te farcir la tête d'idées noires, lui dit le lieutenant.

\- Ferme-là.

\- Et puis j'espère que cette fois, tu va l'embrasser.

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Bodhi en se tournant vers eux.

\- Pourquoi le lieutenant Melshi voudrait que Jyn Erso embrasse quelqu'un ? Demanda K2, perplexe.

Au mépris de tout respect hiérarchique, qui de toutes façon ne l'avait jamais étouffée, Jyn abattit son poing sur le crâne de Melshi.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaam! Le retour de K2 !_  
 _Et bientôt, le retour de Cassian également, et la fin de cette histoire._


	14. Chapter 14

C'était presque étrange de rentrer de mission sans être complètement épuisé. Même Melshi le lui avait fait remarquer, alors qu'ils embarquaient ses affaires, son sac et la house de l'hallikset, dans les compartiments du petit U-wing avec lequel son ami était venu le chercher. Ils s'était retrouvés à l'astroport d'une planète secondaire, un peu à l'écart de Coruscent, que Le Barde avait quitté en enchaînant plusieurs vols charter et un trajet sur la navette privée d'un contrebandier qu'il connaissait vaguement. Quand il eut estimé avoir suffisamment brouillé les pistes, Cassian avait envoyé son message de rendez-vous à l'Alliance, et avait été ravi de découvrir que Draven lui avait, cette fois encore, envoyé Melshi. Une fois à l'abri dans le vaisseau, la rampe relevée, ils avaient échangés une accolade joyeuse et Melshi l'avait observé attentivement, des pieds à la tête.

Ruescott Melshi avait toujours été stupéfait par la capacité qu'avait Cassian de se métamorphoser. Les premières fois qu'il était allé le chercher sur des missions sous couverture, il ne l'avait tout bonnement pas reconnu. Cet allias là en particulier était un de ceux qui détonnait le plus de la personnalité du capitaine Andor qu'il connaissait. Une fois qu'il eut enlevé le grand manteau avec lequel il avait commencé à camoufler son personnage, Melshi redécouvrit le déguisement complet, le pantalon en cuir décoré de subtils dessins argentés tout le long de la couture, la chemise sans manche découvrant les (faux) tatouages tribaux tout le long de ses bras et sur son cou, les cheveux longs rassemblés en deux nattes, et les lunettes noires, présentement remontées sur le crâne.

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-Parfaitement guéri et reposé, affirma Cassian. Et de ton côté, comment ça va ? Tu as eu une promotion à ce que je vois ?

-Ouais. J'en ai profité pour demander à avoir Jyn, Tonc, Pao et Bodhi avec moi. Ils vont bien tous les quatre, et on est généralement envoyés en mission ensemble.

-Jyn et Bodhi s'en sortent bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ils prennent leurs marques. Mais ils vont être contents de te retrouver, tu peux en être sûr.

Cassian ne sut absolument pas que répondre à ça, mais il n'envisagea pas de contenir le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres. Melshi lui adressa un regard amusé et joyeux. Depuis quand ses retours de mission étaient joyeux ? Depuis quand avait-il quelqu'un qui l'attendait et qui serait heureux de le revoir sain et sauf ? Pendant ces quatre mois de mission, il s'était efforcé de ne pas trop penser à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis que Jyn Erso y avait fait une entrée fracassante. Il s'était glissé dans son rôle et immergé dans sa mission, profitant pleinement du repos dont il pouvait profiter. Il lui avait fallu un bon mois pour cesser d'avoir mal au dos, et encore un autre pour retrouver complètement sa forme physique. Composer avec le rôle du Barde n'était pas très fatiguant par ailleurs, mais très prenant psychologiquement. S'arranger pour être toujours partout au bon moment sans en avoir l'air, pour frayer avec toutes les sphères de la société en faisant mine de papillonner derrière un idéal artistique fumeux, tout en collectant consciencieusement toutes les informations qu'il pouvait, lui avait occupé l'esprit en continu pendant quatre mois. Mais maintenant que Melshi lui avait reparlé de Jyn et de Bodhi, toutes ces questions restées en suspens remontèrent à la surface.

-Tu devrais débarquer sapé comme ça sur le vaisseau-mère. Tu ferais un sacré effet je pense.

-N'y pense même pas. Dès qu'on est en hyperspace, je me débarrasse de ce déguisement et je compte sur toi pour me couper les cheveux.

\- Bien Cap'tain, répondit Melshi en riant.

Cassian s'installa dans le cockpit aux côtés de son ami, et, ensemble, ils paramétrèrent les données du vol et firent décoller le U-wing. Ils avaient toujours été à l'aise à travailler ensemble, mais le capitaine se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur qu 'effectuer ces manœuvres avec un être humain lui semblait moins fluide. K2 lui manquait. Il repoussa obstinément cette pensée, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie après Scarif. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi, refoulant au plus profond de son esprit ce qui posait problème. Il savait que ce n'était pas une solution sur le long terme, mais il n'avait de toutes façons jamais réellement envisagé sa vie sur la perspective du long terme. Ce qui s'était passé à l'occasion de Scarif, sa rencontre avec Jyn, sa tentative de rédemption dans ce qu'il pensait être une mission suicide, la perte de celui qui avait été son seul compagnon pendant des années et de plusieurs personnes qu'il estimait, affronter la mort avec Jyn, et en revenir vivant, tout cela l'avait profondément secoué, et avait fait remonter à la surface tout ce qu'il enfouissait depuis longtemps. Il avait mis un moment à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même une fois qu'il avait été séparé des autres, et de la présence apaisante de Jyn à ses côtés, quand ils cherchaient un réconfort mutuel en se tenant compagnie lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Le sommeil l'avait fuit un bon moment quand il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul avec ses démons. Mais il avait réussi à retrouver un équilibre, qu'il savait fragile, mais qui lui avait permis de continuer à avancer.

Il discutait distraitement avec Melshi, se surprenant lui-même de parvenir malgré tout à apprécier une compagnie humaine, lui qui s'en était tant coupé ces dernières années. Melshi avait pour lui d'être un compagnon facile, d'humeur égale, toujours joyeux, et d'un humour inébranlable. Il n'en était pas moins lucide, et était parfaitement conscient d'utiliser le rire comme système de défense et comme soupape de sécurité pour son esprit. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un compagnon agréable, en plus d'un soldat des plus fiable. Cassian commençait à se demander à quoi cela lui avait servit de se couper du monde, puisqu'il s'était raccroché à un droïde qui lui manquait aujourd'hui comme n'importe quel compagnon humain.

\- Tu es pensif, remarqua Melshi.

\- Ce n'est pas censé faire partie de mon style ?

\- Mais l'humour, c'est mon style à moi, répondit Melshi avec un sourire amusé.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Cassian se décida à répondre.

\- Je crois que pas mal de choses vont changer pour moi et je me demande un peu par quel bout je dois prendre tout ça.

Melshi le dévisagea, surpris d'une telle confession. Il se doutait que les réflexions de Cassian portaient là-dessus, avec la perspective de retrouver Jyn, Bodhi et les survivants de Scarif. Plus que n'importe qui, Cassian était parti chercher les plans de l'étoile de la mort dans une tentative de rédemption désespérée, et Melshi se doutait que son ami ne pourrait pas vraiment revenir en arrière à partir de là. Revenir à ses activités habituelles après avoir fait ce genre de plongée dans sa conscience, c'était un truc à devenir complètement fou.

\- Je me suis un peu demandé moi aussi comment reprendre le cours de ma vie après tout ce qui s'est passé, avoua Melshi, détachant son regard de son compagnon pour le fixer sur les commandes de l'appareil.

Il sentit le regard scrutateur de Cassian sur lui et poursuivit :

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à travailler avec Jyn, Bodhi, Pao et Tonc. Selfa est trop gradé pour que je puisse le demander aussi, mais j'ai fait en sorte au moins qu'on reste ensemble tous les cinq, même si on a parfois été envoyés sur des missions séparément. On a partagé cette expérience à moitié suicidaire ensemble, on a survécu et c'est quelque chose qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir comprendre je crois. En tous cas je crois qu'ils le ressentent comme moi, et cette histoire nous a rapproché.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas dénué de sens, murmura Cassian.

\- On s'est toujours bien entendus Cassian, mais pas au point d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Toi aussi tu t'es rapproché de nous. Et de Jyn en particulier. Mais toi et Jyn vous avez en commun de ne pas du tout être habitués à vous lier, alors j'imagine que ça doit vous faire bizarre.

Melshi se tourna à nouveau vers Cassian. Ce dernier l'observait, avec l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Melshi eut la confirmation que derrière son masque impassible, Cassian était perturbé par toutes ces considérations. Il secoua la tête en souriant puis se leva de son siège.

\- Bon, tu voulais que je te coupes les cheveux je crois.

* * *

Bodhi avait été étonné de voir Wedge Antilles venir le trouver pour l'informer que le vaisseau de Melshi avait été annoncé en approche et serait à l'arrimage d'ici quelques heures. Il connaissait le pilote sans en être particulièrement proche, mais Wedge avait expliqué que c'était Luke qui l'envoyait, en apprenant que Melshi ramenait Cassian au vaisseau-mère de la flotte rebelle. Il avait remercié son compatriote et était allé prévenir Jyn.

À la réflexion, ce n'était pas si étrange. Au début, c'étaient des murmures, mais au bout d'un moment, quelques personnes avaient fini par lui dire carrément que, de l'avis général, le capitaine Andor avait été traité injustement, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité d'être ainsi envoyé en punition pendant des mois pour son insubordination, alors que le raid sur Scarif avait été approuvée rétrospectivement, et leur avait permis de détruire l'étoile de la mort. « _Il en est revenu plus mort que vif, est-ce que ce n'était pas assez ?_ » lui avait dit Tyma quand elle aussi avait abordé le sujet. C'est ainsi que Cassian, surtout connu pour être un type distant accompagné d'un droïde flippant, s'était attiré une sympathie inattendue de par tout un tas de gens qui savaient à peine qu'il existait, même à leur retour de Scarif. Melshi avait souligné en riant que c'était bien Cassian de se faire plus d'amis en étant absent que présent, ce qui avait provoqué un regard noir de la part de Jyn.

Cette dernière avait été à prendre avec des pincettes ces derniers jours, et il était évident qu'elle attendait Cassian avec plus d'impatience que qui que ce soit. Il avait fallut que Melshi annonce qu'il allait chercher le capitaine pour que le pilote se rende compte que Jyn s'était imaginé que leur ami était mort. Elle était plus sombre et silencieuse, mais ils étaient tous tellement pris dans leurs différentes taches qu'il était passé à côté de la tristesse de Jyn. Melshi s'en était aperçu, lui, mais Bodhi avait découvert en la personne du lieutenant quelqu'un d'une très grande empathie. Comme Jyn, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'une bouteille, Bodhi évoquant sa planète natale, Jyn partageant certaines anecdotes de sa vie tumultueuse, et Melshi leur racontant par le menu toutes sortes d'histoires qui parvenaient toujours à leur donner le sourire.

C'est pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû être étonné quand Melshi avait lâché quelques commentaires sur Cassian à l'attention de Jyn. Les premiers avaient été discrets, et Bodhi ne les avaient relevés qu'à posteriori. C'est quand le lieutenant avait recommandé à Jyn de penser à embrasser Cassian, que Bodhi avait fait le lien. Jyn avait bien sûr été furieuse et s'était enfermée dans un déni buté. Bodhi y repensait avec un sourire tandis qu'il cherchait celle qu'il en était venu à considérer comme sa petite sœur. Il avait été sincèrement étonné d'apprendre que Jyn et Cassian ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours de plus que lui quand ils avaient pu prendre le temps de parler un peu d'eux. La connexion entre eux était évidente et il espérait qu'ils ne perdraient pas trop de temps tous les deux à se tourner autour vainement, au lieu de succomber à leur attirance mutuelle. Quand n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait mourir n'importe quand, ça n'avait pas de sens de ne pas profiter pleinement des moments de bonheur qui se présentaient. Beaucoup de Rebelles partaient d'ailleurs de ce principe, et Bodhi avait été un peu décontenancé au début par la légèreté des mœurs, habitué qu'il était aux convenances strictes et guindées de l'Empire. Mais les gens présents au sein de l'Alliance étaient tous là de leur plein gré, et avaient généralement choisi de vivre leur vie pleinement, sans trop s'encombrer de tabous ou de considérations inutiles. Et quand Tyma était venu le chercher franchement, sans tourner autour du pot, cette approche légère et décomplexée lui était soudain apparu comme un simple acte de foi en la vie. Ils continuaient de se voir quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Bien sûr, c'était de tout autre chose dont il s'agissait entre Jyn et Cassian, les sentiments qui les liaient étaient beaucoup plus profonds, mais, d'après Bodhi, raison de plus pour le vivre pleinement.

Le pilote trouva K2 avant Jyn. Le droïde était immobile près de l'entrée d'une des salles où Jyn pouvait se trouver. Il devait avoir eu pour consigne de rester tranquille et de ne rien dire, car il réagit à peine en voyant Bodhi. Ce dernier se planta devant la haute silhouette, dans l'expectative. K2 resta silencieux un bon moment avant que la programmation altérée qui le rendait si unique ne prenne le dessus sur les ordres qu'il avait reçus de Jyn. Il ne considérait de toutes façons qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment gradée pour les lui donner, mais la menace de Draven de le désactiver à nouveau en attendant le retour de Cassian avait par contre semblé avoir un peu d'effet, et Jyn et Melshi étaient parvenus à garder le droïde à peu près sous contrôle.

\- Jyn Erso m'a demandé de me taire.

\- Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal on dirait.

\- Je te parle parce que tu n'avais pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je me taisais. Ce qui semble logique puisque tu n'étais pas au courant qu'elle m'avait donné un ordre aussi irrationnel.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- 22 minutes et 15 secondes. Mais je m'ennuie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer longtemps.

\- C'est peu probable, le général Draven a donné à Jyn Erso beaucoup de travail, elle en a pour des heures. C'est une perte de temps de me laisser là à ne rien faire.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois déjà. Sur le vaisseau-mère, K2 était désœuvré, mais il rendait les gens nerveux et il était inenvisageable de le laisser aller et venir à sa guise, alors ils se relayaient pour essayer de le tenir occupé. Draven avait bien envisagé de l'envoyer en mission avec des Pathfinder dont le retour était prévu avant celui de Melshi et Cassian, mais K2 avait refusé, ce que le général avait étonnement bien pris. Mais, se disait Bodhi, il fréquentait K2 depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se battre contre les méandres de ses circuits. Bodhi secoua la tête et rappela juste à K2 de rester dans les parages, avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Il était difficile de savoir si Draven appréciait Jyn ou pas, et il était capable de faire totale abstraction du fait que la jeune femme le haïssait cordialement. Par contre ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne laisserait pas des compétences inutilisées, et, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, il mettait à contribution l'expérience de Jyn pour la falsification de documents impériaux. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais elle était flattée, et elle appréciait de pouvoir montrer qu'elle était capable de faire autre chose que de massacrer des Stormtroopers ou de faire exploser des bombes artisanales. Et puis l'exercice semblait presque l'amuser, maintenant que ce n'était plus une activité qui lui permettait de ne pas mourir de faim. Bodhi la trouva donc absorbée dans son travail, en train de créer de identités plus vraies que nature pour les nouveaux espions Bothan que Draven avait recrutés.

\- Joli travail, lui lança Bodhi en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Elle se retourna vers lui et lui décrocha un sourire éblouissant qui traduisait sa fierté.

\- Merci ! Il faudra que je te montre les feuilles de routes que j'ai préparées. Tu es le plus à même de voir si elles sont crédibles.

\- Pas de problème, on peut faire ça en attendant que le vaisseau de Melshi arrive.

Jyn se figea, puis se leva brusquement pour lui faire face.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu, répondit Bodhi avec un grand sourire. Ils seront là d'ici quelques heures.

À sa décharge, elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur sa tache après ça. Bodhi dû relire au moins quatre fois les feuilles de route avant de leur trouver un semblant de sens. Après ça, il n'était toujours pas capable de dire s'il les trouvait crédibles.

* * *

Ils avaient demandé à K2 de rester hors de vue pour le moment. Jyn, Bodhi, Tonc, Pao et Selfa, étaient rassemblés près du sas d'entrée des vaisseaux. Leïa se tenait un peu en retrait, ne souhaitant pas être intrusive, mais également impatiente de retrouver le capitaine Andor et de s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé. Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C3PO et R2D2 l'avaient rejointe. K2 avait exprimé son mécontentement d'être mis à l'écart, et Jyn avait dû lui expliquer à nouveau que c'était pour éviter de faire un choc à Cassian, qu'ils allaient d'abord le prévenir de sa présence. K2 ne voyait pas la logique de cet argument, et c'est finalement R2D2 qui était parvenu à le convaincre.

Le vaisseau de Melshi se posa à côté du Faucon Millenium, et dès que la dépressurisation fut terminée, les survivants de Rogue One ouvrirent la porte du sas et allèrent à la rencontre des arrivants. La rampe du vaisseau n'était pas encore abaissée qu'ils étaient déjà en bas, à attendre. Melshi descendit la rampe à grandes enjambées, mais Cassian s'arrêta un instant, surpris par son comité d'accueil. Son regard fit le tour du petit groupe, puis un léger sourire monta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, amusé, et sincèrement touché, et descendit la rampe à la suite de Melshi.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que vous attendez les gars, lança Melshi en posant le pied au sol, et en se glissant derrière le petit groupe.

Ce faisant, il lança un regard appuyé à Jyn. Elle roula des yeux, puis reporta son attention vers Cassian, qui arrivait vers eux, un sac et ce qui ressemblait curieusement à une housse d'instrument de musique sur l'épaule. Elle le détailla intensément. Il semblait plus reposé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, les traits détendus. Il avait retrouvé toutes son aisance dans ses déplacements, et elle se rappela à quel point sa démarche pouvait être féline. Son visage était illuminé d'un léger sourire, et rehaussé par son regard brillant. Mais ce qui la frappa, c'est de lui trouver un air joyeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et était prête à parier qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Mais ça lui allait bien. Elle sentit comme une bouffée d'air gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle était soulagée. Et elle était heureuse de le voir. Elle était tellement focalisée sur lui, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quand il fut descendu de la passerelle, les autres attendaient qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Un peu décontenancé par ce silence, Cassian observa à nouveau ses compagnons.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel comité d'accueil.

Entendre à nouveau sa voix fut une sorte de déclic pour Jyn. Elle s'avança vers lui, puis décida qu'elle se moquait bien de préserver des apparences, et se jeta à son cou. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras en riant, et ce son fut comme une musique à son oreille, alors qu'elle enfouissait le visage dans le col du capitaine, inspirant profondément son odeur.

Mais Jyn avait donné le signal, et, à sa suite, ce fut Bodhi qui se jeta lui aussi au cou de Cassian, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois enlacés, pendant que les autres leurs distribuaient des accolades joyeuses en poussant des beuglements d'allégresse. Ce tapage dura un moment, une fois que Jyn et Bodhi eurent lâché Cassian, et que les autres purent à loisir lui serrer les bras et lui mettre de nouvelles claques dans le dos. Ces démonstrations bruyantes dépassaient complètement Cassian, qui ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et qui se laissait entraîner en riant par ses camarades. Alors que les autres commençaient à se calmer, il avisa un mouvement derrière le premier groupe, tandis que Leïa s'avançait vers lui pour l'accueillir à son tour. Mais soudain, il se figea, son regard portant vers le fond du sas. Il avait brutalement pâli, et il laissa son sac tomber au sol. C'est par pur réflexe qu'il rattrapa la housse de l'hallikset pour la préserver.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'endroit où il regardait, et vers la source d'un bruit de pas métalliques. K2SO s'avançait. Il n'avait pas pu respecter les consignes bien longtemps, surtout en voyant Cassian se faire, de son point de vue, chahuter.

\- Laissez Cassian tranquille, vous allez le blesser. C'est un travail à plein temps d'éviter que ça n'arrive sans que vous vous y mettiez aussi, protestait le droïde en marchant vers eu d'un pas décidé.

Cassian eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés, il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire un mot, et il se raccrochait à la housse de l'hallikset entre ses mains. Jyn s'avança vers lui et posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête vers elle. À travers son regard confus, elle lut aussi que, passé le choc, il commençait à comprendre, et à espérer.

\- On souhaitait te le présenter de façon moins brutale, mais c'est bien K2. Ça n'a pas été simple, mais on a réussi à mettre la main sur un nouveau corps, où Luke est parvenu à installer sa mémoire.

\- Il avait fait une sauvegarde ? Lui demanda Cassian, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Le regard appuyé qu'il échangea avec Jyn allait plus loin : il savait parfaitement d'où venait la sauvegarde, que c'était elle qui l'avait trouvée, et qu'elle n'avait pas laissé de traces derrière elle. Mais il recouvrait du choc et avait repris des couleurs. Jyn hocha la tête en souriant, et il lui sourit à son tour, le regard brillant, avant de se tourner vers K2 qui était arrivé à son niveau, et qui l'observait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Kay ! S'exclama-t-il en détaillant le droïde des pieds à la tête. Bon sang que je suis content de te voir.

\- Tu as l'air en bonne santé, remarqua le droïde. Tu as de la chance d'être guéri à 100% au vu de ton dossier médical. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller sur Scarif.

\- Le jeu en valait la chandelle, lui assura Cassian en lui mettant une petite tape affectueuse sur le châssis.

\- Du point de vue des pertes évitées en détruisant l'étoile de la mort, aller sur Scarif avait un avantage indéniable, mais pas du point de vue de ta santé Cassian. Or je place ta santé avant celle des autres êtres humains.

\- Merci Kay, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus. Je me suis parfaitement remis.

\- J'aimerais attirer ton attention...

\- Kay, réprimanda affectueusement Cassian.

Il ramassa son sac et le confia au droïde, conservant cependant la housse de l'halliksett sur son épaule.

\- Occupes toi de ça, veux-tu ?

Cassian se tourna enfin vers Leïa et son petit groupe. Leur accueil fut plus mesuré, mais le jeune capitaine était quand même touché de les voir.

\- Le général Draven me fait vous dire que vous pouvez prendre un peu de temps avant votre debriefing. Il est occupé et ne sera disponible que d'ici une ou deux heures. Prenez votre temps capitaine.

Elle mit une inflexion étrange sur ce dernier mot et Cassian releva un sourcil. Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu. Elle faisait allusion à la promotion dont Draven lui avait parlé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui surprenait Cassian : Draven n'avait pas l'habitude de reporter ses debriefing ainsi. D'habitude il faisait en sorte d'être disponible dès l'arrivée de ses hommes, qui savaient tous qu'ils étaient attendu par le général à la minute où ils sortaient de leur vaisseau. Mais puisqu'il avait le droit cette fois à un petit privilège, ses compagnons n'entendaient pas ne pas en profiter.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les 8 (K2 compris) au réfectoire. Solo avait même eu l'amabilité de leur laisser une de ses bouteilles, bien que l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Jyn pouvait aussi vouloir dire qu'il lui devait un service. Ou qu'elle l'avait menacé. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient un tord-boyaux à partager pour trinquer au retour de Cassian. Le breuvage était infect, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Jyn Pao et Selfa pouvaient avaler n'importe quoi et Bodhi et Melshi avaient choisi de faire abstraction du goût. Seuls Tonc et Cassian se gardèrent de terminer leur verre, une fois qu'ils eurent trinqué avec leurs camarades.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air en pleine forme, dit Jyn à Cassian au bout d'un moment.

\- Ce n'était pas une mission éprouvante physiquement, j'ai vraiment eu tout le temps de profiter de ma convalescence.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ce truc ? Demanda alors Bodhi en désignant la housse de l'hallikset.

Il n'était sans doute pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Cassian prenait un soin particulier de ce sac, mais ça avait attisé sa curiosité.

\- Ouvre le si tu veux, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose de mystérieux là-dedans.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que c'est un instrument de musique ? Fit Jyn dubitative.

Cassian se contenta de sourire, amusé. Bodhi s'empara de la housse et entreprit de l'ouvrir avec précaution. C'était bien un instrument de musique qui se cachait dedans, un magnifique hallikset, comme il put le constater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? Demanda Jyn, perplexe. Tu sais en jouer ?

\- Ça fait partie de ma couverture.

Bodhi observait avec soin l'instrument. Il avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il sortit complètement l'hallikset de sa housse et l'inspecta d'un air intense. Ses compagnons le regardaient, un peu étonnés par son comportement. Le pilote releva alors le nez et dévisagea Cassian d'un air stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'hallikset du Barde ?

Melshi parti dans un rire tonitruant.

\- C'est vrai ça Cassian, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'hallikset du Barde ?

Il se remit à rire aux éclats. De plus en plus perplexe Jyn posa la question que Tonc, Pao et Selfa semblaient se poser eux-aussi.

\- C'est qui le Barde ?

\- C'est un musicien errant, expliqua Bodhi. Il est assez connu, enfin pour un musicien qui ne joue que dans des bars.

\- Faudrait savoir, il est connu ou il joue dans des bars ? Demanda Tonc, qui avait un faible avoué pour la musique.

\- Il joue dans des bars et des petits endroits comme ça, mais il s'est taillé une jolie renommée. Il ne fait jamais d'enregistrements par contre, c'est sans doute pour ça que tu ne le connais pas. Mais on m'a amené à un de ses concerts il y a des années et j'étais au premier rang. Je reconnaîtrais cet instrument entre milles, il est décoré d'une façon inimitable.

\- On n'a pas dû fréquenter les mêmes bars, fit Jyn.

\- En fait le bruit court qu'il est mort. Personne ne l'a vu depuis quoi... trois ou quatre ans ?

Bodhi se tourna à nouveau vers Cassian, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il avait lu le dossier de Cassian, il avait dit que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, mais imaginer que son ami pouvait être responsable de la mort du musicien dont il gardait un si bon souvenir le glaçait quand même un peu.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu rencontrer Cassian s'il était mort depuis trois ou quatre ans ? Demanda K2.

\- Bodhi se tourna vers le droïde. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ben voilà, tu as fini par la cramer cette couverture, dit Melshi à Cassian.

\- De toutes façons, Draven déteste que je me déguise en musicien pour aller jouer dans les bars.

À nouveau, Bodhi se tourna vers le jeune capitaine. Il n'osait pas comprendre et le dévisageait, bouche bée.

\- Tu veux un autographe peut-être ? Demanda Cassian à un Bodhi complètement stupéfait.

\- Non... sérieusement... C'est toi ?

\- Je peux te confirmer que le Barde a refait son apparition ces quatre derniers mois en tous cas. Effectivement le bruit courrait qu'il était mort et son retour a suscité une grande émotion.

Jyn avait pris à son tour l'instrument de musique dans ses mains regardait alternativement Cassian et l'hallikset, essayant de se représenter le capitaine en musicien errant.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû attendre d'être à la base pour te couper les cheveux, intervint Melshi qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. C'est dingue ce que ça peut te changer. Avec les faux tatouages.

Ces dernières paroles finirent de convaincre Bodhi. Tout d'un coup, il parvint à superposer ses souvenirs du Barde avec l'apparence de Cassian devant lui. Il ouvrit à nouveau des yeux ronds.

\- Oh ben ça alors ! Mais ouais, c'est toi, ça y est, je te reconnais ! Ben merde ! je n'en reviens pas !

\- Tu sais jouer de ce truc ? Insista Jyn, toujours incrédule.

Quand elle était enfant, sa mère lui jouait parfois de la musique, et elle avait aussi gardé une impression très forte du talent de son père pour le dessin. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu le loisir de s'essayer à quelque activité artistique que ce soit, et elle était fascinée par ce qui lui semblait être un don.

\- Faut que tu l'entendes chanter ! S'exclama Bodhi. Cassian, joue-nous quelque chose.

\- Franchement, je ne suis pas un musicien exceptionnel. J'ai juste beaucoup travaillé pour maîtriser les bases et poser ma voix, mais ce qui y fait beaucoup, c'est tout le décorum et poser l'ambiance. Face à un mélomane comme Tonc, ça serait plus humiliant qu'autre chose de jouer comme ça de but en blanc.

\- Je ne suis pas un puriste, protesta l'intéressé.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, mais là, comme ça, dans le réfectoire, ça ne me dit vraiment pas, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il avait l'air soudain un peu mal à l'aise et ses compagnons n'auraient pas rechigné à abandonner le sujet, mais, bien sûr, il fallut que K2 en rajoute une couche.

\- Cassian n'aime pas jouer en public quand il n'est pas sous l'alias du Barde. Ça le met mal à l'aise parce que...

\- KAY ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Jyn et Cassian.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, surpris, et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Cassian récupéra l'hallikset qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa housse pendant que ses compagnons commençaient à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant les 4 mois où il avait été absent.

* * *

 _Les survivants de Scarif sont réunis._  
 _Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le look de Cassian en Barde vient directement d'Elysium._


	15. Chapter 15

Le debriefing de Cassian avait été particulièrement long, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement avec le général Draven, mais également en présence de Mon Mothma, de la princesse Leïa et du général Dordonna. Sa mission ayant surtout eu pour objectif une prise de température du moral de l'ennemi, il n'avait pas d'information sensible que Draven aurait pu filtrer et ils souhaitaient tous entendre son compte-rendu directement. Par ailleurs ils avaient plusieurs autres sujets à évoquer avec lui, et il était heureux, pour une fois, de revenir de mission en pleine forme, et pas complètement épuisé comme de coutume. Sans quoi il aurait sans doute eu du mal à tenir le coup pendant quatre heures.

Il avait quand même fini par pouvoir sortir de la salle de réunion. La soirée était maintenant bien avancée et le vaisseau était calme. On lui avait affecté une cabine, où il avait envoyé K2 avec ses affaires, et il espérait pouvoir le retrouver là. Il avait été bouleversé de revoir le droïde. Il avait aussi été ému de trouver tous les survivants de Rogue One à son arrivée. Et il avait été touché que même la princesse Leïa soit venue l'accueillir. Pendant des années, il avait fait preuve de discrétion au sein même de l'Alliance, et la plupart des gens le regardaient au mieux avec indifférence alors qu'il s'était efforcé de garder ses distances avec tout le monde. Quand il avait dit que sa vie allait changer, c'était aussi ce qu'il sous-entendait, et Melshi avait parfaitement raison de souligner que même leur relation avait changé et s'était muée en une réelle amitié. Tonc, Selfa et Pao, il était allé les chercher parce qu'il avait de l'estime pour eux, mais maintenant, ils étaient unis différemment, il y avait une entente particulière entre eux. Quant à Jyn et Bodhi, ils avaient maintenant une place tout à fait à part pour lui. Jyn en particulier. Contrairement à ce que pensaient des tas de gens, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'insensible, et Jyn l'avait tout de suite interpellé et touché d'une façon inhabituelle. Il l'avait senti dès Jedda, où ils s'étaient tout de suite sentis en phase quand ils avaient dû se battre côte à côte. Cassian avait fait équipe avec beaucoup de gens au fil des ans et des missions, mais même avec quelqu'un comme Melshi, en qui il avait théoriquement tout confiance, il gardait toujours un œil dans son dos. Avec Jyn, alors qu'ils manifestaient au début une défiance mutuelle, il s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise. Mais lui, qui avait fait des recherches sur elle avant de la rencontrer, savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils avaient tous deux été enfants soldats, à grandir trop vite et à se faire une expérience similaire de la vie. En la suivant sur Scarif, après avoir été incapable de tuer son père, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il n'en avait de toutes façons plus envie.

Mon Mothma avait souligné ce point avec tact quand ils avaient parlé des implications de sa promotion. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que si doué soit-il dans ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et qu'il était exclu de le laisser continuer. Elle lui avait aussi fait discrètement passer sur sa tablette un rendez-vous pour un check up psychologique obligatoire le lendemain matin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la sénatrice fasse autant cas de lui. Leïa lui avait aussi adressé un regard appuyé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on fasse preuve d'autant de sollicitude à son égard. Il avait toujours considéré que trop s'attacher, c'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Tout cela était très nouveau pour lui, et un peu angoissant. Des amis, des gens qui pensaient à lui, assez pour s'acharner à trouver un nouveau corps pour K2... De nouvelles perspectives et une nouvelle façon d'œuvrer au sein de l'Alliance. Un nouveau départ en somme. Il avait juste un peu peur de ne pas être très doué pour gérer toutes les composantes affectives que cela impliquait. Il avait déjà eu du mal à gérer les conséquences de Scarif, les souvenirs et les traumatismes cachés que tout cela avait fait remonter en lui. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup plus de contrôle sur lui-même, bien que les cauchemars aient toujours été ses plus fidèles compagnons. Il avait mis à profit ces quatre mois à l'écart pour faire le point et se stabiliser, mais il avait maintenant l'impression de plonger vers l'inconnu. Il repensa à l'accueil qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée, Jyn et Bodhi qui lui avaient sauté au cou, les autres qui l'avaient chahuté gaiement. Il avait eu la sensation de ne jamais s'être senti aussi léger, ou bien pas depuis très très très longtemps. Mais ça valait le coup, il le savait maintenant. Il n'était juste pas convaincu de le mériter pourtant, et c'est ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à gérer. La culpabilité.

Il était arrivé devant les quartiers qu'on lui avait assignés. Il tapa le code d'accès et la porte s'ouvrit. K2 l'attendait, prenant presque toute la place dans la cabine étriquée.

\- C'était un débriefing particulièrement long, fit remarquer le droïde.

\- En effet.

\- Oh ! Fit K2 en se penchant pour examiner son insigne. Félicitations, tu es major maintenant. Ça n'a rien de surprenant, c'est plutôt le temps que tu as mis à obtenir cette promotion qui est anormal, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as été promu capitaine et tes excellents états de service. Statistiquement, tu aurais dû être encore promu il y a deux ans.

\- Ce n'était pas possible avant, Draven avait besoin de moi à mon poste.

\- Cela implique que ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne changera rien pour toi. Maintenant que je t'ai récupéré, je te garde à mes côtés.

\- Cela semble sage compte tenu du nombre de fois où je t'ai gardé en vie.

\- La dernière fois c'était sur Scarif, tu sais ? Enfin tu n'as pas ces souvenirs, mais peut-être que Jyn t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé.

\- Jyn Erso a refusé de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Elle a fini par proférer des menaces particulièrement vulgaires à mon encontre. Par contre elle affirme m'avoir donné un blaster, ce que j'estime être particulièrement peu probable.

\- Et pourtant, c'est vrai, répondit Cassian avec un sourire.

\- Oh.

\- Tu me fais un peu de place Kay ? Demanda Cassian, toujours sur le pas de la porte de sa cabine.

Le droïde tacha de se ranger de son mieux en se plaquant contre le placard de la cabine. Cassian se glissa entre lui et la couchette, sur laquelle il s'assit. Un paquet était posé sur son oreiller. Il passa délicatement les doigts dessus, songeur.

\- J'ai rangé tes affaires en t'attendant, expliqua K2. J'ai juste laissé ça de côté, car je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

\- Tu ne l'as pas déballé ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais ça ne m'a pas éclairé pour autant alors je l'ai remballé.

\- Bien sûr... Merci Kay.

\- Melshi m'a également transmis un message pour toi. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'ils sont tous dans une cabine dans le secteur DV8, mais que Jyn Erso dort généralement à bord du vaisseau.

\- Il souhaitait que je les rejoigne ? Demanda-t-il pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je te le déconseille, je crois qu'ils sont en train de se saouler. Ce n'est pas une activité très saine.

\- Et Jyn n'est pas avec eux ?

\- Jyn Erso a passé un moment dans le couloir, puis elle a fini par repartir il y a près d'une heure et demi.

\- Oh !

Jyn était donc venu l'attendre à sa cabine. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que la réunion avec les huiles de l'Alliance Rebelle soit si longue et elle avait fini par se lasser. Il attrapa le paquet sur son lit et se leva. Il s'était demandé s'il devait aller la voir dès ce soir où s'il était plus sensé d'attendre plus tard. Savoir que Jyn l'avait attendu sans doute près d'une heure et demi devant sa cabine l'avait décidé.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda K2.

\- Oui je... je ne sais pas trop pour combien de temps j'en ai. Tu peux aller te recharger ou embêter les autres si tu veux. Ne m'attends pas.

\- Je pensais que tu me raconterais ce que les autres ne m'ont pas dit, sur ma mémoire manquante.

Cassian leva le visage vers le grand droïde. K2SO était un statisticien. Manquer de données devait être pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'une situation angoissante. Lui-même avait déjà souffert de pertes de mémoire après certaines de ses blessures, et, en tant qu'espion, c'était également quelque chose de très anxiogène pour lui.

\- Kay... Je t'assure que je prendrais le temps de te raconter, mais ça reste un souvenir un peu difficile pour moi. Je peux juste te dire que tu as merveilleusement accompli ta mission et que tu t'es sacrifié pour nous sauver Jyn et moi, et nous permettre de récupérer les plans de l'étoile de la mort.

La voix de Cassian s'étrangla un peu, son accent plus abrupt que jamais, mais il poursuivit. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour son ami.

\- J'ai vraiment pensé t'avoir perdu pour toujours, et... Enfin ça a été dur pour moi. Tu m'as manqué Kay et je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

Si K2 n'avait pas été un droïde, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras, et, si étrange que ça puisse paraître, l'idée lui traversa quand même l'esprit. Mais il se contenta de lui tapoter le châssis, comme il l'avait déjà fait en le retrouvant quelques heures plus tôt. La toute première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait dû longuement lui expliquer que c'était un geste affectueux. Mais aujourd'hui normalement, le droïde était capable d'interpréter correctement ce petit geste.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je suppose. J'étais contrarié qu'ils ne me laissent pas allumé tout le temps, depuis le moment où Luke Skywalker m'a remis en route, mais finalement c'était très ennuyeux sans toi. Melshi et Jyn Erso essayaient de me donner des ordres, mais je n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Particulièrement quand ils sont moins gradés.

\- Je sais bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'en mon absence, tu dois écouter Melshi. C'est valable pour Jyn aussi maintenant. Et mes derniers ordres étaient de la protéger, tu t'en souviens. Ça aussi c'est toujours valable.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout cette consigne, protesta le droïde d'un ton presque geignard.

\- Elle t'a donné un blaster.

Cette dernière remarque sembla faire mouche. Cassian sourit et tapota une nouvelle fois K2 avant de sortir de sa cabine. Elle était étroite, mais il savait que c'était déjà un privilège de bénéficier d'un espace individuel sur ce vaisseau. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Draven, mais il tirait toujours assez de ficelles pour faire en sorte que ses hommes bénéficient de ce genre de facilités.

Cassian prit le chemin du pont inférieur où étaient stockés les vaisseaux. Il avait pris rapidement connaissance des lieux, et savait approximativement où devait se trouver le Rogue One. Il croisa quelques soldats qui lui adressèrent des saluts chaleureux. Plusieurs remarquèrent sa promotion et le félicitèrent. « _C'est le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire._ » lui dit même un illustre inconnu. Un peu étonné par cette soudaine popularité, Cassian haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin. Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard, pour le moment, il avait autre chose en tête.

* * *

Jyn sursauta quand elle entendit le pont du vaisseau s'ouvrir, et elle porta immédiatement la main à son blaster, par réflexe. « _Tu es en sécurité ici_ » se reprit-elle en tentant de se détendre. Elle n'éloigna pas la main de son arme pour autant. Elle se contenta de ne pas la dégainer. Un pas léger se faisait entendre sur le pont. Ce n'était pas la démarche de quelqu'un qui essayait de se cacher, mais ce n'était le pas d'aucun des autres membres de Rogue One... à part...

Cassian. Car ce fut bien lui qui apparut en haut de la rampe. Il appuya le bras dans l'encadrement et scruta la pénombre.

\- Jyn ? Tu es là ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis là, répondit-elle en allumant une veilleuse près de la banquette où elle s'était installée pour lire sa tablette, emmitouflée dans une couverture.

Elle le détailla pendant qu'il s'approchait. Elle n'avait pourtant déjà pas pu le quitter des yeux tout à l'heure, à son arrivée, et quand ils étaient réunis avec les autres dans le réfectoire. Cette fois encore elle fut frappée de voir à quel point il semblait plus reposé et détendu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais, se rappela-t-elle, elle ne l'avait connu que dans ses contextes où il était obnubilé par sa mission, ou blessé. Sans doute pas les meilleures conditions du monde.

Il s'arrêta près d'elle et sembla hésiter.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, j'essayais vaguement de m'intéresser à ce que je lisais, mais ce n'était pas très probant.

Elle se décala légèrement pour lui laisser de la place sur la banquette. Il accepta son invitation muette et s'assit à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire ni par où commencer.

\- Le débriefing a été particulièrement long ? Ou tu avais autre chose à faire après ? Je... je suis allée voir si tu étais revenu...

Jyn commençait à bredouiller. Elle semblait tout d'un coup gêné. Cassian l'interrompit en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Kay me l'a dit oui. Ça a duré plus de quatre heures, mais c'était plus qu'un simple débriefing.

\- Quatre heures ? Sérieusement ? Comment tu as tenu ? J'aurais frappé quelqu'un au bout de deux heures.

Cassian sourit, amusé. Il ne retira pas sa main, et Jyn ne bougea pas la sienne non plus. Avant qu'ils soient séparés en partant de Dantoïne, ils s'étaient accoutumés à ces contacts et à la présence de l'autre. Ces quelques instants un peu tendus quand ils n'avaient pas trop su que se dire avaient inquiété la jeune femme, mais le contact de la main de Cassian sur la sienne l'avait rassurée. Elle sentait qu'ils retrouvaient déjà l'aisance qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Elle était soulagée. Elle s'était demandée longuement pendant ces quatre mois si leurs rapports avaient été conditionnés par un contexte stressant, puis par une sorte d'état de choc. Quand ils se retrouvaient la nuit sur le Faucon Millenium ou sur Dantoïne, c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, ils étaient de toute évidence tous les deux perturbés à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui ils avaient retrouvé tous les deux leur contrôle sur eux-mêmes, et pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé. La conséquence de tout ça, réalisa-t-elle, c'est qu'elle avait plus que jamais envie de l'embrasser. Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée pour écouter ce que Cassian avait à lui dire. C'était lui qui était venu la trouver, il devait avoir des choses à lui dire.

\- Melshi m'a dit que tu t'étais inquiétée à mon sujet ?

Le sale traître ! Pensa Jyn. Elle se représentait parfaitement Ruescott en train de lâcher ses petits commentaires avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, tout en lui adressant un sourire moqueur par derrière. Elle allait lui faire payer à cet imbécile qui fourrait son nez partout.

\- Jyn ? Insista Cassian, qui ne savait pas trop comment interpréter son silence.

\- Tu avais eu beau me dire que c'était une mission facile, tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir une confiance immodérée en Draven.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais peut-être seras-tu contente si je te dis que ça n'arrivera plus ?

\- Vraiment ? Fit-elle avec une moue dubitative.

Cassian s'humecta les lèvres avec l'air de réfléchir et de peser soigneusement ses mots.

\- J'ai bien conscience, Jyn, que c'est difficile pour toi d'avoir l'impression d'être... laissée derrière.

Jyn se figea et le dévisagea. Il l'observait lui aussi, l'air prudent, mais avec ce regard sincère qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il plongeait au plus profond de son âme. Et au vu de l'acuité de sa remarque, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas réellement le cas.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas trop apprécié qu'on soit séparés, avoua-t-il. Ça m'a cependant donné l'opportunité de finir de guérir et de faire le point. Mais, ajouta-t-il en lui pressant légèrement la main, je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus... si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis plus le capitaine, mais le major Andor, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Cela signifie que je peux maintenant choisir de travailler avec qui je veux, et j'envisageais de poursuivre sur la lancée de Melshi. Je n'ai l'intention de forcer personne, mais si tu souhaites qu'on continue de faire équipe, tu peux considérer que c'est acquis.

\- On ne sera plus séparés alors ? Demanda-t-elle en de ne pas laisser trop transparaître l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

Cassian secoua la tête doucement, toujours avec cet air sincère qui la désarmait. Elle sentit qu'il choisissait encore soigneusement ses mots, et quand elle les entendit, elle sut qu'il avait pleinement conscience de l'impact qu'ils avaient sur elle.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promets.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait une angoisse de l'abandon aussi sévère que Jyn, c'était un peu trop pour rester stoïque. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se jeta à son cou. Elle sentit les bras de Cassian se refermer dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'il enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle cala le sien dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle bougea un peu et sentit soudain un objet dur dans sa veste. Surprise, elle s'écarta un peu de lui.

\- Oh, oui, j'ai failli oublier !

Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et ouvrit sa veste. Il retira de la poche intérieure un petit paquet qu'il lui tendit. Elle observait l'objet rectangulaire sans comprendre. Son geste de fit plus insistant et elle releva le visage vers lui, interloquée.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Oui, je... je suis tombé dessus par hasard et ça m'a fait penser à toi, alors je te l'ai ramené.

Stupéfaite, elle prit délicatement le paquet dans ses mains et se redressa. Cassian avait reposé ses mains sur ses cuisses et attendait. Elle hésita encore un instant puis entreprit d'ôter le papier qui entourait l'objet. Elle découvrit en dessous un superbe livre ancien, à la couverture en cuir repoussé et merveilleusement décoré. Elle lut le titre de l'ouvrage, qui traitait des cristaux de Kyber. Elle porta instinctivement la main à son pendentif, émue. Elle ouvrit ensuite doucement le livre et en fit tourner les pages rapidement. Un souvenir lui revint : sa mère avait possédé le même livre. Ça, Cassian ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais elle commençait à se demander si finalement la Force n'était pas réellement à l'œuvre derrière tout ça. Elle pensa aux deux gardiens de Jedda qui étaient tombés sur Scarif. Au même moment, comme elle ne disait rien, Cassian reprit.

\- Ça m'a aussi fait penser à Chirrut et Baze, murmura-t-il. Ainsi, de ce que j'en ai compris, aux travaux de ta mère. J'en pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir.

Il semblait hésiter à présent, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Elle posa avec révérence le livre à côté d'elle sur la banquette et releva le visage vers lui. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas de mot pour lui dire à quel point ce présent la touchait. Par contre, elle avait plus que jamais envie de l'embrasser, et il suffit qu'elle croise son regard pour qu'elle se jette à l'eau.

Cassian commençait à s'inquiéter de la voir ainsi muette. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant d'acheter ce livre, mais à chaque fois qu'il repassait devant il ne pouvait penser qu'à Jyn, et il avait fini par se décider. Mais là, il commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il la vit poser l'ouvrage et se redresser vers lui. Il croisa son regard, et il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'analyser ce qu'il y voyait, car elle s'était jetée sur lui pour plaquer sur sa bouche un baiser fougueux. Il resta sous le choc quelques secondes, avant de lui rendre son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle. Il lui attrapa la taille pendant qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en se haussant au-dessus de lui. Il s'abandonna complètement à elle et se renversa en arrière pour s'adosser contre la paroi du vaisseau.

Il fallut que le souffle vint à leur manquer pour qu'ils rompent le baiser. Jyn croisa les bras derrière sa nuque pour le garder contre elle, et plongea le visage contre son épaule. Cassian enfouit la tête contre son menton et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un bon moment, s'imprégnant l'un de l'autre, à la fois fous de joie de s'être ainsi trouvés, et incrédules qu'une chose pareille puisse leur arriver. Cassian finit cependant par rompre le silence, alors que la situation commençait à devenir un peu bizarre.

\- C'est bien la première fois que j'offre un cadeau qui a un tel effet.

Jyn s'écarta un peu de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien, alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur la banquette, contre lui.

\- Je ne suis pas plus habituée aux cadeaux qu'aux gens qui restent quand tout va mal.

\- Que de choses à rattraper… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce second baiser fut plus calme et plus doux. Ils prenaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, de savourer la présence de l'autre, de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment silencieux, les yeux clos, leurs fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ça me fait un peu peur ce qui nous arrive, finit par reconnaître Jyn en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Cassian.

\- À moi aussi. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer quand même.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Jyn.

Elle lui décocha le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, et il se sentit fondre. Il l'attira contre sa poitrine et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il glissa la main dedans, et détacha le chignon qui les retenait attaché pour les caresser librement.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle détestait qu'on la touche, qu'elle avait toujours été très distante avec les rares amants qu'elle avait eu, ne leur accordant presqu'aucun gestes d'intimité, elle découvrait des sensations inédites et un apaisement qui la ravissait sous le touché de Cassian. Elle s'y laissait aller comme elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de s'abandonner. En sécurité et en confiance.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, finit-elle par lui dire, mais tu es tombé très juste avec ce livre. Ma mère avait le même. Il est magnifique.

\- Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour Kay.

\- Ce n'est pas que moi.

Cassian se redressa pour la regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu es la seule à avoir eu accès à mon ordinateur. Tu as fait une sauvegarde, et tu as effacé le fichier. C'était ton idée. Je sais que les autres t'ont aidée, mais c'était ton idée.

\- On en avait rapidement parlé à l'infirmerie, mais j'ai bien vu que c'était un sujet trop sensible. c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré faire ça sans t'en parler, je ne voulais pas te faire de fausses joies si jamais c'était impossible de le faire revenir.

\- Ça n'a pas du être simple d'obtenir un KX. Quand j'ai récupéré K2, ça tenait déjà un peu du miracle.

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes ça un jour.

\- Promis, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Jyn attrapa le livre que Cassian lui avait offert, et se blotti contre lui. Ils se mirent à le feuilleter ensemble, en discutant à voix basse, parcourant les pages finement décorées de gravures, s'arrêtant sur un paragraphe, et parlant de tout et de rien. Jyn évoqua quelques souvenirs d'enfance sur sa mère et ce qu'elle lui avait apprit sur les cristaux de Kyber. Elle laissa Cassian examiner de près son pendentif. Il semblait fasciné. Il finit lui aussi par évoquer quelques souvenirs de Fest, de sa mère, qui aimait la musique, et qui, dans sa mémoire, était toujours en train de chanter. Elle lui demanda de parler en Festian, et elle écouta avec délice le son chantant que faisait sa voix dans cette langue. Ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble, confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette du Rogue One, emmitouflés dans la couverture de Jyn.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, la première chose que fit Bodhi en se levant, ce fut de se rendre dans le sas où se trouvait le Rogue One pour jeter un œil au vaisseau et dire bonjour à Jyn. Ils avaient pris cette habitude, quand ils étaient sur le vaisseau-mère, où sur un avant-poste de l'Alliance, de se retrouver le bon matin et de se rendre ensemble au réfectoire, où ils déjeunaient avec les autres. Leur petit groupe était devenu très fusionnel, mais ces premiers instants de la journée, ils les partageaient ensemble. Quand ils étaient à bord du Rogue One, en mission, malgré les tours de veille et l'espace exiguë, ils s'arrangeaient aussi, s'ils le pouvaient, pour conserver cette habitude. L'espace intérieur du vaisseau avait été réaménagé au niveau de la soute du cargo, pour leur procurer un peu plus de confort, et des cabines avaient été montées, ainsi qu'un espace de vie comme avec une cuisine rudimentaire et des banquettes. Jyn était cependant la seule à bénéficier d'une cabine pour elle seule, bien qu'elle eut protesté avec véhémence, affirmant qu'elle se moquait bien de partager une cabine avec les autres comme n'importe quel soldat. Ainsi, quand ils se levait à bord du vaisseau, Bodhi avait également pour habitude, après avoir fait un tour dans le cockpit, de retrouver Jyn pour lui souhaiter bonjour. C'était leur rituel, et quand ils étaient séparé, il leur manquait terriblement à tous ces deux.

Ce matin là donc, Bodhi commençait sa journée de la même façon que d'habitude. Il s'était couché tard, les gars étant resté tard à discuter autour d'une bouteille. Melshi avait eu un éclat malicieux dans les yeux quand il leur avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas que Cassian les rejoindrait. Les autres convenaient que, bien qu'il se soit déridé, ce n'était pas le style du capitaine Andor. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Ruescott sous-entendant complètement autre chose. Bodhi y repensa, se disant qu'il aurait dû y réfléchir un peu plus, quand il monta à bord du Rogue One et qu'il y découvrit Jyn en compagnie de Cassian. De toute évidence, il les avait réveillés. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre sur une des banquettes, une couverture les recouvrant (ils étaient habillés en dessous quand même). Jyn avait sa tête habituelle au réveil, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait les cheveux entièrement libres sur ses épaules. Cassian avait l'air plus alerte, mais lui aussi avait les cheveux plus en bataille qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, et ça incluait le retour de Scarif (mais là ils étaient surtout poisseux de sueur, de sang et de poussière).

\- Oh ! Fit Jyn, bonjour Bodhi.

Elle rougit, ce que Bodhi trouva particulièrement attendrissant venant d'elle. Cassian avait l'air d'attendre de voir comment ses compagnons se comportaient pour adapter son attitude, l'expression neutre. Mais son bras autour de la taille de Jyn en disait suffisamment long.

\- Bonjour Jyn, et heu... bonjour Cassian.

Après quelques secondes un peu gênantes, Bodhi se décida à faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était sans doute le plus simple.

\- Je me demandais si on allait déjeuner ensemble, comme d'habitude.

Cassian saisit la balle au vol.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois repasser à ma cabine. Je vous retrouverais au réfectoire si ça vous va.

\- On s'y retrouve tous d'habitude, tous ensemble, avec Melshi, Tonc, Pao, et Sefla quand il est dans le secteur, confirma Bodhi.

Cassian hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Jyn. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Cassian déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe avant de se lever pour partir. Quand il passa au niveau de Bodhi, ce dernier lui décocha un sourire ravi qu'il lui rendit avant de descendre la rampe d'un pas léger. Bodhi tourna son attention vers Jyn, qui s'était levée aussi et qui ramassait la couverture.

\- Je comprends mieux que tu ne nous ais pas rejoint hier soir, lui dit-il d'un ton innocent.

\- Tu veux concurrencer Melshi en matière de commérages ? Lui répondit-elle en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

\- Non, mais si tu ne me dis rien, je vais être obligé d'en discuter avec lui.

Elle fit mine d'être en colère et parti se débarbouiller, se changer et se coiffer. Quand elle revint, et que Bodi passa son bras sur ses épaules pendant qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire, elle se laissa aller, et lui confia que Cassian et elle « _avaient mis certaines choses au clair entre eux_ ». Le pilote lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, alors qu'elle ne pouvait contenir un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Bien sûr, l'air radieux de Jyn n'échappa pas à Melshi quand ils le retrouvèrent.

\- La soirée a été bien employée on dirait.

Jyn tenta de protester, mais il la coupa en éclatant de rire en en lui adressant une bourrade joyeuse. Il n'en fallait pas plus. Le lieutenant savait faire preuve de tact il choisissait juste délibérément de mettre les pieds dans le plat lorsqu'il en avait envie.

Quand Cassian les rejoignit, K2 sur ses talons, ils étaient tous déjà attablés, à partager un déjeuner joyeux. Le nouveau major les observa un instant à l'écart avant de s'approcher. Leur groupe était soudé, et il lui semblait encore incroyable qu'il puisse y appartenir. Puis Jyn leva le visage et l'aperçu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il allait devoir s'habituer à tout un tas de nouvelles choses et de nouveaux sentiments. Il se sentait exposé, mais paradoxalement, étrangement confiant. Il se jeta à l'eau et s'approcha de la table pour s'installer avec eux.

Immédiatement, Melshi se poussa sur le banc pour lui laisser de la place entre Jyn et lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de le sonder très longtemps pour savoir que son ami en savait déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, mais, encore, il devait maintenant composer avec des relations humaines auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Les autres au moins ne semblaient pas faire particulièrement de cas de sa proximité avec Jyn.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire grand-chose pour se retrouver englobé dans le flux de la conversation. Bodhi et Tonc avaient un pari en cours, et les autres s'amusaient à surenchérir. Il fallut un peu de temps à Cassian pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient des réglages du vaisseau. K2 sembla comprendre en même temps que lui, car il stoppa net la conversation par l'un de ses commentaires abrupts.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux stupides, et vous allez tous les deux faire crasher le vaisseau. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'inquiètes pour notre sécurité ? Remarqua Selfa.

\- Je m'inquiète pour celle de Cassian. Et pour celle de Jyn aussi, puisque Cassian me l'a demandé.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Cassian en profita ensuite pour intervenir.

\- Vous êtes tous attendus en salle E pour un briefing dans deux heures. Le commandement a des nouvelles pour vous. Selfa, il faudra que je te parle avant.

\- Pas de problème capitaine.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous dans 45 min. Si on pouvait voir ça maintenant, ça m'arrangerait.

Selfla hocha la tête. C'était quelqu'un de direct et efficace avec qui les choses étaient généralement assez simples. Ce n'était pas un soldat sans âme pour autant, et s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il ne se gênait pas pour le faire, et il n'y allait pas par quatre chemin.

\- Cassian, est-ce que ce n'est pas irrespectueux qu'on t'appelle toujours capitaine alors que tu as été promu major ?

\- Kay, tout le monde n'est pas aussi attaché que toi à la hiérarchie.

\- Mais moi je le suis... major. Félicitations, fit Selfa en lui adressant un léger salut formel.

Les autres aussi lui adressèrent leurs félicitations. Melshi lui jeta un regard entendu : il semblait être en train de peser les implications de cette nouvelle.

\- Tu auras toutes les réponses lors du briefing de tout à l'heure, lui dit-il.

Son ami hocha la tête, satisfait. Jyn intervint alors à son tour.

\- Tu ne me l'as même pas dit hier soir.

\- Vraiment ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ça t'intéressait réellement ?

\- Non, avoua-t-elle en riant. Pas vraiment.

Tonc et Pao échangèrent un regard curieux en entendant cet échange. Cassian choisit de les ignorer. Autant faire comprendre les choses tout de suite en évitant les grandes déclarations embarrassantes. De toutes façons, Melshi était incapable de tenir sa langue, et si qui que ce soit avait quelque doute que ce soit, il se ferait un plaisir de préciser les choses.

Ils eurent bientôt terminé leur déjeuner, et se séparèrent, Cassian entraînant Selfa à l'écart avec lui pendant que les autres retournaient aux occupations qu'on leur avait assignées en attendant leur convocation. L'entretien avec Selfa ne dura que quelques minutes : c'était par acquit de conscience que Cassian avait voulu lui parler avant la rencontre avec l'état-major, mais il sentit que le lieutenant appréciait le geste.

\- Vous n'avez pas le moindre doute à avoir major. Bien sûr, la réponse est oui. Je vous ai déjà suivi jusqu'en enfer de toutes façons.

\- Bien, approuva Cassian sans le retenir plus longtemps.

Il allait maintenant devoir affronter son entretien avec le psychologue, et ce n'était pas une perspective qui le ravissait. Il s'estimait à peu près équilibré compte tenu de son vécu, ce qui soulignait surtout à quel point le concept même lui semblait relatif. Il cachait beaucoup de fantômes dans les méandres de son âme, il en était parfaitement conscient et pensait pouvoir les gérer. Il était aussi parfaitement conscient d'avoir été dangereusement près de la limite de sa propre santé mentale, mais les nouvelles perspectives qu'on lui offrait devraient pouvoir lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit torturé. Et puis il n'était plus seul. Il n'était cependant pas entièrement convaincu qu'un psychologue verrait les choses totalement de la même façon que lui, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

* * *

Pourtant, ce fut un avis favorable que Mon Mothma reçu discrètement sur sa tablette une heure et demi plus tard, quand le Major Cassian Andor sorti de son évaluation psychologique. Le résumé qui suivait laissait transparaître une certaine admiration pour la lucidité du jeune officier sur son propre cas. Une mise en garde pourtant lui fit froid dans le dos, et la sénatrice sût que ses inquiétudes avaient été fondées. « _Il tient le coup, grâce, entre autre, à sa détermination, mais si vous le remettez dans les situations de nature à ébranler son éthique et sa morale, vous le perdrez définitivement cette fois. Il était plus que temps de réorienter ses fonctions._ »

Elle fit suivre le message au général Draven puis reporta son attention sur le petit groupe devant elle. L'entretien d'Andor ayant duré plus longtemps que prévu, ils étaient tous arrivés avant lui, et, depuis, le général Dordonna leur expliquait l'intérêt pour l'Alliance de déployer une unité polyvalente, dépendant des différentes branches de l'État-major, et capable de déployer toutes sortes d'aptitudes pour des missions spécifiques. Mon Mothmma croisa le regard de Jyn Erso. Elle s'ennuyait prodigieusement et se demandait à quoi tout ce charabia rimait. La sénatrice sourit, puis reporta son attention sur chacun d'eux. Le pilote, Bodhi Rook, semblait dans l'expectative. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas été officiellement affecté au groupe du lieutenant Melshi, même s'il y avait été attribué aussi souvent que possible. Il semblait espérer que cela change, jugea-t-elle avec satisfaction. Ruescott Melshi, de son côté semblait savoir exactement où cet entretien était en train de les mener. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et sous ses dehors désinvoltes, il avait l'esprit vif. Il connaissait aussi très bien le fonctionnement de l'Alliance, savait probablement qu'Andor était maintenant Major, et savait additionner deux et deux. Le caporal Tonc était plus dubitatif et essayait de comprendre exactement où le général voulait en venir. A ses côtés, le caporal Paodok'Draba'Takat, en tant que Drabatien, était beaucoup plus difficile à décrypter pour la sénatrice, mais il avait l'air plus ou moins satisfait. Le lieutenant Selfa de son côté avait une expression neutre et écoutait avec l'attention sérieuse du bon militaire qu'il était. Tous devaient plus ou moins se douter de la suite des événements, estimait-elle.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître le major Andor et son droïde, K2SO. C'était à l'évidence ce dernier qui avait ouvert la porte, et Andor le regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Kay ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Tu es attendu et tu es en retard. Qui d'autre est-ce que ça pourrait être ?

\- Excusez K2SO, dit Cassian à l'attention de la salle. Et veuillez excuser mon retard.

\- Vous êtes excusé Major Andor, intervint la princesse Leïa, visiblement pas mécontente que le monologue de Dordonna soit interrompu. Nous avons été prévenu que votre rendez-vous précédent avait été plus long que prévu.

Le major jeta un coup d'œil rapide au général Draven et à Mon Mothma. Cette dernière secoua imperceptiblement la tête en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant, et le jeune officier la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de chercher la confirmation de son supérieur. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : seuls elle et Draven connaissaient la nature de son entretien. Il s'avança dans la salle, indiquant à son droïde de s'installer auprès de leurs compagnons, tandis que, à l'invitation de Dordonna, il vint se placer près de l'État-major, un peu en retrait, dans l'ombre.

Jyn se fit la remarque en le voyant prendre place ainsi, que ça ressemblait furieusement à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quand il était adossé dans son coin, contre l'écran de contrôle, à observer la situation à distance. Le général Dordonna reprit le fil de son discours et Jyn eut envie de gémir. Cassian dut s'en apercevoir car il lui lança un sourire discret, mais amusé. Elle haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, reportant son attention vers Dordonna, s'apercevant qu'elle trouvait ça encore plus difficile maintenant que Cassian était derrière lui.

\- Vous aurez compris, puisque vous êtes tous réunis ici, que cette équipe que nous souhaitons former, c'est vous qui la composerez. Le major Andor nous ayant rejoint, je peux à présent vous révéler que vous serez sous ses ordres. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, nous savons tous ce que vous avez déjà accompli ensemble en tant qu'équipe, et nous souhaitons utiliser cet atout à notre avantage. Vous dépendrez de moi-même, de la princesse Leïa, mais aussi pour partie, du renseignement du Général Draven.

Leïa prit alors la parole :

\- Avec la destruction de l'étoile de la Mort, pour laquelle nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier, la situation a changé. L'Alliance Rebelle joue en plein jour maintenant. C'est une situation dangereuse pour nous, mais qui va demander beaucoup moins de ces missions de l'ombre auxquelles vous étiez habitués. Nous souhaitons également mettre à profit les qualités de recruteur du major Andor, d'autant plus qu'avec l'arrivée de nouveaux éléments au renseignement, le rôle qu'il occupait n'est plus aussi crucial. Par contre, entre la destruction d'Aldéran et la victoire de Yavin, il y a un frémissement au sein de l'Empire dont nous devons profiter. Les gens relèvent la tête et nous devons souffler sur les braises que l'espoir a allumées dans leur cœur. Ce sera une de vos missions. Vous serez là pour porter l'Espoir à travers la galaxie, délivrer ceux qui sont esclaves, apporter de l'aide aux réfugiés, gagner à notre cause qui peut l'être. Vous serez aussi nos oreilles, pour écouter ce qui se passe et nous remonter tout ce qui peut vous sembler utile.

\- Vous avez aussi tous des compétences tactiques pour des opérations de raids éclairs, et nous comptons bien, dès que l'occasion s'en présentera, les mettre à contribution pour frapper l'Empire à chaque opportunité, ajouta le général Draven. C'est une mission à multiples facettes pour laquelle vos multiples atouts sont tous requis. Nous n'avons aucune intention de les laisser perdre, ajouta-t-il en regardant Jyn de façon appuyée.

Elle n'arrivait pas trop à savoir, venant de lui, si c'était une insulte ou un compliment. Mais, comme ses compagnons, elle mesurait ce qu'on leur offrait. Ils allaient clairement avoir une certaine indépendance sous les ordres directs de Cassian, et il leur était offert de simplement faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux. Elle sembla comprendre aussi entre les lignes que tout ce qui avait dévoré vivants Cassian, Melshi, et probablement aussi Tonc, Pao et Selfa, était derrière eux. Une bouffée d'allégresse monta dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda Bodhi qui tourna la tête vers elle : il était ravi. Elle échangea ensuite un regard avec Melshi, de l'autre côté, qui affichait un franc sourire.

Cassian s'avança alors sur la même ligne que les généraux et parcouru le petit groupe du regard. C'était comme s'il était soudain sorti de l'ombre, alors qu'ils savaient tous exactement où il était. Mais il se tenait différemment, plus droit, plus ouvert. Il ne se cachait plus, et il contemplait sa petite équipe avec une certaine fierté qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Aux yeux de Jyn, il apparut surtout plus séduisant que jamais et elle se demanda un peu si c'était bien vrai, qu'elle allait avoir la chance de rester auprès de lui, pour se battre, mais aussi pour tout le reste.

\- On a déjà un vaisseau, et on a déjà un nom, me semble-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes tous volontaires pour vous embarquer là-dedans avec moi, et je sais que vous êtes prêts.

\- Rogue One, intervint Leïa, nous allons maintenant vous briefer pour votre première mission.

 **FIN**


End file.
